Vivir
by freya no uta
Summary: Quiso llorar pero simplemente no le quedaban lágrimas, se convirtió en una muñeca sola vacía y rota de tanto dolor, quiso morir pero estaba viva… no, estaba muerta en vida. Una promesa de proteger a aquella muñeca y el deseo de verla sonreír por sobre la tragedia ya encaprichada con ella./[SasuSaku]
1. Prefacio: muñeca vacía y rota

Konishiwa!

EDITANDO: Tras terminar el fic de "odio y esperanza", me dedicaré a full en éste hasta terminarlo, llevando siempre un proyecto a la vez de modo que rinda al máximo en cada una de las historias.

El motivo de la edición, es que honestamente creo que no di lo mejor de mí en el fic

Los cambios no serán demasiados notorios, sino, que sacará algunas partes extralas y arregleré otras incoherentes:

* * *

Éste, es un fic que muestra lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida, pero que pese a todo es NUESTRA vida. El vivirla solo está en nosotros y la felicidad es algo que llega cuando empezamos a vivir.

**…**

_**Prefacio:**_

_Una muñeca sola vacía y rota. Una promesa de proteger a aquella muñeca y el deseo de verla sonreír _

_**Advertencias!**_

Este fic contiene escenas crueles y recuerdos fuertes que pueden afectarte, si eres menor de edad o no te gustan tales escenas no leas, ni pienses en hacerlo, simplemente coloca "atrás" y no curiosees más en este fic.

Ah, y las personalidades de los personajes están alteradas, luego sabrán a qué me refiero

* * *

_**Prefacio:**_

**... …**

**…**

**_._**

**_Muñeca vacía y rota_**

**_._**

**…**

**…...**

.

-A los 9 años abusaron de mí, intentaron violarme pero poco antes de ser afectiva a violación, los gritos de una compañera de clases me salvaron, me gritaba que me necesitaban urgente pues mi hermano mayor estaba enfermo y pedía que yo estuviera con él. A los 11 un conocido de mi padre vino a casa por una temporada y me pusieron a su cuidado ya que mis padres trabajaban durante todo el día y mi hermano mayor estaba en un curso de verano. Ese hombre abusó de mi hasta el cansancio, tocándome y ese tipo de cosas; A veces una mujer venía con él y ella también abusaba de mí, para luego obligarme a ver como tenían sexo.- tras una corta pausa y sin inmutarse continuó- A los 13 años me obligaron a participar en una red de pornografía, mi rostro nunca salió en las fotos, eso fue un alivio al igual que el que no llegaran a tocarme, "un alivio" pensé una vez alejaron la navaja de mi garganta.- tomo aire y prosiguió

-El fotógrafo de aquella vez me acosó por 8 meses cuando ya tenía 15 años. Me alejé de todos, no quería que me dañaran más así que hice una barrera invisible que repele a cualquiera que se acerque. Mañana cumplo 18 años, pronto comenzaré a estudiar medicina veterinaria y quiero saber si esto puede afectar mi desempeño laboral o estudiantil- dijo firmemente mirando a la mujer frente a ella

Era una pequeña habitación con un escritorio, un par de sillas y muebles, con dos muchachas en su interior. La habitación pertenecía a una clínica privada y específicamente ésta, era de salud mental. La mujer mayor, solo por un par de años, estaba atónita, pues ella, siendo psicóloga comprendía a la perfección que su paciente omitía cosas y que no era tan simple como lo decía

-¿quién sabe de esto?- preguntó tras unos minutos la pelinegra, pequeña, mientras permanecía con las manos cruzadas y mirando sin dejar de sorprenderse a la joven frente a ella, su paciente.

-usted.- dijo la pelirrosa de manera cortante. Era delgada, con el pelo hasta la cintura y vestía ropas negras bajo un abrigo blanco. No llevaba maquillaje y tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Shizune, llevo 7 años en psicología y comprendo de lo que hablas. Ahora bien, esto puede afectarte si tú te dejas afectar por ellos. ¿Deseas llorar? – La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza- nunca he visto alguien con tanta tranquilidad relatando cosas tan crueles, además siendo la primera vez que hablas de ello…dime…este…- dudó y luego miró su ficha de atención aún en blanco

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura – agregó con una falsa sonrisa la paciente

-Sakura-san, sin duda tu caso es el más especial que he visto- dijo mirando el techo… no le agradaba, aquella joven no lloraba como más del 99 % de las personas que trataba lo hacían aunque relataran cosas como "me miró feo". – además de que su relajo era sorprendente y su frialdad asustaba a cualquiera- ¿tienes amigos?

- No

-¿Estas enamorada de alguien? - negó - ¿Te gusta alguien?- nuevamente negó-¿qué te gusta hacer?

-Amar a todo animal que vea, escuchar música, mirar el cielo por las noches, amar a mi familia, ser libre y correr por los prados en la casa de mis difuntos abuelos- respondió sin dudar un segundo

-¿por qué no dudas en nada? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de tus respuestas?

-Porque son las mismas preguntas que yo me hago. "¿Cómo puedes sonreír? Llorar hace bien. Debes hablar con tu familia o alguien y salir de tu encierro, debes ser sociable" – dijo lentamente con ironía mirando sus manos- lo he intentado, sin embargo no puedo ni lo necesito, mientras tenga a mi familia estaré bien.

A la pelinegra le costaba disimular su sorpresa pues las palabras que dijo la joven eran las mismas que ella pensó decirle.- Preguntaré el caso con Tsunade shishou, ella es médico y experta en terapias psicológicas, es mi maestra y seguramente sabrá que hacer, te avisaré pronto…. Por favor vuele si necesitas los que sea, estaré aquí no solo como profesional, sino también como amiga.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano, necesitaba meditar a solas la situación de la muchacha frente a ella

-Gracias…Shizune-san…- por unos segundos un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, un brillo que carecía de todo lo que había mostrado desde que entró en aquel lugar, un brillo que nunca mostraba ante nadie

.

_**Una muñeca…**_

.

Miró el cielo a través de la ventana, ya casi era de noche y el autobús en que viajaba pronto pasaría frente a su casa, se puso sus audífonos, cerró sus ojos y se relajó por unos minutos antes llegar con su familia.

"_mañana iremos a ver la universidad que quieres_"- recordó la voz de su hermano mayor y una sonrisa salió involuntariamente de sus labios

"_te amamos hija_"- ahora era la voz de su madre. Abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente hacia el cielo a través del cristal

"_te ayudaremos como podamos, ya verás cómo haremos de una u otra forma que tus sueños se cumplan…. Tendrás cómo fundar aquel parque-reserva que deseaste desde niña… con todos los animales que quieras… yo mismo te ayudaré a criarlos, ya sabes, de alguien heredaste tu amor a ellos"_- esta vez era la vos de su padre, cerró sus ojos por última vez.

Si, su sueño no era ser una doctora exitosa o una destacada abogada como todos decían, pues sus excelentes notas daban mucho que hablar a quienes no la conocían. Ella solo quería ser feliz, desde niña admiraba a sus abuelos que hasta el último día de sus vidas lucharon por salvar a todos los animales silvestres que podían, para ello compraron un terreno con varios prados, estaban llenos de vida… hasta la muerte de sus dueños. Sin ellos allí todo murió, hasta las últimas flores de los resplandecientes jardines se secaron, ya no quedaba nada.

Quería volver a ver esos jardines verdes, aquellos animales protegidos en sus prados, y correr por el lugar, sentirse libre y llena de vida. Por eso le gustaba ir e imaginarse cómo sería caminar por allí con el lugar nuevamente lleno de la vida que carecía en la actualidad.

Sintió un escalofrío y apretó sus ojos con fuerza… se sentía débil… indefensa y con una vida carente de sentido.

Su familia, ese era su único motivo para seguir con vida, ya que era incapaz de quererse hasta a ella misma. Siempre que veía su cuerpo en un espejo recordaba cada vez que los hombres tocaron su cuerpo, y lo odiaba, odiaba esa sensación… odiaba recordar tanto llanto, tantas lágrimas caer mientras aquel estúpido le tapaba la boca y la desnudaba en los baños del colegio, porque cuando se resistió y él le golpeó el estómago más lágrimas cayeron. Porque cada vez que las lágrimas caían mientras el conocido de su padre la tocaba, sentía que eran ignoradas, y sentía que eran mucho más que simples lágrimas las que lloraba. Sintió que su alegría, sus sentimientos y sus ganas de vivir se fueron junto a aquellas lágrimas hasta quedar se sin nada.

.

…_**vacía…**_

_._

Su pelo rosa, sus hermosos ojos jade, su piel blanca, su cuerpo perfecto, su inteligencia que la hacía destacar en todo, no eran nada… no la hacían feliz, no hacían que sus recuerdos tan dolorosos la abandonaran ni que aprendiera a sonreir

"_te amamos, lo siento…"-_escuchó la voz de su madre en su mente, y luego un rostro apareció en su cabeza "_pequeña Sakura"_ esta vez era una vos y un rostro masculino parecido a un reptil, piel extremadamente blanca y cabello negro largo que ocuparon su mente. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente pues inclusive si lo deseó no pudo olvidarse de aquel rostro, aquel horrible rostro la atormentaba desde sus nueve años.

-Parece que un asesino escapó esta mañana de la cárcel, por favor cuídense señoritas.- habló el conductor cuya voz apenas fue audible para sus oídos por la canción que sonaba en los audífonos de la pelirrosa.

Rápidamente se paró de su asiento tomando su pequeña bolsa de mano. "en el paradero" dijo al conductor, alcanzando apenas a dar aviso, se había distraído demasiado y casi pasa de largo a su casa.

"_Luces…" _Sakura miró a través del parabrisas y vio luces de los característicos policías de la zona. "otra vez mi vecina echó a su marido"- pensó y suspiró pues se estaba haciendo costumbre, él la engañaba con otra, y ella al notarlo lo echaba de la casa en medio de un escándalo solo para días después repetir nuevamente la escena

Se bajó del auto bus y notó que los policías no estaban en casa de su vecina, sino que estaban en SU casa.

"_lo siento"_- recordó las palabras de su madre que hace momentos le pareció escuchar y corrió desesperadamente a su casa

-¡Hey! ¡Alto!- gritó el policía a la joven que esquivaba con maestría las cintas amarillas que decían "peligro" y se adentraba en el jardín de su casa

Frenó abruptamente, su mascota "Missa" una gata blanca con un ojo celeste y otro casi rojizo la miraba asustada desde la entrada principal. Estaba roja… su pata estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su estómago. Extraño el que sus 2 perros gigantes que tenía por mascotas no se alteraran ni la recibieran y pese a que ya no creía ser capaz de tener sentimients y emociones… supo lo que era el temor y el miedo

"_Un asesino escapó" _recordó las palabras del chofer…

-¡No puedes estar aquí!- gritó el policía tomándola del brazo, un fuerte jalón bastó para alejarlo y tras mover con dificultad sus piernas, abrió la puerta de su casa con sus manos y cuerpo temblorosos

ROJO, todo era rojo… el piso de la sala estaba lleno de sangre.

-okaa..san…- dio por fin un paso vacilante, un par más y el último. Estaba en medio de la sangre regada en el piso y notó la extremidad de un cuerpo asomarse tras el mismo

Se acercó y entre la sangre y la ropa desgarrada, distinguió el collar de plata con la pequeña piedra oscura como colgante… era el regalo que le dio a su madre en su cumpleaños pasado

Con su mirada siguió otro rastro llegar al enorme charco de sangre y notó que venía desde su derecha, desde el pasillo. Alzó su mirada y distinguió 2 cuerpos más

-Otou- san… aniki…

**... ...**

**_... _**

**_y rota._**

**.**

**…**

**… ...**

**Una muñeca vacía y rota.**

* * *

konichiwa!

por fin he vuelto, con más ganas que nunca de escribir.

gracias por los comantarios y demaces, se los agradesco un montón

nos leemos pronto!


	2. Protegida por las nubes rojas

_-okaa..san…- Se acercó y entre la sangre y la ropa desgarrada, distinguió el collar de plata con la pequeña piedra oscura como colgante… era el regalo que le dio a su madre en su cumpleaños pasado_

_Con su mirada siguió otro rastro llegar al enorme charco de sangre y notó que venía desde su derecha, desde el pasillo. Alzó su mirada y distinguió dos cuerpos más_

_-Otou- san… aniki…_

* * *

_.C**apitulo uno:**  
_

_**... ...  
**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**Protegida por las nubes rojas**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**... ...  
**_

_**.**_

Los ojos de la pelirrosa eran del más precioso jade y a la vez los más fríos y opacos que podían existir. Eran opacos, ya que la tristeza y dolor que sentía eran tantos… que ni siquiera las lágrimas podían salir libremente. Era una muñeca…sin brillo en sus ojos, si motivo de vivir y que le habían quitado todo

-Te dije que no entraras, debes salir aho- el policía se detuvo al ver que la pelirrosa no reaccionaba ante la escena

-Akatsuki ya llegó, vienen 2 miembros a revisar, otros 4 esperarán afuera- avisaba un joven policía que lleguaba corriendo y agitado hasta la entrada de la casa, donde también se paralizó al ver la imagen frente a él

-¿qué acaso no pueden ir a mirar a otra parte?- regañó una voz autoritaria ¿siendo policías nunca han visto un simple asesinato?- se burlaba divertido el hombre haciendo a los policías a un lado para abrirse camino

-Hidan, no los maltrates, nosotros somos especialistas en esto, ellos no – dijo la voz de un hombre cuyo pelo era naranjo y poseía múltiples piercing en su cara. Ambos eran altos y éste último tenía cara serena e imparcial

-hi, hi Pein, y dime, es verdad que el escenario aquí es tan- otro hombres más que caía en el silencio al ver la habitación, más no por los cuerpos mutilados si no por la muchacha en medio del charco de sangre, ahora de rodillas en el piso mirando al cielo… sin expresión en su rostro y con las manos a cada costado, colgando sin voluntad

-¡Konan!- gritó Pain, el líder que en menos de un segundo rebasó a su compañero y entró en la casa. Se agachó velozmente junto a la peli rosa sin impórtale el mancharse de sangre y la observó entre sorprendido y triste.

-ella… está vacía - Susurró una peli azul con una flor de papel en su corta cabellera, arrodillada junto al joven líder- Sin embargo ella, no se rompió ahora- dijo triste y lentamente, tocado la muñeca de la peli rosa y luego tocó su cuello para comprobar su estado… si estaba en shock, desmayada o simplemente viva, pues sus expresiones daban a entender lo contrario

-Ella lleva rota demasiado tiempo- agregó el peli naranja completando la frase de su compañera- Hidan…- murmuró sin desviar la vista de las muchachas

-Claro- dijo tercer miembro de los Akatsukis tomando de la chaqueta a los policías que miraban la escena- Akatsuki toma el caso desde aquí, ahora, ¡Largo!- gritó arrojándolos fuera y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices- Es hermosa, pero dudo que ella piense igual que yo- agregó en un susurro – vean sus manos

La mujer peli celeste se apresuró a hacer lo que su compañero decía, retirando los guantes negros que ésta llevaba y alzando la mano para ver a qué se referían

-imposible… desde tanto tiempo ella…- sin poder creerlo dejó la frase al aire. En la palma superior de la muchacha había múltiples cicatrices, unas sobre otras e incluso unas que aún no cicatrizaban, todas parecían tener cierta similitud de tiempo entre ellas

-Konan, llama a Itachi, que entre ahora y que avise todos los Akatsukis, esto no fue solo un macabro asesinato, fue mucho más que eso- avisó Pein, y mientras Konan hablaba por su celular con Itachi, el peli naranjo se sacó la capa negra con nubes rojas y la puso en los hombros de la mujer que no reaccionó hasta que sintió la tela tocar sus hombros para luego mirarlo horrorizada

-Nee, preciosa, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó alegre el hombre llamado Hidan tocando el hombro de la joven

-¡No!- gritó con horror golpeando con fuerza el rostro del hombre quien cayó al suelo sorprendido. La peli rosa miró sus manos llenas de la sangre de sus progenitores. Se puso de pié y examinó el lugar solo para rectificar lo que ya sabía- Aniki…- susurró alzando sus manos- Otousan- agregó mirando aún el pasillo- Okaa san – terminó de agregar tomando cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus dientes, su frente y su rostro hasta que sus músculos comenzaron a temblar

Pein no sabía qué hacer, Konan y Hidan tampoco. Su especialidad era tratar con asesinatos y muertos, no con vivos y menos si ellos están por colapsar. Cuando les avisaron de un posible caso de asesinato no les dijeron que habría una muchacha con sus manos y piernas llenas de sangre por hincarse en medio de la horrible escena de los que seguramente apreciaba

-Están en camino, no tardarán más de 10 minutos - dijo la voz de un peli negro con coleta abriendo despacio la puerta.- Deidara está con Kisame asegurando los alrededores- terminó vacilante al ver a la mujer en medio de la sangre

Ella ya no veía nada de la realidad, ya no escuchaba nada, solo estaba consciente por inercia, manteniéndose despierta porque no deseaba que nadie la tocara, nunca dejó que nadie la tocase por miedo a lo que podrían hacerle. Solo en su mente aparecía sangre y más sangre, abría los ojos y veía sangre, los cerraba y aparecía más sangre.-"_pequeña Sakura-_ le pareció escuchar la voz de sus pesadillas y cayó pues sus rodillas fallaron viendo ya no solo sangre, sino también el rostro de quienes la hacían sentir miserable, aquellos que la hacían odiase y temerle a su reflejo , aquellos por los cuales se hería su mano izquierda cuando sentía que ya no aguantaba más y que necesitaba sentir de alguna manera que aún estaba viva, aunque fuese por medio del dolor.

Su cuerpo cayó más no tocó el piso pues unos brazos estaban allí para sostenerla. Por primera vez no sintió temor, sintió que aquellos brazos no la lastimarían y quien jamás confió en nadie ya colapsada por todo… lo hizo

-Itachi…- susurró Konan – ella…

- Por favor, llévala lejos, debe estar apartada de todo esto… no estoy seguro pero sé que no puede seguir así… sus ojos…- murmuró cada vez más despacio el líder

-La llevaré conmigo, no dejaré que nadie la dañe… su rostro cuando entre… era igual al de mi hermano- dijo con rabia aunque no todos escucharon la última parte

.

.

-Ese caso parece difícil, probablemente sea uno de los casos más difíciles de manejar… está bien, yo me aré cargo- dijo una rubia adulta tras un escritorio

-gracias Tsunade sama…- respondió con una sonrisa cambiando el tono de su voz por otra parte, ¿por qué sonríe?

-hoy en la mañana llegó una carta de mi hermana Mebuki y su inútil esposo Kizashi Haruno.- sonrió aegremente- Llegó la hora de que conocer por fin a mi adorada sobrina… 15 años…sin verla… estoy feliz, Shizune…- dijo mirando su computador- ¿quieres verla? Se llama Sakura…-volvió la pantalla del computador hacia su ex estudiante- por otra parte no me has dicho el nombre de la muchacha por la cual solicitaste mi ayuda…

-imposible…- dijo la ex estudiante de la rubia, llevándose las manos a la boca y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al reconocer a la peli rosa en la imagen- Su nombre era…

.

.

Todos los policías vieron cómo el peli negro con coleta sacaba a la muchacha llena de sangre. Todos sintieron lástima por ella. Todos, pero dijeron "pobre muchacha…", pero "todos" no era una palabra que contemplara a los Akatsukis, ellos solo sentían rabia e impotencia por ella, se culpaban a ellos mismos por no llegar a tiempo, por no haber evitado todo eso…. Porque ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, sin embargo todos ellos habían vivido algo similar que los unía "el dolor"… ellos compartían ese sentimiento y por eso querían evitárselo al resto, sin embargo no siempre podían hacerlo

.

.

-m…- un adormilado azabache en un amplio departamento abría sus ojos al escuchar cerrarse la puerta principal- ¿Itachi? – no había demorado más de media hora en volver, normalmente demoraba 7 horas por ser al atardecer, de lo contrario no volvía hasta que su cuerpo exigía un descanso- Aniki…- se levantó de la cama donde se había dormido sin siquiera notarlo- ¿qué suce- llegando hasta el living notó a su hermano con un bulto envuelto en una capa de Akatsuki en sus brazos, mirándolo con una preocupación palpable

-Sasuke… aunque no seas un experto, necesito de tus conocimientos médicos, por favor, llama a Matsuri debe estar en su departamento aún- dijo con voz casi quebrada, suplicante

-aniki...- se acercó al bulto y notó una cabellera rosa en ella, decidió no vacilar más y salió corriendo hacia el departamento de su vecina.- ¡Matsuri! – llamó golpeando fuertemente la puerta con la palma de sus manos

-Sasuke san… ¿qué…?- una muchacha de pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros abrió rápidamente la puerta, más no terminó la frase pues el azabache tiró de su brazo llevándola consigo

-mi hermano necesita ayuda, mi ayuda médica y ayuda tuya en no sé qué cosa- murmuro a la muchacha llegando ya al departamento de los hermanos- ¡Itachi! – casi gritó el Uchiha menor pues solo en una ocasión vio a su hermano tan abatido y fue cuando logró rescatarlo a él de quien descuartizó a sus padres

-En mi recamara- contestó con igual tono, solo que un poco más calmado. En unos momentos entraron a la habitación, amplia y decorada masculinamente. Sobre la única cama encontraron a Itachi junto a una muchacha… una muchacha vestida con jeans en un principio oscuros y un abrigo claro… sin embargo, ahora estaba ensangrentada, desde sus rodillas hasta los pies, igual que sus manos y su frente estaba llena de sangre ya casi seca.

-Matsuri, por favor, necesito que le cambies estas ropas, Sasuke, acompáñame, necesito unos medicamentos.- dijo levantándose desde el borde de la cama, donde hacía segundos atrás estaba sentado

-Ha.. hai, voy por ropa limpia y toallas, no tardo- La muchacha salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación mientras el Uchiha mayor miraba ahora de cerca a la peli rosa

-Aniki… ¿qué-

-Acércate y mírala, mira su rostro- dijo con voz débil. Sasuke se acercó vacilante y miró a la muchacha esta vez más detenidamente… Su cabello era largo, rosa y liso, su piel pálida y hermosa… sin embargo notó rápidamente lo que hizo que ella estuviera donde está ahora. La muchacha tenía enormes ojeras, su expresión era de inquietud y miedo, lentamente se encogía buscando refugio y apretaba con más fuerza de la que parecía la capa de Itachi que hace minutos llevaba; _no lloraba…_aquella muchacha pese a todo el dolor que debía estar soportando no derramaba ni una sola lágrima. Por un minuto se vio a él mismo reflejado en ella, cuando aquel hombre lo ató, torturó y luego obligó a que viese como torturaba a sus padres para posteriormente matarlos.

-ya estoy aquí- dijo la voz jadeante de Matsuri entrando rápidamente y parándose a un costado de la muchacha- Itachi san…- pidió la joven mientras tomaba la capa de Akatsuki sostenida por la pelirrosa y la dejaba en el piso a un costado de la cama

-claro, ya volvemos- tomó el brazo de su hermano menor sacándolo de la habitación para que la castaña pudiese cambiar de ropa a la peli rosa- Sasuke, necesito decirte tres cosas de ella, la primera, no sé quién es así que no preguntes; la segunda, no sé qué ha tenido que soportar pero te aseguro que lo nuestro no se compara a lo que ella ha vivido; tercera: acaban de llamarme, todo Akatsuki fue convocado y llegaron a una conclusión: no la dejarán sola, ninguno de nosotros dejará que ella sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido, ahora Akatsuki se encargará de su seguridad y de protegerla de todo y de todos.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la peli rosa ahora había más personas que antes, todas con capas negras y nubes rojas

-Pain… mira esto- dijo una mujer acercándose al líder de Akatsuki con una carta en sus manos

-m…- tras mirarla unos segundos dijo con una leve sonrisa- Llama a Tsunade sama

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

* * *

**... ...**

...

.

Otro cap más y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, los comenzaré a responder por aquí o en su defecto por PM

_Prefacio:_

Ladyrose23: gracias, y respecto a la vida de Sakuram sí, es muuy fuerte, pero la pregunta es ¿será más fuerte que sus ganas de vivir?

vampire andrea: nop, sin decirte su era o no orochimaru, él no la violaba, sí abusaba que es ligeramente diferente; en el siguiente cap, lo que corresponde a éste. Gracias por lo de interesante

gracias y nos leemos a la próxima n.n


	3. Es una promesa

_-Sasuke, , todo Akatsuki fue convocado y llegaron a una conclusión: no la dejarán sola, ninguno de nosotros dejará que ella sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido, ahora Akatsuki se encargará de su seguridad y de protegerla de todo y de todos. _

_._

_._

_-Pain… mira esto- dijo una mujer acercándose al líder de Akatsuki con una carta en sus manos_

_-m…- tras mirarla unos segundos dijo con una leve sonrisa- Llama a Tsunade sama…_

* * *

**_.Capitulo dos_**

_**... ….**_

**…**

**_._**

**_Es una promesa _**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

.

En el departamento donde yacía la peli rosa había un silencio absoluto, interrumpido solo por la respiración de los jóvenes que allí estaban

-Maldición…- murmuró el peli negro con coleta golpeando con furia la pared, sus puños se enrojecieron al instante pero a él pereció no importarle eso

-Cálmate… ya pronto podremos verla, podrá vivir…- dijo el hermano menor mirando con tristeza a su hermano, ya que sabía muy bien como era que este se sentía

-Pein creó Akatsuki… y me uní a ellos con un único fin… atrapar al estúpido que te lastimó tanto y prevenir que otros imbéciles dañaran a la gente como lo acaban de hacer con esa muchacha….- susurró con furia presionando su frente contra la muralla.

El azabache comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su hermano, él también quería lo mismo… por eso estaba a punto de entrar a estudiar medicina, para sanar aunque sea físicamente el dolor de las personas, porque él también quería ayudar como fuera

-Itachi san…- la voz de Matsuri los sacó de sus pensamientos y miraron interrogantes a la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba la joven – pueden entrar… pero ella no sabrá quiénes son ustedes…- agregó triste

Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a entrar en el cuarto, donde la peli rosa seguía en la misma posición que antes, sola que limpia, con otras ropas y mucho más encogida.

-Ella… no creo que sepa nada de la realidad, si despierta llámenme por favor, tengo que ir ahora a terminar un proyecto, sin embargo estaré atenta, no duden en hablarme por favor.- ella quería seguir allí, acompañar a la muchacha en su dolor aunque no supiera el motivo es éste, solo quería ser un apoyo para ella… que viera que no estaba sola, sin embargo ya los hermanos Uchiha estaban demasiado preocupados, ella "solo sería un estorbo" pensó y se retiró silenciosamente

-Voy por suero y medicamentos… - dijo el mayor tras notar lo débil que estaba la muchacha, estaba muy delgada, demasiado. Su piel era demasiado pálida y la sombra bajo sus ojos mostraba lo cansada que estaba

-no, por favor no traigas medicamentos… ¿quieres obligarla a dormir verdad?- el silencio de respuesta lo tomó como afirmación- eso la dañara más, tendrá pesadillas- agregó el azabache mirando el piso, pues con él así sucedió

-… okay, voy por- fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, ante lo cual salió rápido de la habitación por miedo a despertar a la peli rosa, cerrando la puerta al salir.-

-¿estás rota verdad?- susurró apenas audiblemente Sasuke- hubo una vez que también estuve a punto de romperme… sin embargo mi hermano estaba allí y lo impidió – conforme hablaba avanzaba hacia ella, ahora estaba a centímetros de la cama- has sufrido… te rompiste…pero no estás sola.- dijo hincándose, colocando sus brazos sobre la cama y mirándola de cerca – nosotros estamos aquí para ti… nada te dañará – terminó de agregar tocando su frente muy caliente, tocó su mano y la muchacha tal cual estuviera despierta la apretó, aferrándose a ella como si pusiera su vida en ello

El azabache no sabía qué hacer, así que optó por lo más lógico: no hacer nada. Solo se quedó a su lado contemplándola hasta que la notó relajar sus facciones notablemente y suavizar su agarre

-Estarás bien, no temas- susurraba cerca del oído de la muchacha quien poco a poco cedía relajándose por completo,- así es… siempre te protegeré, ya no debes temer ante nada, no estás sola- las palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlas, simplemente las decía… sentía que quería proteger a esa muchacha de todo- volveré en un segundo, solo voy por abrigo, debes tener frío

La peli rosa no habría sus ojos, dormía aún sin embargo parecía comprender cada una de las palabras del azabache pues lentamente soltó su mano. Rápidamente Sasuke se escabulló por la puerta hasta el living, miró interrogante a su hermano quien acababa de colgar el teléfono

-Tsunade… la Hokage Tsunade- sama es la tía de esta muchacha…- murmuro mirando a la cara de su hermano quien no acababa de sorprenderse- voy por ella, está en camino y quiere verla cuanto antes… al parecer no tenía noticias desde hacía años… ella se la llevará, quiere tenerla cerca- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos pues aún estaban tristes

-eso no es todo… dímelo, dime lo que te dijeron además de eso- exigió el hermano pues conocía bien a Itachi

-el… o ellos, los culpables…- dijo con los ojos brillantes y los puños apretados a más no poder- dejaron morir desangrada a su familia… su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor, fueron asesinados de la manera más dolorosa posible, luego descuartizaron sus cuerpos…- dijo rápidamente, con rabia palpable- en el dormitorio de la muchacha… se encargaron de dejar a las mascotas de ella en un estado casi irreconocible, una sobre su cama y la otra regada entre los muebles y su ropa… es la peor escena que Akatsuki ha visto- dijo sin poder mirar a su hermano a los ojos- el único ser que dejaron con vida fue su gata… era blanca, pero se las arreglaron para lastimar su estómago levemente al igual que su mano, no la quisieron matar, la dejaron con vida que agonizara… pero sobrevivió.- terminó de agregar

-no me estás diciendo todo…- susurró el menor

-ellos dejaron un mensaje para la muchacha en el espejo de su dormitorio- dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso, alzando su mano para luego golpearla con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo – "_esperamos que la próxima ves… tú si estés"- _dijo con voz quebrada

Por la mente del azabache no pasaba nada en concreto, solo imaginarse la escena se le revolvía el estómago- gracias Itachi- dijo el menor tras unos segundos, ganándose la mirada extrañada de su hermano- gracias por no dejar que ella viera todo eso, gracias por no dejar que viera su dormitorio ni el mensaje, gracias por evitar que en lugar de romperse allí, simplemente fuera peor que eso…- dijo con una sonrisa- estoy orgulloso, han logrado en parte su objetivo, la salvaron de que viera todo eso- añadió tocando el hombro de su hermano

-Sasuke…-

-Ahora debes ir a buscar a esa vieja, podrá ser la dueña y la directora de la mejor universidad del mundo, pero eso no quita que te dé un sermón por no llegar a tiempo, dicen que lo único de malo en ella es su carácter- añadió dulcemente

-Gracias Sasuke, te la encargo, no demoraré más de 20 minutos- dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la entrada

El azabache por su parte caminó deprisa hacia su habitación y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la muralla más cercana _"malditos…"_pensaba repetidamente. Tras unos instantes tomó su abrigo favorito y se lo llevó al dormitorio de su hermano

-¿Ves? Ya estoy aquí…- murmuró cariñosamente a la peli rosa- ya no tendrás frio…- dijo extendiendo su largo abrigo sobre la muchacha quien no reaccionó. Se acercó, tomó la misma posición que antes y volvió a tomar su mano… era delicada, pero su roce era agradable y le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, de protegerla y no dejarla nunca – quisiera protegerte por siempre…- susurró sorprendido de sus propias palabras, pues siempre demostraba ser frío y distante ante cualquier persona que no fuese su hermano, sin embargo esta muchacha era especial, era diferente a todos

Pasaron varios minutos sin darse cuenta, al final sintió sus rodillas dolerle por lo que se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó a la peli rosa en sus brazos, la estrechó contra su pecho deseando que jamás hubiese visto todo eso y a la vez agradeciendo el poder conocerla.

-Cálido…- murmuró la muchacha en los brazos del azabache- eres cálido… supongo que está bien que confíe en ti… mi protector…- susurró la peli rosa para luego volver a dormirse, esta vez con las manos de Sasuke junto a las de ella

-no te fallaré... puedes confiar todo lo que desees… jamás te fallaría… es una promesa- murmuró junto al oído de la muchacha y luego besó cariñosamente su frente- Sasuke Uchiha jamás romperá esa promesa- murmuró entrelazando sus dedos entre los de la peli rosa- Jamás…

.

.

-Dime donde esta ¡ahora!- gritó furiosa una rubia bajando de su auto

-Soy Itachi, su sobrina está siendo protegida por Akatsuki- la rubia se tranquilizó notablemente ante las palabras del peli negro

-Lo siento… Pein ya me lo dijo, pero necesito verla ahora- dijo con los ojos brillosos

-sígame, ahora ella está con mi hermano, estaba dormida…- añadió- está a quince minutos de aquí

-llegaremos en cinco- dijo subiendo a su auto acelerándolo al máximo

.

.

-Ya está… sobrevivirá… eso alegrará a tu dueña- dijo una peli celeste tomando una pequeña gata blanca entre sus manos

-no pensé que supieras de medicina veterinaria – dijo el Líder de Akatsuki mirando con interrogación a un sujeto llamado Kisame

-¿qué? ¿Acaso creíste que solo sabía cuidar de mis peces?, pues estas equivocado- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Por lo pronto, deberíamos visitar a Sakura-chan ya, tenemos que darle su mascota, ¿verdad Missa?- dijo un pelirrojo

-Missa… ¿Cómo supiste su nombre, Sasori?-

-Fácil, lleva un collar con su nombre-

-eres un pez ciego…

-¡Calla! ¡Rubio explosivo!

-ya… venga, todos. Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kikuzu, Konan. Limpiemos esto de una vez

-claro, nuestro cerezo no debe ver esto así- dijo Hidan

-¿Cerezo?

-Claro, su pelo era rosa natural, era color cerezo

-si… vamos, ahora, no quiero horas extra, falta Itachi así que demoraremos más. Manos a la obra, limpiemos esto por cerezo- dijo el rubio

-si, como sea, solo no exploten nada, Deidara

-Sii….- dijo mirando a su alrededor, todo lleno de sangre, pues aunque estaban animados, sus ojos no decían lo mismo, eran siete pares de ojos tristes y llenos de rabia por la impotencia

.

.

-una promesa...- susurraba el azabache en el oído de la peli rosa- una promesa… - dijo apretando más fuerte las manos de la peli rosa

Un sonido le hizo dejar su posición junto a la muchacha y levantarse alerta hasta el living

-Sasuke…-

-Itachi, ¿y dónde está…?- la rubia pasó como alma que lleva en diablo junto al joven, directo a la habitación desde donde salió éste

-Sakura…- dijo entrando en la habitación- vamos, niña, no te dejaré sola- dijo tomándola en brazos como si pesara 5 kilos

-Tsunade sama…

-La llevo conmigo, pueden verla cuando quieran, se los debo y se los agradecería- miró al menor – Tú, ven a mi universidad, no es una invitación, es una obligación, ven en tres días, tendrás becas y lo que sea, la única condición es que cuides de ella, ya no confío en nadie que se le acerque… pero veo que tú le diste confianza… duerme tranquila.- dijo mirando el rostro de la peli rosa- su nombre es Sakura

-Sakura…- dijo el peli negro mayor

-saca tu abrigo- dijo la rubia

-no, déjelo, le gustará- se acercó a la peli rosa, tocando la frente

-La fiebre ya despareció, iré a verla pronto

-Me cayeron bien, Uchihas… nos vemos- dijo saliendo por la puerta acompañada de Itachi

-Nos veremos pronto... Sakura- murmuró el azabache dolido, pues sintió que parte de él se iba con ella- te lo prometo

… …

…

.

* * *

.

...

... ...

gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, aquí las respuestas

ladyrose: sí, fueron ratas asquerosas. Sí, la idea es la de comprender y compartir el dolor. Nop, se queda con Tsunade. y lo de las cortadas en su mano... es horrible, pero prefiero que se corte las manos ligeramente a que se corte el cuello XP

guest: respeto el que comentes de forma anonima, y que admitas que sufriste. espero que sonrías y que seas felíz así como el que comprendas el objetivo de ésta historia que es el que pese al sufrimiento pasado, te pongas de pié y vivas sonríendo sin darle el gusto a aquellos malditos que te hicieron sufrir


	4. Cambios & sonrisa verdadera

**Anteriormente:**

_- Me cayeron bien, Uchihas… nos vemos- dijo saliendo por la puerta acompañada de Itachi_

_-Nos veremos pronto... Sakura- murmuró el azabache dolido, pues sintió que parte de él se iba con ella- te lo prometo_

* * *

**_Capitulo tres_**:

**.**

**...**

**… …**

**_Cambios y sonrisa verdadera_**

**… …**

**…**

**.**

.

-me voy, Itachi- avisó el azabache desde la puerta principal del departamento

-está bien,- respondió desde el salón- hoy llegaré temprano, solo iremos a ver la casa de Sakura.-

-claro, regresaré antes del mediodía- dijo saliendo del departamento

Habían pasado tres días desde que conoció a la peli rosa y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho y qué haría para cumplirla hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que haría hasta lo imposible.

Subió a su auto y condujo hasta la universidad que quedaba a una hora de su casa, la universidad de Konoha

-me dijeron que viniese, soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo al guardia de seguridad

El lugar era enorme, estaba rodeado de una pared que en forma circular protegía su interior. Nadie podía pasar allí si no eran estudiantes o profesores. Su tamaño era tal, que fácilmente caían 2 ciudades grandes allí dentro sin problemas e incluyendo partes rurales y sobraba espacio

-Sasuke… -dijo mirando una lista en sus manos- lo siento, pero aquí no-

-¿Uchiha?- murmuró una mujer que llegaba junto al guardia- Ah! Debes ser Sasuke, déjenlo entrar, desde ahora él tendrá todos los permisos para entrar y salir de aquí cuando quiera además de otras autorizaciones, aquí está la orden- agregó mirando al guardia y extendiendo una carpeta en sus manos

-Shizune sama… si, como lo ordene- dijo abriendo la entrada frontal de la universidad

-¿vienes?- preguntó serio el azabache alzando una ceja

-lo siento, debo ir a atender a unos pacientes en mi clínica- se disculpó la pelinegra- Tsunade sama lo está esperando en la torre más grande, el último piso. Pronto volveré a trabajar aquí, hasta entonces ten paciencia con la Hokage- dijo alejándose

El azabache asintió y se apresuró a llegar al lugar aunque eso se tornó imposible por el camino que debía recorrer para llegar a la torre

Notó a unos jardineros tratando a los esplendorosos jardines, solo eso, el resto eran guardias y nada más parecía tener vida sin embargo por su perfecto estado parecía que pronto entraría en funcionamiento nuevamente

Llegó entonces hasta el gigantesco edificio que decía "Konoha", de color blanco y unos 4 pisos, era gigantesco y elegante, todo una maestría de la arquitectura. Bajó de su auto tras estacionarlo al frente del edificio junto a un descapotable blanco. Entró al edificio caminando hacia la torre más alta, que sobresalía de entre otras tres.

Luego de un rato llegó por fin hasta la única puerta en el último piso, la golpeó suavemente y tras escuchar un "pase" ingresó al cuarto

-Llegas temprano, eso me gusta- dijo la rubia sonriente tras un escritorio

- son las 9 de la mañana, no es temprano- dijo de forma educada, ¿Qué esperaba? No había visto a la muchacha en tres días y quería verla, no tenía tiempo para fijarse en la hora

-siéntate- dijo más seriamente parándose de su asiento, dándole la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana- te explicaré un poco las cosas aunque creo que ya sabes parte de ellas

-si – respondió cortésmente recordando lo que Itachi le había dicho el día que trajo a la peli rosa

-bien, el pasado de Sakura es algo que no tocaré porque eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo, ella sabe a quién le cuenta qué cosa, pero si te diré lo que Pein me dijo ayer: "volverán por ella, de eso no hay duda".- Sasuke apretó sus puños notando como la rubia hacía lo mismo- Cuando llegué a mi casa con Sakura hace tres días la instalé en mi dormitorio sin que ella despertara, estaba tranquila hasta que quise quitarle el abrigo para taparla con las cobijas de la cama, ella se asustó y se alteró aún en sueños. Tenías razón, le gustó- dijo volviéndose a sentar mirando fijamente al azabache con una triste sonrisa-

- hmp- respondió son una sonrisa de medio lado-

-ahora bien, ella no sabía de mí, sin embargo en su cumpleaños 18 se lo dirían… ella pasó su cumpleaños en el funeral de su familia- tristemente agachó su cabeza mirando sus manos- no confía, ella no confía totalmente en mí, no confía en nadie… es fría y odia que se acerquen a ella. El día siguiente al que la conociste, en el atardecer ella despertó y desde entonces he tratado de complacerla en todo lo que puedo. Sin embargo solo me ha pedido dos cosas: volver a su casa y conocer a los hombres que ese día estaban en su casa… quiere conocer a Akatsuki.

-ellos quieren verla pero solo una vez terminen de limpiar la casa de Sakura, al parecer terminarían hoy con todas las investigaciones, el lugar también está limpio.- acotó el azabache

-bien, entonces esta tarde lo haremos, llamaré a Pein y veremos cómo reacciona, tal vez si confíe en ellos.- su voz era nostálgica- quiero que aprenda a vivir pero ella no desea eso, intenté que se expresara como mi paciente ya que su caso lo conocí antes e iba a tratarla como psicóloga sin saber que era mi sobrina, pero nada- suspiró girando en su asiento quedando frente a la ventana- necesito que la protejas, tu hermano es de Akatsuki, tu hiciste que se calmara, ambos la cuidaron cuando estuvo vulnerable y no la dañaron. Eso es razón más que suficiente para pedirte que la cuides

-la cuidaría inclusive si usted no me lo permitiese- dijo con voz retadora

-ja, eres un arrogante, pero tu actitud me gusta. Ahora te explicaré como es todo este rollo de la universidad, aunque puede que ya lo sepas no me interrumpas:

- Esta es una universidad de siglos, cuyos directores fueron llamados "Hokages" y tenían más poder e influencia que cualquier político o persona del país y del continente. Es la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo entero, aunque claro tiene cedes en todos los continentes, tenemos a la sede del Kazekage: llamada ciudad de la arena, del continente del viento, a los nativos les gustaba llamarlos así y a nosotros igual- explicó encogiéndose de hombros- la sede de la Mizukage: la ciudad de la niebla, del continente del agua. La cede del Tsuchikage: cuidad de las rocas, del continente de la tierra. La cede del Raikage: cuidad de las nubes, del continente del rayo. Y la cede líder y principal, la ciudad de la hoja, o Konoha del continente del fuego. Suspiró y luego siguió con la explicación- hay varios miles de postulantes cada año, en esta cede se aceptaron 86 este año, en realidad podríamos aceptar a todos pero no nos interesan niños consentidos que no se tomen en serio lo que hacen. Al ser novatos entran llamándose genin, si llegan a completar la base de las exigencias son nombrados chunin, si llegan a titularse se les llama jonin y dentro de todos ellos, uno o dos por años, los mejores son llamados ambu. Entrarás como genin al igual que mi sobrina, ¿alguna carrera en particular? Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

-medicina, especialista en todo lo posible- dijo seriamente sacando carcajadas de la Hokage

- Bien dicho Uchiha, si puedes estudiar todas, ¿por qué conformarte con una?- sonrió aun cuando la tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos.

– Sakura dijo que estudiaría medicina veterinaria y alguna humana ahora que tenía la oportunidad, me encargaré de todo para que estés en sus mismas clases el mayor tiempo posible, aunque no te obligaré a estar en medicina animal- dijo con gracia- este es el plan de estudios que preparé, tengo todos tus antecedentes y ya cancelé tu matriculación en la universidad de Stanford, dudo que tengas problemas con alguna materia y si lo haces no te preocupes, usaré mis influencias

-no me gustaba la idea de irme tan lejos a esa universidad... por otra parte, eso es corrupción – dijo regañándola

-¿de que me sirve ser la Hokage y tener la mayor influencia en todo el continente y el mundo, si no puedo usarlo proteger a mi sobrina y único familiar?- susurró con dolor, mirando el techo

-de nada, claro- respondió el azabache

-sé que tú y tu hermano no tienen problemas de dinero, pero por la misma seguridad de mi sobrina quiero que se muden a una casa cerca de la mía

-somos sólo dos, no queremos una mansión- dijo frunciendo el ceño pues ya conocía por fotografía a lo que ella denominaba "casa" y que para cualquier persona normal sería más que una mansión

-m… qué va, yo me encargaré de todo y de decirle a Itachi, después de todo… él fue uno de mis mejores estudiantes- dijo con una sonrisa

-creí que no lo recordaba

-nunca olvido a mis estudiantes, menos a quien se unió a Akatsuki, ellos son graduados de otras sedes de esta universidad, son un grupo de ex estudiantes por los cuales no dudaré en poner mi cuello en la guillotina

-se alegrarán de escuchar eso- dijo entre risas

-lo dices y te mato- dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre la rubia

-muerto no puedo hacer lo que me pide- dijo con una sonrisa igualmente cortés

-entonces tendré que convertirte en zombi para que protejas a Sakura- agregó sin variar su expresión -

vale vieja, supongo que ella no debería saber de esto, al menos no por ahora. ¿Nos vemos con Akatsuki las cinco en tu casa?

-claro egocéntrico - dijo cortésmente- yo hablaré con los Akatsukis, de momento vete a empacar, esta noche se mudan

.

.

Una suave melodía era susurrada por una peli rosa que acostada en su cama miraba sin mirar, observaba sin observar y vivía sin vivir

_Un sonido mudo… una melodía no tocada…una lágrima no derramada… una palabra no dicha… una vida sin vivir… una inocencia rota… una razón de vivir… un susurro de promesa… una espera que no termina…_

**_Un muerto en vida_**

Terminó de susurrar al recostarse de lado mirando el abrigo que allí había, era oscuro, cálido y no recordaba bien cómo llegó a obtenerlo, pero si recordaba la voz y los brazos de alguien, ella estaba consiente cuando el muchacho le hablaba, sin embargo no podía abrir sus ojos, ella quería abrir sus ojos y levantarse más no podía por mucho que lo intentase, solo podía escuchar las palabras de aquel muchacho que no recordaba bien…"…_jamás romperá esa promesa"_ recordó las últimas palabras del muchacho en su mente

-Aniki… ¿sabes?- susurró hablando consigo misma, normalmente hablaba con su hermano de todo y este solo la escuchaba en silencio para luego comentar algo al final de su relato- Tsunade sama es muy amable… nuestra tía se nota que nos estimaba un montón, mira este dormitorio…- dijo sentándose en la cama mirándolo con atención- es bello, creo que muchas quisieran tener uno así- dijo mirando el cuarto amplio, con muebles elegantes, una computadora que suponía aún no salía al mercado por lo avanzada que era.- si digo algo ella lo arreglará para mi, pero… yo quiero volver a casa, quiero ver nuestra casa por aunque sea por última vez… dolerá pero lo soportaré, quiero volver… volver aunque sea para despedirme del lugar donde perdieron sus vidas- agregó con voz casi inaudible-

-¿Sakura?- alguien llamó golpeando débilmente la puerta- -adelante- respondió la peli rosa

-Sakura…-dijo la Hokage entrando a la habitación- tengo una pequeña sorpresa- agregó poniéndose frente a la muchacha- puedes dar por hecho los dos pedidos que hiciste

-Tsunade sama…- dijo recordando las peticiones

-solo que la visita tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, hoy vendrán los hombres que viste en tu casa, ellos se encargaron de arreglar todo- agregó con voz dulce

-gracias, le debo demasiado

-No Sakura, yo te lo debo, estuve demasiado tiempo alejados de ustedes. Por otra partes ellos estarán aquí en una hora, deberías bañarte y arreglarte antes de que lleguen- dijo de manera amable- Kaoru pronto traerá tu ropa

-gracias,

Una vez la mujer abandonó la habitación, la peli rosa siguió con su canción .

...Una hora después...

-¡Cerezo!- gritó un hombre al entrar a la casa de la Hokage

-Hidan, la asustarás – regañó el líder

-ahh… no tienen remedio- suspiró la peli celeste

-Hola – saludó la Hokage – pasen a la sala, Sakura baja en un momento

-ahh Konan, aléjala, sabes que cuando me ve me muerde- Se quejó un hombre al ver cómo la gata blanca con peculiares ojos le mordía mientras jugaba rasguñando sus manos

-parece que alguien quiere comer pescados- se reía un rubio

-de prisa, quiero ver a cerezo- los empujaba Hidan, el más hiperactivo de ellos

-Hokage sama, creo que somos muchos- dijo el Uchiha mayor parando frente a la rubia

-los necesitaba a todos, no a algunos.-respondió con alivio- ¿vino tu hermano?

-sí, dijo que ya venía, solo está atendiendo una llamada en el jardín

-genial, vayan, pasen- respondió apuntando a la sala de estar

.

.

-Okaa san, espero conocer al de mis recuerdos… no lo recuerdo muy bien pero espero que también esté aquí con ellos- murmuró al aire. Ella sabía que su familia no estaba, simplemente era una manera cariñosa de dirigirse a ellos porque no se acostumbraba aún a estar sola. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras de la mansión en dirección a la sala de estar

.

.

-cerezo…

-Calla Hidan, la espantarás- habló por primera vez Kikuzu

-¿nunca cambiarán verdad?- sonrió la rubia al ver a los ocho sujetos frente a ella, unos sentados en el sillón, otros en la alfombra mientras jugaban con Missa la gata.-

-Tsunade sama, ya estoy lista- escucharon una voz caminar desde el pasillo

-cerezo…- Hidan se sorprendió ante la vista de la muchacha que tenía frente a él.

Era Sakura, muy delgada y con notables ojeras bajo sus ojos, las expresiones falsas bajo su rostro eran de cansancio aunque no físico. Por último repararon en un detalle: iba vestida enteramente de negro

-Sakura…- el primero en reaccionar fue Itachi quien se levantó se su asiento y caminó hasta ella- hola Sakura, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy miembro de Akatsuki, gusto de verte nuevamente- añadió lo más alegre que pudo ofreciéndole una mano

-El gusto es mío- dijo estrechando su mano para sorpresa de todos especialmente de la rubia

-Sakura san, hay alguien que la extraña y quiere volver con usted- dijo la peli azul con la gata en brazos

-Missa… - murmuró con los ojos abiertos al su gata que la miraba detenidamente para luego bajarse de los brazos de Konan. La tomó en sus brazos, sonrió al verla vida, y aquella sonrisa fue el más bello suceso de todos, por segundos hasta el Líder se encontraba hechizado por su mirada

Su rostro triste y sombrío tomo vida y sus mejillas de sonrosaron, su inocente expresión no mostraba ni una pisca de cansancio y allí la misma idea cruzó por la mente de todos: harían lo que fuera por hacer que esa sonrisa perdurara

-Sakura- la peli rosa se sorprendió por lo familiar que le resultaba la voz y al voltearse vio a un muchacho azabache mirarla preocupado y alegre

.

...

... ...

* * *

... ...

...

.

.

konishiwa!

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, las respuestas a sus comentarios:

Marluu: gracias y mientras pueda, actualizaré constantemente

Paine Vanille: gracias y gracias n.n a mi tambien me gustan los fics, "oscuros" y gracias por tus bezos!

Ladyrose23: sip, bueno, ahora se reveló que fué porque ya conocía de antes aunque no tan profundamente. Tsunade fué quien salvó la vida de Mikoto así como Itachi estudió en su universidad. me alegro que haya sido melancolico pues creo que es porque el relato fué interesante. gracias !

haruno akasuki: nueva lectora *-* gracias y nos leemos pronto

kirstty: sip, el objetivo es que sea un dura historia. a mi tambien me gusta ese sasuke tierno. Y.. yo tambien devería estar estudiando XDD


	5. Cartas: El valor de confiar

**Anteriormente:**

_Su rostro triste y sombrío tomo vida y sus mejillas de sonrosaron, su inocente expresión no mostraba ni una pisca de cansancio y allí la misma idea cruzó por la mente de todos: harían lo que fuera por hacer que esa sonrisa perdurara _ _-Sakura- la peli rosa se sorprendió por lo familiar que le resultaba la voz y al voltearse vio a un muchacho azabache mirarla preocupado y alegre _

* * *

**_Capitulo cuatro:_**

_**… …**_

_** … **_

_**.**_

_**Cartas: El valor de la palabra confiar **_

_**.**_

_**… **_

_**… …** _

_._

_._

En el centro de la habitación estaban junto a una chimenea los atónitos una sala enorme de paredes blancas decorada lujosamente con cortinas blancas y rojas. En el sillón de terciopelo estaban sentados Kikuzu, Pein y Konan, frente a ese sillón había uno vacío ya que Kisame, Deidara y Hidan, estaban sentados en el piso. Tsunade e Itachi estaban frente a la peli rosa y al recién llegado. -Sasuke, que bueno que llegaste. -Dijo Itachi- Sakura, él es mi hermano menor -Hola Sakura- dijo el azabache intentando sonar lo más alegre posible dándole la mano, acompañada de una sonrisa

-Hola- dijo simplemente la muchacha respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra igual de deslumbrante- un gusto conocerte- agregó dándole la mano

…"_es una promesa" _las palabras resonaron la mente de la peli rosa mientras sujetaba su mano, él le parecía completamente familiar aunque no lo recordara

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tsunade al ver que no reaccionaba mientras se aferraba a la mano del muchacho

-eh… si – volvió en sí soltando rápidamente aunque no de buena gana la mano del azabache volviéndose para mirar a la Hokage

La rubia notó la reacción de su sobrina por lo que con una sonrisa de medio lado intervino- Entonces Sakura, él es Itachi- el aludido sonrió cerrando sus ojos- Él es Sasuke- dijo alzando su rostro – Y los vagos del sillón-

-oye, por el arte de las explosiones vieja, no nos lla- El rubio con coleta habló sin embargo fue interrumpido por un puño que impactó contra su cara arrojándolo lejos de donde antes se encontraba

-Vuelve a llamarme así y no quedarás con vida Deidara- advirtió la mujer volviendo a su antigua posición

-Sin duda el mejor arte es ver su cara golpeada- Se burlaba el chico de piel casi celeste, Kisame

-Nee… cerezo chan- dijo un peli blanco Hidan mirando a la muchacha pelirrosa son ojos divertidos- Mi nombre es Hidan, puedes llamarme como quieras aunque déjame decirte que no soy satánico- él mostraba sus perfectos dientes tras una amplia sonrisa

-no le creas Sakura, es sólo un idiota endemoniado- murmuró entre risas el peli rojo al cual más risas se le unieron- mi nombre es Sasori sempai para ti, aunque dejémoslo en Sasori, es más corto-

- será mejor que yo los presente- habló el peli naranjo con piercing en el rostro al ver como Hidan intentaba abalanzarse sobre Sasori- mi nombre es Pein, soy el líder de la tropa de niños que ves aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- Ya conoces a los hermanos Uchiha- agregó desviando la vista- ella es Konan- la peli celeste hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza- él es Kisame- el hombre amante de los peces le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- el peli rojo es Sasori, el rubio es Deidara- se encogió de hombros al ver que éste aún no reaccionaba por el golpe de la Hokage- el del gorro es Kikuzu- apuntó con un gesto de su cabeza al hombre que solamente se le veían los ojos- Y el nombre de nuestra organización es Akatsuki, nuestro símbolo son las nubes rojas- miró a Itachi quien alzó un brazo para que Sakura pudiera ver mejor las nubes en la capa

-m…. y él… ¿no es de ustedes?- preguntó al notar que Sasuke iba de negro pero no llevaba la capa

-no… él es solo mi baka otouto- respondió cariñosamente Itachi

-oye pequeña- dijo Hidan poniéndose velozmente de pié, acto y palabras que asustaron a la peli rosa quien en un rápido movimiento retrocedió unos pasos- Lo siento…- se disculpó el hombre al ver que la expresión de alegría de la muchacha era reemplazado por uno de miedo y luego nuevamente por aquella máscara de indiferencia con la cual había entrado a la habitación

-No importa… solo no me llames así por favor- pidió la peli rosa mirando el piso y soltando a su gata quien se colocó a los pies de su dueña alzando los pelos de su lomo y mostrando sus colmillos en una pose de furia ante la atónita mirada de todos. Eso hizo recordar a la muchacha sus mascotas, aquellas que la sobreprotegían al igual que Missa haciéndola levantar su rostro y sonreír momentáneamente – Nee… ¿dónde están Lavi y Ceiry?- preguntó con esperanza

-¿quiénes?- dijo Hidan alzando una ceja

-mis mascotas, un perro pastor alemán y su hermana…- cayó en cuenta de sus palabras al ver la expresión de tristeza en los rostros de Akatsuki- ya veo…- añadió bajando su rostro tristemente

-Lo sentimos… y sobre eso hay algo que queremos darte- habló el líder avanzando lentamente hacia la peli rosa, extendiendo unos sobres hacia ella- Realmente lo sentimos…- dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía el valor como para enfrentar a la peli rosa y justificar su incapacidad para proteger a su familia, todos eran incapaces de mirarla a los ojos y ver el dolor que el ellos había

-no, está bien…- susurró la peli rosa retrocediendo con vacilación y sus los ojos cerrados. No recordó que Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la habitación hasta que al volverse chocó con él- Lo siento- dijo rápidamente abriendo los ojos al notar que unos brazos la sujetaban. Ella no les temía, aquellas manos le recordaban la promesa que había escuchado en sus sueños creyendo cada vez con más fuerzas que aquél había sido el azabache

-Sakura…- murmuró Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la chica, quien reaccionó llevando los sobres a su pecho y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos mientras que a él parecía que se le comprimía el pecho al ver el dolor de la mujer

-No me siento bien, lo siento…- dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

-Sakura… -la rubia dio un paso para ir tras ella, sin embargo una mano que la sujetó del brazo lo impidió

-No, debe dejarla sola por un tiempo- Dijo Itachi sin liberar a la rubia

-¡Tu no- quiso zafarse del agarre del muchacho para ir tras Sakura, sin embargo desistió al ver el estado de las personas que la rodeaban

Todos estaban tristes y frustrados; les dolía, les torturaba el no poder hacer nada por ella, porque su objetivo era el evitar el dolor de las personas, sin embargo no lograron hacerlo con Sakura. Todos tenían los puños tan apretados que su piel estaba blanca a excepto del menor de ellos que comenzaba a lastimarse con sus propia uñas al no medir la fuerza con lo que lo hacía y su rostro también estaba pálido por presionar tanto su mandíbula

-¿qué tenían esos sobres?- preguntó la Hokage tras lograr calmarse un poco

-son lo que su familia les daría en su cumpleaños. Son cartas, los regalos no los hemos tocado, los dejamos en la casa de Sakura- respondió el líder de Akatsuki

-¿están seguros? ¿Cómo sabes que esas cartas no leas escribieron los malditos…- dijo apretando sus puños mientras miraba el piso

-Las leí, por eso pude localizarla a usted. Ella, tal vez, solo tal vez, una vez lea aquellas últimas palabras logre volver a vivir…- habló el líder de Akatsuki

-Sasuke…-susurró casi imperceptiblemente Itachi a su hermano menor quien parecía en otro mundo- Reacciona- volvió a hablarle pero esta vez más cerca de él y añadiendo un disimulado codazo que logró sacarlo de su trance

- Mebuki…-la rubia logró contener las lágrimas de sus ojos con dificultad- Kizashi…Allen… - murmuró recordando al padre y al hermano de la peli rosa- veo que la siguen protegiendo –sonrió tristemente- Es verdad, Sakura quiere ir a su casa a despedirse de aquel lugar. Ya se los había dicho pero sucede que al parecer no podré acompañarla, es una junta con varios gobernantes del continente y ya la pospuse 2 veces, no puedo hacerlo una tercera. ¿Podrán acompañarla ustedes?-

-Itachi, Hidan, Konan y Yo ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó el peli naranjo

- ¿Por qué no todos?- el chico rubio parecía molesto

-La intimidaríamos si fuésemos todos, idiota- respondió Sasori en lugar de su líder

-¿Sasuke puede ir con ustedes?, sé que no es un Akatsuki… pero creo que sería los mejor, después de todo él la cuidará la mayor parte del tiempo….- la rubia se paró frente al azabache- ¿qué dices Sasuke?

-hmp- fue toda la respuesta del muchacho

-eh… dice que sí, bueno, ustedes saben que no es muy expresivo…- Itachi alzando las manos se paró entre la rubia y su hermano ganándose una mirada asesina de éste- aunque no duden de que la protegerá-

-no confío en los Uchiha… pero no queda de otra…- dijo Deidara poniéndose de pié- cerezo ya nos conoce así que no podemos vigilarla… bueno, no mientras ella nos ve- añadió con una amplia sonrisa.- Vamos, quiero irme ya, si cerezo no está ya no es divertido

-Itachi san… Pein y yo iremos con ustedes, así la mudanza será más rápido- sugirió Konan

-¿Mudanza? ¿Se van del planeta?, si es así yo les ayudo para que se vallan cuanto antes- La alegría era palpable en al rubio con coleta

-Deidara, los Uchiha se mudan a unas casas de ésta, y no puedes ayudar o explotarás el lugar- habló Kikuzu provocando la ira en cierto rubio y cierto peli rojo

-Vamos ya, no quiero amanecerme en una mudanza…- dijo Pein suspirando y mirando de reojo a los Akatsuki que se pusieron de pié y se despidieron de la rubia

-tercera puerta a la izquierda en el segundo piso. Ve.- ordenó Tsunade al azabache sin que el resto se percatara. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! La reunión es a primera hora y quiero largarme a dormir ahora ya. A las diez de la mañana estaría bien que viniesen por Sakura

-Debería dejar que durmiese más- habló Kisame

-Lo intenso sushi… sin embargo ella apenas duerme por las noches entre sollozos y gritos, no despierta pese a lo mal que duerme, y solo por unas 4 horas, el resto del tiempo solo mira por la ventana o susurra alguna canción…- una nube de tristeza cayó en la habitación

-por cierto, ¿dónde está el cubo de hielo?- preguntó Hidan cuando estaban ya en la puerta principal

-Ni idea, seguro ya viene, vamos, vamos- la rubia seguramente era una experta en disimular y ocultar cosas, pues con una mirada asesina consiguió que no volvieran a tocar el tema y saliesen de la casa hasta los más obstinados en quedarse

.

.

-Okaa...san- murmuró la peli rosa en su habitación mientras leía una carta sentada sobre la cama, a oscuras, presionando su mano izquierda

(…) _"cuando naciste, intentaron secuestrarte para manipular a Tsunade nee chan, por eso nos alejamos para protegerte"_

(…) _"te amamos demasiado"_

(…) _"espero que algún día nos perdones"_

(…) _"sé que sufres en silencio, pero debes sonreír y confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos como podamos si sabemos que es lo que te causa tanto dolor" _

-Otou san…-

"_sabes que soy de pocas palabras, así que solo te diré que te amo"_

(…) _"y que lucharé para que cumplas con tus sueños"_

-aniki…-

(…) "_eres una idiota pero te amo por eso baka onee chan, porque eres incapaz de lastimar a alguien y que prefiere lastimarse a sí misma"_

(…) _"Espero que uses mi regalo, y olvídate de volver a lastimar tu mano, soy el único que sabe de eso, pero eso no significa que me duela verte así, recuerda que nunca estarás sola"_

(…)_"Nunca dejes de cantar la canción que tanto amo que cantes, me gusta escucharla y más si tú la cantas"_

(…) _Cuídate y olvídate de que volveré a escribirte, es la primera y última vez que escribo cosas tan vergonzosas"_

La peli rosa murmuraba una nueva canción, aquella que su hermano tanto amaba

{For you, ending}

_aah..noo ohh.. ohh.. yey.. yey..  
duduru noo hey ye..  
__koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michino  
kota e tachiyo horajishinmotte susumebaii  
tatemo shisenna no ameagarino  
asufuaruto ni nijikakayou ni ooh ohh.._

_Lonely, kaze ga fuite_  
_Feeling, kigatsuitayo_  
_kotae wa doko ni mo naikedo_  
_Call me, wakatteru wa_  
_With you, ai wa itsumo_  
_atae aumono... For You_

El azabache llegó tras la habitación de la muchacha y se detuvo al escuchar el cantar de la mujer

_kitto kimi wa itsunohika  
kono sora o taberu wa zudakara  
nando tsuma zuita toshitemo... For You  
daisetzu na koto wa hitatsu  
yume hiru koto  
kokora daka wa tozasa naideite_

_kisustui temo darinakomaa gamaoshitetaiome_  
_soumekigiruo ishebaon shita kitemite kitakala_  
_manimoi gamaushtemo_  
_wakarateimoio doumatokimo_  
_gaambarate takuko ohoooh._

Tras la puerta cerrada el azabache estaba atónito, la voz de la mujer no solo era hermosa sino que también la forma en que la cantaba pareciera que ella misma la hubiese escrito por tantos sentimientos que expresaba

_Lovely, mayountalana  
daruumdaaakie?  
tiaredakusuko todiekirukala  
soparianigua?  
Osoridanide?  
shiunsheau koto, for you._

_kitto kimi wa itsunohika_  
_kono zora o taberu wa zudakara_  
_nando tokitsu zuita toshitemo... For You_

Las últimas frases de la canción llegaron y la peli rosa se puso de pié acercándose a la ventana, caminando lentamente con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos

_daisetzu na koto wa hitatsu_  
_yume hiru koto_  
_hito mine kara tozasa naideite_

_kirumega tegaku yuukiga tekala_  
_kakeganelonaita kalamonoi kotaiuo_  
_kimaio otejileo kenpai aahaah_

_._

Sin siquiera notarlo una lágrima se las arregló para huir por la mejilla del azabache, y es que él también estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, viviendo nuevamente aquellas escenas donde sonreía y vivía con sus padres, antes de que se volviese un hombre de hielo ante todos los que no fuesen su hermano. Sin embargo aquella peli rosa en unos momentos se volvió alguien que rompió con su máscara

_kitto kimi wa itsunohika  
kono zora o taberu wa zudakara  
nando tsuma zuita toshitemo... For You_

_daisetzu na koto wa hitatsu_  
_yume hiru koto_  
_koto wa dakedo tozasa naideite_

_nanana, nananana._  
_Oouuhe_  
_tozasa..._

.

Quería protegerla, quería estar junto a ella en todo momento, eso ya lo sabía y aun así ese sentimiento se volvió más fuerte, ya no quería que nadie la lastimase

El muchacho golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación donde la mujer aún estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos sin embargo reaccionó ante el sonido

-Adelante- respondió sin mirar a la puerta

-Sakura…- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, la peli rosa se volvió lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada del azabache quien se acercaba lentamente- Tal vez no recuerdes la promesa que te hice, por eso lo aré nuevamente. No dejaré que nadie te lastime- avanzó hasta estar a un paso de la mujer- siempre te protegeré, ya no debes temer ante nada, no estás sola.- _ "recuerda que nunca estarás sola"_ las palabras que escribió su hermano resonaron en su mente- Estarás bien, no temas, no te fallaré... puedes confiar todo lo que desees… jamás te fallaría… es una promesa. Sasuke Uchiha jamás romperá esa promesa.- Susurró tocando levemente la mejilla de la mujer con su mano. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió calidez, él era quien había hecho esa promesa que recordaba escasamente

-Sasuke…- la muchacha apenas movió sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Alzó una mano y tocó la mano del muchacho- está bien, creeré en ti. – "_Debes sonreír y confiar en nosotros". _Esta vez la voz de su madre fue la que resonaron en su mente. Y sonrió, sonrió aún con tristeza, pero lo hizo.

-Mañana iré contigo, irán tres Akatsuki con nosotros. Ya no estás sola, no lo volverás a estar. Confía todo lo que quieres que no te lastimaremos – Dijo sonriendo levemente- Jamás te dejaré sola, ten, - Dijo alzando un pequeño papel en sus manos- Es mi número de teléfono y mi dirección, puedes llamarme o buscarme por cualquier cosa, aunque sea para que alguien te desee las buenas noches, puedes hacerlo, siempre estaré allí para ti

-Si…- respondió tomando el papel

-Debo irme ahora, Mi hermano me espera. Mañana vendremos por ti y no te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros te dejará sola. Aunque deberemos tener cuidado son Missa, es tan sobreprotectora que nos atacará si nos acercamos tanto- Dijo mirando el piso donde la pequeña gata estaba en los pies de su dueña mirando al azabache sin percatarse de que la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha se había ampliado aún más- Debo irme por ahora, pero no dudes en hablarme- volvió a mirar a la peli rosa sin embargo su sonrisa ya había disminuido- hasta mañana- agregó retirándose lentamente de la habitación.

.

.

Subió al auto de Itachi tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notaba que lo hablaban

Está demente- Dijo Pein

Tal vez esté alucinando. - dijo Konan

Ya… tal vez solo ocurrió algo que lo dejó pensativo. Miren, está sonriendo- habló Itachi ganándose la mirada extrañada de los dos Akatsukis- Al llegar a casa lo despierto aunque sea con un cabezazo, por ahora dejémoslo soñar despierto

.

.

-Tal vez logre comenzar a vivir… y ya los perdoné, okaa … Sasuke- dijo cerrando sus ojos apretando el abrigo con sus manos.

Aquella noche no se escucharon ni sollozos ni gritos en la mansión de la Hokage. En su lugar solo se escuchó el acompasado respirar de la pelirrosa

.

...

... ...

* * *

... ...

...

.

.

Konichiwa!

gracias por leer y demases. Las respuestas:

OOANDISAOO: no te preocupes, ya la continúo y gracias n.n

Ladyrose23: sep, Itachi tambien era muy inteligente y bueno, aunque es un ex cubito de hielo,tambie su inteligencia es mucha, aunque era muy lejos por eso no quería ir

nos leemos pronto!


	6. Mensaje en el espejo

_-Tal vez logre comenzar a vivir… y ya los perdoné, okaa san. Gracias… Sasuke- dijo cerrando sus ojos apretando el abrigo del azabache_ _con sus manos. _

_**Aquella noche no se escucharon ni sollozos ni gritos en la mansión de la Hokage**_

* * *

_**Capitulo cinco**_

… …

…

_**.**_

_**Mensaje en el espejo**_

_**.**_

…

… …

.

-Sasuke… levántate… oye…-

Desde hacía varios minutos Itachi intentaba por todos los medios despertar a su hermano quien no tenía ganas de moverse, habían terminado de mudarse de casa después del amanecer

-Oye… baka otouto…- Una idea pasó por la mente del peli negro– Le diré a Deidara que te despierte – dijo amablemente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación a modo de escudo y tras él llegaba el golpe de "algo" que se quebraba en ella- ¡Tienes media hora!

-Idiota…- murmuró el azabache entrando en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y sin querer recordaba cierto suceso

**Flash back**

_-No puedo despertar a Sasuke…- se quejaba un peli negro en su departamento llegando a la sala de estar, donde habían un par de Akatsukis_

_-¿te ayudo?- sugirió el rubio con coleta entrando a la habitación del Uchiha menor, si tenía la oportunidad de molestar a los hermanos Uchiha no la dejaría pasar_

_-Ten cuidado Deidara, no lo despiertes como hiciste la última vez con Sasori o te dejará más golpeado de lo que te dejó él. – _

_-¿qué le hizo a Sasori?- preguntó Itachi y como única respuesta recibió un suspiro- vamos, Kisame… dime_

_-Míralo por ti mismo- dijo alzando la cabeza apuntando a la habitación de Sasuke_

_El Uchiha mayor se puso de pié y caminó impaciente hasta la habitación de su hermano, deteniéndose en el umbral involuntariamente al ver cómo Deidara estaba con una rodilla sobre la cama de Sasuke, un brazo a cada costado del muchacho y con su cara acercándola a su oído_

_-Despierta, onii chan…- le susurró en el oído haciendo que quien no quería despertar lo hiciera de golpe mirando por milésimas de segundo al rubio encima de él y lo lanzara lejos de la cama. Luego de puso de pié y le dio la mayor paliza de su vida, acotando que fue detenido por su hermano Itachi o el bromista no hubiese salido con vida_

**Fin Flash back**

Terminó de arreglarse, saliendo de su habitación tras limpiar el florero roto que había lanzado hacia su hermano y fallidamente impactado contra la puerta. Caminó hasta la cocina para buscar algo que comer, Konan había comprado algunos alimentos la noche anterior para apresurar la mudanza mientras el resto instalaba cuadros y uno que otro mueble pues la casa estaba casi vacía.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludó Itachi con una sonrisa desde la cocina

-Buenos.- respondió no muy contento con la amenaza que había utilizado para despertarlo- ¿a qué hora partimos?

-Pues la Hokage dijo que pasáramos por Sakura cerca de las diez, Konan y Pein están terminando de arreglarse, luego nos vamos- dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las nueve treinta

-Si me lo hubieses dicho me habría levantado antes- susurró el azabache recordando a la peli rosa

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el mayor ofreciéndole un vaso con jugo

-Dije que luego tenemos que ir a comprar muebles, apenas hay camas y algunas cosas aquí- dijo tomando el vaso y mirando la cocina que contaba con un refrigerador, y otros 2 muebles- esta casa es muy grande…- suspiró quejándose

-un jardín enorme, un garaje con espacio para 5 autos, 7 dormitorios con baño, 2 salas de estar, un comedor con espacio para 20 personas, una cocina tres veces más grande que la que teníamos… una decena cuartos que ni siquiera sabemos en qué ocupar… y eso que le pedí la casa más pequeña que tuviese…- suspiró derrotado el Uchiha mayor- tal vez deberíamos hablar con Sakura, en una de esas se anima y nos acompaña, ella también necesita comprar cosas para ella, no ha salido de ese cuarto desde que llegó, prométeme que le dirás- rogó Itachi juntando sus manos a manera de súplica

- ya vámonos,- dijo volteándose hacia la puerta- no sé si quiera salir después de visitar su casa… pero lo intentaré aniki- salió de la habitación en dirección a su dormitorio

-Me gustaría que te enamoraras de ella hermano, así tú también quizás aprenderías a vivir y a sonreír más seguido…-

-¿Itachi?- murmuró el líder peli naranjo entrando a la cocina seguido de Konan-

-no es nada. ¿Durmieron bien anoche? Bueno, en realidad hace un rato… nos dormimos como a las siete- dijo resignado

-Está bien, después de todo esta casa estaba deshabitada desde hacía meses, necesitaba algo de mantención primero…-

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde- dijo Konan tomando la mano del peli naranjo mientras salían de la habitación

-ah… yo también quiero una novia….- suspiró Itachi saliendo tras la pareja.

.

.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás lista?- preguntó un azabache golpeando ligeramente la puerta- Sakura…-. Se alteró al no escuchar ningún ruido pensando que algo pudo haberle pasado, abrió la puerta rápidamente solo para ver que se había preocupado en vano

La peli rosa dormía como si recién hubiese caído en los brazos de Morfeo, a su costado dormía cómodamente la gata Missa. Sasuke se acercó a ella notando cómo respiraba tranquilamente apretando el abrigo que le pertenecía, o que al menos lo había hecho ya que no tenía intención alguna de quitárselo.

El sol brillaba entrando por las ventanas y traspasando las cortinas. La habitación estaba pintada de un suave color damasco y había un par de muebles, dos puertas y una computadora. Definitivamente no parecía la habitación de una chica de la edad de Sakura, era… muy vacía

-¿Sasuke?- una débil voz se escuchó tomando toda la atención del azabache.

-Te dormiste- respondió a la pregunta no hecha por la peli rosa, haciendo que se levantara al instante ganándose un débil mareo- Tranquila, no te preocupes, - agregó sujetándola por los hombros- el resto está abajo, te esperaremos lo que necesites, no tenemos apuro- dijo sonriéndole

-Esto es tuyo ¿verdad?- preguntó tomando el abrigo con una mano

-No, ahora es tuyo- respondió él

-Gracias, me gusta…- susurró la peli rosa con una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que a él tanto le comenzaban a gustar. No era la misma de ayer, y eso le agradó a Sasuke, ahora era más… humana. Un débil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos aunque no lo notaron ya que no se miraban

-Te... esperamos abajo- desvió el tema saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

.

_Ambos se estaban volviendo más humanos_

.

.

-Sasuke san… ¿Logró encontrar a la Sakura sama?- preguntó coquetamente una peli negra, empleada de la Hokage

-Si – respondió fríamente pasando de largo por el costado de la muchacha.

.

_Aunque solo se mostraran más humanos entre ellos_

.

.

-Oye… ¿no se supone que fuiste por Sakura?- preguntó el peli negro

-Ya viene – respondió lo justo y necesario para luego sentarse alejado del resto en la misma sala que el día anterior

-Creo que se volvió loco nuevamente- dijo Pein

-Está demente el cubo de hielo que tienes por hermano, Itachi – Agrego Konan

-Aun así es mi hermano, así que vale, ya, dejen de molestarlo

-Como si escuchara lo que decimos- Habló la peli celeste mirando al azabache que parecía ido

Tras unos minutos llegó la peli rosa con el pelo húmedo y vestida nuevamente de negro

-Lamento la demora, ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó y todos se pusieron de pié

-Hola Sakura san, gusto de verte- Pein se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano y esta respondió tomándola y sonriéndole

- Me alegra de verlos también- Su actitud era notablemente más alegre que el día anterior, sin actitudes falsas ni sonrisas forzadas- Itachi san, un gusto, Konan san -Dijo saludándolos alegremente- Sasuke…

-¿Sakura sama? ¿No desayunará?- preguntó una mujer de extraño pelo morado que vestía diferente al resto de las empleadas, con un traje un tanto más formal.

-Em... no Kairy, no tengo hambre

-Como ama de llaves debo obedecerla- dijo seria- pero vamos, al menos tómese esto por el camino- añadió sonriente, extendiéndole una pequeña botella con liquido naranjo en su interior

-Gracias. Llevaré a Missa ¿no hay problema verdad?- Itachi negó con la cabeza pues el auto era de él

Luego de que Sakura tomara la botella en sus manos y su mascota fuera tomada por Itachi, salieron de la casa subiéndose al auto que iba conducido por Pein, a su lado Konan. En los asientos de atrás iban Itachi a la derecha, Sakura al medio y Sasuke al costado izquierdo.

Durante el viaje Itachi y Konan hablaban animosamente con la peli rosa, descubriendo cosas como el que le gustaba la naranja y que el jugo que estaba tomando era de ese sabor. Era una muchacha algo solitaria que le gustaba escuchar música cualquier a hora y que adoraba los colores oscuros.

Hubieron varias veces que el rostro de la chica estuvo triste por lo recuerdos, pero rápidamente volvía a mostrar su sonrisa como todos excepto de cierto azabache que solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana por lo que no veían la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sakura, ¿estarás bien? Si gustas podemos regresar…- preguntó Itachi con tono serio y la sonrisa se esfumó de todos los rostros

-Sí, es algo que tengo que hacer. – Dijo seriamente.- además no estaré sola.- dijo volviendo a sonreír mientras alzaba a Missa en sus manos.

-No solo la tienes a ella, también a nosotros. . El peli negro desordenó la melena de la peli rosa mientras sonreía-Apropósito, Hidan viene en unos minutos, se atrasó y me envió un mensaje.- informó el peli negro

-Sakura san… llegamos- Aquellas palabras hicieron que el silencio nuevamente reinara entre todos, únicamente interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas del auto al ser abiertas y cerradas

-Sakura… -susurró el azabache

-dame unos minutos a solas, les aviso y pueden entrar si es que no salgo antes- dijo seriamente abriendo la puerta de la calle, y entrando lentamente con Missa a sus pies. Sacó una llave se sus bolsillos e intentó abrir la puerta principal sin embargo estaba sin llave, avanzó y la cerró a sus espaldas

.

-Sasuke, cálmate, ella debe hacer esto para superar su dolor.-Intentaba calmar al azabache en vano

Pasaron los segundos, transformándose en minutos. Minutos que pasaban… y pasaban

-Algo no está bien. ¡Algo sucede!- gritó Konan caminando inquieta ante la mirada extrañada de todos, ella nunca se alteraba- ¡maldición las puertas!- gritó corriendo hasta la puerta de la calle y luego alzó su mirada a la puerta principal, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Konan?- pregunto Pein colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer

-Las puertas… no estaban cerradas con llave, ayer yo misma las dejé cerradas y Hidan aún no ha llegado para abrirlas o su auto estaría afuera.

Sasuke no necesitó saber más para lanzarse contra la puerta de la casa abriéndola de golpe

-¿qué sucede?- Habló Itachi quien aún no comprendía muy bien hacia donde iba todo

-Alguien entró a la casa- Respondió Konan volteándose para ver a Itachi.- alguien que no fue Akatsuki ni ninguno de los conocidos de Sakura o Tsunade.

.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el azabache abriendo puertas a diestra y siniestra buscando a la peli rosa

-Sasuke…- el susurro de la peli rosa fue escuchado y él se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, encontrándola de espaldas a él y frente a un enorme espejo en una habitación masculina, al parecer del hermano de la muchacha

-¿Sakura?- se acercó a ella y vio cómo su cuerpo temblaba

-Soy un monstruo, Sasuke… Murieron por mi culpa- Ella miró al azabache mostrando unos ojos más fríos de los que él jamás había visto, sus temblores se detuvieron y ahora nuevamente parecía aquella muñeca vacía y rota.

El azabache miró lo que la muchacha ocultaba a sus espaldas y vio un mensaje en el espejo

"_No estabas pequeña, así que tomé a tu familia mientras te encontraba"_

… …

…

.

* * *

.

…

… …

Konishiwa!

tras reirme se mi ocurrencia con deidara, y de agadecerles sus comentarios y lecturas, sus respuestas:

zuki-uchia: gracias, y aquí la conty n.n

ladyrose23: jejeje, coincido sobre todo en lo de lindo. No la tendré de cantante como profecional ya que su sueño es ser veterinaria, pero sí la vincularé a la música y el arte. gracias!

nos leemos pronto


	7. El pasado del monstruo

._-Soy un monstruo, Sasuke… Murieron por mi culpa- Miró al azabache mostrando unos ojos más fríos que los que él jamás había visto, sus temblores se detuvieron y ahora nuevamente parecía aquella muñeca vacía y rota._

_El azabache miró lo que la muchacha ocultaba a sus espaldas y vio un mensaje en el espejo_

"_No estabas pequeña, así que tomé a tu familia mientras te encontraba"_

* * *

_**.capitulo seis**_

_**… …**_

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**El pasado del monstruo. **_

_**.**_

_**…**_

_**… …**_

.

_Hay personas que son felices dañando al resto, hay personas que sufren en silencio, hay personas que lloran mientras sonríen, hay personas que ríen mientras lloran, hay personas…que han sufrido demasiado, y sin embargo, el destino se ensaña con ellas, un destino forjado por un hombre con nombre y apellido_

.

-Sakura…-el azabache no sabía cómo reaccionar, la peli rosa había descubierto la verdad tras la muerte de su familia, sin embargo ella no era la culpable, el culpable había sido aquel que los dañó, aquel maldito que destruyó su vida

-Soy solo… un monstruo- repitió la muchacha sin moverse, mirando sin mirar, observando la nada. Estaba destrozada una vez más y sin embargo… ahora no estaba sola

-Si Sakura, eres un monstruo.- Dijo el azabache acercándose a ella, quien reaccionó con la mirada más fría que antes- y sin embargo yo también lo soy, soy un monstruo, así que no estás sola, me tienes aquí a mí, porque yo también soy un monstruo- dijo abrazándola, obligándola a que volviera su espalda hacia la puerta cubriendo el espejo con su cuerpo, ya que era más alto que la mujer. Ella se resistió por unos momentos y sin embargo luego simplemente se dejó estar, dejó que el muchacho la abrazara y viera lo débil que era, lo mal que se sentía y la clase de monstruo que era

-Me iré el infierno, Sasuke- Hablo la muchacha correspondiendo al abrazo

-Entonces allá nos veremos, Sakura- respondió apretándola más contra él

.

.

-Sí, la esperaremos.- dijo un peli naranja colgando la llamada

-¿Que dijo, Pein?

-Tsunade dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos, suspendió la junta y dijo que aseguráramos los alrededores pero de eso ya se está encargando Deidara, Kikuzu y Hidan y dijeron que no encontraron nada; por cierto Konan, ¿dónde está Itachi?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor sin encontrarlo

-Entró tras Sasuke

.

.

El peli negro corrió buscando a su hermano y a Sakura, rogando porque nada malo les hubiese pasado cuando llegó al umbral de uno de los dormitorios y se quedó petrificado. Esperó encontrar a la muchacha rota, a un Sasuke furioso, pero en lugar de eso se encontró una tierna escena de los muchachos abrazándose

_-Vivirán… aprenderán a sonreír si siguen así, hasta creo que tendré una cuñada.- _pensó sonriendo ampliamente, pensamientos que parecieron ser escuchados por el azabache pues éste miró a su hermano estrechando un poco sus ojos, señal de "largo" en idioma Uchiha. Itachi se limitó a sonreír ampliamente cerrando la puerta silenciosamente –

-¿Itachi?- preguntó una muchacha llegando hasta él

-Shh…- dijo él poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios y cerrando su ojo izquierdo en señal de que guardara silencio- No entren a ésta habitación, pero debemos revisar las otras- dijo en su susurro apenas escuchado por la muchacha, la cual hizo señas a Pein que veía tras ella y comenzaron a revisar todas las habitaciones y lugares en busca de algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo no lo encontraron

.

.

-¿por qué estoy viva? Tal vez debí apresurarme, llegar antes aquel día así ellos no hubiesen muerto, solo me hubiesen llevado a mí.- dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza

-No digas eso Sakura, me alegro de que estés viva, y aunque hubieras llegado antes probablemente hubiese pasado lo mismo- dijo el azabache retirándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y la hizo sentarse en la cama para luego él hacer lo mismo. Ambos miraban un punto perdido, viviendo lejanos recuerdos.-

-Creo que es hora de hablar, necesito que sepas que tipo de monstruo soy para que sepas si quieres tenerme o no cerca de ti- Rompió el silencio el azabache, decidiendo que era él quien tenía que hablar y dejar salir todo aquello que le causaba dolor para enseñarle a la muchacha cómo hacer lo mismo. Lo único que quería él, era que la muchacha fuese feliz y que sonriera porque aunque ella no había dicho nada él sabía que tenía muchas heridas sin sanar que eran las que la torturaban y no la dejaban vivir

-Sasuke yo…- la peli rosa no sabía qué hacer, no quería obligarlo a contar cosas que él no quería y que solo le causarían dolor

-Está bien Sakura, déjame contarte todo

_Mi madre se llamaba Mikoto, mi padre Fugaku. Se conocieron jóvenes, se enamoraron y en contra de los deseos de mis abuelos paternos se casaron. Mi padre dirigía una empresa que había creado el sólo, hacía unos años y aunque lo desenredaron por haberse casado con mi madre eso a él no le importó pues tenía la empresa que avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Mi madre se quedaba en casa pero no le gustaba sentirse una inútil así que comenzó a diseñar vestuario el cual también comenzó a hacerse popular entre las jóvenes rápidamente. Mi madre quedó embarazada de mi hermano cuando ya llevaban unos años de casados y ambos estaban muy felices de tener un hijo. Para entonces la empresa de mi padre ya era reconocida a nivel internacional pues se dedicaba a la creación de objetos tecnológicos y la vestimenta que diseñaba mi madre era tan variable que a mucha gente les gustaba y como estaba embarazada comenzó a diseñar ropa para bebés y embarazadas lo que hizo que su popularidad creciera aún más._

_Sin embargo había gente que los odiaba por tener una vida tan perfecta por lo que intentó hacerles daño. Cuando mi madre volvía de comprar unas cosas para mi hermano, estando con seis meses de embarazo le dispararon en brazos y piernas haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre, quería que muriera lentamente y su hijo con ella. Sin embargo no lo lograron ya que una mujer la encontró y la atendió rápidamente mientras la pareja de la mujer las llevaba al hospital más cercano. Al llegar al hospital la mujer no se alejó de mi madre sino que ella misma la operó y le salvó la vida a ella y a mi hermano. El nombre de esa mujer era Tsunade_

_Mi madre pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital sin embargo se recuperó y pudo tener a Itachi, entonces mi padre decidió dejar la empresa en manos de una persona de confianza y se dedicó a proteger a mi madre._

_No tuvieron más problemas por un par de año hasta que yo nací. Allí fue el detonante de todas las desgracias. Constantemente intentaban asesinar a mi hermano o a mí sin embargo siempre éramos protegidos por nuestros padres… hasta que un día se llevaron a Itachi. Mis padres lo buscaron desesperadamente hasta que cayeron en una trapa por culpa de una pista falsa. _

_Cuando tenía nueve años ocurrió lo peor. Tras ser capturados en esa falsa pista hicieron lo mismo conmigo, un hombre con una máscara me ató a una silla y frente a mí comenzó a torturar a mis padres. Ellos sufrían en silencio diciéndome que cerrara los ojos, que todo pasaría pronto. Sin embargo eso no sucedió; los torturaron por días evitando que murieran solo para que su sufrimiento fuera mayor, sin embargo ellos no cedían aunque a veces no podían evitar que un quejido o un grito saliera de sus gargantas. Tras siete días comenzó a cansarse y a aumentar las torturas, poco a poco comenzó a lastimar con una navaja sus piernas y sus brazos, siguió por su abdomen hasta que estuvieron cubiertos de sangre. Luego de asegurarse de que yo los estaba mirando e ignorando mis súplicas me dijo "si tu no hubieses nacido, ellos no tendrían que pasar por esto" y cortó las venas en sus antebrazos y finalmente su cuello. Lo último que vi de ellos con vida fue su sonrisa, me sonrieron mientras morían desangrados_

_Tras ver que ambos estuvieran muertos me dejaron solo, con sus cadáveres a mis pies. Entonces llegó Itachi, tenía claros signos de haber sido lastimado y torturado sin embargo él logró escapar con vida. Me sacó de allí pero ya era muy tarde, mis padres no volverían así como tampoco el mismo Sasuke de entonces. Me costó demasiado siquiera tener ganas para respirar, mis padres habían muerto por mi culpa, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlos._

_Han pasado once años de aquello, aún no me perdono ni puedo sonreír, aún recuerdo claramente cómo lastimaban a mis padre, cómo caían muertos a mis pies. Nunca se encontraron a los culpables, nunca nadie pagó por ellos, nunca nadie me dijo "lo siento" con verdaderos sentimiento, solo buscaban la herencia tras nosotros. Mi hermano me protegió de todos estudió en Konoha hasta graduarse con honores mientras yo estudiaba en colegios cercanos a mi casa. Nos veíamos cada día y el siempre me sonreía, hasta que comencé a ser un poco más agradable con él, a tratarlo como hermano nuevamente sin embargo solo a él, para el resto solo actuaba como un glasear, no quería que nadie se acercara a mí ni a mi hermano porque el recuerdo de aquel enmascarado seguía en mí, y aunque no quería cada vez que veía a alguien me preguntaba acaso habían sido él quien me quitó a mis padre._

-Viví, a pesar de todo viví. A pesar de mis deseos de morir estoy con vida, porque mi hermano estuvo conmigo en todo momento

La cara de la muchacha sólo expresaba dolor al igual que el del muchacho, aquel dolor que ella comprendía tan bien, porque ella también había sufrido aunque de manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho él.

-Tu tampoco estás sola, tienes a la vieja Tsunade, a los Akatsukis, a Missa y a mí, y créeme que nunca te dejaremos sola, aunque tengamos que ir al infierno por ti lo aremos con gusto.- dijo tomando ambas manos de la muchacha, las alzó y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella- Es una promesa que jamás romperé, así que vamos sonríe y vive. – dijo sonriendo tristemente al igual que ella- Y ahora dime, ¿quieres tener a éste monstruo cerca de ti?- preguntó seriamente

-Entre monstruos nos entendemos- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos- si te apartas no te perdonaré- agregó

-Lo tomaré como un sí- dijo riendo levemente, la muchacha abrió sus ojos y había algo en ellos que deslumbró al azabache. Eran muy brillosos, de un precioso jade que expresaba felicidad y que iluminaba su rostro.

-Aún no termina la visita, vamos, debemos ir por tu regalos, pero antes, prométeme que no dejarás que el dolor te consuma, es mejor que supieras toda ésta verdad ahora que después y me alegro haber estado aquí, quiero compartir tu dolor, no dejaré que te hundas en la tristeza- dijo bajando su rostro- quiero que vivas.-

-Sasuke…- ella pensó unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta- está bien, lo intentaré-

El muchacho sonrió – me alegro- dijo poniéndose de pié para luego inclinarse hasta la frente de la muchacha, dándole un tierno beso en ella.- vamos- agregó ayudándola a ponerse de pié, soltando a regañadientes sus mano y saliendo tras ella, asegurándose de que no viera nuevamente el mensaje en el espejo

-¿Sakura?- preguntó una rubia apoyada contra la pared, al ver salir a su sobrina con una expresión completamente diferente a la que imagino, miró al Uchiha menor quien solo volteó su cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Tsunade sama… ¿no debería estar en una junta?- preguntó la peli rosa con una ceja alzada. La rubia corrió la poca distancia que las separaba abrazándola extranguladoramente

-Me alegra que estás bien, Sakura –dijo apenas audiblemente

-Si… gracias

-Por otra parte, quita el "sama" – agregó sonriendo

-m… Está bien… Tsunade- ella también sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que deslumbraba a todos, aquella sonrisa que nadie quería ver opacada por la tristeza

-Ahora que ya no tengo la junta, ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? Te hace falta ropa y muebles para tu habitación- dijo separándose de la muchacha -Si quieres podemos comprar libros- agregó al ver que la muchacha iba a protestar, convenciéndola de inmediato

-Está bien, pero primero voy por mis regalos- dijo dándole la espalda a la rubia caminando hacia su habitación seguida por Sasuke

- Ya me escucharon, no vine con mis guardias para que cargaran las cosas, así que aprovechando que están ustedes…- dijo mirando a Itachi, Pein y Hidan con una sonrisa macabra- Por otra parte, necesito recomendaciones- añadió seriamente- cambiaré todo el personal de la mansión y de la universidad, no dejaré que siga cerca de Sakura aquel espía que advirtió al maldito de que hoy vendría aquí, - dijo abriendo la puerta de donde habían salido Sasuke y Sakura, alterando ligeramente su expresión al ver el espejo- Pagarás maldito, desde hoy serás buscado no solo por la policía y por mis espías, sino también por todos los países de todos los continentes, no dejaré que escapes aún si no tengo una sola pista de ti

-Podemos ayudarle con eso, y por las compras no se preocupe, nosotros también necesitamos cosas para la nueva "casa-mansión"- dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Bueno, pues entonces llamen a sus inútiles compañeros, dejen aquí a la mitad de ustedes viendo si encuentran alguna pista en el espejo o donde sea, el resto va conmigo y con Sakura de compras, tú también Konan- dijo al ver que la muchacha retrocedía levemente- tienes que dejas de usar esa capa, o Pein se aburrirá de ti- sus palabras causaron un sonrojo en la muchacha y una mueca de incontrolable enojo en el peli naranja- Por mientras llamaré a Jiraija, lo dejaré a cargo de los cambios de personal

-A propósito Tsunade san, yo conozco a una muchacha que podría ayudar aunque no como empleada…

-genial, dime su nombre Itachi que yo me encargo del resto

.

.

-Está vacía… - mencionó Sakura al entrar a su habitación donde ya habían tantas cosas como siempre; Su esquinero, su escritorio, su ropero, su velador y un mueble decorativo llenos de peluches y recuerdos de su familia, todos los muebles de un color muy claro, y su pieza color celeste casi blanca, todo estaba igual, pero a la vez, demasiado diferente. Su cama estaba cubierta unas cobijas idénticas a las que ella recordaba, pero supo que no eran las mismas, ya que las suyas tenían una pequeña marca de lápiz que ella les había hecho por accidente en la esquina inferior derecha. Nada era igual, habían tenido un cuidado único en reemplazar las cosas por unas exactamente iguales pero ella lo notó de inmediato: no eran las mismas.

Se dirigió hasta su cama, donde habían paquetes de varios tamaños en ella, inclusive uno demasiado grande. Tocó el primero, una un tanto pequeño que abrió con cuidado, tenía una tarjeta junto al regalo igual que todos los restantes. _"Feliz cumpleaños hija, ¿recuerdas esto?". _Miró lo que había en el paquete, era una bella caja musical de color blanco con forma rectangular y detalles plateados, al abrir la caja sus piernas temblaron, era una hermosa melodía, aquella melodía que siempre escuchaban juntas "_Lacie_" aquella melodía que tanto les gustaba a ella y a su madre. En el interior de la caja, a medida que avanzaba la melodía, una hermosa flor de loto iba abriéndose en el centro, las paredes interiores de la caja eran de terciopelo rojo, era hermosa.

Unas manos se posaron en los hombros de Sakura, dándole su apoyo. Era Sasuke. No quería interrumpir a la pelirrosa sin embargo al verla temblar y con su vista llena de dolor, no pudo mantenerse al margen. Ella, con cuidado dejó la caja musical a un costado, sin cerrarla dejando que la melodía inundara el lugar

Tomó el siguiente paquete, leyó la nota en ella "¡_Espero que no los ocupes por mucho tiempo!" ¿_cómo no reconocer aquella desordenada letra?, sonrió y abrió el paquete envuelto con papel azul y detalles blancos, tomó lo que había en su interior y sonrió al ver que eran dos pares guantes, unos preciosos guantes negros de cuero, y otros más negros también, pero sin dedos y con chiporro entre plomo y blanco en las partes de los dedos y la muñeca, eran preciosos, sin duda su hermano se había esmerado en su regalo

Con cuidado los dejó junto a la caja musical que seguía sonando, y tomó en siguiente paquete, era uno plateado de tamaño muy pequeño. "_quiero ver cómo se veía en ti, mi cerezo" _decía la tarjeta. Nuevamente tembló un poco y luego abrió el paquete. En su interior había una cajita roja, también muy pequeña pero ella ya sabía lo que tenía dentro. Al abrirla solo comprobó sus sospechas: era un collar, un precioso collar con forma de flor de cerezo que habían visto hace unas semanas mientras caminaba con su padre por la ciudad. Al igual que los otros, lo dejó en el mismo lugar, junto a la caja musical que cerró con cuidado

Tomó el cuarto regalo, uno de tamaño medio pero muy delgado, del tamaño de una carpeta. Su envoltorio era de color rojo, mientras lo habría vio que la tarjeta decía: "_Me alegra estar con vida para darte esto"_. Al mirar su interior estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, de no ser por los brazos de Sasuke que la tomaron. Ella se volvió hasta él, y lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo huir del presente. En aquel paquete, envuelto con papel rojo había una carpeta negra, una que conocía muy bien. Eran las Escrituras de la casa de sus abuelos paternos, aquellas tierras muertas que ella anhelaba tanto devolverles la vida, aquel sueño que compartía con su padre, aquel que juró que volvería realidad… y lo había hecho

-Sh… estoy aquí, calma…-susurraba el muchacho al oído de la peli rosa. Ella temblaba, él sabía que pronto se desmayaría pero no quería llamar a alguien, si lo hacía ella no podría enfrentar éste momento. La alzó en sus brazos y se sentó con cuidado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la cama acunando en sus brazos a la muchacha que estaba a punto de quebrarse sin que él supiera el motivo y realmente no pensaba preguntarle, eso sólo la dañaría más

-Me duele… Sasuke… me duele tanto... que no puedo llorar.- dijo la peli rosa con voz quebrada cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la camisa negra del muchacho

-Entonces no llores… no te fuerces, si no puedes llorar, no lo hagas, si no puedes sonreír, no lo intentes.- respondió el lentamente- si no puedes seguir, no lo hagas- susurró al oído de la mujer. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar y se relajó, se abandonó a si misma en los brazos del azabache y no lloró, no sonrió, no sollozó ni tembló. Simplemente se tranquilizó y se llenó de paz, aquella paz que tanto le trasmitía aquel muchacho

-Estoy mejor, gracias.- dijo ella tras varios minutos de silencio donde solo se escucharon respiraciones y latidos, los de ella era irregulares al principio, pero pronto se acompasaron con los del azabache hasta que no se distinguieron los sonidos, entonces ella totalmente calmada se separó de él poniéndose de pié con su ayuda. Tomó la carpeta en sus manos y la abrió encontrándose exactamente con lo que pensaba. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero se lo agradecía a más no poder a su padre. Y sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño y felicidad, sin siquiera desearlo simplemente no pudo evitarlo

Dejó la carpeta junto al resto de los regalos y siguió con los dos último. Tomó el más pequeños de ellos, que aun así medía un metro por medio metro, envuelto con un papel de color blanco y una tarjeta que decía "_no pude evitarlo" _era la letra de su madre. Retiró el papel ante los ojos preocupados del azabache y descubrió una caja de cartón que dentro tenía un cofre, de madera oscura con un pequeño candado y su llave puesta. Lo abrió y sonrió al ver lo que había allí. Habían varias cosas: una bufanda roja extremadamente larga, una enorme cantidad de aretes y pulseras algunas finas y otras coloridas. Dos pares de guantes, los primeros blancos largos, con un encaje delicado de color negro y una cinta delgada que se entre cruzaba hasta llegar al extremo que iría en su brazo, probablemente le llegaría hasta los codos; el otro llevaba los colores invertidos. Siguió mirando para encontrarse con ropa, algunos vestidos negros y otros de colores.

Suspiró sonriendo, luego los vería en su totalidad, primero abriría el último regalo ya que tenía planes para todos ellos. Al notar que no podría mover el cofre por su tamaño, dio la vuelta hasta llegar por el otro lado de la cama y abrió el último regalo, el más grande de todos. Tomó la tarjeta junto a él la cual era más grande que el resto y la leyó "_hermana, sé que ocultas un montón de cosas y que no puedes sacarlas así simplemente, por favor usa esto, ayudará a que aprendas a expresar tus sentimientos hasta que logres decir lo que te entristece tanto. Debes ir a la dirección que está escrita allí por mi último regalo, es que bueno, no pasaba muy desapercibido así que no pude traerlo a casa. Aprende a sonreír hermana, aprende a vivir, aprende a ser feliz que cuando tú lo seas, yo también lo seré. Te quiero y es algo que jamás en mi vida te lo repetiré"_

Una pequeña risa salió de su boca para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa sincera, luego abrió el enorme paquete, sacando el papel de envolver color escarlata encontrándose con una caja de cartón bajo ella. Abrió la enorme caja de cartón para encontrarse con una dirección escrita en un papel, y bajo ella algo que había cruzado por su mente al leer la tarjeta pero que descartó al momento. Eran dos cosas las que allí habían: dos instrumentos musicales, uno en su estuche color negro con diseños de flores y pétalos rosa, los contornos y el cierre era negros. El otro era igual, solo que con los colores invertidos y de mayor tamaño. Tomó el menor de ellos y lo abrió, encontrándose con un bello violín blanco con una flor negra dibujada, Era hermoso. El siguiente era lo que ya suponía, una guitarra. Era de color negra con la palabra "vivir" en ella, escrita con letra cursiva de color rosa con contornos blancos. Ambos instrumentos eran hermosos (detalles en los comentarios)

-No sé usarlos, nii san, pero te prometo que aprenderé- pensó en voz alta- Sasuke…- miró al azabache quien no se había movido un centímetro- ¿podrías dejarme a solas unos momentos?- el azabache se limitó a asentir con su rostro relajado, saliendo y cerrando tras de sí la puerta

Ella miró las cosas sobre su cama y sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos llorosos pero sin que se derramara una sola lágrima de éstos.

Caminó hasta el cofre, sacando con cuidado las cosas superficiales para luego encontrarse con lo que buscaba.

Se desvistió, luego se colocó un vestido negro que llegaba casi a sus rodillas, la parte superior un tanto suelta, la cintura más apretada y la parte inferior caía totalmente suelta terminando muy ancha, una cinta blanca rodeaba su cintura llevando un lazo al frente, ligeramente a la derecha.

Puso los guantes que le había dado su madre, los negros con detalles blancos dejando a un lado los que llevaba antes. Tomó el collar de su padre y lo pudo en su cuello. Usó unas sandalias blancas que estaban en el Baúl, casi al fondo junto a otras cosas. Colocó unos aretes a juego con su collar

Abrió su ropero topándose con nuevos olores, no eran las mismas cosas que ella siempre usaba, también habían sido reemplazadas al igual que las cobijas de su cama. Tras sus vestidos y abrigos encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeño bolso rectangular negro. No medía más de un metro de largo por medio de ancho y de alto, pero era lo que necesitaba pues su estructura era muy dura e impedía que fuese a aplastar lo que guardaría en su interior

Puso la maleta a un costado de la cama, en ella colocó la ropa que se había quitado, la caja musical, las tarjetas y todos los regalos que cayeron en ella. También sacó un par de cosas del baúl y lo pudo en la maleta para que fuese más fácil levantarla. Miró de reojo la habitación, no quería llevarse nada, lo que estaba allí era su pasado y ahora lo que quería era aprender a vivir el presente. Abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y sacó lo único que llevaría con sigo, su billetera pues allí tenía unas tarjetas y sus ahorros en ellas además de su identificación.

Tomó la guitarra y la colgó en su hombro, al violín lo llevó en su mano derecha mientras que en la otra cargaba su maleta. Lo único que dejaba atrás era el Baúl pues no podía cargarlo ella sola. Abrió la puerta topándose con un azabache que la miraba preocupado para luego cambiar a una amplia sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la vida, Sakura- habló acercándose a ella tomando la maleta y su guitarra para cargarlas él.

-Gracias, aún no puedo vivir como quisiera, pero lo intentaré, te lo prometo- dijo algo ruborizada y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te creo, ahora vamos, o se nos hará tarde- dijo mirando el pasillo. Ella caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde todos los presentes la observaron los claros cambios en ella. Estaban felices por esos cambios, en especial por esa sonrisa que deslumbrara a cualquiera

-Lo siento, pero no puedo cargar con uno de los regalos que me dejaron mis padres, ¿podrían ayudarme?-

-Siempre cerezo, siempre. -Dijo Itachi acercándose a ella para revolver su pelo y luego avanzar hasta el dormitorio de la muchacha seguido por Hidan y Pein quienes sonrieron al pasar junto a ella. Itachi al pasar junto a su hermano, le dedicó una cálida y amplia sonrisa, llena de ternura y alegría

-Sakura, ¿te ayudamos?- dijo Tsunade acercándose a ella tomando el violín para dárselo a Konan quien sonrió al recibirlo. –Te esperaremos afuera- agregó. Luego la rubia le quitó la guitarra y la maleta al Uchiha y salieron de la casa, caminando hacia su auto blanco seguida por Konan y los muchachos quienes sin ningún esfuerzo cargaban el Baúl.

-¿quieres que me vaya?- preguntó el azabache ya que sabía que estos eran los últimos momentos en que ella pasaba en aquella casa, probablemente quería despedirse a solas

-No, así está bien- Dijo ella acercándose a la puerta para luego desde ella mirar hacia los sillones. Los había notado al entrar, la mayoría de las cosas ya no eran las mismas, eran idénticas pero no las mismas. Avanzó dos pasos y su mente se inundó de recuerdos. Cuando entraba a su casa y era recibida por el cálido saludo de su madre, su hermano gritándole desde su cuarto y su padre sentado en un sillón sonriéndole. Recordó cuando llegaba y su madre regañaba a su padre por dejar que las mascotas de la peli rosa entraran a la casa y jugaran dentro.

Sonreía ampliamente, eran recuerdos felices lo que allí vivió, por lo que sonreía. _"No estabas pequeña, así que tomé a tu familia mientras te encontraba"_ aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente atormentándola y haciendo que se estremeciera. Se abrazó a sí misma con la vista aún en los sillones, recordando ésta vez cuando llegó a su casa y encontró a todos muertos, descuartizados cruelmente

-No hace falta que recuerdes eso Sakura.- dijo en azabache interponiéndose a la vista de la peli rosa.- No tienes por qué hacerlo- agregó abrazándola

-Si…gracias- agradeció al muchacho que le había dado confianza, que le había contado su pasado y que no la dejaba sola- Es hora de irnos- dijo separándose y luego abriendo la puerta- Sayonara – añadió mirando de reojo su ex hogar, caminando a paso firme hacia su nueva vida, donde intentaría vivir sin importar el dolor que tuviese que soportar

.

_**... ...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**... ...**_

.

Aquí los detalles prometidos: deven copiar, agregar H*t*t*p*: / / al inicio y quitar los espacios y los *

Violín: mcarmenfer . files . wordpress 2010 / 06 / partes - violin . jpg

Barbada negra, cordal, oídos o eses, puente y mango negros. Todo lo que se ve café, va de color blanco, la flor va a un costado del cordal. En el arco lo blanco es blanco, y lo plomo es negro

Guitarra: archivo . abc . com . py / fotos / 2006 / 02 / 13 / 060213155538655 . jpg

Cuerpo, clavijeros y mango negros, el resto blanco (puente, cuerdas, traste y cejuela)

Vestido: m1 . paperblog i / 176 / 1767999 / fotos-vestido-15-anos-blanco-negro-L-dlsDVj . jpeg

Bueno, no soy muy buena describiendo cosas, así que aquí está el modelo solo que los colores van invertidos

creo que los espejos me comienzan a dar miedo. repuestas a sus adorados comentarios:

dulcecito311: sii... muy escalofriante, y gracias *-*

paine vanille: muuuchas gracias por todo y ya sabrás más n.n

ladyrose23: m... gracias gracias y gracias n.n


	8. Una larga tarde

_-No hace falta que recuerdes eso Sakura.- dijo en azabache interponiéndose a la vista de la peli rosa.- No tienes por qué hacerlo- agregó abrazándola_

_-Si…gracias- agradeció al muchacho que le había dado confianza, que le había contado su pasado y que no la dejaba sola- Es hora de irnos - dijo separándose y luego abriendo la puerta- Sayonara – añadió mirando de reojo su ex hogar, caminando a paso firme hacia su nueva vida, donde intentaría vivir sin importar el dolor que tuviese que soportar_

* * *

_._

_**Capítulo siete  
**_

_**... ...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**Una Larga Tarde**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

_**… …**_

_**.**_

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella y comenzó a caminar, estaba sonriendo, sonreía por estar con vida, porque pese a todo lo que sufría quería vivir esa vida tan hermosa que su madre, su padre y su hermano le decían. Quería responder a sus sentimientos y aprender a vivir, aprender a reír por estupideces y sin miedo alguno. Quería tantas cosas… y que se resumían en una sola palabra: _ser feliz_

-Sakura, cuidado, la pisarás- advirtió el azabache tomando el brazo de Sakura para que se detuviera

La muchacha miró rápidamente el piso notando que allí estaba su mascota Missa mirándola fijamente- Lo siento, me olvidaba de ti- dijo agachándose para tomarla en sus brazos.- Gemen ne, Missa –nuevamente emprendió el camino hasta donde la esperaba su nueva vida.

Todos los Akatsukis más Tsunade estaban allí, frente a cuatro autos. La miraban sonrientes esperando que esa fuese la última vez que volvía allí, porque tantos recuerdos dolorosos habían en ese lugar que no querían siquiera que la peli rosa recordara ese lugar

Caminó entonces contando cada paso junto a un recuerdo

Una sonrisa falsa

Un lamento

Una herida

Una lágrima no derramada

Una palabra no dicha…

Todo, allí quedaba todo, allí quedaba todo eso. Solo se llevaba los recuerdos felices. Ya era suficiente de tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento, ella quería ser feliz y lo lograría, porque ya no estaba sola. _Nunca lo estuvo._

Detuvo su caminar a pasos de salir de aquel lugar y todos se tensaron al instante.

_NUNCA ESTUBO SOLA. _

Nunca lo había estado. Su padre, su madre, su hermano. Siempre habían estado allí con ella, solo que ella prefería poner un escudo y evitar mirarlos para no sufrir más, cegándose a sí misma. Nunca estuvo sola, ahora lo comprendía. Nunca su vida fue solo lamento y tristeza. Una sonrisa de su padre, una palabra con cariño de su madre, una estupidez de su hermano en un intento por hacerla sonreír. Nunca lo estuvo, jamás estuvo sola y sin embargo… Solo ahora lo notaba y pese a todo… ahora ya era tarde

-Es tarde- susurró haciendo que todos se tensaran- Es tarde… pero solo ahora lo comprendo. – murmuró con una triste sonrisa. Cerró sus ojos y dio media vuelta quedado frente e frente con la casa de su familia, con su hogar- Nunca estuve sola, Okaa san… Otou san… Aniki… Ahora lo comprendo. Lo siento, sé que ya es tarde- dijo abriendo sus ojos

-No es tarde, Sakura, no lo es.- Dijo Sasuke a un costado de la muchacha

-Nunca es tarde Cerezo, nunca es tarde. – Itachi se acercaba a ellos

-Así es, Sakura- Dijo la Hokage- Ni antes, ni ahora, ni en el futuro, nunca estarás sola así que vamos, sonríe- dijo alzando su mano derecha con su puño cerrado

-Arigato!- dijo en un casi grito para luego voltear a mirar a los que le hablaron- arigato- volvió a decir esta vez soltando a Missa y tomando el brazo de Sasuke arrastrándolo con ella para luego también tomar el brazo de Itachi. Varios rieron ante la actitud de la muchacha- Gracias a todos.- susurró

-Pareces una niña mimada!- se burló Hidan mientras se reía de la peli rosa, la cual sacó su lengua y se escondió tras Itachi

-Y tu un psicópata acosador violento y sádico secuestrador de niñas mimadas- dijo riendo más fuerte, mientras Itachi alzaba una ceja riendo

-Yo no se habría descrito mejor- dijo el Uchiha mayor burlándose de Hidan

-Ya… ya, mucha conversación, no me gusta que rían tanto de mí. Ahora vamos, tengo hambre y quiero volver pronto – la peli rosa dejó de reír alzando una ceja mientras miraba a la Hokage

-Necesitábamos a alguien que cargara con las bolsas - respondió la mujer rubia levantado ambas manos restándole importancia- ahora vamos, tenemos demasiadas cosas que comprar-

-¿vienen? – pregunto la muchacha a los Uchiha

- Claro, también debemos comprar algunas cosas… o mejor dicho demasiadas, necesitamos opinión femenina- respondió el mayor

-Entonces vamos!- dijo alegremente tomando la mano de ambos hermanos llevándolos hasta el auto de Itachi

-Sakura- le llamó la atención Tsunade- ven conmigo y trae e los cubos de hielo contigo – dijo señalando a su auto blanco último modelo- que los idiotas vallan en ese- rió mientras subía al auto

En el auto de Itachi viajaron Hidan, Deidara y Sasori, mientras que Kikuzu, Kisame , Pein y Konan se quedaban en la casa de Sakura intentando investigar sobre el espejo

.

.

-Tsunade… necesito pasar a un lugar, aunque no sé muy bien cuál es, solo tengo la dirección.- habló la peli rosa luego de unos diez minutos de viaje mientras acariciaba el lomo de su mascota

-Bien, dale la dirección a Itachi, pasaremos de inmediato- dijo la mujer que conducía el auto blanco mientras Itachi a su lado sonrió al recibir el papel con la dirección

-M… en tres cuadras más doble a la derecha, luego cuatro a la izquierda y una hacia la izquierda nuevamente. La tercera tienda- dijo el muchacho cerrando sus ojos

-Pareces un mapa – sonrió la Hokage acelerando el auto mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke que sonreía junto a la peli rosa, escuchando los disparates que hablaba la muchacha sobre que Hidan era un sádico, idea que era apoyada absolutamente por el Uchiha mayor

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la tienda. La peli rosa se sorprendió al ver que era una tienda de música, y que no era nada pequeña. Era un edificio de varios pisos y muy elegante. Entraron a la tienda y un hombre se les acercó a preguntar si deseaban algo, la peli rosa explicó que su hermano le había dicho que debía pasar allí. Cuando ella recordó a su hermano un pequeño brillo en sus ojos apareció, uno que no tenía nada de relación con alguna tristeza o dolor… simplemente era un brillo especial.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de su hermano?

-Allen Haruno- respondió la muchacha y el hombre abrió ligeramente sus ojos

-Claro, estábamos esperando que hubiese venido antes, pero no importa. Espere un minuto por favor.- El hombre se alejó de ellos y habló con una mujer la cual asintió y se retiró rápidamente. El hombre volvió a acercarse a Sakura, pidiendo que los acompañaran

Caminaron en el interior del edificio por varios minutos subiendo a un ascensor que los llevó hasta el piso 17, donde caminaron un par de minutos más hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada

-El señor Allen Haruno nos pidió que le entregáramos lo que hay dentro apenas viniese. Si gusta nosotros podemos llevar luego esto hasta su casa.- Dijo el hombre retirándose ante la atenta mirada de los Uchiha

La muchacha se acercó y abrió la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente al ver lo que allí había.

Era una habitación de tamaño promedio, con muchas cosas en su interior, la mayoría eran de equipos de amplificación para instrumentos musicales. También había una batería con un estéreo Gigantesco en el centro, varios instrumentos musicales en la habitación y sobre todo… cables, muchos cables que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Su hermano pidió todo esto para usted, y también que le diéramos esta nota- le entregó una pequeña carta que sacó desde atrás de la Batería

La peli rosa miró la nota sonriendo tristemente ante lo escrito allí "_Te ensañaré a tocar esto, no por nada me dicen músico prodigio. Guárdame el secreto, pronto formaremos un dúo."_

-Tsunade, ¿podría llevar esto hasta su...?- La rubia le hizo señales para que no terminara sin embargo era un poco tarde. El hombre la había reconocido con duda al principio pero ahora lo comprobaba. Era la Hokage, la persona más importante del mundo entero la que acompañaba a la peli rosa

-Claro Sakura- Una mirada asesina por parte de los Uchiha y de la rubia bastaron para que el hombre guardara la compostura- Compraremos muchas cosas, estas cosas irán en una habitación junto a la tuya- Respondió mientras la muchacha le sonreía

-Creo que es mejor que sigamos, Hidan se quejará si no nos damos prisa- Dijo la muchacha saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Itachi y Sasuke mientras la Hokage iba a su lado

-Será una larga tarde- Dijo Tsunade sonriendo

.

.

.

Compras, lugares, edificios, mueblerías, florerías. Ya todos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas tiendas había visto. La peli rosa notaba que en varios lugares que visitaban la rubia se alejaba de ella por segundos para hablar con algún empleado y luego volvía junto a ella disimuladamente. Sasuke estaba harto de tantas cosas que Itachi le preguntaba "¿te gusta?" hasta que al final había terminado mirando cómo Sakura y él elegían cosas como para amueblar tres casas completas. Claro, que la casa de les había dado la Hokage superaba ese tamaño.

Hidan, Deidara y Sasori, iban y venían constantemente cargando con bolsas que les pasaba la Hokage, llenas de ropa y demasiadas cosas como para saber que eran.

-Valla… ya son las diez, vamos a comer algo y luego nos vamos- Habló la rubia dando por fin termino a la tortura de ir de compras. Sasuke suspiró resignado

Los Akatsukis que habían viajado en el auto de Itachi se marcharon primero mientras que Tsunade, Sakura y los dos Uchiha pasaron a comer algo a una tienda pequeña.

-Sakura, en cuatro días más comenzaran las clases en Konoha. ¿Quieres que te ensañe medicina por las tardes? Las primeras clases serán aburridas. – Dijo la mujer con un vaso con licor en sus manos- son varias clases sobre conocimientos en general de todo un poco… economía, ingenierías, leyes… es aburrido,

-Claro, eso me ayudará con los libros de medicina – dijo recordando cómo la Hokage le había comprado quince libros de medicina avanzada; entonces comenzó a reír la rubia sin ningún motivo.

-Sakura, ¿te molesta que la lleve….?- preguntó Itachi mirándola divertida

-No veo otra manera- respondió al ver los efectos de las cuatro botellas vacías de sake frente a la Hokage.

-Gracias- dijo el peli negro para luego tomar a la semi inconsciente Hokage en su hombro llevándola como un saco de papas fuera del lugar

Sakura rió al ver la escena mientras también salía del lugar junto a Sasuke, quien se había encargado de pagar la cuenta tras haber impedido que ella lo hiciera.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde Itachi dejaba en el asiento del copiloto a la Hokage que dormía profundamente. Ellos se sentaron ellos asientos traseros mientras Itachi conducía. Era casi una hora de viaje para llegar a sus casas por lo que la peli rosa pronto comenzó a bostezar y a luchar contra el sueño mientras la gata en su regazo hacía tiempo que dormía, como no pudo llevarla condigo por las tiendas había quedado durmiendo en el auto

-tranquila, puedes dormir- susurró Sasuke y la muchacha le sonrió para luego recargarse en su hombro y dormir tranquilamente

-Debo reconocer que ambas se ven muy tiernas durmiendo- murmuró Itachi por lo bajo para no despertar a ninguna de las mujeres que dormían

-Hmp- respondió al azabache tomando en la oscuridad la mano de la peli rosa

Al llegar a la mansión se sorprendieron al ver que no había ningún empleado de los que había antes. En su lugar los recibió un hombre de largar cabellera blanca, vestido y peinado despreocupadamente sin aparentar ser algún empleado de la Hokage

-Oh… pero si es Itachi – dijo el extraño al ver al conductor

-¿Jiraija sensei? –Pregunto sonriendo el Uchiha

-Ja, nunca pensé que terminarías de niñera- se burló el hombre. Hola Sasuke, Hola Sakura – Saludó a los muchachos de los asientos traseros al ver que la peli rosa estaba despertando- gracias por cuidar de la borracha, sigan, allá nos vemos- Dijo haciéndole señas al nuevo encargado de abrir y cerrar la entrada a la mansión-

Al llegar a la puerta principal la peli rosa se bajó del auto tomada del brazo del Uchiha ya que aún estaba media dormida, mientras que Jiraija llegaba junto al Itachi y cargaba a la rubia sin ningún cuidado en uno de sus hombros

-Ah, Sakura, la borracha te tenía una sorpresa, pero como esta inconsciente te la daré yo- dijo el peli blanco mientras subían las escaleras seguidos por Missa- Esta es tu nueva habitación, lo que está sobre tu cama es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Iré a dejar a esta borracha, luego nos vemos, feliz cumpleaños atrasado- Dijo mientras la muchacha soltaba el brazo de Sasuke y abría la habitación

Era un dormitorio el doble de grande que el anterior, pintado de un suave rosa y con muchos muebles y cosas en él, todas ellas las había visto en la tarde mientras compraban más cosas. Notó de inmediato el cofre a los pies de la cama mientras que la guitarra y el violín que le había dado su hermano estaban en una esquina, junto a las ventanas que daban salida a un balcón con unas sillas en el. La maleta estaba en los pies de su nueva cama y además de ésta, había un pequeño estuche que en su interior guardaba las llaves de un auto son una nota que decía "¿_no creerás que ibas a andar caminando hasta Konoha o sí?" _la muchacha sonrió mientras sacaba más cosas del estuche. Una tarjeta dorada y varias otras cosas que no sabía ni para qué eran, pero que agradeció de igual manera.

Reconoció unos estantes con libros de medicina y sobre un escritorio Un celular con unos audífonos que decían en una nota "_no has usado los tuyos desde que llegaste, era tiempo que usaras unos nuevos entonces" _

-Sakura- La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos- en la habitación de la derecha están las cosas que te dejó tu hermano, en la de la izquierda están nuestros regalos- dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias- dijo la muchacha saliendo de la habitación y entrando a la habitación de la izquierda- gracias- repitió al entrar y ver que había allí un montón de cosas de arte; de pintura, escultura y cuadros sin pintar. Todo ello acompañado de un piano de cola en una esquina.

-Sasori y Deidara quieren enseñarte su "arte" así que lo más probable es que pronto los veas por aquí- dijo Itachi- Yo puedo ayudarte con la pintura y Sasuke te ayudará con la música. Él no sabía expresarse así que aprendió a hacerlo a través de la música- dijo con una triste sonrisa el peli negro

-Hmp, Debemos irnos Sakura. Nos vemos pronto- dijo en azabache despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa.

-Sayo, Sakura chan- Susurró Itachi desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡Esperen!- gritó la muchacha alcanzándolos y arrojándose sobre ellos, con un abrazo que casi los lanza al piso

-Sakura chan, calma, calma- intentó tranquilizarla Itachi mientras le sonreía

-Gracias por no dejarme sola… gracias por todo… gracias- repetía mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke

-Shh… Sakura… gracias a ti también por darnos alegría… alegría de ver tu sonrisa- dijo Sasuke mientras se volteaba para abrazar a la muchacha

-¡Que tiernos!-Dijo Itachi mientras se unía al abrazo- pero si no nos vamos, Pein se cansará de esperarnos y no nos ayudarán a instalar todas las cosas- dijo Itachi mientras tiraba de la camisa a Sasuke para poder irse

-Nos vemos pronto- murmuró la peli rosa despidiéndolos con una mano en el aire. Entró a su habitación y se lanzó como un costal cobre la cama.

-Aniki…. Por fin… por fin puedo sonreír sinceramente… sin embargo… ¿por qué duele tanto?- dijo mientras miraba el techo y cerraba sus ojos al tocar su pecho con su mano izquierda. –Duele… me duele mucho…. Okaa san… Otou san… ¡duele demasiado!- dijo apretando fuertemente su mandíbula, mientras su mascota llegaba a su costado y la miraba. – Duele mucho… Missa…. Vivir… _es doloroso_

_._

_..._

_... ..._

* * *

_... ...  
_

_..._

_._

_._

_vivir no es fácil... _

gracias por todo, y las respuestas a sus reviews:

dulcecito311: eso es lo que dicen... yo tambien quiero saber por qué se ensañaron con ella de esa manera XDD

ladyrose23: muchos regalos... ya los quisiera yo. jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!

gracias y nos leemos pronto!


	9. Ese tipo de personas

Primero que nada debo decirles que no tengo idea de nada de medicina por lo que si hay algún error en ese tema por fis mándenme un pm y lo corregiré

Segundo, éste cap salió solo e involuntariamente pero quise subirlo pues como dijo una escritora "las historias con del autor por lo que solo él puede decidir qué hacer o que no hacer" y pues… quise publicarla y aquí está

* * *

_**Anteriormente:**_

_-Aniki…. Por fin… por fin puedo sonreír sinceramente… sin embargo… ¿por qué duele tanto? Duele… me duele mucho…. Okaa san… Otou san… ¡duele demasiado!- dijo apretando fuertemente su mandíbula, mientras su mascota llegaba a su costado y la miraba. – Duele mucho… Missa…. Vivir… es doloroso_

* * *

_**Capítulo ocho  
**_

_**… …**_

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**Ese tipo de personas**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

_**… …**_

.

-es horrible Sasuke….- dijo la pelirrosa entre risas.- esto no es música

-eso es porque estás aprendiendo a usarlo Sakura… ya verás cómo pronto mejorará. Además, avanzas muy rápido…-consoló el azabache que apenas ocultaba una sonrisa

-vale, hasta tú mismo te ríes.

-eso es por la expresión de tu cara

-te sigues riendo

-ya vale, ya no me río, pero tú también deja de reír- Tras unos segundos intentando poner cara de serios, ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

La muchacha vestía un sencillo y largo vestido negro, sandalias negras, llevaba unos finos guantes negros y su pelo suelto, él llevaba un pantalón negro con tenis blancos y camisa azul ultramar. Ambos estaban en un cuarto junto al dormitorio de la muchacha, que ahora funcionaba como sala de música pues tenía tantos instrumentos que fue imposible tan solo imaginar que cayeran en la pieza de la pelirrosa. Ahora mismo, la muchacha intentaba tocar el violín que su hermano le había regalado, sin embargo… las primeras veces no era tan sencillo sacar un sonido decente

-¿De verdad no lo dañaré?- preguntó la pelirrosa más tranquila y seria

-De ser eso posible, ya estaría dañado… además has mejorado, lo único que sigue fallando a la hora de tocar el violín o la guitarra… es tu risa. Si no te movieras tanto el sonido sería mejor- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-pues si no sonara como si estuviera torturando al pobre instrumento… no me daría risa. Y si dejaras de reírte, podría parar de reírme

-ya… okay, okay. No me reiré si tú no lo haces.

-Trato –

Y el silencio no duró más de tres segundos antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido por las carcajadas de la pelirrosa.

.

.

-Quien diría que ambos terminarían riendo así.- dijo Sasori a su acompañante, tras la puerta de la habitación donde reía la pelirrosa

-Nadie… y es eso lo más preocupante… que sea capaz de reír tanto, cuando no ha llorado una sola vez.- susurró el pelinegro

-Eso no es bueno Itachi?-preguntó el artista pelirrojo

-No. Normalmente no lo es, pero teniendo en cuenta que no es un caso normal… tal vez sí lo sea

-Bueno… no podemos pedirle que se exprese tanto… solo han pasado tres días desde que fue a su casa… y realmente si no llorara, sería lo mejor. No quisiera ver llorar a mi cerezo- habló sonriente el artista mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta de la habitación pidiendo permiso para entrar

La pelirrosa salió de la habitación mirando la hora en su celular-ups, lo siento, casi lo olvido. – se disculpó con los Akatsukis para luego guardar el violín en su estuche, colocarlo colgando de su hombro y salir de aquella habitación para entrar en la habitación de pinturas.

Sonriendo siempre, dejó el violín sobre el piano de cola, y se dirigió a un cuadro casi terminado, donde se apreciaba un enorme pantano lleno de flores de loto. Fue seguida por los dos Akatsukis y Sasuke, quien ya no reía, después de todo éste solo se permitía sonreír tanto cuando estaba frente a Sakura. El pelirrojo se acercó a la mujer mientras ella de espaldas a él, sacaba pinceles y pinturas para seguir pintando

-vaya…. Fuiste rápida cerezo. Esa es mi flor.- dijo Sasori mientras revolvía el pelo de la muchacha.

-ya… basta…- reía ligeramente la pelirrosa mientras se libraba de la mano del pelirrojo que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen y se escondía tras Itachi, quien sonrió.

Una leve melodía se escuchó en la habitación causando que la sonrisa de la muchacha se ampliara aún más, pues sabía que era Sasuke quien tocaba el piano de cola de la habitación, provocando también que inevitablemente comenzara a tararear al ritmo de la canción mientras ya dejando de esconderse tras Itachi, volviera a pintar ante la atenta mirada de los Akatsukis.

Hacía días había muerto su familia, ese día había conocido a los Akatsukis, a Tsunade y a Sasuke aunque no tan conscientemente como deseaba. Hacía días había vuelto a su casa a despedirse enterándose de que el asesino en realidad la buscaba a ella, ese día también supo del pasado de Sasuke y aceptando la oferta de "vivir" se despidió del lugar. Ahora estaba aprendiendo a expresarse por medio de la música y de la pintura al tiempo que sonreía sin restricciones. ¿Qué vida tan loca no? Todos estaban felices de ver sonreír a la pelirrosa tras tanta tragedia, sin embargo, no la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que aunque sonriera de aquella forma… cada vez sentía más dolor en su interior, _porque cuando realmente sabes lo que es la felicidad, es cuando eres consciente del verdadero dolor, y viceversa. Ambos vienen juntos… la felicidad y la tristeza._

Comenzaba a hacerse rutina, por las mañana estudiaba los libros y se dedicaba a relajarse, tras el medio día pasaba horas con Sasuke quien le ensañaba música y luego de eso pintaba con Sasori o Deidara quienes se dedicaban a alegrarla junto a Itachi y a veces del resto de Akatsuki. Luego visitaba la tumba de sus padres y al volver a casa Tsunade le enseñaba medicina

Volviendo al presente, tras varias risas, alegres conversaciones, que Sasori manejara con unos hilos un muñeco de madera y la relajante música tocada por Sasuke, la muchacha cambió drásticamente su actitud, quedando seria y guardando los útiles de pintura. El cuadro estaba terminado tras varias horas de dedicarse a él, ya que por las noches antes de dormir también pintaba aunque sin la presencia del resto excepto por el azabache que apenas y se separaba de su lado.

-Sasuke, es hora.- susurró la muchacha débilmente

-Sí, vamos- respondió él dejando de tocar el piano, colocando el violín de la pelirrosa colgando de su hombro para luego acercarse a la muchacha ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-¿quieres que te acompañe Saku?- preguntó Itachi acercándose a ella

-Gracias Ita kun, pero preferiría ir solo con Sasuke.- Respondió ella bajando la vista y caminando hasta la puerta seguida por el azabache

-Cuídala Sasuke- Dijo su hermano mayor

-hmp- con una sonrisa de medio lado cerró la puerta

-¿los seguimos?- sugirió el pelirrojo

-no, Pein dijo que le dejáramos eso a él por hoy, a nosotros nos mandó a buscar a Nagato al aeropuerto

-¿volverá Nagato?- el amante de los muñecos no logró esconder su sorpresa

-sí, se apresuró a terminar su trabajo, al parecer la mujer que decían había muerto de asesinato por envenenamiento en verdad se había intoxicado por mezclar sake con una comida exótica pese a las advertencias. El caso fue resuelto y ahora que el presidente de ese país e hijo de la mujer está más tranquilo, volverá con nosotros.

-Pues vamos, siempre se encarga de los casos del extranjero por lo que rara vez está en Japón, será una gran ayuda para el caso de cerezo

-Sí, esa es la mayor razón por la cual vuelve, quiere conocer a nuestro cerezo. Vamos.- dicho esto ambos caminaron perdiéndose por los pasillos de la enorme casa

.

.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el azabache al ver temblar a la pelirrosa cuando ésta serró la puerta de un closet con un delgado chaleco en sus manos

-si… es solo que me trae tristeza y nostalgia el ir…- respondió viendo como el muchacho acomodaba el violín junto a la guitarra en la esquina de la habitación.

-Siempre estaré contigo, aquí y donde sea y contarás conmigo para lo que quieras- se acercó a ella sonriendo

-Gracias, diciéndomelo todos los días creo que me mal acostumbraré a tus palabras y a ti- dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente

-no importa, nadie dijo que estaba mal- su suave aliento rozó el cuello de la muchacha quien rió levemente

-si no nos vamos se nos hará tarde-recordó ella abrazándolo más fuerte

-si…-a regañadientes se separó de ella para salir de la habitación de la muchacha, dirigiendose hacia su nuevo destino

.

.

-Nee...Sasuke, ¿puedes parar donde mismo lo hiciste ayer?

-Claro.-respondió

Los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban por el ocaso, mientras ambos iban en el auto de la muchacha, que era conducido por el azabache, ella aún no se acostumbraba a conducir completamente como para obtener una licencia pues antes no había tenido vehículo propio como para conducir tan bien como su acompañante

Pasados unos minutos el joven estacionó el auto frente a una florería y se bajó del vehículo junto a la pelirrosa. Entraron a la pequeña florería de hermosos lirios que era lo que ella buscaba. La vez anterior había una anciana cariñosa, pero ésta vez…

-buenas tardes- dijo una muchacha a un costado del pasillo cuyas murallas estaban llenas de arreglos florales. La mujer de unos 18 años, pelinegra de ojos oscuros tras examinar de vista al Uchiha, comenzó a comérselo descaradamente con la mirada

-buenas tardes- respondió secamente la pelirrosa colocándose frente al azabache, una pequeña corazonada le indicó que no dejaría que miraran tan lascivamente a su acompañante- necesito lirios blancos

-claro, enseguida.- dijo fríamente la mujer, lanzándole una mirada de odio que no coincidía con sus amables palabras

-¿necesitas ayuda?- la vos de un hombre castaño con ojos claros que entraba a la tienda por una puerta junto al mostrador, hizo alzar la vista de Sakura quien intimidada por la lasciva mirada del hombre retrocedió levemente fingiendo que miraba las flores colgantes de las murallas

-sí-respondió la mujer pelinegra- dame aquellos lirios blancos -dijo apuntando a unas flores que eran blancas pero no precisamente lirios

La pelirrosa se sentía cada vez más intimidada por la mirada del hombre quien no dejaba de examinarla lascivamente con la vista.

-Hey, esos no son los lirios idiotas- Sasuke quien no aguantó más las miradas de aquellos "idiotas" tomo a la pelirrosa por la cintura e hizo que desviara la mirada, mientras él fulminaba con la vista a los otros individuos

-¿Qué hacen?- la voz de la tierna anciana que entraba por la puerta junto al mostrador, llevando un gran ramo de lirios en sus brazos interrumpió el pesado ambiente- les dije que si alguien llegaba me avisaran… ahora váyanse- les ordenó a los jóvenes quienes miraron por última vez a la pelirrosa oculta por los brazos del azabache

-Largo- ordenó Sasuke sorprendiendo a la anciana. Los otros dos furiosos se fueron por la misma puerta que había entrado la anciana

-Lo siento mucho… estaba buscando los lirios ya que pensé que regresarían, de verdad lo siento… mis nietos son… bueno, ya vieron cómo eran….-

-Hmp,- el Uchiha miró a Sakura en sus brazos

-¿estás bien?- preguntó la anciana a la muchacha

-ehh… si… lo siento -se disculpó la muchacha separándose del pelinegro para sonreírle a la anciana

-ven… aquí están los lirios… ¿sabes? Busqué los más bellos que tenía, y encontré unos azules… llévatelos todos como disculpa por lo de mis nietos- la anciana le indicó un enorme ramo con tres lirios azules al medio

-gracias, pero no se preocupe, estamos bien.- la muchacha le entregó dinero a la anciana- mañana regresaremos, acepte el dinero

-m… está bien, lo aceptaré pero para mañana te tendré una agradable sorpresa- aceptó el dinero tras entregarle el arreglo floral a Sasuke

-muchacho… protégela bien, de mis nietos y de todos, es una buena muchacha que no merece que la lastimen

Con un sonrojo por la pelirrosa y una sonrisa de medio lado del azabache, asintió cargando las flores con una mano, y con la otra tomando la de la pelirrosa

-adiós, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la muchacha de la anciana quien les sonrió

.

.

-Llegamos, ¿estás bien?

-Sasuke… me conscientes mucho… ¿cuantas veces me has preguntado eso hoy?

-las que sean necesarias- con usa sonrisa de medio lado acarició la mejilla de la pelirrosa.

Ambos bajaron del auto, estaban bastante alejados de la ciudad, rodeados por un ambiente tranquilo donde se respiraba aire limpio, todo lo que se veía era verde, de colores que armonizaban naturalmente y frente a lo que era su destino… un cementerio.

En silencio, caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar, la muchacha iba un par de pasos frente a él, quien llevaba los lirios consigo. El rostro de la muchacha cada vez se volvía más triste, sus pasos resonaban en la soledad del lugar, el cielo ya apenas estaba iluminado y en aquella plenitud de la soledad… la pelirrosa daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, aquellos que tanto la perturbaban, se mostraba tal cual era sin importar que Sasuke estuviese cerca ya que éste se limitaba a mirar que nadie interrumpiera a la mujer, dándole su propio espacio para pensar, para liberarse de todo y ser ella misma

Llegaron frente a tumba bajo un árbol, tenía tres nombres escrita en ella, era la tumba de la familia de Sakura cuyos cuerpos habían sido cremados al ser imposible siquiera reconstruirlos para ponerlos en tumbas individuales. Todo estaba rodeado de verde, y unos centímetros frente a la lápida con los nombres había flores blancas, lirios, claveles y otras las cuales fueron llevadas tanto por la muchacha, como por la Hokage y los Akatsukis en anteriores visitas.

-Okaa san… te extraño…- murmuró la pelirrosa. Sasuke se había apartado varios metros tras dejar las flores junto a las demás.- te necesito… otou san… aniki…. Realmente me hacen falta-a un costado de la lápida se dejó caer de rodillas cerrando sus ojos y acariciando los nombres escritos-… soy la responsable de sus muertes, de todo lo que sufrieron antes de morir. Sé que no me culparían de ello, porque nunca me culparon de nada… simplemente eran demasiado buenos como para hacer algo así. Sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que yo sea la culpable de todo. ¿Saben? Realmente los amo, ahora no tengo problema en decirlo.-con una triste sonrisa, los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron.- Tal vez porque no los tengo junto a mí es que se me hace tan fácil el decirlo. Aniki, aún no puedo sacar un sonido digno de "la hermana del genio de la música"-rió levemente al recordarlo- pero he avanzado… en la música, en la pintura, creo que soy capaz de expresarme mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía antes, lo que me gusta… quiero sonreír sinceramente sin que luego el dolor se apodere de mí. Otou san, no estés celoso, pero Sasuke se ha vuelto muy importante para mí al igual que toda la gente que conozco; me apoya en todo y se preocupa por mí…Okaa san, mañana comienzo la universidad, confío en que me vaya bien pues heredé tu inteligencia, por suerte-rió nuevamente- mi visita no será muy larga por hoy, pero mañana regresaré, espero que con buenas noticias de mi nueva escuela…

Mientras la muchacha hablaba, el Uchiha la miraba atentamente sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría. No podía oírla por lo lejos que estaba, pero era capaz de ver los cambios en su rostro. Leves risas… tristes expresiones hasta que ella apoyó su frente en la lápida susurrando lo que leyó como un "hasta mañana" y decidió acercársele

-los extraño Sasuke… los extraño porque no fui conscientes de que no estaba sola… los tenía a ellos pero nolo veloré por estar sumida en mis pensamientos sintiendo lástima conmigo misma, creando una barrera e intentando que nadie se acercara para no salir lastimada… cometí ese error y no quiero volver a repetirlo- se levantó de la lápida sin dejar de acariciarla cariñosamente como si estuviese acariciando a su familia.- por eso quiero cambiar, realmente quiero hacerlo…

-entonces lo harás, si lo deseas podrás hacerlo.-

-gracias… - alejó su mano de la lápida para sonreír y mirar de frente al azabache- no creí que encontraría tanta gente en quien confiar… y me alegro de que tú fueses uno de ellos.- confesó alegremente

-hmp…- la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro quedando hipnotizado por los ojos jades de la muchacha, hasta que tuvo una leve dificultad para ver y mirando alrededor notó al tiempo de la pelirrosa, que la luz era escasa.

-ups, debemos volver, el horario de visitas…-miró su reloj- ya acabó, vamos.-la muchacha pasó junto al Uchiha y caminaron hasta la entrada del cementerio donde una luz en la casi oscuridad total llamó la atención de la pelirrosa

-¿Sakura?-preguntó el azabache al ver que la muchacha se desviaba del camino principal sacándose el delgado chaleco que cubría sus hombros

-hay algo allí- dijo simplemente y se siguió acercando sin vacilar. Cuatro leves puntos brillosos preocuparon al azabache quien se puso alerta frente a la muchacha- no, no es peligroso, son…- sonrió rebasando a su acompañante y acercandozse quedando a solo pasos de las pequeñas luces- jajaja, ellos jamás me podrían hacer daño- se agachó quedando a centímetros de las luces- a menos que sus dientes ya hayan salido- elevó a un pequeño bulto oscuro con dos pequeños luceros que miraban asustado. Eran gatitos, tan pequeños que no fueron conscientes que aquello que los alzó en la oscuridad no era un peligro por lo que intentaron defenderse

-¿gatos?-preguntó el azabache junto a la pelirrosa, eran dos, apenas visibles por la oscuridad pero el brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible, estaban sobre lo que parecía un delgado abrigo puesto con unas varillas a forma de caja, con el fin de cubrirlos y de hecho lo hacía, pero sus curiosos ojos se mostraban por un agujero que les servía para respirar y eso mismo era lo que los había descubierto

-son… adora…bles – la muchacha reía inocentemente por las muestras de furia de los cachorritos, que intentaban morderla en vano, pues debido a los guantes que llevaba la muchacha y al tamaño de sus dientes no alcanzaban más que a rosarle la piel.- jamás me podrían hacer daño- con una ceja alzada Sasuke también comenzaba a divertirse antes las risas de Sakura- ya basta… me hacen cosquillas-

Unos sigilosos y leves pasos se acercaban a los jóvenes, se puso de pié abruptamente el azabache asustando a la pelirrosa quien tomó a los dos gatitos en sus manos tapándolos con el chaleco y apretándolos fuertemente en su pecho mientras el Uchiha la escondía tras su espaldas.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Quiénes son?- era la voz grave de un hombre adulto. Sasuke de cierta manera se relajó y pese a que no podía ver con claridad, al saber que el sujeto no los conocía, le alegró. De haber sido alguien que buscaba a la pelirrosa, no habría hecho esa pregunta

-lo siento, no podemos decir quiénes somos si usted no lo ha hecho. Por otra parte… nos pareció ver algo por eso vinimos- la voz de la muchacha sonó firme y segura, no confiaba en ese sujeto al cual ni siquiera veía, pero por ningún motivo le diría que ocultaba unos cachorros

Una luz les cegó haciendo que llevaran sus antebrazos al rostro para proteger sus ojos y la muchacha con un leve temblor cubrió con fuerza a los cachorros los cuales gimieron por la falta de libertad

-pero si son solo unos jóvenes…- la luz se desvió apuntando al suelo- ¿están perdidos?- preguntó el hombre al ver que estaban un poco lejanos a la entrada, pero con la oscuridad que había _tal vez perdieron la noción del tiempo y…-_ esperen… ¡¿qué hicieron a los cachorros?!- temeroso y cauto se acercó a los muchachos

-deténgase, no dejaré que los lastime- la voz autoritaria de Sasuke se hizo presente dando un paso al frente mientras miraba atentamente el arma que el hombre llevaba en una de sus manos, quien logró percatarse de lo que éste observaba

-esperen… -dejó el arma en el suelo mientras Sasuke logró iluminar con el celular que acababa de entregarle Sakura, al hombre que ahora quedaba indefenso- lo siento, creo que los malinterpreté… soy Suchiro Naoka y soy el guardia del cementerio…

-Mi nombre es Sakura y él es Sasuke… - este último agradeció que no dijera sus apellidos sin dejar de proteger a la muchacha, mientras ésta asomaba su cabeza por un costado de su protector- Lo siento, vi los ojos de los cachorros brillar en la oscuridad y no pude evitar preocuparme por ellos…

-uff… así que son buenos…no se preocupen y realmente yo lo siento- se acercó a ellos lentamente y con una sonrisa mientras era iluminado por el celular en las manos del Uchiha. Era un hombre mayor, con ojos claros, cabello que alguna vez fue oscuro y un cuerpo fornido pese a su edad.-Cuando venía a mi turno de guardia… vi unos muchachos con unos perros adultos que gritaban junto a la muralla sur del cementerio…- sus ojos brillosos mostraban tristeza- fue horrible… al parecer los gatitos habían sido abandonados a su suerte pues la casa más cercana está a kilómetros de aquí, uno de los animales se le escapó a uno de los niños y había atacado a la madre que protegía a estos cachorros… -se acercó quedando a un paso de Sasuke- ya imaginarán lo que pasó después…

La muchacha estaba triste, miraba al hombre y confiando en sus palabras se acercó a él mostrándole los cachorros envueltos en su chaleco.- ¿usted los salvó verdad?- preguntó tímidamente mientras el hombre tomaba a uno de los cachorros que al instante lo rasguñó y mordió-

-solo lamento no haber llegado antes… los cachorros eran cuatro y había dos adultos con ellos, mi compañero que salía de turno se los llevó pero ya no había mucho que hacer… solo esperaba llegar a tiempo con el veterinario que les salvara la vida, en este momento ya…- no quiso terminar su frase

-¿conservará a los pequeños?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a los cachorros cuyos colores no podía observar bien debido a la poca luz y no quería iluminarlos directamente con el celular o se intimidarían más

-Intentaré buscarles hogar… pero será difícil, mi nieto es pequeño, vive con nosotros y es alérgico a los animales…

-¿puedo conservarlos?- la pelirrosa miró con suplica al hombre quien sonrió alegre

-claro… solo espero que los cuiden bien, y que los padres de los pequeños se salven…

-eso déjemelo a mí- el azabache se sacó su abrigo cubriendo a la pelirrosa con él.- deme el número de su compañero o la dirección de la veterinaria, iré a ver qué ocurre.

-Se los agradezco, no llevo el celular conmigo pero dijo que estaría en la veterinaria más cercana, está a tres cuadras de la primera casa llegando a la ciudad, por ésta misma carretera.- acarició al cachorro para luego entregárselo a la pelirrosa

-no se preocupe, realmente amo a criaturas tan inocentes… y las protegeré por esa misma razón- _porque no pude proteger a los que amaba, ni a mi familia ni a mis mascotas, es que ahora lo haré aunque todo esté en mi contra-_ pensó la mujer mientras cubría nuevamente a los cachorros.

-puede confiar en ella, y en mí. Ahora…- el azabache miró en dirección a la entrada del cementerio- debemos irnos si queremos llegar pronto al veterinario- dijo

-gracias muchachos… muchas gracias.

-de nada, y gracias a usted…- habló con confianza mientras se despedía del hombre, Sasuke a su lado la guiaba para salir del lugar- gracias… porque aún existan personas que ayudan sin interés de por medio a los indefensos…- susurró para sí, sin embargo su acompañante logró escucharla

Recién entonces notaban el frío que hacía, siendo de noche y el cielo con apenas alguna estrella vista entre las nueves, llegaron al vehículo y encendieron la calefacción al máximo, mientras Sakura llamaba por su celular a la Hokage tras acomodar a los gatitos que se quedaban dormidos en su regazo cansados de tanta tensión. Él se limitó a sacar el auto del estacionamiento y conducir por la carretera a una velocidad moderadamente alta

-_Sakura!-_ gritó la rubia a través del teléfono

-eh… sí, soy yo Tsunade san…

-_dónde estás? Es tarde y aún no vuelves, estás bien?_

-sí… no regresaré aún porque necesitamos pasar a una veterinaria primero… este… si, estamos bien

-dámela- pidió el Uchiha al ver un tanto nerviosa a la pelirrosa por las preguntas de la mujer. Le dio el teléfono y se apresuró a hablar-soy yo

-_Carajos Sasuke, más te vale que esté bien y protegida_

-Sí, lo está.

-_por qué a una veterinaria?_

- nos topamos con unos cachorros de gato, fueron atacados por un animal que escapó de su dueño y el guardia los salvó pero no pudo llegar antes, dos de los cachorros y los dos adultos están mal, los llevaron a una veterinaria cercana y ahí nos dirigimos

-_Sakura no pudo evitarlo verdad? Quiso protegerlos_

_-_sí, pero no creo que puedan con todos…. Fue un animal adulto el que los atacó

_-un veterinario… ah! Kisame es veterinario! Él salvó a Missa cuando la lastimaron_

-dónde está?

_-lo llamaré,_ _y me ocuparé de eso, van a la veterinaria más cercana verdad?_

-sí

_-Allí enviaré a Kisame, espero los salven o Sakura estará triste… no soporto verla triste_

-Nadie puede soportarlo- pensó el azabache

_-Pein y Konan están cerca de ustedes, supongo que lo notaste, les diré que se adelanten un poco a la veterinaria, ya inventarán una excusa para estar allí_

-Hmp, lo sabía

_-cuídala, si no llegan en una hora y media iré por ustedes_

-claro abuela gruñona

_-SAS- _no terminó la palabra pues el azabache cortó la llamada

-¿todo bien? – preguntó la pelirrosa

-si- sonrió divertido el azabache imaginandose la expresión de ira la mujer por haberla llamado así- Kisame vendrá, es un veterinario de los mejores y ayudará en lo que pueda, lo encontraremos allí.

.

En silencio estuvieron todo el camino, hasta llegar a la clínica veterinaria, allí encontraron al hombre mencionado por el guardia del cementerio, la madre de los cachorros había muerto así como uno de ellos. Con vida solo quedaba el cachorro quien no duraría mucho más tiempo con vida y el adulto no en mejores condiciones

-Kisame!- la pelirrosa de pié vio entrar al hombre y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza.

- hola cerezo, no puedo entretenerme mucho así que luego hablamos- la muchacha asintió y él pasó por la puerta de la pequeña sala de estar que servía también como negocio.

Itachi entró tras él llevando un grueso abrigo para la pelirrosa quien aún llevaba el vestido bajo el abrigo que le entregó Sasuke.

Lograron salvar a los dos restantes aunque con severas consecuencias para el menor pues una de sus piernas trasera quedó dañada y con una cojera permanente. El resto fueron ligeros golpes, raspadura y mordidas que podrían sanar con el tiempo.

-Gracias Kisame!- abrazó alegremente la muchacha al hombre quien les dijo la noticia.

Se llevaron a la casa de la pelirrosa a los dos pequeños que permanecían sanos, tras la advertencia a Itachi por parte de la hokage de: "si no traes a Sakura pronto a casa y tú llegas con ellos, no habrá decendencia Uchiha. Y me da igual vengan con un ejercito de gatos o rinocerontes, solo asegurate de que llegen pronto y con bien" y que el pelinegro prefirió traducirle a la pelirrosa como "si tu eres felíz, no le importará que lleves a tus mascotas contigo". Por otro lado el adulto y el herido se los llevó Kisame pues en su casa tenía una serie de "elementos-extraños-y-terroríficos" como les llamaba Konan y podrían sanar más rápido allí, al menos lo suficiente como para luego llevárselos a la casa de la pelirrosa

Suplemento alimenticio y varias cosas le dio el Akatsuki veterinario a la muchacha para que alimentara a los cachorros mientras crecían. La muchacha pagó la cuenta del lugar pese a la negativa de sus acompañantes y salió mas feliz que triste pues habían logrado salvar a dos de ellos cuyo diagnostico no había sido esperanzador.

_Esta vez yo no pude hacer nada, pero la próxima sí lo haré.-_pensó la de ojos jade

-Missa! La familia creció!- entró feliz la pelirrosa a su habitación con sus dos nuevas mascotas en sus manos.

La mascota más antigua de Sakura despertó al instante mirándola con cautela a su dueña y a las pequeñas bolitas de pelos que cargaba consigo. Las dejó sobre la cama y primero erizó su lomo y les gruñó, sin embargo la pelirrosa acarició su lomo y se calmó. Se acercó a los cachorros quienes asustados no supieron que hacer. Tras varios minutos de miradas y olfateos, la gata mayor se limitó a lamerlos hasta que la muchacha de ojos jade les preparó el suplemento alimenticio y se los dio con una jeringa con boquilla de goma, lo que hizo que ya con su estómago lleno, se durmieran tranquilos

-¿Sakura, tienes un tiempo?-preguntó la Hokage. La muchacha asintió mirando de reojo como Missa también se dormía junto a los pequeños

-Ya está-cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a hablar con la rubia

-Mañana comienzas las clases en Konoha, ¿podrás ir? Si quieres yo…

-claro que iré, es el primer día de clases y no tengo motivo para faltar

-ya es media noche… la ceremonia de bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes es a las diez treinta de la mañana por ser el primer día, antes de eso será el reconocimiento de salas y no hace falta que llegues más temprano. Por hoy creo que nos saltaremos la clase de medicina, pero no te preocupes que en un día avanzas más de lo que lo harás en un mes de clases sobre el tema. Aprendes muy rápido por tus constantes lecturas de medicina y tu pulso en la práctica se vuelve estable por el uso del pincel de pintura y de la música

-gracias, necesitaré algo en específico para las clases de mañana?

-m…. no, todo está en la universidad por lo que solo necesitas la laptop o unos cuadernos y ya. Por cierto, necesito irme más temprano, mando a algún chofer o irás con Sasuke?

-etto… prefiero irme con él- miró su celular para llamar al azabache

-No hace falta que lo llames, está abajo esperando que regreses a despedirte- pícaramente la rubia le sonrió a su sobrina

-bien, iré con él, no tardo.- sin percibir la mirada de a rubia, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo

-Hay….Sakura, perece que por fin podrás tener una vida normal… si dejaras de espiarme cuando hablo con ella claro, Jiraiya - miró sobre su hombro a un hombre peliblanco que sonreía con una botella de sake en la mano

-te tardaste y me aburrí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

.

.

-Sasuke, gracias- en la sala donde solo estaba el azabache y la pelirrosa, junto al fuego de la chimenea, ellos permanecían de pié abrazados

-No te preocupes, pasaré por ti mañana- besó la frente de la muchacha despidiéndose de ella con un "buenas noches"

-hasta mañana…Sasuke.- el muchacho salió del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro- creo que hay personas que no me harán daño después de todo…-susurró subiendo las escaleras camino a su habitación.

Mientras ponía a cargar su celular se desvistió para ponerse su pijama y se sentó en su enorme cama. Movió a sus ahora tres mascotas a un cesto especial acomodado para que los pequeños no fuesen a caerse de él, y los colocó a un costado de su cama. Notó entonces que uno era negro totalmente mientras otro tenía pintas amarillas y blancas.

-viviré por los que amo- miró al techo llevando su mano izquierda a su frente mientras con la otra tocaba las cicatrices en ella.- es doloroso, demasiado sin embargo… ¿are…?-preguntó extrañada notando húmedos sus ojos- ¿qué….?- limpió su rostro notando que ya no solo sus ojos estaban húmedos, sino que también sus mejillas estaban mojadas y no podía secarlas puesto que volvían al instante a mojarse.-seré posible que…- sonrió tristemente.-lágrimas… son lágrimas.

.

.

...

... ...

* * *

... ...

...

.

.

Una lágrima... muchas lágrimas. eso es algo importante, aunque fuese involutariamente...lloró, y el dolor que las personas sienten...dicen que de lo llevan aquellas lágrimas.

Un perrito muy "simpatico" persiguió a mis gatitos y me dió el susto de mi vida, teniendo en cuenta que es feróz, grande y peligroso, creo que fué mi inspiración inconsciente para éste capítulo

Konishiwa! (un poco tarde)

Tras tanto tiempo vuelvo, con ligeros cambios en el fic, para mayor goce de éste. Revisen los cap anteriores si gustan y sabran a qué me refiero

gracias especialmente a dulcecito311, pues gracias a tu ayuda terminé antes mis deveres y me puse a escribir.

_respuestas capítulo siete: "una larga tarde":_

_ladyrose23_: jajaja yo tambien quisiera eso y más. Todo gracias a missa! adoro esa gatita, ella es su compañia en aquella solitaria habitación, aunque con Sasuke convirtiendose en su sombra cre que no se sentirá tan sola. Por otra parte, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad puesto que ella misma se aislaba, pero ¿que pasa cuando conoce la cercanía de las personas?¿aquella soledad a la que estaba acostumbrada realmente podrá setirla de la misma manera?

_respuestas "aviso importante"_

dulcecito311: muuchas gracias y suerte con tu tesis *-*

mardavalos1: aquí volvi n.n y gracias, me diste animos para escribir más (en lugar de solo pensarlo)


	10. abrazar al pasado, sonreirle a la vida

_-viviré por los que amo- miró al techo llevando su mano izquierda a su frente mientras con la otra tocaba las cicatrices en ella.- es doloroso, demasiado sin embargo… ¿are…?-preguntó extrañada notando húmedos sus ojos- ¿qué….?- limpió su rostro notando que ya no solo sus ojos estaban húmedos, sino que también sus mejillas estaban mojadas y no podía secarlas puesto que volvían al instante a mojarse.-seré posible que…- sonrió tristemente.-lágrimas… son lágrimas._

.

Capítulo 09:

_**... …**_

**…**

**_._**

**_Abrazar tu pasado, sonreírle a la vida_**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

_**.**_

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, era pasada la media noche y la pelirrosa dueña de aquella habitación no podía dormir, por lo que en la oscuridad y guiada tan solo por la débil luz de la luna caminaba hasta el balcón sin poder en ningún momento controlar las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por su rostro al compás de sus pasos. Se sentó en una silla junto a una mesa pequeña, miró el cielo en la penumbra y dejó que simplemente aquellas gotas salieran libres por su rostro, no sabía por qué lloraba lo único de lo que estaba segura es que motivos no le faltaban y no quería averiguar más, el pensar en ello solo le traería más dolor. Mientras intentaba controlar los involuntarios sollozos que le quitaban el aire y le dificultaban respirar, fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo que la regocijaron de paz y tranquilidad

-frío…-susurró la pelirrosa al abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Estaba aún en el balcón de su habitación, sentada en la silla y llevaba solo su pijama por lo que temblando, fue despertada por el frío ambiente y la débil luz. Sintió arder sus ojos y por instinto llevó sus manos a ellos, descubriendo que un fino rastro húmedo. Se puso de pié lentamente y miró el cielo que comenzaba a despedirse de las estrellas y la noche, llevando consigo la protección de la soledad, oscuridad y silencio que habían calmado sus lágrimas.

Cerró el ventanal y las cortinas asegurándose de que no entrara más del frio viento que ya lo había hecho durante toda la noche por su descuido. Miró en un costado de su cama el canastillo donde aún dormían sus mascotas, las más pequeñas apenas visibles de lo acurrucadas que estaban junto a la mayor.

Prendió una pequeña lámpara y tras comprobar que el reloj aún no marcaba las seis de la mañana, entró al cuarto de baño. Era amplio, a su derecha había tres encimeras con un espejo en horizontal sobre ellas, a su izquierda un mueble con repisas que usaba para dejar las toallas limpias y su ropa, otro mueble más con múltiples "utensilios de belleza" que en su vida no había visto, otro espejo pero éste vertical de cuerpo completo entre estos dos últimos muebles. Al fondo de la habitación había un vidrio opaco a manera de puerta corrediza y tras ésta la tina y una ducha, los muebles eran de una madera oscura y la losa color calipso al igual que las cerámicas de piso, y un poco más oscuras las paredes.

Caminó mirando fijamente el piso hasta el fondo de la habitación, llenó entonces la tina mientras suspiraba intentando calmar sus nervios y tras un último suspiro se quitó la ropa que llevaba quedando desnuda, apretó fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño hasta que palidecieron y caminó hasta lo que siempre evitaba, el espejo. Tenía miedo de su reflejo, porque aquella imagen era la muestra de su sufrimiento y a la vez el cuerpo que tanto la había hecho sufrir, aquel cuerpo el cual no se preocupaba de tratar bien.

-solo es un espejo… no te hará daño- susurraba una y otra vez, recordando las veces que su hermano le decía que cuidara de sí misma, las veces que intentaba en vano convencerla de que usara cremas y maquillaje diciéndole que ella no era culpable de las guerras como para condenarse por cosas que no había hecho..-Hoy es el día…- abrió sus ojos llenos de determinación y mirando al frente enfrentó sus miedos

En aquella imagen del espejo, vio a una muchacha bien proporcionada, con las curvas donde debían estar sin llegar a exagerar, largas piernas y un tono de piel claro. Sin embargo también vio su auto maltrato y descuido. _"Cicatrices de pasado"_ pensó mientras veía las huellas de finos cortes en su abdomen. Retrocedió un paso, temerosa de lo que su mente le hizo ver: una niña pelirrosa desnuda, con mirada fría, cardenales y heridas en todas las partes no visibles de su cuerpo, su abdomen sangrando levemente por un corte en diagonal y que la miraba fijamente.

-No.-dijo firmemente acercándose al espejo- Tu eres mi pasado, un pasado que no volverá - se agachó a la altura de la niña cuya mirada brilló- así que…-susurró- puedes ir tranquila, no volverás a sufrir- sonrió y la niña del espejo la imitó para luego correr hacia ella, salió del espejo y Sakura la abrazó antes de que la niña despareciera entre leves risas.- Así es… ya no tienes nada que temer… mi pasado…-miró al frente y nuevamente se puso de pié- puedes estar tranquila ahora… mi mente.- sonrió.

El reflejo no había cambiado radicalmente, pero sí su consciencia parecía no temerle a éste. Pudo observar entonces su cuerpo, pálido inclusive con su tono de piel, su rostro cansado y con ojeras además de sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar tanto tras tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. Su pelo estaba opaco y maltratado, sin brillo. Habían leves cicatrices de golpes y cortes, los mismos de la niña.

-Hora de cambiar- dijo con una sonrisa y abrió el mueble de "cosas extrañas" sacando varios envases, demasiados. Miró las instrucciones de uso en las etiquetas, algunas las dejó sobre la encimera, otras las guardó y una la ocupó en la tina, vaciando un poco de su contenido en el agua ligeramente más caliente de lo que le gustaba. Se duchó usando también un par de "cosas extrañas" en su pelo, masajeándolo. Luego ya limpia, entró a la tina donde se relajó varios minutos.

Cubriendo su desnudes con una toalla, se miró al espejo horizontal donde observó mejor su rostro. Fue a la computadora de su dormitorio y buscó en internet un tutorial mientras secaba su cabello. Volvió al cuarto de baño y con tijera en mano, comenzó a cortar su pelo ligeramente. Lo cortó en capas bien marcadas, y al final el mínimo en las puntas dañadas, dejó dos mechones largos al frente y luego lo lavó nuevamente.

Así pasó horas, cuidando sus uñas, pelo, cuerpo y cicatrices, su mano izquierda- con cicatrices de las cortadas que ella misma se había hecho-, y todo en general. Al final, ya vestida frente al espejo sonrió por el resultado. Su cabello parecía vivo nuevamente- si es que alguna vez lo estuvo- Sus uñas pintadas de un ligero rosa, un maquillaje ligero -con el objetivo de cubrir su mal dormir- su vestimenta sencilla la cual consistía en botas con cordones un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, un vestido holgado en la parte inferior, con un ligero escote y con mangas 3/4, de color negro con cintas cruzadas por los costados. Todo obsequiado por la Hokage pese a la negativa de ella en aceptarlos

–Oh… claro, no me iría sin ustedes- sonrió mientras hablaba volviendo a su dormitorio, arrodillada junto al cofre que le dio su madre, sacó los guantes negros con chiporro dado por su hermano, el collar con forma de flor de cerezo de su padre y unos aretes a juego de su madre.

-ahora sí… llevo algo de cada uno de ustedes, incluyéndola Tsunade sama….- sonriendo nuevamente salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. Por el pasillo en forma de "u" miró la habitación de la Hokage, al no escuchar ruidos supo que se había ido. Siguió por su camino hasta bajar al primer piso, cruzó el comedor hasta la concina donde sacó el alimento a sus mascotas y del refrigerador un jugo con una fruta para su desayuno

-¿Sakura san?- volteó a la entrada de la cocina donde se encontró con Matsuri, una castaña de ojos oscuros que vivía con ellas desde el día anterior, pues trabajaba para la Hokage y esta le pidió que lo hiciera con el fin de no dejar tanto tiempo sola por las noches a la pelirrosa

-¡Matsuri!- la saludó inclinando la cabeza y con las manos llenas de cosas

-Le ayudo- le sonrió tímidamente mientras le ayudaba a cargar con las cosas.

-Gracias, creo que casi voy atrasada, ¿me dices la hora por favor?-pidió llegando a su habitación

-sí, son las… diez menos diez y… le ayudo.- sonrió mientras preparaba bajo las indicaciones la pelirrosa el desayuno para las mascotas.

-gracias.- haciendo uso de su rápida mente y agilidad, comió mientras caminaba por un lado y otro terminando de arreglar un maletín con un cuaderno, celular, audífonos, un par de guantes más otras cosas personales. Comió rápidamente mientras reía junto a la castaña por lo rápido de sus acciones

-están más tranquilos.- comentó mientras le cedía a la pelirrosa una jeringa para alimentar al gatito negro mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el otro.

-Gracias a Kami… por cierto, ¿podrías cuidarlos por unas horas? Hoy es la ceremonia de bienvenida y el reconocimiento del lugar, no creo que tarde mucho…- pidió con un pequeño guiño y un tono de suplica

-este… claro, Tsunade sama me había comentado de eso, por eso desde hoy trabajaré aquí, en la última sala de la derecha- contestó acariciando a Missa quien acababa de comer.- los llevaré conmigo , por cierto Jiraiya sama está dándole indicaciones al resto de los empleados, por eso no están por aquí, y respecto a estas preciosuras, no se preocupe, los llevaré conmigo a la sala en la que trabajo, la arreglaron para poder hacer todo lo de mis proyectos allí… planos y maquetas, así que para lo que me necesite allí estaré. Por cierto, hoy cuando vuela me dice que le parece el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando

-gracias… ya quiero ver ese proyecto terminado, la Hokage también dijo que pronto lo sabría - suspiró – tengo que bajar, hasta pronto- se despidió tomando un abrigo más su maleta y saliendo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Iba alegremente con el maletín en una mano y el abrigo en la otra, bajó las escaleras pensando en lo que la esperaba para hoy, sin percatarse de que alguien la miraba

-¿Sakura?- preguntó un incrédulo Sasuke mirando a la muchacha al inicio de las escaleras mientras ella bajaba alegre y rápidamente sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que éste le habló. Alzó la vista y cuando estaba a pocos escalones de él quedó hipnotizada por sus oscuros ojos que la miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad, lastimosamente sus pies no pararon haciendo que tropezara con el abrigo y perdiera el control de su cuerpo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el azabache al instante y estrechándola contra sí mismo

-mejor de lo que hubiese estado si no me atrapas- comentó divertida hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho

-m… te ves… hermosa- comentó haciendo sonrojarse a la muchacha

-gracias. Tú también.- comentó notando que llevaba una camisa negra con blanco, desabrochada tres botones en su pecho, pantalones oscuros y tenis blancos

Se separó de él para recoger su abrigo mientras Sasuke cargaba con su maletín. Subieron al auto de él, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, pequeñas y sin importancia que alegraban a ambos

-¿ésa es… la universidad Konoha?- Preguntó la incrédula pelirrosa ante la divertida vista del Uchiha. Sabía que era algo espectacular, pero no esperaba tanto.

El lugar estaba rodeado de una pared que en forma circular protegía su interior. Los guardias en los portones y principal entrada tomaban la identificación de la mayoría de las personas, excepto de la pelirrosa y el azabache puesto que ya los conocían por fotos dadas por la Hokage, junto a órdenes que incluían obedecerlos, protegerlos y no molestarlos entre otras.

Pasando ese lugar, ella sonriendo ligeramente mientras él permanecía serio e inmutable. Entraron por un camino para vehículos topándose con varios estudiantes que iban por el camino junto a ese, el principal. Era muy extenso, había mucho verde y flores hasta llegar al estacionamiento ubicado en un costado del gran edificio.

Bajándose del auto mientras ambos se colocaban sus abrigos y cargaban con sus maletines, entraron como la mayoría de los estudiantes por la parte frontal del edificio que decía "Konoha", de color blanco y 4 pisos, elegante y moderno

-¿nerviosa?- habló el azabache tras preguntarle a la recepcionista por sus salones

-no…- susurró sonriendo- estoy feliz, porque simplemente no tengo motivo para estar triste- rió adelantándose unos pasos – estoy junto a los que amo, a minutos de iniciar a estudiar lo que amo. Ya no estoy sola.- volteó con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole

-hmp.- sonrió de medio lado también cerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros

-Tks - una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos viendo como Sakura era empujada hacia adelante y casi caía. – Cuidado pelo chicle.- miró en dirección de aquella voz chillona encontrándose con una pelirroja de lentes a quien fulminó con su mirada y ésta lo veía con descaro a él y con odio a la pelirrosa, antes de voltearse e irse

-Sasuke no, solo fue un accidente.- intervino la pelirrosa tomando el brazo del muchacho quien se disponía a ir tras la pelirroja.- ¿vamos si? Quiero ver la sala antes de - fue interrumpida por la una voz de una mujer que hablaba por unos pequeños parlantes en el techo.

-En unos momentos comenzará la ceremonia de bienvenida, por favor dirigirse a la parte trasera del edificio, en el teatro. Repito, en unos momentos….

-Está bien, vamos.- con un poco de enojo aún tomó con cuidado del brazo a la pelirrosa hasta llegar al teatro ante curiosas miradas del resto de los estudiantes. La pelirrosa se limitaba a bajar la vista.

-Soy feliz… y ahora nadie cambiará eso.-susurró para sí misma antes de levantar la vista y sonreír, siendo escuchada por su acompañante.

Llegaron hasta el teatro y se sentaron en tercera fila, al centro, mientras veían como el lugar rápidamente se llenaba de estudiantes que hablaban entre ellos y bromeaban. Una ligera música hizo a todos guardar silencio y mirar al frente donde la Hokage llegaba hasta le podio, con una ropa casual y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh…no…-

-¿Sakura?

-Mira sus mejillas… está ebria otra vez- se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron en silencio- gracias al cielo parece que no bebió mucho o estaría dormida

_-ejem, ¡queridos estudiantes!_- exclamo la Hokage mirando a Sakura y Sasuke- _O, al diablo, apaguen esa música-_ miró a sus costados y la música de fondo paró-_, no los conozco tanto a todos los de primer año como para quererlos, sin embargo de eso se encargará el tiempo_- ligeras risitas se escucharon en la estancia- _quienes me conocen guarden silencio y para el resto les digo desde ahora, que aquí no me interesan las riquezas de sus familias_, _así que el chantaje conmigo o con los profesores no sirve_.- Totalmente seria miró al frente.- _Si fueron aceptados aquí es por lo que son ustedes mismos y no por su apellido. Yo misma reviso los expedientes de todos los postulantes sin molestarme en mirar los expedientes de su familia. Aquí aprenderán a valorar lo que son así como a sus pares, quienes pisoteen al resto, serán pisoteados. _

_-Soy la Hokage Tsunade de Konoha y les deseo buena suerte en su primer año así como al resto de los estudiantes también, créanme la necesitarán.-_tomó el micrófono y se paró al centro del escenario.-_ Ahora este año, habrán cambios importantes, en primer lugar, aumento de la seguridad y cambios de personal. Habrá profesores nuevos y estudiantes de intercambio de los otros 4 campus de esta universidad._ _Y lo más importante de todo, será la construcción de dormitorios para todos ustedes-_ varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon entre los estudiantes.

_-Es importante que aprendan a independizarse de sus empleados, padres y familias, de vivir por ustedes mismos. Ese proyecto estará a cargo de una de mis empleados de confianza, Matsuri por lo que no se extrañen de verla, es una castaña con ojos oscuros. –_Sakura se sorprendió recordando las palabras que antes le habían dicho

_-Y ahora, les presento a algunos nuevos profesores y ex alumnos de ésta universidad:__Sasori__**; -**_La mandíbula de Sakura se desencajó junto a la de su compañero azabache-_Itachi;-_el pelirrojo y el pelinegro entraron tranquilamente ubicándose a un costado de la Hokage, sonriéndoles a los alumnos que les aplaudían y disfrutando de las expresiones de Sakura y Sasuke.-_ Kisame; Deidara; Hidan;-_los tres entraron riendo y saludando con sus manos-_ Nagato;-_ un pelirrojo que Sakura no conocía entró junto al resto, supuso que era de Akatsuki-_ Pein; Konan y Kikuzu_- los muchachos que conocían a sus "nuevos profesores" no salían de su asombro mientras el resto simplemente aplaudía – _ellos se unirán al resto de los profesores que ya conocerán, por ahora les pido que vallan a sus respectivas salas allí les darán las ultimas indicaciones y pasaré a verlos. Suerte éste año y cualquier cosa, ¡no duden en decirme!- _se despidió alegremente seguida de los "nuevos profesores" los cuales hablaban entre ellos alegremente.

-¡SAK-gritó Deidara a la pelirrosa siendo interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza cortesía de Itachi, quien le susurró algo y lo empujó para que se retirara del escenario

-Esto debe ser una broma…- susurró Sasuke en su asiento a la pelirrosa quien lo miró queriendo decirle "si, debe ser una broma" sin embargo no pudo encontrar las palabras- Por eso es que Itachi se marchó tan temprano… ¡ah! Me las pagará- gruñó con cara de fastidio

-es mejor… que nos vamos, debemos ir a nuestro salón- De pié esperó a que el azabache la imitase, asintió con la cabeza y caminaron saliendo del lugar. Ahora ninguno de los dos sonreía, ambos estaban serios solo que al Uchiha una vena parecía palpitarle en la frente mientras pensaba en la situación _¿Cómo rayos enseñarán siquiera? Deidara explotará todo, Kikuzu no hará más que hablarnos de dinero si es que habla, Kisame hablará de peces, Hidan de "Yashin sama". Sasori tal vez sea más centrado… si es que no se dedica a hacer sus muñecos, Konan y Pein…. Al menos serán los más serios de todos, ¿Cómo rayos permitieron algo así? Y Nagato e Itachi ¿cómo es que no se opusieron?-_ suspiró a punto de llegar a su sala. _Menos mal Itachi detuvo a Deidara antes de que gritara a Sakura… sería complicado ocultar que nos conocemos… y Sakura… ¿Sakura?- _volteó a verla justo cuando ella caía al piso junto a un muchacho rubio

-Auch… duele…- se quejó la pelirrosa en el piso mientras tocaba su tobillo. El Uchiha se acercó a ella preocupado y con ganas de golpear a quien había causado su caída

-Eso te pasa por ser un pobre diablo.- furioso, miró a quien había dicho eso, se encontró con el mismo castaño de ojos claros que vio en la florería el día anterior, esta vez no lo miraba a él ni a Sakura, sino que al rubio que se intentaba poner de pié tras caer junto a la pelirrosa

-¡TU!- pudieron observar el labio ligeramente sangrante de rubio, le habían golpeado y por eso había caído arrastrando consigo a Sakura.-eh?- preguntó mirando a su lado izquierdo, donde el azabache sostenía a la Haruno quien se ponía de pié cojeando ligeramente.- perdón! ¿Estás bien?- la ira se los ojos azules del rubio desapareció para ser remplazada por el culpa mientras torpemente se disculpaba- ¿te duele el pié? ¿Puedo llevarte a la enfermería?

-no… estoy bien, ya pasará el dolor…-sonrió ella alzando una mano para restarle importancia y aunque el rubio pareció aceptar esas palabras, el Uchiha no pensaba lo mismo

-Mientras seas un pobre diablo, solo causarás molestias y sufrimiento, te lo repito, sería mejor que desaparecieras junto a tu inútil familia.- el castaño tras mirar con arrogancia al rubio -que hacía uso de todo su auto control para no abalanzarse sobre él- y luego desvió su vista para mirar descaradamente las piernas de la pelirrosa, se marchó pasando junto a ellos.

-No, Sasuke. – Mientras el rubio levantaba su maletín con cara de tristeza y dolor, el azabache quiso golpear al tipo que miró a la muchacha en sus brazos siendo detenido a tiempo por ella misma

-Lo siento…- el de ojos azules recogió el maletín de la pelirrosa disculpándose.- tal vez tenga razón…- susurró lleno de dolor

- No.- la voz firme y determinada de la Haruno hizo que levantara su rostro con sorpresa.-Vivir es lo más bello que tenemos, los que amamos son nuestro más grande tesoro, no puedes hablar así solo porque ese estúpido te lo dijo, debes ser fuerte y vivir aprendiendo de los errores del pasado- le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio que con los ojos brillantes le correspondió de igual manera. Uchiha la miró con sorpresa mientras mentalmente sonreía por las palabras de la muchacha

-Gracias, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, y… acepta por favor ser mi amiga.-rogó lleno de alegría

-Claro, solo que eso no se pide.- rió alegremente- Soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto.- tendió su mano la cual él estrechó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- y él es Sasuke Uchiha

-Hmp.-

-Que humor…- bromeó el Namikaze

-Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa, ¿a qué salón vas?

-primero B.-

-nosotros también, vamos.

Caminaron mientras Naruto limpiaba con un pañuelo dado por la pelirrosa su labio inferior, hinchado ligeramente. El Uchiha miraba de reojo el tobillo de la pelirrosa, ella lo sabía ocultar bien pero él sabía que le dolía por lo que la tomó por la cintura- si no dejas que te ayude, te llevo en brazos.- le dijo al oído haciendo que se sonrojara y aceptara su ayuda.

Entrando al salón, se percataron de algunas miradas curiosas y otras hasta descaradas – mayormente muchachas- hacia los tres que decidieron ignorarlos y tomar asiento de una vez. La sala blanca, amplia, con ventanales que daban al jardín, cortinas rojas oscuras y los lugares ordenados de manera que se sentaran de tres en columnas también de a tres, ellos ocuparon el puesto central en la primera fila-unos de los pocos que quedaban libres-. Había poco más de cuarenta personas y de todos tipos: muchachas tímidas, alegres, pensativas. Algunas conversadoras y presumidas. Chicos desinteresados, otros pensativos, risueños e incluso uno… _¿durmiendo?- _pensó la pelirrosa tras notar a uno con coleta apoyando la cabeza en sus manos sobre la mesa y con los ojos cerrados. Desvió la vista al notar que el castaño que había golpeado a su nuevo amigo la observaba.

-Naruto, no te obligaré a responderme... pero… ¿Por qué aquel chico te golpeó?- apenas se escuchó su voz, ya que no quería que nadie más supiese, excepto por Sasuke quien se sentó a su lado izquierdo mientras que el aludido en el derecho

-Es por mi padre… - su tono de voz era triste y se notaba el dolor que le ocasionaba hablar de ello.- Mi madre enfermó hace un par de meses por lo que mi padre tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo y conseguir uno más cerca de casa para cuidarla… y su nuevo jefe es el padre de Yashima, el chico que me golpeó. Íbamos en la misma escuela pero no pensé en topármelo aquí también… se cree superior al resto y como no puedo responderle por la amenaza de despedir a mi padre se aprovecha se eso.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños mirando fijamente el pizarrón frente a él _Hablaré con Itachi más tarde_ pensaba. Sakura por su parte tocó el hombro del rubio dándole apoyo silenciosamente. _Tendré que hablar con Tsunade…-_ pensó para luego mirar la puerta por donde entraba una mujer con un libro en una mano y un pequeño maletín en la otra. Era relativamente joven, tenía en pelo largo color negro y ojos extraña y hermosamente rojos. Ocupó el lugar en el asiento del profesor, y con el silencio de todos los presentes se presentó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kurenai-escribió su nombre en la pizarra- y la asistente a cargo de ustedes.- su voz era dulce y su sonrisa relajó a los que estaban nerviosos.- En primer lugar debo desmentir ciertos mitos y aclarar otras cosas sobre esta escuela, y luego nos conoceremos mejor. Primero, los profesores no somos monstruos que les gusta dificultarles la vida a sus alumnos- varios rieron por sus palabras- Les exigimos a medida que rindan ascendiendo ligeramente para que se acostumbren al sistema. Segundo, como ya dijo la Hokage, aquí nos importa lo que valen como personas, no el apellido de sus familias. Tercero, sí, hay una morgue, pero es de práctica para los estudiantes, nunca ha habido un muerto de verdad allí y por tanto no penan ni hay fantasmas.-algunos suspiraron ¿aliviados?- El resto se los explicaré con el tiempo, ¿alguna duda sobre los mitos antes de pasar a la escuela en sí?- miró apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados en su espalda

-¿usted es soltera?- preguntó un muchacho causando varias risas

-¿eh?-la profesora se sonrojó inocentemente antes de contestar-N..no, es verdad que no estoy casada pero si tengo novio.- miró el piso avergonzada mientras Sakura se decía mentalmente _¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_

-Gracias profesora- agradeció el muchacho

-Eh… bueno, siguiendo con el tema principal, debo decirles que las calificaciones son del 1 al 10, el año escolar se separa en semestres y tomarán varias asignaturas a medida que se acostumbren al ritmo de enseñanza, cuando aprueben bien una materia se les añadirá un ramo extra. En ésta sala nos veremos por 2 semanas el día completo para clases en general y luego solo lo haremos por las mañanas ya que por las tardes tendrán especialización en el ámbito que desean, tienen estas dos semanas para comprobar conmigo lo que desean estudiar y luego no habrá cambios hasta el próximo semestre. El día de hoy, los llevaré a conocer el lugar y luego podrán irse, la escuela estará abierta hasta las diez de la noche estas dos semanas, nos veremos aquí de 8:30 am hasta las 4:30 de la tarde, luego ese horario cambiará pero no superará las 8 pm y la escuela estará abierta hasta media noche. Ahora antes de presentarnos, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Aquí.-una rubia con coleta de ojos azules con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro fue quien esta vez preguntó- ¿desde qué hora está abierta la escuela?

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba, gracias. La escuela abre a las 6:30 de la mañana y la Hokage está aquí de 7 am a 10 pm por si la necesitan si es que no está en alguna junta o esas cosas. ¿Dudas?

-Yo…- el Namikaze levantó la mano y la pelirrosa lo miró con duda- ¿a qué hora abren el comedor?- otros más rieron y esta vez se les unió la pelirrosa mientras se alegraba de que él pudiera sonreír tanto pese a todo.

-Buena pregunta aunque iba a decírselos en el recorrido. –la maestra sonrió.-abre a las 7:30,el almuerzo es a las 1 del mediodía, tienen recreo de 15 minutos a las 9:40, otro a las 11 y el del almuerzo dura una hora quince minutos. Luego por estas dos semanas entran a las 2:15, recreo a las 3:05 y entran a las 3:25 para después poder irse. Bien, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- nadie respondió por lo que continuó.- Ahora mi parte favorita, las presentaciones.- dio media vuelta mientras escribía en la pizarra- Deben decir su nombre, edad, donde viven, que desean estudiar y sus sueños. Si lo desean pueden agregar más cosas. Primero partiré yo: mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, 26 años, vivía originalmente en Tokio aunque ahora me mudé a un departamento a cuatro kilómetros frente a ésta escuela, soy profesional en matemáticas y relaciones sociales, mis sueños ya se cumplieron y este es el primer año que enseño en ésta escuela.-sonrió dulcemente- Les toca a ustedes

Las presentaciones comenzaron cuando a sensei se paró junto a los que se presentaban y mientras el Uchiha miraba fríamente hacia el frente, el rubio junto a la pelirrosa voltearon la cabeza para poder ver bien a sus nuevos compañeros de estudio. El chico que le preguntó la edad a la profesora se llamaba Kiba y era muy divertido e inquieto, la rubia que había hecho la otra pregunta se llamaba Ino, el que estaba durmiendo y que dijo "problemático" antes de presentarse era Shikamaru, descubrieron entonces que la pelirroja que empujó por la mañana a Sakura se llamaba Karin –que por cierto llevaba una ropa provocativa y sonreía arrogantemente. Así llegó el turno del trío azabache-pelirrosa-rubio.

-Sasuke Uchiha, 18 años, no les interesa donde vivo, deseo estudiar medicina y por ahora lo único que deseo es hacer feliz a alguien.-dijo fríamente con un ligero tono de aburrimiento. Varias muchachas suspiraron mientras la pelirrosa lo miró extrañada, él le comentó que era indiferente y frío con el resto de las personas que no fueran ella y su hermano, pero no pensó que tanto.

-Sakura Haruno- habló ella poniéndose de pié e intentando no pensar en el azabache quien permanecía dándole ánimos silenciosamente con su mirada- 18 años, El lugar donde vivo…-_vivo con la directora de la universidad._ No podría decir eso o se tomaría para malos entendidos y empezarían los rumores de favoritismo… -No lo recuerdo ya que me mudé hace un par de días, pero está a unos diez minutos en coche. Deseo estudiar medicina, y mi único deseo es ser feliz y hacer feliz a los que amo.- se sentó nuevamente ante la mirada atenta de la sensei

-Me gustan tus sueños.- le dijo despacio antes de pararse frente al rubio quien sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, 18 años, vivo a 15 minutos en coche, también me mudé hace poco así que el lugar se me olvida.- rascó su cabeza y varios rieron ligeramente para luego seguir con su relato- me gusta el ramen; quiero estudiar leyes ya que mi sueño es-

-Dejar de ser basura humana y desaparecer tu inútil existencia- todos guardaron el más absoluto silencio mientras la sonrisa de Naruto desaparecía. La pelirrosa volteó a mirar quien había hablado para darse cuenta que era el castaño, Yashima, quien estaba de pié y caminaba hacia Naruto por el pasillo teniendo la atención de todos.-Eres basura humana, con 18 años de vacía e inútil existencia

-No dejaré que digas eso.- la profesora se plantó frente a él mirándolo tan fríamente que a varios le dieron escalofríos. Sin embargo él ampliando su sonrisa avanzó para luego para luego empujar a la profesora haciendo que esta se golpeara la espalda con la pizarra y la muralla. Nadie hablaba ni decía nada, más que nada porque no creían lo que sucedía incluyendo a la pelirrosa y al azabache.

-Tú eres basura- continuó apuntando al rubio- Eres escoria humana, al igual que tus padres que son solo unos inútiles subnorma-

La pelirrosa reaccionó empujando su mesa haciendo que esta cayera provocando un horrible ruido, -No permitiré que digas una sola palabra más.- ignoró el intenso dolor de su tobillo y antes de notarlo siquiera, ya su mano había golpeado el rostro del castaño- Naruto no es nada de lo que dijiste, pero en cambio tú si lo eres.-lleno de sorpresa Yashima la miró incrédulo como si ella hubiese cometido algún delito.- Te crees superior, e insultaste a quien no respondió nunca tus agresiones verbales ni físicas. Pero ahora cambió- estaba temblando de la ira y el culpable era el castaño frente a ella.- porque no tendrá que verte ni tendrá motivo para soportarte ni a ti ni a nadie, solo eres: Escoria humana.

El castaño reaccionó mirándola llena de odio- ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?!- gritó y luego alzó su mano para golpearla en el estómago, la pelirrosa cerró sus ojos y sintió un ligero golpe en su abdomen sin embargo no pensó que él fuera tan débil como para que a ella no le doliese. Abrió sus ojos notando que un brazo la había envuelto por la cintura protegiéndola y con la otra habían intercambiado el golpe de Yashima lanzándolo al piso.

-Hmp, eres solo una porquería.- gruñó el azabache quien había protegido a la pelirrosa, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una furiosa rubia de ojos miel

-Apoyo tu noción Uchiha.- la Hokage levantó del cuello de su camisa al castaño. Miró de reojo a Kurenai en el piso que con una mueca de dolor intentaba ponerse de pié en vano.-¿Kurenai, Sakura, están bien?

-Si – respondió Sakura- pero la sensei no lo está, se golpeó la espalda con la pizarra y la muralla.- se agachó junto a la sensei impidiendo que ésta se pusiera de pié al no saber lo específico del daño

-Te lo advertí- el castaño miró con temor a la Hokage- tu hermana no quedó en ésta escuela, y tú suplicaste que te aceptara por eso estás dentro de esta escuela, a prueba por un día y dentro de las 2 primeras horas ya puedes considerarte expulsado de Konoha. "quienes pisoteen al resto, serán pisoteados_." _¿Lo olvidaste? No me interesa que seas hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país, solo eres una cucaracha

-¡Cerezo!- Por la puerta entró Hidan corriendo seguido por Deidara, Itachi y el pelirrojo Nagato.

-Sakura!- Itachi miró rápidamente la escena entendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedía.-Sakura, vamos, debes salir de aquí, Sasuke llévatela.-ordenó al su hermano quien la obedeció al instante pese a la negativa de la muchacha

-Tranquila, su espalda dolerá si se mueve más, - Nagato llego hasta la de ojos rojos tomando su mano y mirando a Deidara quien al ver que la pelirrosa estaba bien, excepto por un ligero cojeo, ayudó a la profesora llevándola a la enfermería. Hidan con la mirada más sádica posible miró al castaño para luego arrastrarlo junto a la Hokage literalmente fuera del salón.

-Muchachos… -Itachi quedó solo en el salón frente a los estudiantes que aún no comprendían del todo lo sucedido.- Ese estudiante estaba condicional en éste recinto y lo sabía. Debido a sus buenas notas y a que suplicó por eso lo dejaron entrar a prueba por unos días.- Se acercó a ellos sonriendo cálidamente haciendo que el miedo en muchos desapareciera.- Nos avisaron que había problemas en éste salón por la cámara de allí.-dijo apuntando a una esquina- y la Hokage preocupada salió de inmediato hacia acá. Conozco a varios de ustedes, incluso si ustedes no me conocen porque los profesores son libres de leer los expedientes de información general de sus alumnos. ¿Verdad Karin?- preguntó a la pelirroja quien sonrió coquetamente.- ¿Hinata? –Preguntó a la de ojos perla junto a él.- Por eso los protegeremos a todos. Ahora, ¿quién quiere hacer un recorrido un su sexy profesor?-las muchachas de inmediato asintieron –Y podríamos pasar a la sala de entretención y video juegos…-eso captó la atención del resto de los estudiantes.

-Sakura chan…-claro que eso no incluía al Namikaze

-Ve con ellos, estarán en la enfermería, a tres salas a la izquierda de la recepción.-susurró Itachi al pasar junto al rubio- ¡Bien, entretención aquí vamos!- sus palabras llenas de felicidad distrajeron casi a todos, sin embargo su mirada preocupada no coincidía con aquellas palabras.

Salieron del lugar y el rubio siguió las indicaciones del pelinegro encontrándose con un Sasuke malhumorado, una Sakura con un pié hinchado y una Kurenai dormida por calmentes

-Naruto… la Hokage contratará a tu padre y sanará a tu madre, sonríe.-habló alegremente

-Sakura chan…gracias dattebayo!- sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas

-De nada, después de todo mientras estemos vivos… debemos sonreírle a la vida.

.

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

* * *

**... ...**

**...**

**.**

Konishiwa!

Aparecieron personajes… golpearon a otros… y solo tengo que decirles: ¡Sonríanle a la vida!

respuestas:

Angelesponcehuaman: ya se fué un enemigo jejeje, y ahora serán buenos amigos n.n

dulcecito311: bueno, no es lo que digan "un estupendo primer día de clases" jejeje, pero el día aún no termina y ya se deshicieron del tipo feo de la florería

Gracias y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Aquello que les impide avanzar

_Salieron del salón todos los alumnos siguiendo a Itachi excepto por el rubio quien con las indicaciones logró llegar a la enfermería, encontrándose con un Sasuke malhumorado, una Sakura con un pié hinchado y una Kurenai dormida por el efecto de calmantes_

_-Naruto… la Hokage contratará a tu padre y sanará a tu madre, sonríe.-habló alegremente la pelirrosa_

_-Sakura chan…gracias dattebayo!- el rubio sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas_

_-De nada, después de todo mientras estemos vivos… debemos sonreírle a la vida._

* * *

**_Cap 10:_**

.

_**... …**_

…

_**.**_

_**Aquello que les impide avanzar**_

_**.**_

…

… …

.

-¡Cerezo!- por la puerta de la enfermería entró un alborotado Sasori seguido de Pein, Konan y Kakuzu. La pelirrosa les sonrió mientras Naruto intentaba ocultar sus ojos brillosos por las recientes lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien. Sakura?- Konan, la peliceleste se acercó a la muchacha ignorando los gruñidos de Uchiha menor

-Sí, gracias a Sasuke no me pasó nada, la inflamación del tobillo fue por un descuido, me caí antes de entrar al salón- el Namikaze miró a Sakura quien bajó la vista avergonzada._ ¿Por qué no dice que fue mi culpa?_ Pensó sin apartar la vista de la muchacha

-Me alegro de que no te hiciera daño, creo que ahora tenemos el motivo que necesitábamos para no liquidarlo- comentó con calma e inocencia. _Ah… ahora sé el motivo, me hubiese hecho picadillo_ fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras una ligera corriente eléctrica de miedo claro está, subía por su espalda.

-¿qué harán con él?- fue la primera vez que habló Sasuke, complacido por los deseos del resto sobre "liquidar" a Yashima

-han pasado 25 minutos- Sasori miraba su reloj mientras hablaba.- deben estar viendo el tema de su pasaporte, lo enviarán con su familia, a su país de origen. Ya hablaron con sus padres los cuales estaban "alegres" de recibir a su hijo de vuelta. –sonrió maliciosamente

-Sasori, no digas eso- Pein dio un paso al frente haciendo callar al pelirrojo quien puso una mueca divertida.- Su padre le dará un castigo además de desheredarlo ya que si se sabe de la expulsión de su hijo de la universidad de Konoha, la imagen de la empresa caería y sus socios se alejarían. La Hokage prometió no hundir la empresa de aquella familia, sin embargo no volverán a pisar éste continente y tendrá una orden de restricción en todos los campus de ésta universidad, este año no será admitido en ninguna otra universidad ya que si intenta entrar la Hokage hablará y se encargará personalmente de hundirlo hasta que se arrepienta de haber nacido. –comentó tranquilamente ante la sonrisa burlona de Sasori

-No quisiera estar en sus zapatos…-comentó el rubio haciendo que todas las miradas de Akatsuki se posaran en él

-¿Quién es él?- Kakuzu hizo la misma interrogante en la que sus compañeros pensaban

-E... es… Naruto Namikaze, un nuevo amigo-respondió rápidamente la pelirrosa

-¡un gusto Dattebayo!- rió alegremente rascándose la cabeza- por cierto… ¿conocían desde antes a Sakura chan?- la pregunta del millón y que hizo ponerse nerviosos a todos los presentes.

-Eh…

-Si.-voltearon a ver como Nagato entraba a la habitación respondiendo relajadamente.-la conocieron por accidente hace un par de días y han estado en contacto desde entonces. Somos sus amigos que prometimos protegerla.- la pelirrosa se ruborizó y Konan sonrió

-¿terminaste lo que hacías?

-si Sasori, - señaló unos papeles en sus manos- La columna de la sensei no sufrió daños graves, solo le dolerán los músculos por el golpe pero en dos días máximo estará recuperada con los remedios que le daré

-Qué alivio…

-Ah, por cierto Sakura san, mi nombre es Nagato, ayer llegué del extranjero y soy compañero de ellos- con una movimiento de cabeza indicó a los Akatsukis.- mientras estemos aquí no usaremos las capas por lo que no te extrañes, digamos que necesitábamos un poco de relajación y hasta que terminemos tu caso estaremos cerca de ti para protegerte.- con una cálida sonrisa se acercó a la pelirrosa por el lado opuesto a Konan, y se sentó en la cama.-

-¿Ellos te protegen?- el pelirrojo no se percató de que el rubio no sabía nada de la pelirrosa por lo que habló más de la cuenta-¿tu caso?-cerró los ojos con una mano en su mentón en pose pensativa mientras el resto permanecía con los nervios de punta.- ¡Genial!- la pelirrosa alzó una ceja extrañada.- ¡si ellos te protegen yo también lo haré! Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos…- se acercó a ella sonriendo

_Es verdad…-_pensó Sakura tras agradecerle a Naruto- _ Ellos me ayudan, pero ¿por qué no avanzan con la investigación de los asesinos de mi familia? ¿Qué es lo que les impide continuar?_

-No me esperaba menos de ti, Namikaze.- la Hokage entró a la estadía junto al resto de Akatsuki exceptuando a Itachi- Ah, por la basura no se preocupen que ya está lejos de aquí

-¡Sakura chan!- Deidara como un niño pequeño corrió atropellando a varios a su paso, incluyendo a Kakuzu y Sasori- Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara… -se arrodilló junto a la pelirrosa intentando tomar su mano la cual fue alejada a tiempo por el azabache

-¡Yashin sama la protegió!-

-Sádico masoquista, ¡deja de hablar de ese endemoniado!- Kisame estaba jalando de Deidara en un intento de alejarlo de la pelirrosa mientras discutía con el peliblanco

-¡Cállate pececito de cuarta!- Hidan jalaba de Kisame mientras lo insultaba

-Por el arte de las explosiones no te pasó nada…- Deidara ignoraba a todos mientras se aferraba a la cama de la muchacha inútilmente pues el azabache abrazándola la alejaba del rubio

-¿Konan, estás bien?- la peliceleste también había caído al piso y Pein la ayudaba a ponerse de pié

-ME LAS PAGARÁS ARTISTA DE PACOTILLA- Sasori se levantaba con un aura asesina a su alrededor

La enfermería era un caos, hablaban, discutían y otros gruñían mientras una vena con ira palpitaba en la frente de la Hokage, sin embargo no fue la primera en explotar.

5…4…3…2…1…-¡LARGENSE DE AQUÍ TODOS USTEDES!- Sasuke quien se había mantenido al margen de los gritos y peleas, no pudo aguantar más su enojo y les gritó llamando la atención de quienes lo miraron incrédulos- MUEVANSE O LOS SACO A PATADAS- y así salieron a regañadientes varios pues sabían que la enfermería no era lugar para entretenerse discutiendo mientras otros fueron sacados a rastras por la Hokage quien sin ningún esfuerzo cargaba consigo a Kisame, Deidara y Hidan, los más bulliciosos y reusados a irse.

-Gracias Sasuke.- la pelirrosa suspiró agradecida mirando al azabache quien nuevamente la había dejado sobre el centro de la cama. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos más Nagato, Naruto y la Hokage quien volvió enojada tras cerrar la puerta.

-Sakura…- el pelirrojo se acercó ordenando un asiendo que habían botado sus compañeros y arreglando la almohada de la muchacha.- ¿Te duele algo además de tu tobillo? ¿te golpeó en alguna parte o lo intentó?- su voz era calmada al igual que su mirada

-Sakura.-la Hokage llamó la atención de la pelirrosa quien vacilaba en si confiar o no en aquel muchacho.- Nagato fue mi mejor alumno, es especialista en la mayoría de las medicinas así como en la morgue e investigaciones criminales. Se crió junto a Pein y Konan rechazando el puesto de líder en más de una ocasión cediéndoselo a Yahico o Pein como lo conoces tú. Puedes confiar en él para todo, es confiable, honesto y reservado. Es leal y lo que quieras decirle, no lo dirá jamás a nadie si no tiene tu consentimiento.-

-Gracias… ahora que lo dices, intentó golpearme el estómago, y sentí su tacto pero no alcanzó a lastimarme porque Sasuke lo golpeó antes

-Déjame revisarte Sakura.- La Hokage se acercó a ella quien mostró casa de horror al recordar sus cicatrices en el abdomen

-N…No, no es necesario… de verdad- con una mano se cubrió el vientre. Nagato percibió fácilmente que ella no quería que la rubia la revisara

-Sakura…- Sasuke intervino acercándose a la muchacha- Deberías dejar que te revisara para estar seguros…

-No, déjenme revisarla a mí, tal vez es tímida y tiene temor a que ustedes quienes la conocen la vean, así que por favor, dejen que yo la revise… - Nagato intervino recibiendo una silenciosa mirada jade llena de agradecimiento

-Sakura chan, te esperamos afuera, ¿vale?- el rubio no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaban, sin embargo sí se percató del temor de la pelirrosa y se limitó a arrastrar al azabache y a la rubia consigo fuera de la habitación pese a las mirada asesinas que ambos le enviaban

-Sakura, ten, no temas que podrán matarme antes de que yo hable algo acerca de ti.- le tendió una bata para que se cubriera ya que debía sacarse al vestido para que la revisara.-Revisaré a Kurenai mientras, los calmantes deberían mantenerla dormida por un par de horas más- cerró las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de la pelirrosa

-Estoy lista, Nagato san…- Tras varios minutos intentando quitarse el vestido sin mover el tobillo, anunció que estaba preparada por lo que el pelirrojo abrió el mínimo los telones para entrar cerrándolas al instante. La mirada de la muchacha era triste y temerosa

-Sakura… puedes confiar todo lo que quieras en mí, ten -le dio un bisturí el cual tomó la muchacha esperando por alguna explicación.- no te obligaré a que confíes en mí, pero si crees que podré lastimarte, no dudes en usarlo- la muchacha se relajó y le sonrió tristemente

-Ellos confiaron en usted, y yo también lo haré.- dejó el bisturí en una pequeña mesita junto a la cama antes de que el pelirrojo la revisara

-Bien, si te duele me avisas.- comenzó palpando levemente el abdomen de la muchacha con la bata puesta. Al no tener mucho resultado y especificidad en eso, tapó la mitad inferior de la muchacha con una manta mientras ella abría ligeramente su bata dejando a la vista su abdomen desnudo… y comprendió entonces por qué ella no quería que la viesen. Tenía cicatrices hechas hace mucho tiempo, señales de maltrato y del calvario en que vivió sin que su familia lo notase.

-Por favor… no lo diga- suplicó con los ojos colmados de tristeza

-te dije que tendrían que matarme antes de que lo hiciera ¿no?- con sus ojos ligeramente morados, brillantes de tristeza terminó de revisarla.- Las cicatrices del pasado ... –le mostró una de sus piernas las cuales estaban repletas de cicatrices de quemaduras ahora visibles levemente.- Protegí a Konan y Pein obteniendo esto de recuerdo.- se encogió de hombros al recordar.- la vida es cruel, lo bello es sonreír pese a todo.- se alejó de la pelirrosa volviendo con una pequeña mochila oscura.- Puedo sanar y alejar todas las heridas físicas de ti, pero no así las de tu alma, esas solo puede sanarlas alguien que te ame y que al parecer ya tienes a ese alguien- mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba pensando en cierto azabache, él sacó un pequeño frasco de crema y se lo entregó.- úsalo todos los días y en unas semanas desparecerán, yo comencé a usarlo hace unos días y éste es el de repuesto así que no te preocupes, y… ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?

-Yo…- vaciló unos momentos pero al ver la mirada sincera y preocupada del pelirrojo continuó- No son las únicas cicatrices que tengo.- los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron ligeramente.- en todas las partes no visibles de mi cuerpo también las tengo-susurró avergonzada cerrando sus ojos- desde la espalda bajo el cuello… hasta los muslos de mis piernas… también tengo. Y… hay unas de las que soy responsable- quitó sus guantes enseñándole sus manos al pelirrojo- Estas… yo las hice

-Sakura… ¿en qué infierno viviste?- susurró tomando sus manos para verlas mejor- Te ayudaré con todo lo que pueda, mañana traeré más remedios que borrarán casi completamente aquellas cicatrices dependiendo del tiempo y de la profundidad que tengan… pero ten por seguro que nadie volverá a lastimarte así… ¿estás bien?- una pregunta extraña tomando en cuenta las cosas por las que la pelirrosa había pasado, sin embargo era inevitable al ver como una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos jade

-Ahora… sí, ahora sí lo estoy- sonrió ignorando la única lágrima que escapó de sus ojos. Pasaron algunos momentos de silencio antes de que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pié

- Si gustas puedo hablar con la Hokage para ser tu médico personal hasta que tus cicatrices desaparezcan.- la muchacha asintió- Por otro lado al parecer solo rosó tu estómago sin dañarlo, les diré eso a los demás. ¿Quieres algún tiempo a solas para yo distraerlos afuera?

-Estuve sola mucho tiempo, ya no quiero estarlo más.-el pelirrojo se arrepintió se sus palabras

-Pues entonces… ¿te parece que te ayude a vestir y vamos con los chiflados tras la puerta a recorrer el resto del establecimiento?- a la pelirrosa le agradó la idea de la visita sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él, adivino sus pensamientos

-Bueno, trabajando en la morgue e investigando a muchos además de ser médico, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ver cuerpos desnudos y tu estarás con ropa interior, no soy un pervertido- su rostro serio lo confirmaba- aunque si gustas puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta

-No, está bien.- El pelirrojo se volteó mientras ella se quitaba la parte superior de la bata para reemplazarla por el vestido- ahora sí.- Nagato se volteó esta vez quedando frente a ella para ayudarla a arreglar su vestido, sus guantes y que se pusiera de pié

-Pondré unas vendas en tu tobillo además de una pomada, fue leve el daño pero por forzar el pié es que ahora te duele más- La ayudó a sentarse en la cama y luego trató su tobillo dañado- no lo vuelvas a hacer- revolvió dulcemente los cabellos de la muchacha antes de dar media vuelta y salir de lugar dejando abierto los telones

-En dos o tres días si no fuerza el pié estará bien- escuchó como hablaba en la entrada- en su abdomen no hay daño solo lo rosó pero sin dejar marca ni dolor. Por último, no nos gusta la soledad ni lo desconocido por lo que… ¿qué les parece si nos enseñan el lugar? A diferencia de varios de ustedes yo acabo de llegar de otro continente y Sakura es la primera vez que está aquí…

-¿Sakura?- el azabache apareció frente a la pelirrosa con una mirada aliviada y una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Está sonriendo!- el rubio Namikaze apareció a un costado de Sasuke apuntándolo con el dedo

-Tsk, dobe.- rugió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ignorando al rubio y acercándose a Sakura- ¿estás bien?

-Sasuke…- susurró bajo para que el rubio no la escuchase- Me has preguntado eso más veces de las que me has saludado- comentó divertida haciendo que el sonrojo en el muchacho aumentara, bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro con sus mechones de pelo azabache.-

-Tendrás que usar un soporte Sakura san… -Nagato entró junto a la Hokage quien traía una especie de muleta para la pelirrosa-

-Gracias- _¿Y si les pregunto que les impide avanzar con el caso y dar con los culpables?_ Se debatía mentalmente si preguntar o no, pero al ver al rubio presente prefirió dejarlo para después

Entonces, el azabache le ayudó a caminar- ya que con gruñidos alejó a quienes intentaron hacerlo- dejando sus maletines en la enfermería e inmediatamente saliendo de allí el dúo de Akatsukis alegres se abalanzaron contra la pelirrosa, la cual fue jalada por Sasuke apretándola del camino y haciendo que el dúo- Hidan Deidara –cayeran al piso y lo miraran con cara de "eres un posesivo ególatra que descuartizaremos para alejarte de cerezo" Se acercaron al Uchiha con ese objetivo más fueron detenido por las miradas asesinas del líder y el resto de Akatsuki.

-Sakura chan… ¿vamos al recurrido si? Quiero conocer el resto de la universidad- los alegres e inocentes comentarios del Naruto distrajeron el aura asesina y las batallas de miradas en el pasillo

-Claro Naruto… por cierto Kisame, ¿cómo están las mascotas que te llevaste ayer?- comenzó a caminar ligeramente torpe por la muleta que debía usar

-Bien cerezo, por la noche las llevaré contigo… ¿voy por una silla de ruedas?

-Kisame…. No estoy invalida, solo es un golpe

-m… okay, pero si te cansas te cargo, ¿vale?- ganándose una mirada asesina Uchiha y que ignoró por completo fue tras la pelirrosa quien tomo el camino a su derecha.-

-Y… ¿quién será nuestro guía? No podemos caminar para siempre dattebayo!

-m…- miraron a sus espaldas notando a Kisame sonriente, Nagato varios pasas atrás quien hablaba con la Hokage, mientras el dúo era regañado por Pein y Konan y el resto permanecía mirándolos burlones- ¿Quién será nuestro guía?- pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan

-¿Qué les parece si se unen a nosotros?- Itachi apareció por un pasillo frente a ellos seguido por varios alumnos quienes miraban extraño a la pelirrosa

-Claro Itachi- sonrió la Haruno omitiendo las miradas, lo último que quería era convertirse era en el conejillo de indias y el centro de las habladurías de medio colegio

-¿Qué tan mal está ese pié?

-No es nada, me caí antes de entrar al salón y me lastime pero en tres día estaré sana- sonrió de manera reconfortante mientras el pelinegro se acercaba y revolvía su pelo cariñosamente

-¡Sakura san!- una muchacho vestido de verde con abundantes cejas y pelo de extraño corte se acercó a la muchacha arrodillándose frente a ella- Tu muestra de valentía prototipo de la llama de la juventud, brilla en ti de manera que me deslumbró- totalmente serio tomó una mano de la pelirrosa- ¡Por favor! ¡Deja que te proteja como el más fiel servidor y esclavo!- varias risas fueron acompañadas de algunas miradas asesinas hacia el muchacho de verde aunque a éste parecieron no importarle

-Este… ¿Quién eres?

-¡Lee! mi bella flor de cerezo, aunque puedes llamarme como quieras. La muestra de tu protección hacia la gente a tu alrededor me hipnotizó, por favor acepta la protección de este fiel esclavo.

-Eh… Lee, ¿podrías devolver mi mano? No soy muy buena con el equilibrio- con un solo pié y una muleta intentaba no caer.

-¿puedo llevarte mi bella flor de cerezo?-ya era tarde porque antes de notarlo si quiera ya la había tomado en brazos y la cargaba como si una princesa fuera, mientras ella intentaba calmar sus nervios recordando que estaba frente a todos por lo que nada le pasaría

-¡LEE! Ya déjala en paz- un castaño de ojos perlas se acercó con la mirada fría hasta su compañero

-Pero Neji, ella necesita de mi protección para-

-Suéltala o morirás ¿no has mirado al frente de Itachi sensei?. -Haciendo lo que le dijo el de ojos perlas se encontró con varias miradas asesinas, y un Itachi que tomaba del brazo al azabache para que no se abalanzara contra el chico

-Pero no sé quiénes son, no puedo confiar en que ellos cuiden de mi bella flor de cerezo- La muchacha sonrió comprendiendo que pronto se rodearía de amigos

-Bien muchachos – la Hokage ojos miel se acercó a ellos dispuesta a evitar una masacre- Me alegra que se protejan mutuamente, ese es uno de los objetivos de ésta escuela, el que aprendan a valorarse mutuamente y que se protejan entre ustedes. Lee, ¿podrías devolver a Sakura por favor?

-Hai… Hokage sama- accedió a soltarla e Itachi se acercó a ella tomándola para ayudarla a ponerse de pié sin forzar su tobillo

-Sasuke… ¿podrías ayudarla?-El aludido dejó sus intentos homicidas y ayudó a la muchacha

-¡Sasori! Trae la silla de ruedas de la enfermería- gritó la rubia ojos miel al pelirrojo quien volvió de inmediato

-Hokage sama… ¿cómo está Kurenai sensei?- el ojos perlas preguntó totalmente serio pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación

-Bien Neji, mañana estará bien pero ahora la tengo con calmantes. No se dañó la columna más sus músculos le dolerán por una par de días, así que te pido la protejas ¿vale?

-Hai, Hokage sama- miró ahora a la pelirrosa que el azabache mantenía abrazada por la cintura con una brillo de alegría en sus ojos, el cual la muchacha respondió con una sonrisa

-Aquí está- Sasori llegó con la silla de ruedas e hizo que la Sakura se sentara en ella

-Insisto en que no estoy inválida…

-Mi bella flor de cerezo tiene razón, ven, abandona esa silla que yo te llevaré en mis brazos como la princesa que eres.- Iba a tomarla nuevamente sin embargo el azabache se plantó frente a la muchacha con un instinto homicida visible a kilómetros

-Mejor la llevo yo cejotas- ofreció el rubio recibiendo la misma mirada asesina del azabache

-Mejor… voy en la silla… ¿me ayudas Sasuke?- intentó distraerlo y milagrosamente funcionó por lo que empujando la silla de ruedas despacio y esquivando al "Cejotas" partieron con el recorrido

-Bien muchachos, el grupo al parecer creció- Itachi llamó la atención de todos relajando el ambiente- Esto será más divertido si lo hacemos todos juntos, ¿vamos? –Los Akatsuki lo siguieron mezclándose con los estudiantes y bromeando entre ellos, Nagato los distrajo a todos tras una mirada de súplica de la pelirrosa que él supo interpretar a la perfección, quería que le dieran un pequeño espacio para hablar con el azabache por lo que así lo hizo

-Sasuke…- temerosa de la furia del Uchiha le habló en un susurro

-¿si, Sakura?-Preguntó suspirando

-¿estas… enojado conmigo?- detuvo en andar de la silla de ruedas y se agachó frente a ella

-Nunca podría enojarme contigo…- comentó mientras tomaba una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos- Pero sí con el chico lechuga, ¿Quién cree que es para arrebatarte de mi lado?-la muchacha rió antes de hablar

-Sasuke… gracias –lo abrazó permaneciendo así unos minutos mientras sin darse cuenta eran observados por Nagato

-Te lo mereces Sakura…- susurró sonriendo y dando media vuelta- Es un sobreprotector y arrogante Uchiha, pero si de ti se trata cambia del cielo a la tierra… y mereces ser feliz con él

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacerla sufrir tanto…-Itachi llegó frente a Nagato y ambas miradas se volvieron tristes

-Para dar con el culpable del sufrimiento de Sakura…-Miró el techo cerrando sus ojos llenos de tristeza- Debemos averiguar su pasado, conocían bien a Sakura y les gusta hacerla sufrir, no dudo que el o los culpables de todo eso sean los mismos o están relacionados profundamente… Para eso debemos saber quién hizo sufrir a Sakura, y solo ella puede decirlo

-Esto será cruel… pero debemos pedirle que recuerde

.

.

-Creo que debemos apresurarnos, nos perderemos del resto.-comentó Sakura separándose del Uchiha

-Si tú lo dices…

Continuaron con su camino silenciosamente mientras Sakura volvía a preguntarse "¿_qué es lo que les impide avanzar en la investigación? Podría ser… En las investigaciones criminales se interroga a los afectados, pero ellos no me han…"_

.

.

-Sa ku ra chan!- el rubio los esperaba con Nagato en una esquina de un pasillo ya que el Namikaze se había percatado de la ausencia de su amiga y Nagato lo entretuvo para que no interrumpiera la tierna escena, mientras Itachi se fue antes de toparse con el Namikaze para averiguar con los guardias si todo iba normal

-Naruto…

-Nee… Sakura chan, ¿Dónde estaban? No te habrá hecho nada el amargado de Sasuke ¿o si?

-Hmp, dobe…- gruñó pasando junto a Nagato

-No me digas dobe, ¡teme!

-Tsk, dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Chicos…- La tranquila voz de Sakura los sacó de su discusión- ¿Dónde está el grupo?

-La Hokage nos espera unas salas más adelante con el resto del grupo, Itachi se separó de ellos para hablar con los encargados de la seguridad y averiguar si no ha habido algún percance

Siguieron por el recorrido de los pasillos junto a sus compañeros de clases y los Akatsuki más la Hokage, pasaron por múltiples salas y laboratorios, lo más grande y que cautivó a Sakura fue la biblioteca que ocupaba dos salones del primer piso y el segundo, amplia con todos los elementos necesarios para estudiar día y noche sin preocupares por nada.

Salieron por la parte trasera del edificio donde encontraron múltiples edificios más correspondientes a las especializaciones en las carreras. Encontraron un grupo más de alumnos de primer año y mucho más estudiantes de grados superiores, algunos haciendo ejercicio en las canchas del lugar y otros disfrutando de la sombra de los árboles.

La Hokage les explicaba todo a medida que avanzaban por el lugar, diciéndoles que había clases obligatorias de ejercitación física así como de primeros auxilios, artes y otras donde los alumnos de diferentes grados se mezclaban con el fin de mejorar la convivencia y no centrarse exageradamente en el ámbito de su carrera.

Pasaron así, más de una hora recorriendo el lugar, bromeando entre ellos- mayormente los Akatsukis ya que los estudiantes no se conocían mucho por lo que solo hablaban entre los que se conocían de antes- y lanzándole múltiples indirectas a la Hokage sobre su "voluptuosidad" quien respondió dejando inconsciente a los bromistas, Deidara y Hidan, mientras que Kisame se salvó por esconderse tras la pelirrosa para ser sacado a patadas marca Uchiha

Ya era el medio día cuando el rubio Namikaze reclamó que tenía hambre por lo que volvieron al comedor y todos comieron entre bromas con la llegada de Itachi, ya tras varias horas de haberse conocido el ambiente era relajado y de mayor confianza al grado de que los alumnos tutearan a los jóvenes profesores debido a que ellos alegaban que se sentían "ancianos" al ser tratados tan respetuosamente.

Los grupos de amistades comenzaron a forjarse, la rubia Ino, se unió a la pelirroja Karin, quien bajo ninguna circunstancia se acercó a la pelirrosa debido a la presencia de todos los que comenzaban a estimar a la muchacha. La ojos perlas Hinata permanecía junto a lo que todos asumieron era su primo o hermano, Neji debido a su parecido con ella. Shikamaru… se quejaba de que todo era problemático mientras permanecía cerca de Shino, un chico calmado que apenas hablaba por lo que rápidamente comenzó el compañerismo entre ellos. Kiba, se acercó a la pelirrosa para forjar una amistad con ella aludiendo a que era la mujer más valiente que había visto en su vida y que lamentaba no haber reaccionado antes para parar al tipo "ególatra con completo de basura" como le apodó.

-¡Muchachos! Olvidaba decirles lo más importante- todos dejaron de hablar entre ellos para captar las palabras de la Hokage- además de que los alumnos llegan en el segundo semestre, deben saber que hay un sistema de tríos en este establecimiento con el fin de que estudien juntos y no se atrasen en las materias, es un sistema de ayuda entre alumnos y espero que les gusten los tríos- varios rieron ante las últimas palabras, especialmente Hidan, Deidara y Kisame

-No sé a usted Tsunade sama-el fiel seguidor de Yashin sama hablaba con una sonrisa pícara- pero yo prefiero las parejas a los tríos, porque bueno, a veces las camas se hacen pequeñas para- varias sonrojadas y otros riendo, vieron como la cara de Hidan nuevamente se deformaba por la acción del puño de la rubia ojos miel

-Como les decía, es un sistema de tríos y mañana sabrán con quienes les corresponde. Por ahora, pueden marcharse si así lo desean, el resto puede esperarnos y luego cuando se nos una el otro grupo de principiantes continuaremos con el recorrido

Algunos de pié se marcharon a recorrer por su cuenta el lugar mientras la mayoría siguió platicando en sus asientos. El otro curso con los novatos del colegio llegó al lugar, trayendo consigo más ruido y también, los comentarios sobre el incidente de Yashima. Al querer abandonar tiempo después el comedor, los rumores ya se habían extendido por la mayoría del campus, y con eso también, la pelirrosa se convertía en el centro de las miradas

-Hokage sama, Kurenai san despertó- la pelinegra Shizune se acercó al grupo que disponía a seguir con el recorrido, saludando a con una inclinación de cabeza a la pelirrosa

-¿con quién está?

-Con Asuma san y Kakashi sensei, me acaban de llamar

-vamos,- dio dos pasos camino a la enfermería y se volteó a mirar al grupo- pueden separarse, muéstrenles lo que ellos quieran y Kisame, lleva a los interesados al lugar que acordamos ayer- Dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo

-Bueno chicos, nos separaremos según sus intereses.- el Uchiha mayor habló tranquilamente mientras miraba a los estudiantes- Los interesados en ámbito de leyes y justicia síganme.

-Los de medicina y sus derivados de cualquier tipo conmigo- Kisame se alejó un poco del resto de los Akatsukis para definir mejor los grupos, a quien se les unió Nagato

-Química y experimental conmigo, les mostraré el arte de las explosiones – Deidara entre risas se alejó también

- Administración de empresas por aquí- Kakuzu se encargaba de ese grupo

-Manualidades, construcción y tecnología– se limitó a decir el Sasori

-Nosotros iremos a la sala de investigación, tenemos un caso pendiente- Konan y Pein se marcharon de lugar

-El resto conmigo, y me dicen que lugar quieren visitar, ah, y los de ejercicios y actividad física, con el verde de allí- apuntó a un hombre, la copia exacta de Lee, en versión adulta que se acercaba a ellos corriendo

Continuaron así con el recorrido, la mayor parte de los estudiantes se marcharon con Kikuzu, el Namikaze se separó de sus nuevos amigos prometiendo ir pronto a encontrarse con ellos. Tras varios minutos los de medicina veterinaria se separaron del resto que fue guiado por Nagato- excepto cierto azabache- entrando en un gran vivero de cristal grueso

-Los veterinarios aman a los animales, éstos a su vez odian el encierro y prefieren la naturaleza que es su habitad natural. Les presento la vivero de reserva, el lugar que más me gusta de ésta universidad.- Con plantas por doquier, el grupo de alumnos que no superaba 12 descubrieron objetos moviéndose por entre las plantas.- Aquí le grupo de jardinería ayuda en la mantención del lugar mientras nosotros en la de los animales, que por cierto por uno o varios motivos ésta escuela termino adoptando.- un conejo de pelaje plomo salió de entre las plantas para acercarse a Kisame, quien de una habitación donde almacenaban los alimentos salió con comida para él.- Hay conejos, hurones, 3 monos que le quitaron a un circo, dos perros, iguanas y zapos entre otras. Tenemos un problema de espacio por lo que en un mes más nos trasladaremos a otro lugar con un vivero más amplio y es que los caballos necesitan espacio al igual que las cabras y las vacas por lo que la granja una vez terminada podrá con todos. Por cierto, también hay ratones de laboratorio que se escaparon cuando los trasladaban, y acuario no hay pero sí viajábamos a uno que está a treinta minutos de aquí y cuyos animales cuidamos pero eso también se acabará pronto. Como saben ésta es una escuela con menos de diez años de funcionamiento por lo que las ampliaciones no se dejarán de hacer a medida que las necesitemos y… ¿si Kiba?- preguntó con fastidio al alumno que mantenía una mano alzada desde hacía unos minutos

-Sensei, una serpiente está subiendo por su pierna.

-Claro que hay una serpiente que está… ¿qué?- miró sus piernas y en efecto, una serpiente verde subía por su pierna derecha-

-Es una Opheodrys aestivus aestivus- dijo Shino en un susurro

- ¿Otra vez? Camus cuantas veces he dicho que no puedes hacer eso- amablemente la tomó en sus manos mientras le hablaba- éste caso es especial, ella me pertenece pero bueno… mi departamento no es tan grande ni natural como éste lugar por lo que normalmente la dejo aquí… razón por la que me odia y cada vez que me ve intenta asesinarme a mordidas aunque es joven y mide 47 centímetros, además de que ni venenosa es… bueno, mejor les sigo contando.

Hablaron así cerca de una hora y luego salieron al edificio principal donde el rubio ya los estaba esperando, mucho más hablador y alegre que antes ya que en ningún minuto serró la boca hablando mayormente de ramen. Sasuke en cambio mantuvo cara de aburrimiento y fastidio que disimulaba su ligero enojo

-¡Esperen!- Una castaña con el pelo tomado en dos chonguitos los detuvo cerca de la enfermería, en ese entonces solo estaba la pelirrosa con el rubio y el azabache.- ¿eres Sakura Haruno verdad?- preguntó mientras respiraba agitada y sacudía sus ropas orientales

-Si… soy yo

-Lo siento, Me llamo Tenten de primero A, y…es que hay algunos rumores acerca de ti y no podía cerrarle la boca a esa escoba pelirroja de Karin si no sabía la verdad… ¿puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?- rogó y tras obtener como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza continuó- ¿es verdad que eras la novia del tipo que te golpeó por haberte acostado con su mejor amigo?

Tras un breve silencio y las caras de "WTF" de los muchachos y la pelirrosa, supo que era mentira. El rubio albergaba un enorme sentimiento de culpa mientras el azabache añadía a su lista homicida en primer puesto a la pelirroja

-¿fue mentira verdad?

-¡Sakura chan no es ni su novia ni se ha metido con el amigo de nadie!- el rubio estaba furioso, ya que por su culpa a la pelirrosa le inventaban calumnias

-Entonces…- susurró la castaña alegre- Sabía que Lee tenía razón…

-No soy novia de ese tipo, es primer día que lo veo, él empujó a la sensei haciendo que se golpeara la espalda en la pizarra, por lo que intenté detenerlo, él intentó golpearme pero Sasuke lo detuvo a tiempo

-Y… ¿el golpe en el pié?

-Fue mi culpa… Yashima me golpeó el rostro- mostró su labio inferior que ya casi no tenía nada- antes de entrar al salón por lo que resbalé y caí llevando a la pobre de Sakura chan conmigo…

-¡Gracias!- tomando por sorpresa a todos, saltó abrazando a la pelirrosa- Pero tengan cuidado por favor… fue mi compañera por un tiempo y conozco sus alcances, intentará difamarte porque te ve como una amenaza para sus planes que seguramente incluyen quitarte a tu guarda espaldas…-miró al azabache quien permanecía serio- cuida de tu novio o te lo quitará, y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, ¿vale?- le guiñó mientras la pelirrosa se ruborizaba por la palabra "novio", y con un saludo de mano de despidió de todos antes de salir corriendo murmurando maldiciones hacia la pelirroja

-Eso fue extraño… y… perdón Sakura chan… no quería darte problemas….

-Tarde o temprano iba a terminar enfrentándome con él, me ahorraste trabajo y tiempo…- se encogió de hombros y el azabache tocó su hombro- además ahora sé quiénes están conmigo como amigos y quiénes no.

-Sakura chan… por otra parte, no sabía que el teme era tu novio- nuevamente se ruborizó mientras el azabache sonreía con arrogancia y diversión

-Sasuke no…

-No creí que fuera necesario decírtelo, ¿ves? Eres un dobe- El rubio fingió estar ofendido y se volteó dándole la espalda al azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo berrinche. Mientras, Sasuke tomó la mano de la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos, ella simplemente se sonrojó con los ojos brillosos de alegría, antes de que el azabache le susurrara al oído- así nadie te molestará… y… tampoco es como si tuviese que fingir… que… me… interesas- apenas audiblemente terminó de hablarle avergonzado para empujar la silla de ruedas y avanzar nuevamente.

Se despidieron del rubio tras una visita a Kurenai sensei quien estaba acompañada solo por su novio y por Shizune, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hasta la torre de la Hokage a avisarle que ya se iban

-Sasuke, tengo que decirle algo personal, ¿puedes esperar aquí por favor?- el azabache asintió tras mirar el pasillo y la sala de espera desocupada, donde normalmente estaba Shizune. Él se quedó en el pasillo mientras ella entró a la sala de espera, caminando hasta la puerta que decía "directora" y deteniéndose por las voces que se escucharon dentro.

.

-…No puedo hacerlo, no podemos obligar a Sakura a hablar. La Hokage permanecía seria tras su escritorio

-No queremos pedirle que nos hable de su pasado, pero si usted y Shizune no lo hacen debemos pedírselo o no avanzaremos en la investigación…-susurró Itachi apretando sus puños mientras miraba por una ventana

-Su pasado es más doloroso de lo que creen, pero para que abandone la carga que lleva consigo debemos pedirle que hable… si guarda eso todo para ella, no podrá avanzar ni ella ni nosotros

-¿Sabes algo que no sepamos, ¿Nagato?- Pein lo miraba interrogante

-Sí, pero como usted lo dijo Tsunade sama, jamás lo diría

-De modo que estamos como al principio.- suspiró Itachi

-Es más complicado que eso, el culpable del asesinato a la familia de Sakura parecía conocerla, pero nosotros apenas y sabemos de ella por lo que él siempre irá unos pasos más delante de nosotros

-Y estando suelto podría volver por ella….

-Sin embargo nosotros la protegeremos

-Pero ¿de quién? No tenemos pistas, su trabajo fue impecable y hay cosas que evidentemente están relacionadas pero eso solo Sakura puede decirlo

-No la obligarémos a hablar, le hará daño…- susurró Itachi tristemente

-Su vida parece más normal ahora… pero no es así, ella sigue ocultando cosas centrándose en el presente y culpándose silenciosamente de todo lo que ocurre y esa culpa… pronto será más grande que ella misma

-Lo sabemos Hokage sama… y entendemos que no quiera comentar de ellos porque es asunto privado de Sakura, no quisimos interrogarla por lo mismo pero necesitamos saber…

.

.

Fuera de la oficina de la directora, la pelirrosa lloraba silenciosamente mientras escuchaba lo que decían

-_Así que yo fue el motivo por el cual no avanzaban en la investigación, debí suponerlo, no querían dañarme por eso no me han dicho nada… pero Nagato tiene razón, tengo a alguien que comienzo a amar, y muchos más en quienes confío… _-Sin dejar de pensar abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes quienes se pusieron de pié viendo la consecuencia de sus palabras, la pelirrosa con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas avanzaba hacia ellos, cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar en un susurro

-No querían dañarme y por eso no me habían dicho nada… Me parecía extraño que no me interrogaran tras el… asesinato de mi familia. Nagato san… tienes razón- Lo miró a los ojos con determinación- tengo a alguien que comienzo a amar, soy capaz de sonreír y llorar, confío en muchas personas y las quiero a todas, desde que los conocí a ustedes comencé a tener sentimientos que creí olvidados y se los agradezco, el temor que sentía se convirtió en seguridad… quiero creer que mis cicatrices podrán sanar, pero para eso no puedo permitir ponerlos en peligro a ustedes o a Sasuke, no me lo perdonaría

-Sakura…- Itachi se acercó lentamente a ella

-Por eso les diré todo de mí, lo que sabe usted Hokage sama sobre mí es lo mismo que sabe Shizune, pero el resto no lo sabe y tienen razón, es algo que me corresponde a mí decirlo, cuanto antes… y lo haré, esta misma tarde les diré todo a cambio de que… hagan pagar al culpable del sufrimiento de mi familia.

-Por favor…- Itachi se acercó a ella y ésta retrocedió, no por temor, sino por vergüenza a ella misma no de haber notado antes todo aquello. Nagato salió del lugar y en menos de medio minuto volvió a aparecer, ésta vez con Sasuke quien sin comprender nada se limitó a abrazar a la muchacha y sacarla del lugar en brazos ya que ella sin importarle su tobillo lo había forzado nuevamente y había abandonado las muletas.

-Cuanto antes vayan a su casa Hokage sama… creo que es el mejor lugar para hablarles y el más privado.- murmuró dentro se la sala de espera viendo a la rubia asintir

-Vamos a casa…- susurró ignorando a todos los que les miraban por los pasillos al verle pasar.

.

.

Tras un silencioso viaje, Sakura secó sus lágrimas intentando sonreír y aunque no lo lograba del todo sí estaba feliz porque pronto no les ocultaría nada. El azabache estaba preocupado por verla llorar aunque también feliz de saber que podía hacerlo, así que decidió actuar normal para no forzar a hablar a Sakura, el igual que ella decidió hacerlo hasta poder hablar calmadamente y en privado con él.

De pié hablando de trivialidades como si nada hubiese pasado y caminando con ella apoyada en su hombro, ignoró a los empleados de la Hokage mientras la pelirrosa les respondía sus saludos educadamente y negaba cuando le ofrecían cosas, fue entonces donde se percataron de un pequeño percance… las escaleras

-No lo hagas Sasuke, nos vamos a caer

-Te dije que te protegería

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola

-No sin forzar el pié así que…- ignorando las suplicas de la pelirrosa, la tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa donde la dejó sentada sobre la cama, pero sin separarse de ella.

-Sasuke…- la muchacha permanecía con sus brazos en el cuello del Uchiha mientras éste hipnotizado por el agradable olor acariciaba el cabello de la pelirrosa mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Sakura

-m…?- respondió él sin deseos de alejarse de ella

-¿está bien haberle dicho… "eso" a Naruto?- se alejó centímetros de ella para unir sus frentes mirándose directamente a los ojos

-Nadie te molestará si saben que estás conmigo…Por otra parte… ¿quieres….-se sonrojó ligeramente pero no desistía en mirarla- quieres… ser… mi… novia?-soltó en un susurro

-Sasuke…-cerró sus ojos- yo también soy un monstruo… ésta tarde les hablaré de mi pasado a Akatsuki y que es lo que les impide avanzar en la investigación de los asesinos de mi familia… me gustaría que estuvieses presente y si luego de eso mantienes tus palabras, responderé

-tu aceptaste mi pasado y no quisiste que me alejara de ti, ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerlo?

-Porque si tú decías que fuiste un monstruo… creo que soy el diablo en persona.- Se apartó de él al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-Sakura san… ya estamos aquí.

.

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**... ...**_

* * *

_**... ...  
**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

.

Konishiwa!

Por fin sabremos quienes hicieron sufrir a Sakura y a quien dirigir nuestro odio. Yashima está ya en otro continente pero queda un gran interrogante ¿Dónde rayos está la hermana de Yashima? (la pelinegra de ojos claros que estaba en la florería)

Karin dará problemas, claro está aunque hay que ver si funcionan sus planes ya que está en el puesto nº 1 de la lista homicida de Sasuke… ¡e Ino se junta con ella!

Sasuke… tan tierno, ¿qué creen que hará Sasuke? ¿Mantendrá su pregunta? El próximo capítulo lo dedicaré al pasado de Sakura y a "confeciones".

Respecto a los tríos (jejeje)…. ¿notaron que Tenten está en el otro curso de primero? Así que los tríos cambiarán, además de que está Karin.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

Vane-Namikaze: me sorprendió lo rápido que comentaste jajaja. Bueno, ya pronto sabremos más de Kushina y su estado de salud, también sobre Minato. Sí, ahora son amigos el trío rubio-azabache-pelirrosa aunque todavía no sé si mantendré ese trío. Gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto n.n

DULCECITO311: Yashima tendrá un rol importantísimo, y sobre la hermana será lo mismo, ambos serán importantes un poco más adelante. "sexymaestros" ya quisiera yo tener uno así. Bueno, los rumores de Karin…. Ya veremos que inventa aunque los profesores disimulan la cercanía que tienen con Sakura y Sasuke hablando con todos de forma cercana, como pasó con Lee y Neji en éste capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que a mí al igual que a ti no me toquen personas así en la universidad, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los "sexymaestros" jajaj

KaguyaMoon: los espejos también me están comenzando a dar miedo jejeje, pero bueno, la gracia es superar tus miedos ¿no? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo n.n y gracias por comentar

Angelesponcehuaman: ¿Sasuke celoso de Naruto? Jejeje, yo diría celoso con todos jajajaj. Bueno, Naruto es humilde y eso es bueno porque no tiene ese complejo de "niño rico y presumido" lo que me da una idea… ¿cómo serán el resto de los compañeros de Sakura? ¿Tendrán ese complejo? Gracias por el comentario! Me dista una buena idea!

OOANDISAOO: menudo primer día de clases, y eso que todavía el día no termina. ¿Triste realidad verdad? No tener esos sexys maestros (aquí entre nos, ¿a quién prefieres? Miro a Itachi y Sasori… y quedo indecisa… aunque Itachi es más tierno) Gracias por comentar!

_De aquí en más los capítulos los domingos, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en la tarde-noche_

_Ah, Mañana vuelvo a clases... así que no se extrañen si es que no siempre puedo cumplir con el plazo para los cap, por eso como disculpa les dejo ésta cap más largo de lo normal._


	12. Simplemente humanos

_-Sasuke…-la pelirrosa cerró sus ojos- yo también soy un monstruo… ésta tarde les hablaré de mi pasado a Akatsuki y que es lo que les impide avanzar en la investigación de los asesinos de mi familia… me gustaría que estuvieses presente y si luego de eso mantienes tus palabras, responderé_

_-tu aceptaste mi pasado y no quisiste que me alejara de ti, ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerlo?_

_-Porque si tú decías que fuiste un monstruo… creo que soy el diablo en persona.- Se apartó de él al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta._

_-Sakura san… ya estamos aquí._

* * *

_Cap 12:_

_**… …**_

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**Simplemente Humanos**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

_**… …**_

.

-Sakura san… ya estamos aquí- Itachi avisó de su llegada con su calmada voz

-Adelante.- la pelirrosa caminó al centro del dormitorio con ayuda de una muleta, apartándose de Sasuke quien se limitó a ponerse de pié y mirarla desde ese lugar, junto a la cama

En la habitación entraron el Uchiha mayor, seguido de la Hokage y el resto de Akatsuki. Se mostraban incomodos y nerviosos, en especial a Nagato quien no apartaba su mirada del rostro de la muchacha, intentando buscar inquietud o vacilación en sus actos, más no los encontró.

-Sakura chan…- Deidara se acercó a ella con la mirada triste- no hace falta que hagas esto…

-Sí, hace falta que lo haga Dei kun… si no lo hago, no podrán avanzar en la investigación… y que el culpable quede libre, es lo último que quiero.- giró mirando hacia el balcón, por donde entraba una suave y fresca brisa.

-Sakura, lo mejor será que grabemos el audio de la conversación para no perder ningún detalle- el Uchiha mayor miraba con cautela a la pelirrosa- y que el resto del grupo salga, que sólo se queden aquí una o dos personas pues el resto sólo incomodará.-miró a Deidara quien comprendió el mensaje y se alejó en silencio. La pelirrosa asintió y comenzaron a salir los más hiperactivos seguidos de todo Akatsuki, excepto de Itachi.- Sasuke, tú también

-No, - Sakura os interrumpió antes de que el azabache hiciese algo- él tiene que oír lo que diré, también necesitaré de Nagato.

-Si así lo quieres…- Itachi salió un momento de la habitación para volver con el pelirrojo, lo ultimo que quería era volver éste momento más difícil de lo que por sí era.

-Sakura, ¿quieres que me quede?- preguntó la Hokage

-Sí, por favor, usted necesita saber lo que diré.- _Pero no me pida que la mire a los ojos _pensó

-Bien Sakura, ponte cómoda, comienza cuando quieras y con lo que quieras, puedes detenerte si así lo deseas y no te esfuerces hasta hacerte daño a ti misma…- Itachi prendió una grabadora de voz mientras hablaba y el silencio se hizo sentir en la habitación. La muchacha simplemente divagaba en su pasado olvidando el presente hasta que recordó lo que debía hacer.

-¿cómo comenzar a hablar…cuando ni yo sé cuándo comenzó todo…?- preguntó al aire y nadie respondió, pues supieron que era una pregunta hecha para sí misma. Movió las cortinas para que entrara más aire, corrió la silla con ruedas de su escritorio hasta cerca de la ventana y sin mirar en ningún momento a los presentes, comenzó a hablar _Solo espero… que no me odien_ pensó con un ligero temor- Les contare lo que recuerdo y desde que tengo memoria, servirá para que entiendan mejor

.

.

_**_Flash back_**_

* * *

Una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años, ojos jade y pelo rosa jugaba con su hermano, un castaño de ojos verde claro que la superaba en unos siete años. Jugaban con una guitarra tocada por él, mientras la niña aplaudía alegremente. Ambos sonreían sin miedos y sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría.

-¿estás bien, aniki?- preguntó al ver cómo su hermano dejaba de tocar

-si mi cerezo, pero una cuerda se cortó, necesitaré otra… ve a pedírsela a Otou san mientras yo saco ésta y así terminamos más rápido, ¿vale?- la niña sonrió antes de abrazarlo siendo correspondida al instante

-Te amo, aniki…- dijo entre risas la pequeña antes de salir corriendo- Otou san… se rompió una cuerda de la guitarra de Shiro chan, ¿me das unas para llevárselas?

-solo si me das un beso y un abrazo- el pelinegro de ojos claros la chantajeó con una sonrisa mientras mantenía las cuerdas recién sacadas de un mueble fuera del alcance de la niña

-¡Es trampa Otou san!- gritó entre risas antes de abrazar a su padre y besarle la mejilla – no hace falta que hagas eso para que te abrace- cogió las cuerdas de la guitarra antes de salir entre risas del lugar, dejando a su padre sonriendo

-Es una niña hermosa- la madre de la pequeña entró al salón tras escuchar las risas de su hija. Era una castaña de ojos marrones

-Es cariñosa, amable, hermosa e inteligente, gracias por darme tan preciosos hijos- el hombre abrazó a su mujer besando su frente

-No se los hubiese dado a nadie más que a ti - rieron a dúo antes de escuchar el canto de sus hijos y la guitarra sonando nuevamente

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado tres años y la niña ahora iba al colegio, más no se lograba adaptar pese al tiempo que llevaba allí

-Oh… es la frente grande

-¿De quién es hija? Mira su cabello, es extraño

-ni su padre ni su madre son así… debe ser hija de algún amante

Muchas veces no comprendían lo que les decían los alumnos mayores y los profesores, más no le importaba. Aunque estuviese sola ella no abandonaba su sonrisa ni su bondad

-Hola, debes tener hambre, ¿quieres?- preguntó a una paloma que se posó a unos pasos de ella como solía hacerlo, mientras ésta le ofrecía pequeños trozos de pan que esparció por el piso.- ¿Sabes? Quisiera acompañarte y poder volar…. Sentirme libre- la paloma comía mientras ella se sentó en el piso, bajo un árbol de un área de juegos pese a que estaba sola- quisiera volar con mi familia lejos de esto…-

-miren, juguemos al tiro al blanco- un grupo de niños al ver a la paloma cerca de la niña, comenzaron a lanzarle piedras junto a todo lo que encontraron. La paloma intentó volar sin embargo fue alcanzada por una piedra y rescatada por la niña quien la protegió para luego salir corriendo antes de terminar más lastimada.

-Ya estás bien, creo que podrás volar desde aquí… lo siento, te acercaste a mí y saliste lastimada… Ellos no lo hacen porque sean malos, sólo que yo no me defiendo porque odio la violencia y las palabras no funcionan con ellos, pero ahora ya no serás lastimada, ve, se libre como yo quisiera serlo- soltó a la paloma quien blandió sus alas al sentirse libre y voló- ¿Eh…?- Se escuchó un disparo y la paloma cayó ya sin vida.

.

* * *

.

Un año más tarde, la situación se repetía continuamente más la pelirrosa siempre sabía cómo arreglárselas para salir ilesa y sin lastimar a nadie.

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué estas triste?- preguntó su hermano mientras entraba a la habitación de la niña

-Te extrañaba, aniki- dijo abrazándolo

-¿solo era eso? Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes recordármelo a mí o a nuestros padres, siempre estaremos aquí para ti, Sakura….

-Lo sé, Shiro chan- _Jamás los preocuparía por esas cosas_ – pensó mientras le sonreía a la vista de todos, aunque por el interior llorara desconsolada

.

* * *

.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- preguntó un muchacho rubio de ojos oscuros

-Sí puedes, pero no te lo recomiendo, luego te molestarán por estar cerca de mí- contentó la niña de ocho años

-¿no… te molesta que siempre ese grupo de idiotas te traten tan mal?- preguntó el niño sentándose en la misma banca de la muchacha

-Sí, pero debes tener en cuenta que es una cadena. Un profesor con mal humor siempre regaña a unos alumnos mayores, ellos se desquitan con alumnos menores y éstos a su vez en el grupo de chicos que me molestan. Es una cadena, solo intentan aliviar su dolor dañando al resto, pero no es su culpa, no es culpa de nadie

-Ya veo…. ¿Sabes? Eres muy madura para tener la edad que tienes, ¿tampoco te molesta estar siempre sola?

-no, si alguien se acerca también lo dañarían y no quiero que eso pase, por eso te pido que te marches, no quiero que te lastimen

-eres sorprendente…. Mi nombre es Shiki, tengo cinco años más que tú y aun no comprendo del todo esto, pero ten por seguro que no te dejaré sola- con una sonrisa terminó su frase

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses y el niño llamado Shiki no se alejaba de la pelirrosa, haciéndose rápidamente amigos inseparables y haciendo que la sonrisa de la niña ésta vez, fuera real y sincera

-Shiki… nunca te pregunté… ¿por qué no te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué en un principio te acercaste a mí?

-Sakura chan…. Creo que porque me sentía parecido a ti.- miró los ojos jade de su amiga impregnados de tristeza- Mi familia se desintegró, mi padre encontró una amante y se volvió a casar dejando sola a mi madre. Tengo dos hermanos los cuales se quedaron con mi padre y mi hermana mayor y yo nos quedamos con mi madre. Fue difícil…- comentó en un suspiro.- mi hermana tenía un año menos que yo cuando se suicidó… por las burlas que recibía en el colegio. Tenía un particular tono de pelo, entre morado y escarlata… sus ojos eran rojos y quienes la rodeaban la veían como algo no natural… la molestaban y agredieron hasta que no resistió más…. Y se suicidó. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de ambos muchachos, pues la pelirrosa se contagió por la tristeza y abrazó al rubio intentando consolarlo- Nos marchamos de la ciudad, nos apartamos de todo y llegamos a éste lugar. Fue entonces que te conocí… y te vi como a mi hermana… quise protegerte.

-Siempre…- con voz quebrada le susurró al oído- siempre serás parte de mi familia, eres como mi segundo hermano mayor…. Mi familia y tú…. Son las cuatro personas que atesoro y las protegeré con todo lo que tengo….

Ambos lloraron hasta calmarse y levantándose de la banca del parque en el que estaban, comenzaron a caminar pues ya era de noche. No había rastro de vida por las calles y hacía mucho frío por lo que apresuraron el paso, entonces al voltear en una esquina notaron que se escuchaban más que solo sus pasos… se escuchaban varios pasos más que venían tras ellos

-Shiki…- con miedo se volteó sin embargo fue detenida por el rubio quien la empujó rápidamente obligándola a correr tomándola de la mano mientras la jalaba

-Vienen tras nosotros…. Debemos apresurarnos o…

-Muy tarde- un hombre apareció frente a ellos y golpeó al rubio de apenas trece años que intentó proteger a su amiga pese al dolor en su rostro

-¿qué buscan? les preguntó Shiki escondiendo a Sakura tras su espalda y sacando una navaja que solía llevar en caso de emergencia como éste

-¿a quién más? A la mocosa rosa, entrégala o los mataremos a ambos

-No, no….- un hombre un poco más joven, pero con aspecto grotesco y fuerte lo interrumpió- recuerda que no podemos tocarla y menos lastimarla o el jefe nos mataría

-Maldición…- se quejó un tercer hombre llegando hasta ellos

-Sakura, debes resistir – el rubio le susurró a su compañera tomándola por el cuello y apretando la navaja contra éste sin llegar a lastimarla- Déjennos pasar o no la verán con vida por mucho tiempo más.- la pelirrosa estaba asustada, temerosa por lo que pudiese pasar con su amigo sin embargo no le temía a Shiki ni a lo que éste le hiciera, sabía que todo era para protegerla

-Pues muéstranos lo que sabes hacer, mocoso- desafió un cuarto hombre que miraba aburrido toda aquella situación

-Lo siento.-se disculpó en un susurro el rubio tomando la mano izquierda de la pelirrosa, haciendo un corte en diagonal en ésta- Le próxima irá en su cuello- advirtió fríamente mientras la mano de la niña sangraba profundamente

-Joder, denle espacio o el jefe nos matará.-

El rubio consiguió alejarse un poco del lugar antes de empezar a correr con la pelirrosa. Minutos más tarde se oyó un disparo y el rubio cayó con su brazo derecho lastimado y sangrante

-¡Shiki!- la pelirrosa intentó ayudarlo pero éste la detuvo.

-Sakura, cruzaremos ésa esquina y tomaremos caminos diferentes, creerán que vas conmigo y seguirán el rastro de sangre. Debes huir, es a ti a quien buscan

-Pero Shiki…

-Sé que no querrás abandonarme pero a éste paso moriremos ambos, ve por ayuda, yo los distraeré… es la única manera de salvarnos…

-Pero

-¡VE!- gritó y la muchacha obedeció.

Un par de cuadras más adelante encontró ayuda… pero cuando la policía había llegado al lugar ya… no había rastro de Shiki… ni lo volvió a haber.

.

* * *

.

-Shiki… ha pasado un año y no has vuelto… ¿qué te hicieron….?- las lágrimas caían por su rostro de ahora nueve años

-¿dijiste Shiki?- un hombre de pelo negro largo, piel enfermizamente blanca, unos 50 años y casi un metro ochenta, pasó frente a la muchacha y la escuchó.- Debes ser Sakura…. Shiki me habló de ti.- los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de felicidad y rápidamente confió en aquel hombre pidiéndole que le dijera donde estaba su amigo, sin embargo… todo **era mentira**

.

.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó la muchacha mientras el hombre en quien había confiado y que le había hablado de su amigo Shiki la arrastraba literalmente, a los baños de su colegio. La escuela estaba vacía pues era fin de semana y el hermano de la muchacha la había traído porque ella se lo había rogado… El hombre llamado Renko le había dicho que hoy y tras dos meses de confiar en él… le llevaría con Shiki. **Era mentira**… todo lo que dijo aquel hombre…. Fue mentira.

La golpeó libremente, hasta que la muchacha no se movió sintiendo sabor a sangre en su boca y un insoportable dolor en la única parte que el hombre le había golpeado, el estómago. Comenzó a desvestirla en el piso pese a que ella lloraba y pedía ayuda hasta que el hombre tapó su boca. En ese momento la niña de nueve años, se sintió la persona más sucia que existía… porque aquel hombre la estaba tocando. Su llanto y su dolor fueron ignorados y el hombre dejándola desnuda y herida, comenzó a desabrochar su propia ropa

-No….-rogó la muchacha alejándose lo que más podía de aquel sujeto

-olvídalo pequeña, solo estamos tu y yo…. Ya verás cómo lo disfrutarás.- Tomó a la niña golpeándola para que se quedara quieta, terminó de bajar su ropa interior y poco antes de lograr violarla, la muchacha fue salvada

-¡Sakura!-La voz de su hermano, preocupado por la tardanza de la muchacha indicaba que estaba a pasos de ellos, sin embargo el hombre había puesto llave a la puerta exterior de los baños

-ANIKI- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la pequeña, logró llamar la atención de su hermano quien inmediatamente intentó entrar al lugar

-Maldito mocoso… nos vemos a la próxima, mi pequeña, recuerda que siempre serás mía, pronto volveré por ti.- el hombre huyó del lugar mientras el hermano de Sakura intentaba entrar al lugar y ella se vestía velozmente temblorosa de temor por lo que hubiese pasado si su hermano no llega a tiempo

-Sakura…. Estás bien…. Me alegro.- por fin logró entrar abrazando a la niña quien logró disimular su miedo y el shock en el que se encontraba.- ¿por qué estabas aquí sola?

-Yo… no sé qué pasó… entré al baño y la puerta se cerró, intenté abrirla pero me caí y me golpeé la cabeza… me asusté…. Aniki…- hundió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano quien la abrazó y la sacó del lugar. La niña lo que mejor logró fue disimular el dolor de sus heridas y las lágrimas en sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

La pequeña comenzó a portarse fríamente con su familia que era con los que trataba pues ella se alejaba de todas las demás personas, en ese entonces ya había comenzado hacía tiempo su infierno.

.

* * *

.

Dos años más tarde su hermano debió alejarse a un curso de verano de donde dependía su futuro musical que era lo que amaba. Como su padre y su madre trabajaban, ella con once años no podía quedarse sola por tanto tiempo por lo que llamaron a un conocido de su padre, o al menos su padre creyó que lo conocía. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño, ojos negros y lentes redondos y grandes, unos 19 años y cerca de un metro 75 cm.

Así tras dos años de falsa tranquilidad… su infierno nuevamente comenzó

-¡No!- gritó alejándose del muchacho quien fácilmente la golpeó haciéndola caer al piso

-Vamos "pequeña" te gustará- dijo mientras la seguía golpeando en los pocos lugares que no poseían cardenales o cortes que él mismo le había hecho tanto en esa oportunidad como en las anteriores

-Vete el infierno, maldito- gruñó entre llanto

-Claro, si tú me acompañas gustoso lo haré, ¿verdad?- miró a su espalda donde otra persona miraba la escena divertido, como si fuese alguna broma

-Claro, no iremos los tres…. Será un bueno lugar y muy divertido.- se acercó por la espalda del hombre que golpeaba a la muchacha, lo abrazó a comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos llena de asco hacia la escena frente a ella.

-Imbéciles- susurró la pelirrosa intentando escapar a hurtadillas de la habitación.

-oh… a dónde vas… ¿no pensarás irte en la parte más divertida o sí?- un jarrón se quebró en la espalda de la muchacha, haciéndola caer. Entre los dos hombres la arrastraron y la subieron en los pies de la cama amarrándola en el lugar, mientras ellos se entretuvieron hasta llegar a estar desnudos, donde las cosas pasaron a mayores y ella pese a tener sus ojos cerrados e intentar mirar a otro lado, _podía oírlo todo._

Luego, cuando ya cansados y faltando poco para que los padres de ella llegaran, la soltaron y ella intentando calmarse no pudo evitar preguntarles…

-¿por qué hacen esto?

-Verás… mi jefe me ordenó darte "atenciones especiales"- la muchacha serró sus ojos retrocediendo cuando él tocó uno de sus senos.- sin embargo no me gustan las mujeres por eso me entretengo con él.- apuntó al hombre que terminaba de vestirse para luego marcharse. **Era el infierno**

.

* * *

.

Pasaron otros dos años y por fin su hermano volvía a pasar los veranos con ella, por lo que no volvió a ver a aquel sujeto que le mostró lo que era el infierno en vida. Por su petición, la madre de la muchacha la cambió de colegio donde conoció…. Otro infierno.

-Ésta es la última.- un muchacho bajó la cámara fotográfica que llevaba tras haber tomado lo que sería la última foto

-Por fin…- otro muchacho que mantenía a la pelirrosa desnuda frente a él, tomando sus cabellos y haciendo que se quejara de dolor, la soltó no sin antes pasar ligeramente la navaja que sostenía por el cuello de la muchacha, un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió por éste

-La tercera sección… se acabó. Eres libre, muchacha

-¿por qué hacen esto?

-La segunda vez que preguntas lo mismo… sin embargo la respuesta no ha cambiado. Por orden de un sujeto… o hacíamos esto nosotros, o a ti te iría peor además de que amenazó de muerte a nuestras familias, y a nosotros.

.

* * *

.

La muchacha…. La pelirrosa ahora tenía quince años y pese a que el infierno que solía rodearla había bajado de nivel, aún quedaba un pequeño problema

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, deja de seguirme y acosarme o te mataré sin dudarlo

-Ya dijiste eso preciosura

-Pues tómalo como la última advertencia

-Sé que no lo harás- se acercó a ella con mirada lasciva y descaradamente miraba las piernas y pecho de la muchacha. Iba a tocarla cuando ella no aguantó la situación y le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas del muchacho, haciendo que callera de dolor

-Escúchame bien maldito pervertido, que esté sola no significa que no me sé defender, puedes podrirte que nadie estará triste por ti- dicho esto se retiró del lugar suspirando…

_Han pasado tres meses desde que ese tipo me sigue-_pensó la pelirrosa-_ al menos puedo defenderme por mí misma ahora… sus actos son torpes y aquel sujeto no lo envió por mí… así que no es peligroso sin embargo…._- miró su teléfono que empezó a sonar. Abrió la pantalla y vio una foto del tipo que acababa de golpear, estaba desnudo por lo que rápidamente borró el mensaje- _Comienza a asustarme_

-Necesito un nuevo número para mi celular, por favor- pidió entregando su móvil

-Claro señorita- el vendedor de la tienda de repuestos de celulares volvió con un nuevo chip y rápidamente cambió la pieza- Es la tercera vez que viene éste mes… todas ellas pidió lo mismo, ¿sucede algo?

-Sí, pero no se preocupe, nada de cuidado, solo un amigo que le gusta llamarme por la madrugada para molestar, así que cambio el número con frecuencia pero siempre logra dar con mi nuevo número…

-¿y si lo bloquea?

-El también cambia de número… pero no importa, como le dije, nada de cuidado.- pagó la cuenta y se marchó.

_-Solo espero que éste infierno termine pronto- _pensaba la muchacha

Llegó hasta su casa donde su familia la esperaba

-Okaerinasai, Sakura chan.- su hermano la abrazó y la llevó a su cuarto tras saludar brevemente a sus padres- Sakura…. No sé si esto pueda continuar… por favor dime… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti…?

-Shiro…

-¡Por favor hermana! Estoy preocupado tanto yo como mis padres… por favor… dime que sucede… antes eras cariñosa, amabas los colores, siempre riendo y feliz…ahora por favor mírate… vestida de negro, con ojeras, pesadillas cada noche donde incluso gritas a veces, no sonríes, no trasmites ningún sentimiento más que la indiferencia… desde que Shiki desapareció hace años que no vuelves a confiar en nadie como para tener amigos… no es normal…. Te centras en estudiar hasta caer rendida, creaste un escudo… dime algo… aunque sea golpéame y saca tanto dolor que llevas dentro.

-Shiro…

-además de todo…. ¿por qué siempre llevas guates? Los usas desde que Shiki…

-¡No!- reaccionó muy tarde pues su hermano ya había quitado los guantes que ella siempre llevaba, descubriendo una decena de cicatrices en su mano izquierda

-Sakura…- comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ¿cómo fue que no notamos… que sentías tanto dolor…?

-Aniki… está bien…- intentó ser cariñosa pero simplemente no lo logró… estaba vacía, sin sentimientos- Logré salir del infierno… ya… todo pasó

-Quisiera creerte… sé que no me dirás nada más… pero… quiero creerte…

.

_**FIN FLACH BACK**_

* * *

La habitación estaba en el más profundo silencio… más que nada, porque todos yacían en shock excepto la pelirrosa quien se levantó mientras las lágrimas caían con fuerza por su rostro, más su voz era firme y decidida.

-Me alejé de todos, no quería que me dañaran más así que hice una barrera invisible que repele a cualquiera que se acerque...

Se agachó junto a baúl donde siguió hablando, Nagato la miró triste pues se imaginaba por sus cicatrices que lo que había vivido había sido difícil, Itachi apenas logró reaccionar mirando a la muchacha, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a escuchar al igual que la Hokage, sin ser capaz de moverse

-Lacie… es la melodía que mi madre y yo solíamos escuchar por las tardes cuando estábamos solas… nos sentábamos cerca una de la otra y reíamos… eso cuando tenía cinco años. Siempre que estaba triste ella tarareaba esa canción y me animaba. La flor de loto era la favorita de mi madre… y la mía también.- sacó la pequeña caja musical blanca y la abrió inundando el lugar de una suave melodía- cada uno de los regalos que me darían el día de mi cumpleaños… es importante para mí. Cada uno de ellos lo aprecio…- sacó una carpeta negra y de pié caminó hasta cerca de la ventana, donde más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.- Durante todos esos años… durante lo que llevo de vida, el único lugar donde me sentía libre era en las tierras de mis abuelos… aquel lugar era tranquilo y me hacía olvidarme de todo…. me daba la esperanza de que algún día podría volver a ver a Shiki… a la primera persona en quien confié y le conté mis miedo… a la persona que desapareció hace más de diez años y cuya madre no logré mirar a la cara, cuando ella me sonrió diciendo "él te protegió…. Fue feliz por proteger a su hermanita"

-Sakura…- la Hokage encontró su voz y fue capaz de hablar tras haber permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio

-Lo siento, Tsunade san… lamento no haberle dicho la verdad, sin embargo no podía…simplemente hablarle tanto a personas que apenas conocía no podía, por eso no le dije la totalidad de la verdad a Shizune… ella me dijo "sé que ocultas más cosas" y era verdad… le oculté cosas pero ya no podía más. No podía seguir desconfiando de la gente a mí alrededor… aunque sean ustedes… aunque sea solo en ustedes… quiero confiar.-estaba sacando uno de sus guantes cuando fue detenida por Nagato

-No hace falta que hagas eso Sakura

-Necesitan saberlo… ya, no quiero ocultarles nada.-Sacó sus guantes mostrando las cicatrices que tenía, y que hicieron que algo se removiera en los presentes, entre el dolor y la impotencia. – Esta es la prueba de haber vivido en el infierno, de haber sobrevivido en él. Estas las hice yo, sobre la que hizo Shiki para salvarme. El resto y que están en la mayor parte de mi abdomen… muslos y espalda, las hizo el supuesto conocido de mi padre. Puedo decirles y recordar más detalles perfectamente, pero dudo que sirvan las cosas que no les he dicho… seguramente los nombres eran falsos y sus apariencias igual- Varios minutos después Itachi se atrevió a hablar al ver que nadie lo haría

-Sakura chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?…

-Claro Itachi

-¿Por qué… no le contaste aunque fuese un poco de esto…. A tu familia, a tu hermano?

-No podía…-cerró sus ojos intentando controlar sus sollozos- hacerlos sufrir de esa manera… no podía.

-Sakura… sé que es difícil recordar y hablar tanto de lo que te causa dolor… pero es mejor que te lo diga ahora- La Hokage avanzó unos pasos hasta ella

-Si hay algo que deseen decirme….por favor, no lo oculten, díganlo

-Mis padres se divorciaron y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos al cuidado de mi padre, mi madre se fue con el hombre que en realidad amaba… y nació tu madre. Casi veinte años después, cuando tu hermano era un bebé intentaron asesinarlo… por eso tu familia se alejó y se ocultó de todos. Tu madre… tenía casi tu mismo color de pelo… ¿lo sabías? Cuando todo eso ocurrió, ella al igual que tu padre, cambiaron su apariencia para que no los reconocieran. A pesar de que tu hermano era un bebé… también tuvieron que ocultarlo, y siete años después naciste tú… pero no quisieron que vivieras al igual que Shiro, por eso no te dijeron nada ni ocultaron de nadie, pues ya nadie los reconocía ni intentaba hacer daño… o al menos eso creyeron.

-Sakura…-Sasuke se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla sin embargo ella se alejó

-No…- sus sollozos eran más fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba- Mi familia intentó protegerme… sin que lo supiera… ellos murieron… Shiro intentó protegerme y desapareció… ni siquiera sé si está vivo…

-Sakura…

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó desesperada, llena de dolor- Por qué… si intentaron protegerme… ¿terminaron así? ¿Por qué… el dolor me persigue…?-cayó de rodillas al piso, forzando su tobillo y sin importarle nada siguió llorando- De no ser por mí… Shiro no habría desaparecido…mis padres estarían vivos… ustedes no estarían escuchando esto…. ¿ves… Sasuke? Solo soy un demonio que hace sufrir a la gente. Por existir y por callar… ¿Quién sabe cuánta gente más a sufrido por no haber hablado antes? Cuantas niñas más fueron abusadas… cuantas personas más asesinadas… y yo en silencio. Soy el peor demonio que existe…

-¡No!-Sasuke la abrazó fuerte ignorando el esfuerzo que hacía ella por separarse- No lo eres... el único demonio es quien te hizo sufrir así.

-Vamos…- dijo Itachi tomando del brazo a Tsunade y jalándola

-Pero…

-Estarán bien- Apagó la grabadora y uniéndoseles Nagato salieron de la habitación

.

-¡Maldición!-Akatsuki estaba reunido en el fondo del pasillo, hasta donde llegaron Itachi y Nagato arrastrando a la Hokage. Ninguno habló, se limitaron a maldecir y a golpear todo lo que encontraron. Itachi hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y fue detenido por Kisame y la Hokage hasta que Jiraija llegó y la detuvo obligándola a calmarse.

-Ustedes… no son demonios ni monstruos… simplemente, son humanos…- susurró entregándole la grabadora a Pein

.

.

-Sakura… después de que vi morir a mis padres, no confié en nadie, temiendo que la persona enmascarada que los había asesinado fuera la persona en quien confiaba. – la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde lentamente la recostó sin soltar sus manos. – Solo confiaba en mi hermano… fui frío e indiferente con todos, no me importaba nadie… hasta que tú apareciste. ¿Cambiaste mi mundo, te das cuenta? Más de once años de no confiar en nadie… y con unos momentos a tu lado eres capaz de derrumbar mi mascara de indiferencia, acabar con mi actitud fría.

-Sasuke…

-Te prometí protegerte… porque te vi lastimada y sufriendo, me recordaste lo que yo mismo era y me hiciste querer cambiar…querer verte sonreír aunque no supiera ni quien eras. En unos días… te volviste la persona en la cual gira mi vida… sin la cual no puedo vivir. Por eso te pedí que vivieras… porque si tu no lo haces, yo tampoco podré hacerlo.- hundió el rostro en el cuello de la muchacha quien los abrazó con débiles sollozos

-Sa…suke…- con voz quebrada apenas logró controlar los temblores de su cuerpo

-¿quieres llorar?-preguntó débilmente el azabache

-Si…

-¿quieres gritar?

-Si..

-¿Qué te impide hacerlo?

-No quiero… que el resto escuche… los haría sufrir más

-Ya veo… eso tiene solución, espera unos momentos.- se separó lentamente de ella y se acercó a un equipo de música en el fondo de la habitación de la muchacha. Lo prendió y conectó su celular, subió el volumen al máximo y con la música sonando, volvió junto a la muchacha

-Ya nadie escuchara… hazlo- casi le gritó al oído para que pudiese escuchar. Ella sonrió y asintió, antes de abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, gritando, llorando y sacando todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaba desde la desaparición de Shiki. El corazón del azabache pareció desgarrarse al ver a la muchacha sufrir tanto, hasta el punto que las lágrimas también cayeron por sus ojos, al compás de las de la pelirrosa

.

.

-Itachi…

-Están bien Nagato… cuando Sasuke quería desahogarse y gritar, llorar por la muerte de nuestros padres, lo hacía opacando su voz con el volumen de la música.

-Entonces Sakura…

-Estará bien… solo no quiere que la escuchemos, es de aquellas personas que no le gusta la vean sufrir

-Vamos, debemos escuchar la grabación en el estudio de la Hokage, allí el ruido será el mínimo y nadie además de nosotros escuchará.

.

.

Había pasado más de una hora, los Akatsuki tras escuchar la grabación donde la pelirrosa hablaba, habían destruido varias cosas a su paso, llenos de frustración y dolor.

.

Varias horas después de todo lo ocurrido, la habitación de Sakura ahora estaba en silencio, la música había parado y la muchacha se había tranquilizado, después de llorar y gritar hasta el cansancio de tanto sufrimiento

.

.

-Nee… Sasuke… mantienes tu palabra… aún después de saber de mi pasado… de que por mi culpa… mataron a mi familia, y Shiki está desaparecido?

-No es tu culpa, y tampoco retiraré mi palabra, recuerda que es la palabra de un Uchiha…

-¿y…? ¿el orgullo de los Uchiha es demasiado como para retirar su palabra?- preguntó con una sonrisa que opacó su triste rostro

-hmp – respondió atrayéndola más contra sí mismo, quedando recostados al borde de la cama de la pelirrosa, frente a frente, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos- ¿por qué no querías mirarme a la cara cuando hablabas hace un rato?- preguntó serio

-Tenía miedo… de sus reacciones, vergüenza de mi misma-desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo

-Torpe… sobreviviste y estás aquí conmigo, deberías estar orgullosa

-Soy una Haruno, no un Uchiha

-Bien dicho, aunque eso puede arreglarse- la muchacha se sonrojó mientras el reía- era broma…lo que me recuerda… ¿Cuál es… tu respuesta…?

-No- dijo rotundamente haciendo que la cara del azabache se descuadrara- También era broma- esta vez fue ella quien rió y el quien se sonrojó

-Eres malvada

-No más que tú- sonrió apegándose más a él- La respuesta es sí, "Torpe"

-Hmp… gracias… Sakura…

-Gracias a ti

El Uchiha hizo que levantara su rostro besándole la frente, luego el mentón y finalmente los labios. Ninguno de los dos respiraba, habían olvidado como hacerlo. Olvidaron todo y a todos los que no fueran ellos dos, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Sus labios en un principio torpes, se adaptaron completamente a los del otro, un beso tierno y lento que de a poco a poco fue siendo más apasionado, él poso una de sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha desapareciendo el espacio entre ellos, solo pensaba en que a esa muchacha… en solo unos días logró que la amara, ella, enredó sus manos en la cabellera azabache, creyendo que su pasado no existió, que aquellos dulces y tiernos labios, eran los primeros que la tocaban, que eran los que le ofrecieron tanta protección, que la hicieron sonreír y que no dejaban de otorgarle dicha y felicidad .

-Sa…su…ke…- susurró la pelirrosa apenas separándose de los labios del Uchiha

-Sak

-¡Cerezo!- La inconfundible voz de Kisame gritando tras la puerta hizo que se sorprendieran alejándose, haciendo que el azabache olvidara que se encontraba al borde de la cama, terminando en el piso, y la pelirrosa riendo al verlo

-Adelante Kisame- respondió una vez el Uchiha se levantara del piso y se sentara a su lado, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-Nee… Cerezo chan- hablaba normalmente, lo que hizo pensar a la pelirrosa preguntarse si habría escuchado la grabación- Ya están mejor, así que…- miró con duda al azabache quien tosió ligeramente.- los traje- sacó de una canasta que traía tras él, un gato adulto de diferentes tonos amarillos y uno pequeño de color amarillo con manchas negras. Ambos tenía un par de vendas y le faltaba un poco de pelaje en lo que supuso eran golpes, pero estaban bien, aunque un poco asustados por estar allí

-Son preciosos…

-¿y los otros?

-ah, es verdad, los llevó Matsuri para cuidarlos, iré por ellos- intentó levantarse más fue detenida por el azabache

-Yo iré cerezo, no quiero que te lastimes más o que el "can" guardián junto a ti me muerda- Kisame le entregó la canasta riendo y salió por la puerta con una mirada asesina en su espalda

-Ya Sasuke… solo lo hace para molestarte…- consoló mientras acariciaba con una mano al gato adulto y con la otra tomaba la mano del azabache

-y lo consiguió- respondió en un bufido

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te molestes?- pidió mirándolo seria, a lo que él sonrió antes de robarle un corto beso

-Ahora ya nada- respondió poniéndose de pié y disfrutando de la confusión de la pelirrosa

-¡Cerezo chan!- aquí están, aunque debes decirle a Missa que deje de morderme- en otra canasta traía a los dos pequeños y la mascota mayor venía mordiendo la mano de Kisame, casi colgando de ésta

-Tal vez le guste el pescado- bromeó Sasuke recibiendo una mirada interrogante del muchacho recién mordido

-¿eso fue una broma?- preguntó Itachi entrando con una sonrisa por la puerta- Pues vaya que debió pasarte algo bueno, nunca las haces- se acercó riendo, y quitándole de paso a las mascotas a Kisame quien le gruñó a la gata blanca una vez se vio librada de ella- aún no sé cómo eres veterinario si la mayoría de los animales te odia

-Nunca les he hecho nada malo, no es mi culpa

-Pues les basta con ver tu cara para asustarse- Deidara entró encogiéndose de hombros, seguido por el resto de Akatsuki

-Ne cerezo chan, ¿estas mejor?- preguntó Hidan poniendo nervioso a casi todos los presentes

-Sí, ya… estoy bien.- sonrió alegre, sincera y profundamente. Ya no les ocultaba nada y eso la hacía sentir bien, sentirse liberada de una enorme carga

-Sakura…tenemos que hablar de algo importante…en privado- dijo Pein mirando a Sasuke

-Oh, no se preocupen- la pelirrosa le restó importancia mientras veía como todas sus mascotas se reunían- No quería ocultarles nada y por eso les dije tantas cosas de mí, ahora no quiero volver a lo mismo y sobre Sasuke no se preocupen, a todos los que están presentes, más la Hokage… no tengo nada que ocultarles

-Sakura…- sonrió Nagato

-Lo que pasa Sakura… es que tenemos a un sospechoso con las características que los apuntan como los culpables de… tu pasado.

-¿Tan… rápido?- preguntó la pelirrosa dudosa

-Sí… desde antes los teníamos como posibles sospechosos aunque los descartamos anteriormente por falta de pruebas…

-¿anteriormente…?- la Hokage entró en la habitación de Sakura sin que nadie lo notara, seguida de Jiraiya con quien hacía poco estaba hablando

-Sí…Y es que también… coincide con las características y la forma de actuar del asesino de los padres de Sasuke… su nombre es Orochimaru Kisau, como protagonista del secuestro de Shiki, asesinato de los padres de Sasuke, secuestro de él y de Itachi, del intento de violación… así como quien envió posteriormente a sus secuaces y a Kabuto… y también… el conocido de tu padre y quien te lastimó tanto…

- ¿Oroshi…maru Kisau? la voz de Jiraiya hizo que todos voltearan a ver justo cuando caía de rodillas la Hokage

- Imposible…-susurró la rubia- Imposible….Mi hermano… Oroshi…maru nii-sama… murió… hace quince años se suicidó… yo fui quien encontró su cadáver

.

**_._**

**_..._**

**_... ..._**

* * *

**_... ...  
_**

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

Konishiwa!

A que soy buena para el drama? Jajjaa, bueno, bueno, Orochimaru como intérprete de las desgracias de Sasuke y Sakura… pero murió hace quince años, entonces ¿Quién rayos le desgració la vida a nuestros muchachos?

Ya conocimos el pasado de Sakura, un poco de SasuSaku… ( no soy muy buena, así que pondré más esfuerzo en ello) y… la vida continúa… porque no eran ni monstruos ni demonios… simplemente… eran humanos.

Respuestas a los review!

Vane-Namikaze: gracias por tu corrección jejeje, algo me parecía raro con "kikuzo XD" espero te haya gustado éste cap! Gracias!

angelesponcehuaman: Tu interrogante ya está respondida… y sobre Ino y Karin, tengo planes para ellas, que comenzarán como en el capítulo siguiente. Gracias por comentar y por leer, nos leemos en el próximo cap

DULCECITO311: No podía dejar de reírme con tu comentario… fue tan genial… Sasuke celoso de la muleta y de la silla jajja, suena tan "Uchiha" jajajja. Gracias por comentar! Y por leer!


	13. ¿familia?¿fantasmas?

_-También… coincide con las características y la forma de actuar del asesino de los padres de Sasuke… su nombre es Orochimaru Kisau, como protagonista del secuestro de Shiki, asesinato de los padres de Sasuke, secuestro de él y de Itachi, del intento de violación… así como quien envió posteriormente a sus secuaces y a Kabuto… y también… el conocido de tu padre y quien te lastimó tanto…_

_- ¿Oroshi…maru Kisau? la voz de Jiraiya hizo que todos voltearan a ver justo cuando caía de rodillas la Hokage_

_- Imposible…-susurró la rubia- Imposible….Mi hermano… Orochi…maru nii-sama… murió… hace quince años se suicidó… yo fui quien encontró su cadáver _

_._

* * *

_._

_**Capítulo 13:**_

… …

…

_**.**_

_**¿Familia? ¿Fantasmas?  
**_

_**.**_

…

… …

_**.**_

-Jiraiya san… está bien la Hokage?- la pelirrosa preguntó al peliblanco que entraba en su habitación, donde ahora solo se encontraba ella y el azabache, Sasuke.

-No, pero lo estará. – se acercó a la muchacha que estaba sentada en la cama, con el Uchiha a su lado- Fue duro para ella recordar todo eso…verás- se sentó en el piso frente a los muchachos, con una leve expresión de tristeza mal disimulada en su rostro- hace quince años… ella acababa de perder a su novio y a quien consideraba su hermano menor en un accidente de tráfico, su padre estaba enfermo y yo la apoyaba como podía… sin embargo ella siendo medico sufrió de fobia a la sangre, porque ella también iba en aquel vehículo y sin embargo salió casi ilesa, logrando sacar a su hermano y su novio… sin embargo ninguno de ellos logró sobrevivir, murieron en sus manos, antes de que la ayuda llegara. –El Uchiha comprendió a la perfección aquel sentimiento… el de ver morir a los que amas frente a ti sin que puedas llegar a hacer algo por ellos, y aún más doloroso para la rubia, el ser médico y no haber podido hacer algo - En ese entonces, un par de meses después, cuando una leve muestra de mejoría tomó lugar, encontró a su hermano mayor quien se había suicidado por sobredosis, ella encontró en cadáver en su recamara. Su padre pidió que lo enterrasen cuanto antes, pues a él tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo, una semana después él también era enterrado- suspiró al recordar tales cosas y siguió – Que le digan que su hermano está vivo, y que es culpable de todo eso, le asusta, por lo que aunque lo intente disimular… le duele

-¿qué harán ahora?- preguntó Sasuke cambiando el tema, sabía que la pelirrosa se deprimiría si seguían el rumbo de la conversación

-De momento los Akatsukis están reunidos en la casa tuya y de Itachi, hablando sobre unas pistas del paradero de Orochimaru… o quien se hace pasar por él. Pero… hay algo que no cuadra dentro de toda esta historia- miró a la pelirrosa quien temió que el peliblanco no le hubiese creído la historia- ¿por qué a ustedes? Ustedes no tenían relación alguna cuando comenzaron a dañarlos… no dudo que alguien esté usando la apariencia de Orochimaru…

-Pues no perdonaré…- la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una molesta Hokage- no perdonaré a quien use el nombre de mi hermano para tales actos… lo hundiré, lo aplastaré, lo mataré y bailaré literalmente sobre su cadáver.- con unos oscuros y fríos ojos, camino hasta la pelirrosa- a quien te hizo sufrir de esa manera a ti Sakura…. Y a ti Sasuke… no los perdonaré… no lo merecían, no debieron sufrir así- tomó una mano de cada uno- y no quedará impune ese delito… les juro…- un nudo en la garganta de los presentes se formó al ver como la voz de la Hokage se quebraba y su cuerpo temblaba- les juro… que no descansaré hasta atrapar a ese maldito… torturarlo, golpearlo, castrarlo sin anestesia y hacerlo que se pudra en vida

-me gusta la idea- el Uchiha se liberó de la mano de la rubia para tomar la de la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos

-Voy con los Akatsukis y con Matsuri… luego le das tu opinión sobre el proyecto de los dormitorios, por cierto debes ponerle un nombre- tomó del brazo Jiraiya y lo jaló con ella- dejaré a Nagato ser tu médico personal, fue mi discípulo y confío en el… nos vemos… Cuídala, Sasuke- desapareció por la puerta, dejándola cerrada mientras los jóvenes se perdían mutuamente en la del otro

-¿irás a visitar a tus padres?- preguntó él interrumpiendo el silencioso y mas no incomodo, ambiente

-No… ya es de noche y estoy cansada… me duele la cabeza- se llevó una mano a la cabeza cerrando sus ojos- ¿te quedaras hasta que me duerma?-susurró

-si quieres hasta que despiertes- sonrió ayudándola a acomodarse en la cama

-¿eres alérgico a los animales?

-No… ¿por?

-Nada, me alegro- rió inocentemente mientras él se tendía a su lado y se encontraba con las mascotas de la muchacha, ahora cinco, la mayor de color amarillo, y con algo de dificultad y ayuda de la pelirrosa, se subió apoyándose en la muchacha para dormir siendo acariciada por su dueña, mientras las tres pequeñas dormían en la canasta y Missa junto a Sasuke

-¿Tocarías algo para mí?- preguntó mirando el violín

-¿Está bien que use ese violín?-ella asintió y él se levantó para comenzar a tocar el instrumento. Las notas calmadas y relajantes, hicieron sentir bien a Sakura, quien sonrió en todo momento

Luego de un tiempo, el Uchiha volvió a recostarse junto a la muchacha, quien comenzó a susurrar una canción débilmente y luego se le unió el Uchiha, tomando su mano y abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿qué tan feliz se puede ser… Sasuke?- masculló casi dormida

-No lo sé… pero me aseguraré de que seas feliz Sakura.- besó su frente y luego sus labios, ella apenas devolvió sus besos llena de cansancio, pero feliz y realizada. Los labios del moreno eran tan dulces y tiernos, que creyó que eras una mera ilusión. Estaba tan feliz, que creyó que todo era un sueño sin embargo, sus sueños no eran tan perfectos.

-nunca te alejes de mi... Sasuke…

-Mientras tú lo desees, yo nunca me alejaré de ti

-Entonces… jamás… podrás librarte de mí…

-Ni tú de mi….

.

.

Mientras caminaban lentamente hacia su salón por los pasillos de la universidad, varias miradas se posaban en la pelirrosa, quien sonrió internamente ante en infantil gesto de Sasuke quien lazaba una mirada torturadora y asesina a cada muchacha que miraba a su novia y a él, y otra peor a las muchachos que miraban a su novia.

-Sasuke… está bien, cálmate ¿sí? Terminarás por asustarlos a todos

-Esa es la idea- sonrió de medio lado por unos segundos hasta llegar al salón y sentarse en los mismos lugares del día anterior. Conversando sobre los planos de los dormitorios para los estudiantes que Matsuri les había enseñado por la mañana, se vieron interrumpidos por una voz chillona y alegre

-Ohayo, Sakura chan! Amargado!- saludó enérgicamente Naruto en la entrada del salón de clases.

-Ohayo, Naruto

-hmp- se limitó a responder el azabache, con un tic en la frente e intentando ignorar al rubio que comenzaba a inventarle apodos en cada oportunidad

-Ne… Sakura chan, no pases tanto tiempo con el teme o podría contagiarte lo amargado- bromeó sentándose al otro lado de la pelirrosa, inconsciente de las intenciones asesinas del azabache

-Y… Naruto, ¿cómo está tu familia? ¿Solucionaron el problema?- preguntó para distraer al Uchiha y al rubio

-Estamos bien, ayer vino un hombre pervertido por la noche y dijo que venía en nombre de la Hokage… contrataron a mi papá como administrador de ésta universidad, de los lugares nuevos y esas cosas que están construyendo… al parecer ese hombre conocía a mi padre… - La pelirrosa pensó que se trataba de Jiraiya, el único que manejaba los asuntos personales de Tsunade cuando ella no podía- y a mi mamá le hicieron varios exámenes y dieron unas medicinas, hoy irá Tsunade en persona para revisarla

-Me alegro…

-Buenos días, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura san…- Saludó Neji pasando frente a la pelirrosa, quien respondió con una sonrisa-

-Bu…buenos… días- Hinata entrando junto a su primo, los saludó tímidamente con una sonrisa

-SAKUR- el pelinegro Lee, vestido de verde nuevamente, corrió por el pasillo dejando caer su maletín para tomar la mano de la pelirrosa como el día anterior, aunque claro, cierta persona alejó a la pelirrosa, y otro detuvo al joven verde

-Lee, ¿has pensado en intentar mantenerte con vida?- Neji, quien había detenido a su compañero con un brazo, lo arrastró hasta sus puestos también, los mismos del día anterior.

-Sakura chan…- el Namikaze recostado contra su pupitre, observó detenidamente a la muchacha para lograr ver que llevaba una falda con una blusa, solo una bota sin taco, ya que la otra aún la mantenía vendada y seguía usando la muleta; sobre esa vestimenta llevaba un abrigo largo, hasta la rodilla. Lo que le intrigaba al rubio no era la vestimenta de la muchacha… si no, el color de ella: negra, tanto como una noche tormentosa, vestía de un inconfundible negro al igual que el día anterior.-¿por qué…vistes de negro?

-Yo…- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha, cuya sonrisa desapareció al instante, el Uchiha tomó su mano antes de que ella respondiera- -porque cualquier otro color… solo sería contaminado por mí…- abriendo los ojos enormemente el rubio abrió la boca para preguntarle nuevamente, siendo salvada por el profesor que entraba justo a tiempo

-Bien, a sus asientos- quien entraba era uno de los Akatsukis, Itachi.- Su profesora no está recuperada al cien por ciento, así que yo seré su profesor suplente por estos dos días mientras ella se repone, por cierto- sonrió mirando a los alumnos- les manda muchos saludos y les desea suerte

La primera clase consistió en enseñarles lo básico sobre la carrera de derecho, así como leyes en general… luego, tras un breve recreo siguió con clases de idioma extranjero para terminar con psicología.

-Eso fue… horrible- se quejó el Uzumaki mientras almorzaban en el comedor, los tres juntos- no entiendo cómo es que Sakura chan sabe tanto, yo no entendí nada… bueno la mayoría

-Hmp, Dobe- se burló el Uchiha aún con su expresión fría e impenetrable, mientras que la pelirrosa se limitaba a sonreír.

Ella intentando escapar de su presente y no recordar su pasado, durante años no se dedicó a nada más que al estudio, era obvio que conociera tantas cosas… aunque se preguntaba por qué Naruto estaba en esa escuela… le causaba curiosidad saber el motivo, pues no tenía grandes dotes de aprendizaje y era muy hablador e hiperactivo, tanto que Itachi tuvo que hacerlo callar dos veces tan solo en la primera clase

-Ahora dirán el nombre de los integrantes de cada trío,,, estoy nervioso, espero que me toque con ustedes- el rubio frotaba sus manos y miraba el cielo como clamándole por ayuda, aunque claro, el cielo no era quien tomaba aquella decisión

-Buenas!- Ten ten se acercó a ellos junto saludándolos alegres, ya que por estar en clases diferentes no habían podido verse antes

-Gusto de verte, Tenten san…- La pelirrosa respondió animadamente

-ah! Es agotador tener compañeros de clase que no conoces… Como quisiera estar en su salón… al menos allí conozco a Hinata

-¿la conoces… desde antes?- el rubio Namikaze se interesó en la conversación, porque al menos él… no conocía a nadie más que a Yashima de su antiguo colegio

-Si… es muy tímida, pero una amiga invaluable, ¿llévense bien con ella, si?

-Claro, ella es muy amable, no tenemos motivos para no hacerlo

-Nee… ¿han notado algo extraño en ésta universidad?- susurró como secreto

-¿Algo… extraño?

-Nunca antes he ido a una universidad, así que no sé a qué te refieres….-Naruto inclinando la cabeza hacia Tenten, intentó comprender a qué se refería

-Miren a los sempais… a los profesores, miren a su alrededor. Nunca había visto algo así…- observaron cómo estudiantes compartían y reían junto a los profesores, los Akatsukis más hiperactivos bromeaban entre sí y hacían reír a todos. Y todos… disfrutaban de eso- aquí… no se miran ni apellidos ni fortunas… es un lugar cómodo donde puedo ser yo misma, donde sé… que estaré bien- sonrió a Hinata que unas mesas más allá, hablaba con su primo y con el chico de verde- Es un lugar especial… los novatos comienzan a darse cuenta de eso, yo misma comienzo a notarlo… es un lugar… acogedor…

-Hmp

-Es como mi hogar, Dattebayo!- con una zorruna sonrisa cerró sus ojos disfrutando del ambiente

-Tenten!- gritó Lee mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto a Neji y Hinata

-Me tengo que ir, ¿pero saben?- de pié sacó su celular viendo la hora- Esta es una familia… y me alegra ser parte de ella.- dio media vuelta y corrió hasta donde la esperaba su grupo. El azabache, son expresión inmutable en todo momento, pensaba en las palabras de la castaña, al igual que sus compañeros… _Una familia_

-Bien- Sakura los distrajo de sus pensamientos- faltan quince minutos para la clase vamos…- de pié, la pelirrosa se percató de que algo no andaba bien, de que alguien la observaba, más bien… se sintió observaba, una mirada le producía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, mirando a su alrededor se percató de que la dueña de esa mirada era Karin, aunque eso no le extrañó mucho, pues desde la mañana la pelirroja le lanzaba todo tipo de miradas, aunque ninguna buena cabe mencionar. Más, siguió sintiéndose observada, pero esta vez, era alguien diferente, una sensación cálida y reconfortante totalmente opuesta a la que Karin le producía

-¿sucede algo?- Sasuke miró en la misma dirección que miraba Sakura, sin embargo no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

-No, nada, es solo que necesito irme antes- dijo poniéndose de pié

-Te acompaño

-No, Sasuke- debía ir sola para comprobar quien la observaba, ya que no sentía ningún peligro, al menos necesitaba saber quién era el dueño o dueña de aquella mirada.

-¿ocurre algo?- dudoso miró con más curiosidad el lugar

-Ne… Sasuke, sé que es tu novia y todo eso- Naruto de pié jaló del brazo a Sasuke para alejarlo un poco de la muchacha- pero deberías dejarla sola a veces… digo, pareces su sombra

-Sasuke, de verdad, solo iré al baño y luego al salón de clases ¿vale? No me pasará nada- dudó si hacerle caso o no a la pelirrosa pero al verla sonreír despreocupadamente, obedeció sus palabras y se fue junto con el rubio en dirección contraria a la muchacha, mascullando una que otra maldición por los empujones que le daba Naruto

Mientras ella, Sakura, consciente de que alguien la seguía, entró a los baños femeninos y se retiró hasta el fondo de éstos, para mirarse al espejo y acomodarse los cabellos como si casualmente lo estuviera haciendo cuando en reañidad esperaba a que la persona apareciera por voluntad propia

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pelo chicle.- Karin hacía su aparición con una top roja, y unos short oscuros y cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Con unos pasos seguros y exageradamente dedicados, intentó intimidar a la muchacha aunque claro… no funcionó para nada

-Hola Karin- saludó ella amablemente mientras lavaba sus manos en un intento de ignorarla. Esperaba a alguien, pero no a ella

-¡Escúchame idiota! No me importa si Sasuke es tu novio o tu hermano, lo separaré de ti a como dé lugar- se acercó a ella intentando nuevamente intimidarla, obteniendo el mismo y negativo resultado-

-¿he hecho algo para que me odies?- preguntó mirándola de frente

-Estas cerca de Sasuke, al igual que de los senseis, no me trago esa historia de que como te tratan a ti es como nos tratarán a todos, eres diferente- tomó un mechón de pelo de la muchacha, sin que ésta se inmutara- ocultas algo, lo descubriré y te quitaré a Sasuke

-¿por qué lo harás?

-Porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ahora, es a Sasuke

-¿y crees que podrás hacerlo?- con cara de arrogancia le sonrió sínicamente a la pelirrosa en respuesta- jamás podrás ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Sasuke no es un objeto, él no me pertenece, si él está conmigo es porque quiere, no por compromiso

-¿De verdad? Porque no veo el motivo… porque alguien como él, estaría con alguien como tú- tiró el cabello de la muchacha con fuerza, a lo que la pelirrosa respondió apoyándose en un lavamanos para no caer- me molesta tu presencia, tu sola existencia me enfurece.- acercó su rostro a ella- él… te busca y mantiene como una mascota cuando debería haberte matado hace años…- los ojos jade se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras- además… tienes todo lo que yo quiero y no descansaré hasta quitártelo

-Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas pero…- susurró Sakura

- No, es mejor… dejarte para que los veas sufrir, porque… me dijeron que el odio que tengo… debía desquitarlo con una pelirrosa de ojos jades… y la mejor forma de hacerlo… es haciendo sufrir a los que quieres.

La irá corrió por las venas de la pelirrosa, la idea de ver sufrir a Sasuke, a los Akatsukis o a cualquiera le resultaba aterradora, pero más que nada, le enfurecía, porque ella nuevamente estaba aquí pero no podía hacer nada… Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la hizo retroceder para luego escuchar una voz idéntica a la suya

-_¿realmente no puedes hacer nada?_ -la voz venía de la mente de Sakura

-_Quiero hacerlo… pero….-_ dudó de sus palabras ¿estaba hablando con ella misma?- _¿Quién eres?_

-_Tú_

_-Ya veo… es el típico juego… yo soy tú y tú eres yo_

_-Bueno, llámame Inner para diferenciar, pero volviendo al tema… mira a esa escoba roja frente a ti-_ con una ceja alzada obedeció observando a Karin-_¿dejarás que hagan sufrir nuevamente a los que amas? ¿dejarás que la escena de tu casa y de tu pasado… se repita?_ -Un escalofrío recorrió a la muchacha antes de contestar firmemente

- NO- con su pié sano empujó los pies de la pelirroja, haciendo que tropezara y callera hacia atrás con un fuerte quejido y una gran mueca de molestia en su rostro

-Solo te lo diré una vez, no te metas con él ni con el resto, no interfieras con nadie, no le hagas la vida imposible a nadie, porque si lo haces te tomaré como mi enemiga.- La voz de su Inner seguía susurrándole cosas: _¿le permitirás…?_- Puedes hacerme sufrir a mí, puedes insultarme e incluso golpearme, pero si le haces cualquier tipo de daño a ellos… me enojaré, y sabrás lo que es tenerme de enemiga, porque ya no soy tan débil como para permitir que hagan lo que quieran con los que amo… y escúchame bien- forzó su pié al agacharse y tomó a Karin por el cabello levantándola ligeramente- no permitiré que los hagan sufrir… porque puedo ser una muchacha débil como un cachorro, pero si me tientas…. Me convertiré en un león que no dudará en degollarte.- Con voz firme soltó a la pelirroja quien entre quejidos salió rápidamente de los baños

-_eso fue intenso_

_-Dímelo a mí, estoy hablando conmigo misma_

_-__Oye, no te quejes, tampoco es tan malo_

_-Lo dices porque es contigo con quien hablo_

_-__Eh… bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿podrías mirar por la ventana?__-_ obedeciendo logró ver una enorme sonrisa en un pálido rostro masculino

-¿Quién eres?

-Un fantasma

-Y yo soy Shakira

-jajjaa, me agradas niña- el chico entró por la ventana puesto que estaban en el primer piso, y eran de un tamaño accesible- Por eso te protegeré

-Ya… ¿y ahora eres un fantasma guardián?

-Piensa en mí como en un ángel guardián

-Uno: los ángeles no espían conversaciones. Dos: no entran por la ventana. Tres: éste es el baño de mujeres. Cuatro: no veo tus alas. Cinco, no te conozco así que vete

-jajaj, por eso me agradas niña- Se acercó a ella y recogió una muleta que había caído al piso. Al alzar su rostro su expresión era seria, sus ojos azules brillantes y su pelo negro comprobaban que jamás lo había visto antes- Y te lo advertiré ahora, ten cuidado con ella, no es alguien peligrosa en sí, pero quienes la apoyan sí lo son… cuídate, vuélvete fuerte porque yo te protegeré, pero no siempre podré hacerlo- Dicho eso se acercó a la ventana

-¿Eras tú quien me vigilaba hace un rato?- preguntó ella antes de que él se fuera, aunque ya sabía la respuesta porque aquella acogedora presencia le invitaba a confiar en él

-Claro, siempre lo hago o al menos lo intento, aunque veo que ahora eres capaz de notarlo… Por último… ten cuidado con lo que planean los Akatsukis, porque sus planes son peligrosos…. Para ellos. ¡Recuerda cuidarte de Karin! Y llámala zanahoria, te ayudaré con los apodos, si hay algo que odia, es que jueguen con su orgullo y… dile que éste es el baño de mujeres, que no entre si él no lo es- desapareció por la ventana dejando a la muchacha con un mar de dudas

-SAKURA!

-¡Oye TEME! Es el baño de mujeres! No puedes entrar allí!

Con una enorme confusión la pelirrosa vio como el azabache entraba con Naruto colgando de su cintura en un intento de detenerlo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena y al comprender lo de "que no entre si él no lo es"

-Sasuke, Naruto, no son mujeres, así que no entren aquí-

-Sakura ¿estás bien?

-Teme, es el baño de mujeres, no un barrio mafioso

-Ya vamos, nos retrasaremos.- tomando de la mano a su novio, salieron del lugar con un muchacho sonriente siguiéndolos desde las sombras.

.

.

-Bien, los grupos son los siguientes- Itachi al frente de todos los estudiantes, comenzaba a nombrar los equipos y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar- Grupo doce: Kiba, Hinata, Lee.

-no estaré con mi flor de cerezo…

-Grupo trece…Neji, Shikamaru, Ino

-Yo con el vago….

-Grupo catorce Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura- suspiraron con alivio antes de caer en el disgusto- … y Karin.- la pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente.- Lo siento, habían 43 personas en cada grupo de novatos, así que nos quedó un grupo de cuatro personas…

-Está bien, Itachi san, no tiene por qué disculparse- pelirrosa sonrió calmando a ambos Uchihas, y es que notaban que ellas no serían ni eran precisamente las grandes amigas

-Bien… ahora tendrán el resto del día para conocer a sus equipos… suerte con eso. Ah, Sasuke y Neji, ¿pueden venir un momento?- Dicho eso, salió del salón despidiéndose con la mano del resto de sus alumnos y seguido por su hermano y el chico de ojos perlas

-Ah… no puedo creer que me haya tocado la buena suerte de estar con mi adorable Sasuke, aunque lamento tener que estar con cierto engendro- La pelirroja de pié se acercó al puesto de la pelirrosa, y claro, no dejaría de fastidiarle la vida cada vez que Sasuke no estuviese cerca

-Cuida tus palabras, Karin- advirtió el rubio Namikaze

-Vaya, ahora te defiende alguien más- El salón estaba en silencio, esperando la reacción de la pelirrosa quien parecía tomarse muy bien las palabras ofensivas de su compañera, pues le respondía con una enorme sonrisa lo que tenía intrigados a más de uno- Es normal que las personas protejan lo que es suyo, en especial si son sus amantes

-Ya basta!- de pié la pelirrosa nuevamente, como el día anterior, defendía al Rubio cuyo rostro estaba colmado de culpa debido a los rumores de los que era culpable.- Ya te lo dije zanahoria parlante, puedes hablar de mí, insultarme, difamarme, odiarme e incluso lastimarme, pero si haces sufrir a los que quiero… no te lo perdonaré

-Nadie te lo perdonará- El rubio apoyando a su amiga se puso de pié- Yo soy amigo de Sakura, nos conocimos ayer, no soy su amante y su único amor y novio es el teme amargado, si no te gusta, pues te aguantas, es la vida de Sakura chan y no dejaremos que interfieras en ella

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú y cuantos más?- preguntó arrogante

-él y nosotros- Lee de pié se acercó al frente del salón- Lo siento, pero si ayer no pude reaccionar para defender a la sensei, ésta vez no pasará lo mismo con Sakura san

-¿Sabes? Sakura apenas conocía a Naruto y lo defendió como nadie más pudo- Kiba, se acercó también a la pelirrosa parándose junto a ella

-Es problemático… pero ellos tienen razón- Shikamaru se ubicó junto al rubio- Éste es un lugar único

-La gente de aquí… es diferente.- Shino se acercó a la escena parándose junto a Lee

-Aquí… jamás nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, porque no nos importan- La tímida voz de Hinata se escuchó en el salón, antes de verla ponerse de pié y caminar con decisión al frente

-La razón por la que vine a éste lugar… es porque es acogedor y la gente se protege mutuamente-Kiba dio un paso al frente, y la pelirroja se vio rodeada-

-Por eso… ya no dejaremos que lastimen a ninguno de nuestros compañeros, Dattebayo!

-Porque como Tenten san nos mencionó somos una familia, y las familias se protegen, incluso de ellos mismos- Lee alzó su pulgar y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes

El resto en el aula en silencio, vio como Karin retrocedía y al buscar apoyo en Ino quien vajó la vista dudando sobre qué hacer, salió furiosa por la misma puerta donde Neji y Sasuke se disponían a entrar ajenos a lo que había sucedido allí, solo viendo el rostro furioso de Karin sin que ella volteara a verlos.

-¿sucedió algo?- el ojos perlas fue el primero en preguntar al ver tantos compañeros de clase reunidos en torno a la pelirrosa, todos con una expresión de triunfo y alegría en sus rostros

-Nada importante- calmó Sakura mientras le sonreía a quienes la habían apoyado, ahora, su Familia.

.

.

-¡Sakura chan!- Al terminar la jornada escolar, Sakura junto a Sasuke entraban en el auto de ella para irse del lugar, cuando fueros detenidos por una voz chillona y alegre que conocieron bien

-Naruto, ¿sucede algo?

-¿quieres venir con nosotros a divertirnos un rato?- con una mano apuntó a Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Kiba quienes la saludaron con un movimiento de sus manos

-Lo siento Naruto, visitaré a mis padre y a mi hermano… no tardaré mucho pero tampoco quiero hacerlos esperar

-Oh… - se deprimió un poco antes de recuperar su alegría- ¡Te acompañamos y luego pasamos por el centro comercial!

-Dobe- Sasuke no recibió muy bien la noticia de que el grupo los acompañara pues la pelirrosa era reservada en el tema de su familia

-Yo…

-_Oh, vamos, no les mentiras con lo de tu familia ¿o sí? ¿no te han demostrado que puedes confiar en ellos?_

_-Inner…_

_ -__ellos confían en ti, confía tu también en ellos_

-Claro, pueden venir, aunque no creo que podamos ir todos a la vez en éste auto….- el Uchiha se sorprendió por la respuesta favorable de Sakura, pensaba que se negaría a eso…

-No te preocupes, iremos en el auto de Neji, ¡los seguiremos así que vamos ya!

-Sakura…

-Ah, también estás invitado, teme- dicho esto se alejó corriendo y subió al auto del castaño

- está bien Sasuke… ellos confían en mí, también debo confiar en ellos, además… no quiero mentirles

.

.

.

-Hinata, ¿sabes a donde lleva este camino?

-No…

-Neji… ¿tú sabes hacia donde vamos verdad?- Tenten dudosa, miró al chofer quien asintió levemente

-Espero estar equivocado…

-Yo también

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Kiba

-Ni idea, ¡Dattebayo!

.

.

.

-Aquí es- el sol iluminaba débilmente entre las nubes

-Sakura chan…

El grupo completo estaba frente a la tumba de la familia de Sakura, quien mantenía un ramo de flores en sus manos y Sasuke otro, las habían obtenido en el negocio de la anciana que había hecho uno especial como obsequio para la muchacha, quien no dudó en llevárselos a sus padres.

-Hola… Okaa san… Otou san… Aniki…- dejó las flores y encendió dos velas frente a la lápida. El grupo estaba en silencio y solo Sasuke se mantenía cerca de la muchacha- Otou san, aniki, espero no estén celosos, pero les presento a mi novio Sasuke… no pude presentárselos antes, lo lamento. Okaa san… nunca confié en nadie tanto como lo hago ahora… debes estar alegre, tengo muchos amigos y una segunda familia…- En silencio el Uchiha se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, quien tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él- No estaré sola, aprendí a amar… a confiar…

-Sakura…- Hinata se acercó junto a Tenten a la pelirrosa

-Familia, les presento a mis amigos y segunda familia… Amigos… les presento a mis padres y a mi hermano…

-Sakura chan… lo lamento, no pensé que algo así ocurría… por eso tu vestimenta de negro…

-Sí, ellos murieron… no, los asesinaron… cuando yo no estaba presente… hace casi dos semanas, la noche anterior a mi cumpleaños… ese día perdí a mi familia… y también- Sasuke la abrazó evitando que la tristeza cayera por las mejillas de la pelirrosa- y también ese día… gané a mi segunda Familia… a Sasuke, a mi Tía y a todos ustedes…

Tras unos momentos de silencio volvieron a la ciudad, encontrándose en la salida al guardia quien le preguntó por la salud de las mascotas a Sakura y ella respondió alegremente, como si nada hubiese pasado… porque sus heridas, comenzaban a sanar… porque su tristeza era reemplazada con alegría, y porque ya no se sentía sola

.

.

-Sakura chan! Aquí!- en el centro comercial, Naruto como un niño caprichoso compraba cada tipo de ramen que encontraba, obligando a Kiba a cargar con la mitad de sus bolsas, mientras las mujeres hablaban entre ellas, Neji y Sasuke hablaban de la seguridad de la Universidad, encargo que le habían hecho los Akatsukis pues los mismos estudiantes eran los que mejores conocían los fallos del lugar y su seguridad.

-Sakura, ¿ese es tu teléfono?-

La pelirrosa no se había percatado del débil sonido que emitía su celular desde su bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio un mensaje en él: "_Hola mi pequeña… dime: ¿prefieres las capas negras, o rojas?. Yo prefiero las rojas". _De inmediato detuvo sus pasos y miró buscando a Sasuke. El número era desconocido y algo hizo que tuviese un horrible escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. "Pequeña" aquella palabra solo la utilizaba una persona con ella… el responsable de todo su sufrimiento. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Todo alrededor de la pelirrosa había desaparecido, ahora solo estaba ella y su celular. Ignoraba los gritos alarmados de sus compañeras al verla caer, ignoraba los rápidos pasos de Sasuke dirigiéndose a ella, ignoraba cómo Naruto y Kiba habían soltado todo lo que cargaban corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Solo… pensó si contestar o no la llamada de su celular, esperando que no fuese el autor de sus desgracias

_-¡Sakura! ¡Contesta ahora!-_ Su Inner le gritó haciendo que reaccionara y apretara el celular, contestara la llamada y escuchara una voz desesperada

-¡Detenlos! ¡Es una trampa!- Era la voz del muchacho de la mañana, quien se escuchaba jadeante y cansado

-¿Eres tú…? No comprendo lo que dices…- murmuró y todos a su alrededor callaron para escuchar lo que decía la muchacha

-¡Akatsuki! ¡Se dirigen a una trampa! ¡Debes deten-la llamada se cortó entre un ruido de disparos, y ella no tardó en atar cabos recordando las palabras…

_(…)Hablando sobre unas pistas del paradero de Orochimaru o quien se hace pasar por él_

_(…)Los planes de Akatsuki son peligrosos… para ellos_

_¡Detenlos! ¡Es una trampa! _

Tembló y se puso de pié, con la mirada perdida y el celular en su mano. Marcó un número y habló rápidamente

-Nagato ¿dónde está el resto de Akatsuki?

- Se dirigen a una cabaña, en la salida oeste de la ciudad, no puedo comunicarlos…Sakura ¿qué suce- cortó la llamada y corrió, dejando a todos atónitos y a Sasuke persiguiéndola en la distancia. Neji le arrojó las llaves de su auto y el las tomó sin dejar de correr. Ella marcó varias veces al resto de los Akatsukis… no podía comunicarse con ellos y temió lo peor. Subió a su auto, con Sasuke siguiéndola en el auto de Neji. Apretó el acelerador al máximo

_Yo prefiero las capas rojas…_- Las capas a las que se refería era a las que usaba Akatsuki… normalmente eran negras, sin embargo si no se equivocaba el rojo al que se refería era… al rojo de la sangre.

Saltó todos los semáforos necesarios, su tobillo dolió y ella aceleró aún más. El auto hizo uno que otro sonido extraño, no le tomó importancia

-Pein…Itachi… chicos…- varias bocinas intentaron llamarle la atención por la velocidad, tampoco le importó.-No dejaré… que mueran

Frenó abruptamente, perdió el control de su auto haciendo que impactara contra una cerca. El auto se destruyó en la parte delantera, el daño en el interior fue menor. Sakura se levantó, forzó la puerta para que abriera y corrió, cojeando al llevar solo una bota y no usar su muleta de apoyo

-Sakura!- Sasuke logró alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo y ella tiró de él alejándolo y siguió avanzando, rápidamente, con esfuerzo, con su frente sangrando y trozos de vidrio en su pelo. Logró divisar la cabaña y a varias personas con capas negras entrando por la puerta principal

-¡NO ENTREN!

**… ...**

...

.

* * *

.

...

... ...

.

Konishiwa!

Mis más sinceras disculpas y espero no quieran matarme! Los motivos de mi retraso en el cap aquí, si no quieren escucharlas salten al siguiente párrafo. Bien! Me duelen todos mis dedos! Tuve que pintar un mural como de 12 x 5 metros, más varios otros más pequeños… fue horrible! Además del taller de pintura, los exámenes, una obra de teatro, apenas y he estado en clases, y de hecho mañana tengo un examen de biología, deséeme suerte porque no es precisamente mi fuerte… Estoy comenzando a mudarme de casa, otra cosa agotadora… además tuvimos que terminar de arreglar la casa antes de comenzar a mudarnos, ya saben, pintarla… instalar muebles nuevos, ver que no hubiese alguna falla en el lugar… ahaha, fue aterrador. Si quieren saber que tan mal los constructores dejaron la casa, pongan tornillos, cemento, yeso, y las cosas que se les ocurran en una licuadora, mezclen bien pero no cierren la tapa. ¿Ahora imaginan como estaban las murallas y el trabajo que tuvimos que hacer?. A eso súmenle en aniversario de mi colegio… fueron las dos peores semanas de mi vida

…

¿quiéren ver morir a los Akatsukis? ¿a Sakura sufrir? Bueno, ya sabrán qué pasará con eso. Por otra parte, quedan pocos capítulos para el clímax de la historia, donde seguramente alguna de ustedes me odiará por lo que escribiré, o dejarán de seguir la historia, pero como me dijo alguien "es tu historia, y escribirás lo que quieras en ella"

Karin sabe del pasado de Sakura ¿Quién rayos es Karin? Y ¿el fantasma, quien era? ¿y quién rayos es el malo de ésta historia? Creo que es mucho misterio… bueno, ya sabrán las respuestas a todo eso

.

.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Vane Namikaze: me alegro de que te guste, por cierto, gomen por tardar tanto. Ah, también me da tristeza la vida de Saku… pero, tiene a Sasuke sexy bombón, y ahora, a su segunda familia…las cosas malas, se recompensan con buenas… aunque bueno, no siempre, claro.

Aiko-Uchiha05: gracias, espero te siga gustando

Angelesponcehuaman: jejje, eres malvada, y te comprendo, yo también quiero que Karin e Ino sean humilladas (también soy mala XD)

Dulcecino311: Ese tipo… em… Orochimaru, o quien se hace pasar por él, sí es muy malo… pero bueno, solo espero poder torturarlo lo suficiente

Anaylen: fan SasuSaku? Aquí yo presente! Bueno, bueno, estoy esforzándome por escribir alguna situación romántica de sus gustos, porque bueno… no soy muy buena en eso, pero, dicen que con práctica se arregla lo que no hace el talento.

Lamoco13: Si, continuaré pero no me golpees (intimidas XD) Bueno, espero poder hacer que el Uchiha te caiga un poquito mejor…o que te agrade la historia porque en gustos… prefiero no meterme mucho.

.

Intentaré tener el cap para el domingo! Nos leemos!

.


	14. Aprendiendo a jugar

-Pein…Itachi… chicos…- varias bocinas intentaron llamarle la atención por la velocidad, tampoco le importó.-No dejaré… que mueran

Frenó abruptamente, perdió el control de su auto haciendo que impactara contra una cerca. El auto se destruyó en la parte delantera, el daño en el interior fue menor. Sakura se levantó y corrió, cojeando al llevar solo una bota y no usar su muleta de apoyo

-Sakura!- Sasuke logró alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo y ella tiró de él alejándolo y siguió avanzando, rápidamente, con esfuerzo, con su frente sangrando y trozos de vidrio en su pelo. Logró divisar la cabaña y a varias personas con capas negras entrando por la puerta principal

-¡NO ENTREN!

* * *

_Cap 13:_

… _**...**_

…

_**.**_

_**Aprendiendo a jugar**_

_**.**_

…

… …

**Sakura POV**

.

Nuevamente perderé a quienes amo…

Nuevamente no podré hacer nada por ellos…

Corrí sin detenerme, siento mi vista borrosa y agua correr por mis mejillas… Estoy llorando… ¿es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos? ¿llorar y lamentarme?

Sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo, no supe quién era ni tampoco quise saberlo, porque si me detenía, solo podría ver a quienes quería morir frente a mí

Distinguí varias capas negras entrando por la entrada de la cabaña, al parecer estaba abandonada por tanta maleza que crecía en su entorno.

_-Me creaste para no sufrir-_ susurró la voz en mi cabeza- _puedo cambiar de lugar contigo y salvarte de éste dolor, los verás morir, pero no recordarás nada porque seré yo quien lo recuerde_

No sentía nada, pero era consciente del celular que llevaba en mi mano, así como de que un líquido salía de mi frente y recorría mi rostro, perdiéndose bajo mi mentón. Probablemente era sangre, nunca antes había manejado un auto así, además apenas estaba aprendiendo a conducir bien, pero al pensar en el peligro que ellos corrían, no me importó nada más que apresurarme

-_Eres débil, pero yo seré fuerte por ti_

¿Cuántas veces… no voy a poder hacer nada salvo ver morir a los que amo? ¿verlos sufrir?

La imagen de Shiki pasó por mi mente… sus ojos carmesí oscuros donde solía perderme imaginándome una vida normal, su pálida piel y sus cálidos abrazos. Siempre lo amé, porque era más que un hermano para mí, era parte de mí misma. Cuando desapareció, una parte de mí se fue con él, una parte que nunca recuperé.

Si dejaba sufrir a quienes estaban frente a mí, a quienes juraron protegerme y me sonrieron en todo momento… me perdería completamente, mi vida se iría con ellos, porque no soportaría perderlos a ellos, como perdí a mis padres, a mi hermano y a Shiki.

Amaba a Sasuke, pero si Itachi sufre… él sufre. Si Sasuke sufre yo sufro. Si nosotros sufrimos, muchas más personas sufren. Imaginé a Konan llorando por Pein, a Nagato sufriendo por el resto del Akatsuki y no me gustó para nada

_-Recuerda las palabras de Karin. "__él… te busca y mantiene como una mascota"_

-_Soy su juguete… una mascota a la cual disfruta hacerla sufrir_

Mi voz no había alcanzado a detener a los Akatsukis, solo podía continuar corriendo, ya a escasos metros de ellos.

-_¿morirás con ellos? ¿los dejarás morir?- _preguntó mi Inner

-_No. No los dejaré morir, ni moriré con ellos_

-_Comprendiste… Eres su juguete_

-_Y él no dejará…_

_-…Morir…_

_-…Su fuente de diversión._

-¡ESCUCHAME!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sabiendo que "él", con su mente retorcida y cruel, no perdería primera fila para ver el espectáculo de mi sufrimiento

-_Tú puedes-_ Animó mi Inner

-¡Soy tu juguete! –grité pasando el umbral de la casa, por fin logré ver a Itachi quien volteó a verme sorprendido- ¡Soy Sakura Haruno! ¡Quien escogiste como tu juguete!¡A quien arruinaste la vida!- miré los sorprendidos ojos de Los Akatsukis que me miraban fijamente. Todos llevaban armas en sus manos, atentos a cualquier movimiento en el lugar- ¡Estoy aquí con ellos! Y…- llegué al centro de la habitación, donde logré divisar sobre la puerta, una pequeña luz roja con una cronometro junto a él, quería matarlos al parecer con una bomba- ¡Si los destruyes a ellos, también morirá tu juguete!¡Aprenderé a jugar el mismo juego que tú!¡Ya no permitiré… que me quiten a los que amo!- Mi voz se quebró y la alcé aún más- La única forma de lastimarlos, será dejándome inconsciente y atándome de manos y pies, porque mientras pueda moverme, no dejaré que los lastimes! -Al instante mi celular sonó, lo tomé con esperanza y contesté

-Veo que aprendiste a jugar mi pequeña… me alegra, no esperaba menos de ti, por eso como regalo los dejaré vivos-Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero, más la sensación de alegría de ver que pude salvar a los que quería fue mayor, viendo como el reloj con conteo regresivo se apagaba marcando menos de doce segundos- en otra oportunidad veré sus capas de rojo…pero antes una prueba más. Dime, ¿no te gustaría ver caer al orgullo?

Me aterré. Mordí mis labios y miré al frente con un nuevo objetivo en mente: Sasuke. Estaba mirándome sorprendido en la acera, al borde de la calle. Supe que él sería su siguiente objetivo.

-¡SASUKE!- corrí, solo unos metros nos separaban cuando escuché un disparo y lo vi caer. A menos de dos metros, cayó frente a mí. Me paralicé del miedo, sin embargo noté una leve herida hecha en mi pierna en el momento del disparo y, cómo no era un cuerpo el caído, si no que dos. Agudizando mí, ya borrosa vista noté con desenfrenada alegría, que aquel chico que se hacía llamar fantasma había hecho caer al piso a Sasuke de un empujón y que la bala había tan solo rosado mi muslo.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó débilmente el chico, y un colosal yip frenó tras él, impidiendo que más disparos llegaran hasta nosotros. Un joven enorme y robusto con lentes oscuros y pelo naranja bajó de él, apartó a Sasuke y al chico fantasma de lugar, ocultándolos tras una rueda de su vehículo. Mi celular volvió a sonar y contesté con alivio

-No los salvaste por ti misma, eso fue trampa- el miedo se apoderó mí y sin esperar que continuara hablando volví a entrar a la cabaña, tomé a Itachi de la mano mirando desesperada sobre el umbral de la puerta, lugar donde el reloj volvía a correr y donde ya quedaban escasos segundos- **Y las trampas… merecen un castigo**-

-¡Bomba!- gritó Deidara arrastrando consigo a Kisame y Kakuzu. Solté mi celular y tomé el brazo de Sasori mientras Pein hacía lo mismo con Konan y Hidan. Corrimos lo más fuerte que pudimos, mientras el reloj contaba lo que serían ya los últimos segundos. Pasando unos metros el umbral de la puerta, solo logré escuchar un sonido como pitido y luego otro ensordecedor antes de perder el juicio y el control de mis actos, sumiéndome en la inconsciencia

…**Fin Sakura POV…**

.

.

.

-Pein…-un auto azul pasó a gran velocidad en dirección opuesta a la suya. El chofer de aquel auto era el líder de Akatsuki, y en los asientos traseros lograron distinguir a Konan y Sasori

-¿Ese es… el auto de Sakura chan?-

Preocupados por la tardanza de sus amigos, Naruto y su grupo decidieron salir en su búsqueda, topándose con Nagato detenido en su auto por un semáforo, quien al ver la preocupación de los chicos no tuvo más opción que dejarlos subir al vehículo y seguir con su camino. Al llegar a su destino, encontraron una horrible escena:

El auto de Sakura con la parte frontal totalmente destruida y una puerta, la del conductor, abierta. Un enorme yip volcado al medio de la calle, varios heridos en el lugar y una construcción que creyeron fue una casa, totalmente en llamas las pocas partes que no habían caído al suelo y todo a su alrededor volcado y destruido. Frente a todo eso, varios vehículos de emergencia, policías y guardias alejaban a los curiosos que llegaban como hormigas

-¡Nagato! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-La voz de Itachi se escuchaba desesperada y no duraron en correr hacia él saltando las cintas de seguridad.

En un diminuto semi circulo hecho por vehículos, había una camilla con un herido de gravedad en ella. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas por lo que no la reconocieron en primera instancia, más tras una segunda mirada Nagato comprobó con horror que se trataba se la pelirrosa Sakura.

-¡Sakura chan!- Naruto corrió hasta ella, siendo detenido por Deidara cuya frente sangraba profundamente.

-Ayúdame Hidan, no pueden verla.- El nombrado de inmediato se acercó he hizo retroceder al resto del grupo cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-¡Sasuke, no dejes de presionar, ¡Ya casi controlamos la hemorragia!-Itachi comprobaba su pulso y su respiración mientras su hermano apretaba desesperadamente el costado derecho de la muchacha que sangraba profundamente

-¡Kisame! ¡Anestesia general o algo que se le asemeje, rápido!- Nagato la examinó a simple vista y no le gustó lo que vio

-Sufrirá un paro respiratorio si esto sigue así

-¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital!-Kakuzu no aguantaba ver sin poder ayudar en nada, por lo que comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡No! El que tiene lo que necesitamos está muy lejos y no resistiría el viaje, debemos ir a Konoha, allí estará lo que necesitemos en la sala de Medicina quirúrgica, es donde llevaron a Sasori

-Bien, Nagato, sube con ella a la ambulancia, Sasuke, sé fuerte y no la sueltes o la hemorragia empeorará con el viaje ahora que por fin se apacigua- los nombrados acataron de inmediato y sin pensarlo

-¡Ustedes! Sigan a Pein y Konan, se dirigen a Konoha en busca de Tsunade y llevan a Sasori consigo, los compatibles de Sangr vengan conmigo, el resto tomen a los chicos del yip y tráiganlos en la ambulancia más cercana, pero no se descuiden. Nos reunimos en Konoha y quienes necesiten atención inmediata suban a mi carro, atenderé sus heridas mientras viajamos- Itachi miró la ambulancia llevarse a Sakura y se apresuró a seguirla

El lugar era un caos y de lo único que estaban seguros, era de que la pelirrosa estaba grave, y los sensei, todos excepto Itachi vestidos con lo que alguna vez fueron capas negras y nubes rojas, pues ahora estaban rojas, colmadas de sangre de ellos y sus compañeros.

-¡A Konoha!- gritó Naruto mirando en dirección al auto de Neji, junto al de Sakura y que tenías varias magulladuras por los costados. Corrieron a él y partieron con ayuda de unas llaves que Sasuke no se había molestado en sacar del vehículo, rumbo a la universidad, tras el auto de Itachi que era conducido por Hidan

.

.

Al llegar a la universidad, escasos minutos después, notaron que todo estaba preparado. Las puertas estaban abiertas y el camino despejado, los pocos estudiantes de grados superiores miraron con incredulidad y pena la escena mientras entraban a la facultad de Medicina, con Sakura en una camilla y todo Akatsuki tras ella.

En el interior la Hokage desesperada intentó atender junto a Nagato a Sakura, sin embargo éste se negó pidiendo que atendiera a Sasori y el resto

-¡No puedes negarme que la atienda! ¡No me quedaré quieta viéndola morir!

-No morirá. Mantendré mi promesa, no dejaré que nadie…

-AH!- el pelinegro de ojos azules, a la distancia vio la discusión y se apresuró a llegar, gritando y soltándose del firme agarre de Kakuzu- Pierden tiempo aquí discutiendo! Los médicos salvan vidas así que metan su trasero en esas salas y no salgan sin noticias alegres porque los obligaré a entrar nuevamente-furioso empujó a los doctores en las respectivas salas.

Itachi logró inyectarle un calmante a Sasuke por la fuerza con ayuda de Pein y Naruto. Shizune junto a la Hokage atendían a Sasori acompañadas de Kisame y Konan debido a que un resto de muralla había caído sobre las piernas y parte de la espalda del muchacho. En el pasillo el ambiente era horrible y triste, además de que los menores no entendían lo que había sucedido por lo que se atrevieron a preguntar

-Itachi- susurró Hidan mirando a Jiraiya, el peliblanco que llegaba al lugar con la misma interrogante del rubio Namikaze. El Uchiha asintió, comenzando a narrarles lo sucedido

-Verás… buscábamos a un criminal sospechoso de demasiados delitos. En una oportunidad que parecía única, la policía nos informó de que el hombre había entrado al lugar por lo que decidimos actuar. En el interior de la casa había un extraño ruido semejante al ventilador de un computador antiguo, por lo que nos distrajimos y no notamos que había una bomba sobre nuestras cabezas.-su voz era suave y sus palabras rápidas- Sakura llegó e intentó protegernos, luego intentó lo mismo con Sasuke cuando algo pasó… la bomba explotó. De no ser por ella estaríamos todos muertos…- apretó sus manos y dientes aguantando el dolor mientras Tenten le vendaba el brazo herido- intentó protegernos hasta el final… cuando vio que no quedaba tiempo empujó a Deidara y a Pein haciendo que cayeran y al explotar la bomba el daño en ellos fuese menor. Ella… hizo lo mismo con Sasori y conmigo, más… no logró agacharse lo necesario y un trozo de madera golpeó su cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsciente. Logramos levantarla cuando hubo una segunda explosión más fuerte que la anterior y varios disparos, Sasori fue alcanzado por una parte de muralla mientras cubría a Sakura con su cuerpo…

-¡Sangre!- Shizune salió del cuarto donde se encontraba Sasori con su ropa empapada de rojo- Nos faltará sangre, está perdiendo demasiada… quienes no estén heridos consigan ayuda para eso, utilicen el altavoz de mi oficina y convoquen a los jounin y ambus que hayan y háganlos venir aquí, ¡rápido!- volvió entrar cerrando la puerta tras ella. Jiraiya corrió junto a Neji y Naruto desapareciendo por los pasillos.

-¡Maldición, no me quedaré tan solo esperando!- El fantasma de ojos azules y pelo negro cojeando, empujó a quienes estaban en su camino, a Itachi quien lo retenía, y entró a la misma sala donde estaba la pelirrosa

-No se los permitiré, quiero que ella… quiero que Sakura san… se salve- el peli naranjo con una voz calmada se paró frente a las puertas con la sangre corriendo por su pecho, razón por la cual no habían podido acercarse antes

-Maldición… ¿cómo es… que pasó esto…?-Sasuke se quejaba manteniéndose apenas consciente, sentado en el piso tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo. Pese al fuerte calmante, su desesperación y frustración era mayor… y no era el único. Todos los presentes estaban como él. Se suponía que a esa hora debían haber atrapado al culpable… estar ellos y Sakura tranquila y feliz, pero en lugar de eso… solo consiguieron una tragedia

.

.

.

-Sakura… Mantendré mi promesa, no dejaré que ellos vean las cicatrices de tu pasado. Eres fuerte… tardaré pero… lucha, lucha por tu vida-

Nagato se movía de un lugar a otro, cogiendo máquinas tecnológicas de medicina, instrumentos en cada movimiento y tratando rápidamente a la muchacha en las heridas más graves. Sakura se encontraba en ropa interior y tapada por sabanas limpias en las partes que tenía cicatrices de su pasado y que no estaban heridas; también estaba conectada a una serie de máquinas que indicaban que la era fuerte, y pese a estar tan herida, estaba estable y fuera de peligro

-Primero controlo la hemorragia de su costado izquierdo… luego saco la bala de su brazo… - sudaba rápidamente cansado pero no dejaba de tratar a la muchacha.- Maldición… necesito…

-¿esto?- el fantasma de ojos azules le tendió una bandeja con una serie de elementos

-Dame una razón para no matarte- el pelirrojo sacó un arma de su ropa y le apuntó a la cabeza. Él no había estado presente cuando él ayudó a Sakura por lo que no confiaba en él

-Porque si me matas a Sakura no le gustará, además, pierdes tiempo haciendo eso, tiempo de ayudar Sakura

-Buen argumento- sin confiar del todo, retomó su labor

-Ella…-inyectó un par de medicamentos al suero que tenía vía intravenosa la muchacha- Si no hacemos algo rápido su cuerpo no resistirá. Su mente es fuerte pero su cuerpo tiene un límite

-La hemorragia empeoró… no puedo hacerme cargo de todo el resto

-No sé tanto de medicina pero… ninguno de nosotros dejaremos que muera

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó extrañado continuando con su labor

-Edificio de medicina, primer piso, sala experimental de cirugías y tecnología.- rápidamente dio su ubicación por un teléfono y luego cortando la llamada, abrió la ventana

-¿pero qué…?- un sujeto alto, pelo largo negro y rostro cubierto por un antifaz negro entró por la ventana y se acercó a la muchacha sin dudar un segundo, tomando de paso un par de guantes quirúrgicos

-Queremos que se salve así que calla y trabaja- su voz dura y a la vez nerviosa le ordenó al pelirrojo que no se movió un milímetro

-Sacaremos la bala de su brazo izquierdo mientras tú contienes la hemorragia del lado derecho que es donde se concentra la herida. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?

-desde la explosión… cerca de unas dos horas

-Es mucho tiempo. Roku, sal y busca sangre tipo A, luego dame las herramientas que te pida

-Claro jefe

-¿jefe?- preguntó Nagato y al no obtener respuestas retomó con su tarea.- el chico salió de la sala y el de antifaz rápidamente tomó un paño y cerró sus ojos mientras se la tendía a Nagato

-No he visto sus cicatrices ni intentaré hacerlo, así que tapa bien su cuello y pecho si no quieres que al mover su brazo queden a la vista- Nagato sin acabar de sorprenderse hizo lo que él dijo- te dejaré la herida se su muslo a ti, mientras yo me encargo de las partes más visibles de su cuerpo, son las que no tienen cicatrices ¿verdad?- Nagato asintió y cada uno siguió con su trabajo

.

.

_Horas después…._

.

.

-Bien, no podría haber resultado mejor- dijo el "casi" enmascarado

-Por eso lo adoro jefe…

-Gracias por ayudar, pero te doy tres segundos para identificarte y decir su relación con el enmascarado culpable de la muerte de los padres de Itachi- sacó nuevamente el arma Nagato y apuntó al hombre frente a él- quedan dos

-Oye! Él…- fue interrumpido el muchacho ojos azules por un arma apuntando a él

-Eres ambidiestro, genial- lo aduló como si no fuese consciente que el pelirrojo ante él, poseía un arma apuntando a su cabeza y otra a la de su secuaz

-Uno…

-él es mi subordinado, "fantasma" le gusta que le llamen… su nombre real no lo recuerda pero mientras protege a esta muchacha… le llamo "Roku"

-No has contestado a mi pregunta

-El la protege… y yo, soy el culpable de su sufrimiento- miró a la muchacha y se acercó a ella con una mirada triste- lo lamento…

-¡TU!- con ambas armas apuntando hacia el de antifaz, se dispuso a disparar más, "Roku" con una velocidad descomunal golpeó las muñecas del pelirrojo haciendo que las soltara

-Estas apuntándole a la persona equivocada, Nagato- el hombre mayor pasó a su lado y mirándolo con seriedad- Debes apuntarle a quien la tiene en éste estado, a quien la hizo sufrir tanto, a quien le desgració la vida a ella y a Sasuke. Yo la hice sufrir, pero fue porque no pude protegerla de él.

-Jefe, su espalda está sangrando.

-¿ah? Si… casi lo olvido, gracias Roku.- se acercó a la ventana para irse del lugar, tomando de paso una sábana desde un mueble y cubriendo su espalda sangrante- Tres concejos: no lo busquen porque él siempre estará un paso delante de ustedes y será Sakura quien termine protegiéndolos. No deñan a mis subordinados, que ellos son más capases que ustedes para proteger a Sakura. Vallan al lugar de la explosión, logré matar a tres de los hombres que dispararon y detonaron la segunda bomba, otros dos los mató "él" por desobedecerle y dejar en éste estado a Sakura. Él no la matará… porque su diversión se acabaría, así que sus objetivos serán ustedes, no ella directamente. Le gustan las fechas caóticas, sucesos importantes en la vida de ella para hacerla sufrir, ténganlo en cuenta.

-Jefe, esos son más de tres consejos

-Sí, lo que sea Roku. Nagato- lo miró de reojo con una mano ya en la ventana.- Entre más intenten protegerla, más intentará hacerla sufrir. Entre más seguridad haya, más inútil es. Yo pasé sin ser notado por la seguridad los guardias, así como otros pueden. Por último, de prisa, esperará a que me dejen entrar a ayudar al pelirrojo de al lado, si le pasa algo Sakura no se lo perdonaría así que manos a la obra

-¿quién eres?

-un aliado-dijo saltando por la ventana

.

.

.

Una vez Nagato logró cubrir el cuerpo de Sakura de vestimentas especiales para hacer cómodo el cambiar las vendas y monitorear sus heridas, con la ayuda de Roku a quien lo vendó para que no viese cualquier cicatriz de la muchacha y tras varios minutos sacando los restos de vidrios del pelo de Sakura y tratando las heridas menores, decidieron salir para darles noticias al resto y seguir con el otro paciente

-¿cómo está…?- más de una decena de personas seguía en el pasillo esperando noticias de la muchacha y de Sasori, todos menos Sasuke quien no se veía por el lugar. La mayoría de ellos tenía vendas pen su cuerpo y heridas menos graves que habían sido tratadas por los Ambu y Jounin quienes también había donado sangre

-Está bien.- contestó Nagato- le hemorragia fue contenida, la contusión en su cabeza no fue grave, las balas que la alcanzaron las sacamos todas. No habrá más consecuencias físicas duraderas que cicatrices las cuales se podrán borrar con un poco más de tiempo- suspiraron aliviados sin embargo Neji preguntó dudoso de la respuesta que obtendría

-Dices entonces que no habrá consecuencias físicas….- el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza sabiendo lo que vendría tras eso- pero… ¿qué hay… de las mentales?- todas y cada una de las miradas se posaron en él, en espera de una respuesta

-Aunque diga que la contusión de su cabeza no fue grave… y su mente es fuerte, el golpe fue en una parte sensible… hay que esperar a que despierte por su propia voluntad para ver qué tan graves fueron las secuelas en su mente, no solo por el daño... sino también por lo ocurrido, había un golpe previo al que obtuvo en la explosión, su cabello estaba abultada de vidrios, probablemente chocó en su vehículo contra aquel cerco intentando llegar más rápido… perdió mucha sangre por la hemorragia y los disparos aunque ya hicimos varias transfusiones… Pero el riesgo de que entre en coma es muy alto…

-Oigan… ustedes.- Roku no aguantaba la presión del ambiente y habló, llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Creen que después de lo que ella hizo se dejará vencer? ¿creen que se entregará gustosa a la muerte? ¿Creen que mientras una de las personas que aprecia está en la habitación de junto, luchando por su vida, ella no hará lo mismo? ¿Creen que es tan débil como para quedarse durmiendo mientras el resto se preocupa por ella? ¿y dicen que la conocen?- bufó molesto mirando a su compañero, el pelinaranjo que asintió y entró a la habitación de la pelirrosa- Tú, ven conmigo- tiró del brazo de Nagato - Mi amigo cuidará de ella mientras despierta, nosotros ayudaremos al titiritero antes de que pierda esa pierna- Dejando a todos pensativos y dudosos, entraron a la habitación donde aún atendían a Sasori, seguiros por el Uchiha mayor

-Por cierto, no vi a Sasuke, creí que no se separaba de Sakura, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Roku a Itachi

-Tuve que ponerlo a dormir, estaba a punto de enloquecer… así es mejor- se encogió de hombros

-Bien, todos afuera, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto- dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules ganándose varias miradas incrédulas de los doctores que seguían en plena operación

-Sakura ya está bien- Nagato consoló a la Hokage alejándola del inconsciente muchacho- se preocupan tanto por ella que no logran concentrarse en Sasori, vayan, nosotros nos hacemos cargo

La rubia miró a Nagato rogando por que fuera verdad, mientras Shizune sonreía junto a los Akatsukis que les ayudaban

-No abandonaré a un paciente- se irguió la rubia dudando sobre la salud de Sasori

-y no lo hará, solo nos lo dejará a nosotros. Además, veo que ya han hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, podremos encargarnos de esto

Sin esperar un minutos más, la Hokage salió del lugar velozmente hacia la habitación de su sobrina

-Ustedes también- dijo a Kisame y Konan- Me basta con este muchacho- dijo mientras Roku empujaba afuera a todos, incluido Itachi y Shizune

-Ya puedes pasar, jefe- el muchacho abrió la ventana por donde entró nuevamente el hombre con antifaz, ésta vez con una ligera capa de sudor en su rostro- ¿está bien?

-Si tuvieses una bala en tu espalda, ¿estarías bien?

-Jefe…

-Puedo seguir, pero luego tú tendrás que venir conmigo y sacarla, no pienso quedarme con ella- tomó lugar junto a Nagato quien lo miró sorprendido para luego volver a su labor de ponerse al día con el estado del paciente

-Lograron salvar las vértebras, funcionarán sin mayor daño, sus piernas…- contra la luz vio las radiografías frunciendo el ceño- La izquierda quedará inútil, la derecha lo mejor sería… amputarla…

-No, ninguna de las dos.- el de antifaz le arrebató las radiografías frunciendo el ceño- Roku, cambia de lugar con Jugo y no dejes de vigilar a Sakura. Sasori quedará de pié y caminando… si Sakura se entera que él quedó con daño permanente no lo soportaría, así que… a toda costa haremos algo

-Le digo… ¿que traiga a Kimimaro? –preguntó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-Sí, que vengan ambos… Lo ideal sería que estuviesen los tres pero… Sakura…- susurró

-Si pueden ayudar a Sasori como lo hicieron con Sakura… Puedo decirle a Itachi que cuide de ella, está en la habitación de al lado, no le pasará nada.- sugirió

-No confío en ustedes, pero si es por Sakura… aunque sea el dejarla sola…

-No estará sola, estará con Akatsuki y con sus amigos.- corrigió Roku

-Está bien, ve por ellos y de prisa, tiempo perdido es tiempo no recuperado

.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al pelinaranjo, a Roku y un chico que no había visto antes: pelo blanco, dos puntos rojos en la frente y muy delgado, como si estuviese enfermo

-Si tienen tiempo de mirarme es porque su situación no es crítica

-Sí lo está, pero a la vez no. Tú haces milagros más allá de lo que comprendo así que, te encargo la pierna derecha, nosotros trabajaremos con la izquierda, Juugo, te confío las manos… bajo tanta sangre hay heridas y sería una lástima que el artista quedara con unos dedos inútiles. Roku, consigue lo que te pidamos

-Si

.

.

.

-Reconstruir casi por completo sus piernas… evitar que quede con ellas inútiles… hacer milagros como el reparar por completo las heridas graves en sus manos que ni siquiera había notado…. No sé quiénes sean- Nagato se dirigió a los cuatro hombres de la habitación- pero se los agradezco…- les sonrió antes de ver cómo se desplomaba en mayor de ellos

-¡Jefe!

-Es la bala en su espalda, perdió sangre, debemos curarlo enseguida- Juugo lo tomó en sus brazos

-Esperen, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes- Nagato salió de la habitación para volver con una camilla- Roku, ve dos salas a la izquierda y saca instrumentos limpios de aquel mueble, si te preguntan no contestes y rápido- el pelinaranjo lo colocó boca abajo mientras le quitaban la vestimenta que impedía ver con claridad la herida

-No es grave, la balo está casi en la superficie, pero ha estado demasiado tiempo bajo presión ayudando a sanarlos… perdió mucha sangre

-El antifaz y sus lentes de contacto…. estorban…- Kimimaro sacó el objeto al tiempo que descubrió por completo la espalda del hombre y Juugo retiraba las lentillas, dejando a la vista la plenitud del rostro, y en la espalda una cicatriz, una inconfundible al igual que el color de esos ojos, para Nagato

-Imposible… él…es…

-Kimimaro!- Roku entró a la habitación corriendo desesperado- ¡no lo hagas, él no sabe que es…!

-Muy tarde- susurró Juugo notando su error

-La cicatriz que la Hokage hizo por accidente cuando eran niños en su espalda, ese extraño color en sus ojos… Él… es…

.

.

.

En Konoha, dos días después, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y todos yacían dormidos en diferentes partes, algunos en el pasillo, otros sobre sofás y cierto azabache apenas despertaba desde que habían llegado al lugar

-Itachi… - Sasuke despertó con sus heridas vendadas y totalmente confundido- Sakura…- se puso de pié cayendo al instante desde la camilla donde antes estaba

-No tan rápido Sasuke- su hermano mayor logró ayudarlo y caminó con él a cuestas- Aún no pasa el efecto de los calmante que te di… tuve que dormirte por mucho tiempo hasta que terminaran de tratar a Sakura y a Sasori… pero si eres tú necesito que vayas conmigo… si eres tú podrías despertar a Sakura- El azabache abrió sus ojos y se apresuraron, llegando a la habitación de la muchacha que dormía por su propia voluntad, sin ningún calmante ni anestesia. El corazón de Sasuke se contrajo sintiéndose impotente, débil e inútil.- No quisiera decirlo pero… cayó en un estado cercano al coma, se niega a perder la consciencia… su fuerza de voluntad es admirable por lo que permanece entre dormida y en coma… si tú no la haces reaccionar pronto, caerá en coma por completo…-Itachi dejó a Sasuke junto a la cama de Sakura, y levantó suavemente a Shizune mientras Jiraiya hacía lo mismo con la Hokage y Pein con Konan… ellas habían estado dormidas y no se separaban nunca de la pelirrosa, al igual que los compañeros de clases de Sakura a quienes había logrado convencer que fuesen a descansar a sus casas

-¿Pein…?

-Es nuestra última oportunidad de despertar a Sakura… vamos…- Susurró cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a la muchacha a solas con Sasuke

-Sakura…- susurró tomando la mano de la muchacha. Veía borroso y su cuerpo pesaba, sus ojos dolían al pestañear y se sentía horrible- Creo que mataré a Itachi… ¿qué drogas usó para dormirme…? – preguntó divertido alzando la mano de la muchacha y besando cada uno de sus dedos- No te quiero… ¿lo sabías? "Querer" es poco comparado con lo que siento por ti…- susurró mirando el rostro de la muchacha- ¿cómo fue que tu…. Te convertiste en mi droga personal? No puedo estar sin ti… no puedo vivir sin ti…- se acercó a ella notando cómo varias máquinas hacían ruidos regulares, mostrando que la situación de la muchacha era estable.- Me gusta tu pelo… realmente lo amo… amo tu forma de ser… tu sufrimiento y tu vida… amo cada cosa de ti…- dijo nerviosamente mientras su vista se aclaraba poco a poco- tienes que despertar Sakura… tienes que despertar para seguir amándote, para mostrarte lo que es vivir…aunque pensándolo bien, no soy tu mejor ejemplo- se encogió de hombros y se levantó, acercó su rostro al de la muchacha y juntó sus frente suavemente, para mirar sus parpados cerrados- no puedo creer que estés así… sin hablarme, sin mostrarme tu sonrisa… sin mirarme con ese brillo tan bello en tus ojos… Me enamoré de ti… éste frío cubo de hielo se enamoró… y ahora que su amada no está despierta… está por congelarse de nuevo… para quebrarse y morir de dolor…

Su voz poco a poco se quebraba más y su vista se empañaba nuevamente, ésta vez por las lágrimas.

-Mírame… me veo patético…-sonrió tristemente- prometí protegerte cuando tú terminaste protegiéndonos… pero ¿sabes? Todos están bien… los vi por el pasillo… la mayoría estaba allí esperando a que despertaras. Aunque bueno… estaban dormidos…- rió débilmente y las primeras lágrimas cayeron- mírame… abre tus ojos… por favor… no me hagas esto. – Las lágrimas caían sobre los parpados de la muchacha quien seguía sin moverse- por favor… no lo hagas, no me abandones así…- su voz era solo un débil susurro quebrado- Duele… duele como nunca antes, duele mi pecho… me duele verte así… despierta…vamos mi cerezo, abre tus ojos…- besó cada uno de sus parpados- si tu no despiertas y vives… yo tampoco puedo vivir… eres parte de mí, eres parte de mi vida…-se acercó a sus labios y los besó débilmente- si tu no vives… yo tampoco lo haré…-besó nuevamente sus labios, ésta vez cargados de sentimientos y de dolor, de miedo a perderla. –Te amo…Vive…- susurró volviendo a bezar sus labios.

Tal vez fuese por tantos deseos que quería verla moviéndose, que sintió un leve movimiento de los labios bajo los suyos. Siguió besando sus labios, con las lágrimas aun cayendo por sus ojos. Una de las maquinas junto a la cama comenzó a emitir un sonido mucho más frecuente, y otro más fuerte. Sintió los labios de la muchacha moverse al compás de los suyos y luego una mano en su espalda. Abrió sus ojos separándose débilmente de la muchacha, descubriendo sus ojos abiertos

-Temí perderte- susurró ella apenas audiblemente

-Yo también- dijo él hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, ambos derramando lágrimas de felicidad

-Sasuke… también te amo- susurró ella, sonriendo y sintiendo dolor en cada uno de sus músculos. Él se sonrojó y la miró a los ojos, descubriendo un brillo especial en sus ojos jades, se acercó a su rostro y nuevamente la besó, ésta vez siendo correspondido al instante.

.

.

.

-Sabía que vendrías, no descuidarías la vida de tus juguetes- el hombre con el antifaz puesto, de pié tras un árbol habló a una sombra que se movía cerca de una ventana- Es muy osado de tu parte venir hasta aquí… ¿tanto te importa la salud de Sakura? ¿Tanto te desesperaste que acabaste matando a quienes la lastimaron y que eran tus secuaces?

-Oh… si tú estás aquí, quiere decir que ella está viva…- sonrió una voz gruesa y firme, que se devolvió hasta quedar frente a frente al de antifaz

-¿Hoy no usas tu mascara, maldito desgraciado?

-¿hoy no proteges a tu estúpida hermanita prostituta?- un intercambio de golpes en cada rostro, fue seguido por dos armas que apuntaron mutuamente a los rostros de sus oponentes

-No hables así de Tsunade…

-Sabes que es verdad

-El único error que cometió, fue amarte a ti… un vengador asesino…

-Oh, vamos, cuando me conoció aún no mataba a nadie

-Pero luego lo hiciste… Mataste a quien amabas…a Mikoto. A tu hermano Fugaku… a tu propia familia, lastimaste a tus sobrinos, no contento con eso seguiste para vengarte de mí familia… mataste a mi padre, a la familia de Sakura… y a ella… le desgraciaste la vida

-Cuando lo dices así suena muy simple… Orochimaru, matas la emoción con que lo hice

-Cómo desearía poder matarte en éste momento Obito… o antes, cuando tuve la oportunidad

-Pero no puedes… porque bueno… la pistola que llevas la intervine y si disparas tú serás el único que muera, en cambio si yo lo hago… por fin cobraré venganza de Tsunade….

-¡no tienes motivos para vengarte! ¡ella jamás te engañó! tu siempre fuiste alguien a quien fue fiel y respetó por la amistad que tenían

-¡Mientes! Fue igual que Mikoto…ella dijo que me amaba para luego revolcarse y casarse con mi hermano

-Estás enfermo… ella te amó, pero como a un hermano, lo mismo con mi hermana…. Nunca te fallaron en su amistad y eso fue la única relación que tuviste con ellas

-Pues… por eso mismo… me rechazaron y más que eso, nunca perdonaré lo que me hicieron…. Y me vengaré hasta que la última de sus descendencias muera

-Sakura y Sasuke ¿no?

-Claro, si ellos estuviesen vivos yo no podría morir en paz- a la luz de la luna, se mostró la imponente figura frente al de antifaz. Era un hombre adulto, pelo largo y descuidado, piel morena y en su rostro la más pura maldad impregnada-

-¿qué harás con Itachi?

-Oh… no mataría a mi hijo… aunque también le haré un regalo muy especial… por no estar a mi lado y sí al lado de esos traidores

-No tocarás a Sakura… ni a Sasuke… ni a ninguno de ellos, no lo permitiré

-¿enserio?- preguntó burlón colocando su pistola en el pecho del hombre- Y supongo que tú me detendrás

-él y nosotros- Un disparo se escuchó, y el hombre Obito, retrocedió con una mano en su hombro

-¡No paren!- gritó Orochimaru y múltiples disparos más se escucharon, hasta que un cuerpo cayó al piso

-¿Está muerto?- Kimimaro se acercó más fue detenido por Orochimaru

-Si fuese tan fácil lo habría matado centenares de veces.-

-Veo que me conoces- Obito se levantó y puso de pié como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno-

-Traje antibalas…- comentó Juugo

-Sí, si quieres te digo donde los conseguí y te harán descuento

-¡Maldito!

-¡Detente Juugo!-a tiempo lograron detenerlo, pues luego un gas cubrió el lugar y Orochimaru apartó a sus subordinados apenas a tiempo- Es venenoso

-¿qué haremos? Jamás logramos matarlo… siempre está un paso delante de nosotros…-Comentó Kimimaro

-¡Oye!- gritó desde la lejanía Obito- Nos volvemos viejos… ¡el festival de aniversario de Konoha! ¡será nuestro último encuentro, tomaré la vida de todos, mi amado eterno enemigo!

-¿Es gay?- preguntó Nagato desde las sombras

-No lo sé. Lo que sí sé… es que esperará que Sakura se recupere… por eso dio aquella fecha… dentro de seis meses… será la última batalla

-¿siempre has peleado tu solo… desde las sombras?

-Sí Nagato… desde hace quince años… cuando me enterraron vivo… cuando Tsunade vió morir a mi padre y antes de eso… desde que mi hermanastra conoció a su esposo… cuando nació Shiro y Sakura… lo único que lamento es haberlos involucrados en esto

-Por eso dijiste que eras el culpable

-Porque mi jefe- dijo Kimimaro- ha salvado cientos de vidas… incluso la mía, pero… no pudo proteger siempre a lo que más amaba… a los que amamos

-Tú eres…

-Ah, es verdad… nunca me presenté… mi nombre es Kimimaro… puedes llamarme así aunque antes de eso… una pelirrosa de ojos jades me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre… Shiki

.

...

... ...

* * *

... ...

...

.

* * *

.

Konishiwa!

Un día antes éste cap, porque bueno… estaba inspirada y lo escribí más rápido.

Shiki… es Kimimaro. Son subordinados de Orochimaru, a quien enterraron vivo y quien ha peleado por tanto tiempo contra Obito. M… Sasori ya está casi con salud asegurada y… (¿Quién me falta?) Ah, Juugo, es amigo de "Roku" y bueno, con eso ya les dije mucho… seis meses, en seis meses llagamos al clímax (bueno, en el tiempo de la historia) en realidad tengo pensado en dos o tres capítulos escribir el clímax, que ya está totalmente planeado (más no escrito) y… ¿por qué en dos capítulos más? Porque nos falta ver un poco más de Karin y de Yashima, los casi protagonistas del clímax.

M… creo que eso es todo.

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Bueno, no maté a ningún Akatsuki, lo cual estaba planeado, repito lo que dice mi perfil: "odio matar personajes, excepto los malos, a ellos quisiera matarlos y torturarlos hasta el cansancio"

**Melilove. Dulcecito311. Vane-Namikaze. Angelesponcehuaman.** No ando con mucho tiempo, así que no responderé personalmente los reviews, pero sí les doy las gracias y… espero que les haya gustado el cap!


	15. Tres enemigos

_-¿siempre has peleado tu solo Orochimaru… desde las sombras?_

_-Sí Nagato… desde hace quince años… cuando me enterraron vivo…y antes de eso… desde que mi hermanastra conoció a su esposo… cuando nació Shiro y Sakura… lo único que lamento es haberlos involucrados en esto_

_-Por eso dijiste que eras el culpable_

_-Porque mi jefe- dijo Kimimaro- ha salvado cientos de vidas… incluso la mía, pero… no pudo proteger siempre a lo que más amaba… a los que amamos_

_-Tú eres…_

_-Ah, es verdad… nunca me presenté… mi nombre es Kimimaro… puedes llamarme así aunque antes de eso… una pelirrosa de ojos jades me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre… Shiki_

.

_**Cap 14**_

… …

…

_**.**_

_**Tres enemigos**_

_**.**_

…

… …

_**.**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que todo aquello ocurrió. No podía entender aun completamente lo sucedido, Itachi se negó a decírmelo, solo sabía que Sakura estaba en casa de la Hokage recuperándose de sus heridas y que yo… estaba aquí, sentado como un idiota en el aula de clases ¿notarían si me voy a escondidas? Si, seguramente… además Sakura me prohibió faltar a clases solo para verla a ella… daba igual, si no podía verla daba lo mismo estar aquí o en el infierno… aunque claro, en el infierno no hay ciertos rubios hiperactivos ni odiosas pelirrojas actuando como prostitutas regaladas…

-Nee…Sasuke kun…- aquella voz odiosa, ya no la soportaba… sinceramente desearía que viniera un ovni y aterrizara sobre su cabeza… o que se la llevaran, da igual- ¿me ayudas en éste ejercicio? No me da el mismo resultado que a ti…- ¿cómo sabe lo que me dio aquel resultado? Si solo ha estado desnudándome con la mirada sin siquiera mirar el ejercicio en mi cuaderno

-Tks…- odiaba a ésta mujer… ¿por qué tenía que tocarme equipo con ella? Podía pasar al dobe pero no a ella. Hay Sakura… cuánta falta me haces… - Dile a Naruto que te ayude, no soy bueno explicando- miré con odio a la pelirroja y de reojo al rubio buscando ayuda, él comprendió al instante. Naruto solía ser un despistado y torpe en muchos temas, pero comprendía mejor que nadie lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sobre todo cuando alguien estaba en problemas, por eso no dudó en sentarse entre Karin y yo, con la excusa de ayudarle con el ejercicio de economía

-Quedan quince minutos para que entreguen los ejercicios, recuerden que es solo para ver el nivel de su equipo, lo que no quiere decir que descuiden el trabajo, ya que no dudaré en castigar a aquellos que hagan trampa- Kakuzu nos habló mirándome con comprensión y lástima en sus ojos.

Mi enojo era visible a kilómetros, era obvio que hasta él supiera el porqué de mi actitud, después de todo ahora vivía con nosotros… él junto a todo Akatsuki, vaya manera de "ocupar las habitaciones vacías de la casa". Ahora esa casa era un desastre de lo peor… el rubio explosivo jamás se callaba, el Satánico profesaba su fe a viva voz por las noches, Itachi… en especial Itachi… se encerraba durante horas en una habitación con Nagato, investigaban el caso de Sakura a fondo… ¿pero para eso hacía falta dejar afuera al resto de Akatsuki? Incluso su líder… no dejaban entrar a nadie, aunque un día al pasar frente a aquella habitación escuché varias voces, eran mínimo cuatro, sin embargo todo el resto de Akatsuki estaba afuera de la habitación, en la sala porque podía escuchar cómo discutían con Hidan para que cerrara la boca ¿con quién rayos hablaba Itachi y Nagato?

Las horas pasaban lentamente, como burlándose de mi impaciencia. Naruto reía platicándome de no sé qué cosa, no le prestaba atención. Más de una vez se acercaron a preguntarme por Sakura, sobre todo las mujeres. Usaban como escusa a Sakura para acercarse a mí ¿qué rayos planeaban? Como si me fuera a interesar por ellas. Aunque claro… había excepciones como ese par de mujeres que sí se preocupaban por Sakura. Constantemente la llamaban por celular y pedían que las llevara a verla, pero no podía ya que descubrirían lo de la Hokage… no me interesaba realmente que lo supieran ellas, después de todo, Tenten y Hinata se ganaron en poco tiempo la confianza de Sakura sin embargo ese grupo de idiotas que siempre estaban con ellas… Kiba, Neji, Shino y Shikamaru y ese que nunca paraba de comer ¿shouji? Sí, ese era su nombre, no confiaba del todo en ellos y sobre todo en ese tipo de verde que gritaba como maniático, podía hablar descuidadamente y meter en un gran lío a Sakura…

-Oye teme, ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Naruto mientras piñizcaba mi brazo

-En que quiero irme…- contesté sin pensar maldiciendo a mí mismo por dentro, juraría que ese rubio me molestaría hasta el cansancio por lo que dije, pero no fue así

-Lo mismo pensaba yo… quiero ver a Sakura…

-Ya la viste, ayer

-¡No es lo mismo!- reclamó mientras inflaba sus mejillas zorrunas. De verdad… actuaba como un niño- Verla en persona no es lo mismo que por una video llamada…

-Hmp- "mala suerte" pensé dejándolo atrás, mientras él corría para alcanzarme.

Era la hora del almuerzo y como todos los días anteriores, maldije al tiempo que pasaba tan lento… ¿no podía apresurarse un poco? Así podría verla antes…

-Adelante Sasuke.- me dijo la Hokage cuando golpeé la puerta de su oficina. ¿qué comía que adivinaba esa bruja? Ni siquiera había hablado todavía como para que me reconociera

-¿cómo sabes que era yo?- pregunté cabreado, cerrando la puerta con fuerza mientras me sentaba con desgano en el asiento frente a ella. Como siempre, tenía una enorme torre de papeles en su escritorio, mientras otros los leía sin alzar la vista hacia mí y con rostro serio

-Solo tú golpeas de esa manera… "intentando derribar la puerta" debería decir.- se masajeó levemente la cien, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando relajarse. A kilómetros se podían ver sus ojeras y su cansancio- ¿qué necesitas?

-Alejar a Karin- dije sin pensarlo, ya que claro… lo había pensado antes, creo que como diez segundos.- que esté fuera de ésta universidad, lejos de mí y de Sakura

-¿Motivos?

-Es pegajosa, odiosa, no encaja con el ambiente de éste lugar, solo Ino se acerca a ella aunque desconfiando siempre. Intenta acercarse a mí y alejarme de Sakura, me tiene arto y para mejorar la situación, usted la coloca en nuestro equipo.- reclamé sin contenerme y es que esa mujer… realmente comenzaba a odiarla

-No puedo… Uchiha- de pié miró por la ventana algo aburrida- No puedo trasladarla o expulsarla solo porque sí; además tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparme por una chiquilla que te persigue. Ya te lo había dicho, si la puse en tu equipo es para que la vigilen porque hay algo extraño en ella. Cuando la entrevisté para que ingresara en éste lugar, se veía completamente diferente… era igual, pero a la vez no la misma. Cuando ella vino aquí, era una muchacha dulce, luchadora y aunque algo grosera y todo, su actitud era fascinante, era de aquellas que no se daban por vencida ante nada… pero la que aquí hay, no es más que una chica caprichosa. No sé qué la hizo cambiar, pero no tengo el tiempo como para averiguarlo, por eso la dejé en su equipo, además… Sakura ni siquiera está aquí, no puede alejarte de ella, o vamos… ¿una mujer te intimida?- bromeó cabreándome con creces

-Hmp.- le envié mis peores miradas que para colmo sólo logró hacerla reír. Me largué casi tirando la puerta cuando la cerré y es que esa mujer Karin… no me gustaba para nada, algo tenía ella que me hacía desconfiar y temer por Sakura y cando se lo comentaba seriamente a alguien que podía alejarla… se ríe en mi cara. Ese vejestorio me las pagará algún día

.

Miré el reloj por centésima vez en el día, ya solo quedaban unos minutos más y podría irme a casa… o bueno, a casa de Sakura mejor dicho. Naruto hacía todo lo posible por entender las materias que Itachi y los demás explicaban. Le costaba, sin embargo su empeño era algo admirable y aunque con dificultades, podía seguir el ritmo de la clase. Karin al menos se mantenía lejos de nosotros –cabe mencionar que Naruto la obligó a alejarse ya que nadie "ocuparía el puesto de Sakura", dicho esto el asiento de ella ha pasado libre todo este tiempo- y por suerte solo iban tres trabajos que debíamos hacer obligatoriamente en los equipos que había anunciado Itachi porque tenerla más tiempo aún apegada a mí… hubiese sido la peor de las condenas. Creo que le compraré algo a mi hermano, después de todo le pidió a Akatsuki que no nos hicieran hacer muchas cosas en equipos para no retrasar a Sakura ni que Karin creyera ocuparía su lugar

Pasaron unos segundos más y por fin…. Allí el sonido de mi salvación, el timbre. Tomé mis cosas lo más rápido posible y me fui del lugar. Asintiendo cuando el dobe y el resto me dijeron que saludara de su parte a Sakura. Al llegar a mi vehículo, mis expresiones se aligeraron al ver que pronto llegaría con Sakura; lo encendí mientras veía por el retrovisor que no hubiese nadie para salir cuanto antes y estaba en eso cuando escuché unos ligeros golpes en mi ventana. Fue entonces cuando vi a mi demonio personal, ¿es que no se cansaba de joderme?

-Sasuke kun…- me habló con aquella voz melosa que comenzaba a odiar, agachándose y prácticamente restregándome sus senos en mi cara. Si quería que yo dejara de pensar que era una prostituta… no lo estaba logrando.- Nee... ¿salgamos un rato… los dos solos?-por Kami, podía ver sus senos a la perfección con ese escote que no dejaba nada para la imaginación. ¿Quería alejarme de Sakura? Por favor… si me alejara de Sakura sería porque ella misma me lo pediría, y no precisamente sería para estar con Karin

-No.- Dije y retrocedí velozmente, dejándola sola en el estacionamiento maldiciendo a medio mundo. Sonreí internamente mientras pasaba el control de seguridad de la universidad y salía a la carretera.

Diez minutos después estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sakura, entré rápidamente solo para toparme nuevamente con alguien cuya presencia me comenzaba a molestar al verla todos los días en aquella habitación

-Hola Sasuke- susurró débilmente Nagato.

-Hmp- contesté mientras miraba asombrado lo que había en la cama de Sakura, que por cierto estaba durmiendo. Por dios… debería estarse cuidando en vez de leer la biblioteca entera, ¿cómo no se habría quedado dormida después de leer tanto? Y todos esos gruesos libros eran de Medicina avanzada. Nagato ya tenía una semi torre con tantas cosas sobre el escritorio de mi novia y ahora arreglaba su cama intentando no despertarla a ella ni a las mascotas que dormían allí. Me senté en una silla cercana mirando extrañado una torre de hojas sobre su velador.

Mirándola dormir, viendo su hermoso rostro tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a la realidad no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que estaba hipnotizado por su rostro, aquel bello rostro y esas expresiones tan inocentes.

-Debo irme- susurró nuevamente Nagato intentando no despertar a Sakura quien ya no tenía muchas vendas en sus brazos y solo una en su cabeza, gracias a Nagato y no sé quién más que ayudó a Sakura, ahora ella estaba así de bien. Lo que faltaba por sanar eran las heridas más graves que sanaban inhumanamente rápido gracias a tanta medicina extraña que usaban en ella.- Recuerda lo que te dije Sasuke, no intento molestarte pero… siete meses- acarició la cabeza de Sakura sin importarle mi enojo y se fue en silencio

¿Cómo no recordar sus palabras? Hacía dos semanas me había dicho "no toques a Sakura, ni se te ocurra tener relaciones con ella antes de los siete meses o forzarías su cuerpo, además de que te castraríamos" lo último era algo que podía pasar por alto, pero lo de lastimas a Sakura no, jamás en mi vida la lastimaría, además estoy con ella porque la amo, no porque quiero simplemente poseerla. Cerré mis ojos y fruncí en seño mientras agradecía a demonios y santos por el regalo de tenerla cerca, y con vida.

-Otra vez lo estás haciendo- una voz que amaba me distrajo y al abrir los ojos me topé con aquellos bellos ojos jade mirándome

-¿m...?-

-Fruncir el ceño.- dijo sonriendo antes de que me apoderara de sus labios… ¿cuándo me volví adicto a ellos? Sentí su mano en mi espalda, y me acerqué aún más a ella, extinguiendo la distancia que nos separaba y cuando disfrutaba de morder levemente su lengua, la sentí tensarse. Al igual que el día anterior me separé de ella notando cómo había rosado su brazo derecho, aquel que había recibido un disparo, claro que a ella le dolían las heridas, pero por estar conmigo prefería aguantar el dolor.

.

.

_**Fin Sasuke POV**_

.

.

Una vez se separaron, los dos muchachos unieron sus manos y se quedaron así, tan solo mirando a los ojos al otro. Era una costumbre ya, que los ojos oscuros se perdieran en los ojos jades, y los ojos jades se perdiera en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche.

-Cerraré la ventana- dijo él, notando como la habitación comenzaba a bajar de temperatura

-Sasuke, ¿cómo están todos?- preguntó la pelirrosa mientras él volvía a ella, y entrelazaba sus dedos nuevamente

-Extrañándote

-ya veo…- murmuró apartando su vista jade de los ojos oscuros.

-Hey- Sasuke la obligó a levantar levemente el mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos- no es culpa tuya, ya verás cómo pronto podrás estar con esos revoltosos- intentó animarla en vano- ¿quieres que… los traiga aquí?-susurró

-Tendría que consultar con la Hokage… después de todo si se sabe nuestra relación sanguínea, podría tener problemas por mi culpa…

-No los tendré- la rubia habló en el umbral de la puerta, que permanecía abierta sin que ellos hubiesen notado su presencia.- son tus amigos, son la gente que estará siempre allí para ti. No los alejes, no permitas que aquellos lazos que comienzan a formar desaparezcan.

-Hokage…

-Si tú estás bien, yo también. Solo ten eso en mente.- se acercó al escritorio de la pelirrosa y tomó uno de los gruesos libros que allí habían- vine por esto, ahora tengo que volver a Konoha. ¿Quieres que envíe por ellos?- preguntó

-Por favor…

-Bien, llamaré a Nagato para que te ayude a arreglarte un poco y Sasuke, tú ve por ellos que te esperan en la entrada de Konoha.

-Tks,¿ya lo tenía planeado?- se quejó el poniéndose de pié

-Claro, insisten tanto cada día porque quieren ver a Sakura que ya me hartaron. Lo mismo le piden a los Akatsukis, solo espero que Hidan no los haya ofrecido como sacrificio para sus ritos extraños- se encogió de hombros mientras empujaba al Uchiha fuera de la habitación- en unos minutos estará Nagato aquí, nos vemos- cerró la puerta mientras Sakura sonreía escuchando las quejas a lo lejos de Sasuke.

En la habitación solo estaba Sakura, quien miraba hacia la esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba su violín y su guitarra. Sintió un ligero movimiento en la cama, sonriéndole a Missa quien dormía junto a sus otras mascotas sobre la cama, moviéndose de vez en cuando para acomodarse.

-Roku.-Dijo con suave voz al vacío mismo- Sé que estás allí, sal un momento- pidió mirando ahora hacia la habitación de baño

-No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad cerezo?- susurró débilmente saliendo al cuarto por la puerta del baño

-Necesito que me digas algo, con la verdad, por favor

-A medida que pueda, lo haré- contestó el sentándose en el piso, junto a la cama de la muchacha

-¿Por qué vistes así hoy? Digo… más que tu vestir, pareces una persona diferente.- Con la piel un tanto más clara, el chico antes de ojos azules y pelo negro, ahora llevaba el pelo blanco, ligeramente más largo y ojos color violeta además de unos dientes afilados tipo tiburón.

-Porque éste soy en realidad, Sakura. Trabajo tanto como para quienes te protegen, como para quienes quieren hacerte daño- ella no mostró sorpresa ante sus palabras, simplemente lo escuchó- porque mientras trabaje para los malos de la historia debo mostrarme así, con mi verdadera apariencia y sin embargo para protegerte… debo transformarme en otra persona.

-Para que no te descubran…

-Exacto, porque mientras sepa lo que planean y confíen en mí, podré informarle a quienes te protegen y así prevenir que te dañen

-¿Cuál es tu nombre… tu verdadero nombre…?-preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad y apenas audiblemente, sería un problema que los descubrieran

-Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso… mi nombre, es Suigetsu.- le sonrió mostrando unos afilados dientes y un brillo especial en sus ojos- es lo único que recuerdo… a medias, pero lo recuerdo. Soy huérfano y lo único que recuerdo es alguien diciéndome "Suigetsu"…

-M… ya veo…Luego hablamos más, Nagato está por venir y…- en ese instante la puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a Sakura, mientras el pelirrojo entraba despreocupadamente a la habitación. La muchacha miró hacia donde segundos antes estaba Suigetsu encontrándose con la nada misma. _Después de todo… es un espía_ pensó

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me preguntaba… ¿cuándo podré ver… a Sasori?-sus ojos se iluminaron pensando en el marionetista que no había visto desde aquel accidente. Claro que ella sabía que no estaba bien y por eso lo ocultaban inventado excusas, pero ya estaba aburriéndose de no poder verlo

-Primero recibes a esos chicos y luego te prometo llevarte con él. ¿Sabes que cumplo mis promesas, verdad?

-Por supuesto- le sonrió mientras él le arreglaba el cabello y maquillaba ligeramente a la pelirrosa ocultando leves golpes que aún no se borraban. Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a unos curiosos chicos que saltaron para llegar junto a la muchacha en recuperación

-¡Sakura!- Naruto estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla, cuando fue detenido por Nagato.

-Sé que estás emocionado y todo eso, pero no puedo permitir que la lastimes- advirtió mirándolo frente a frente

-Lo siento…- agachó su cabeza avergonzado y luego se acercó levemente a la muchacha, para saludarla y ver su actual estado de salud

-Definitivamente no es lo mismo verte por una video llamada que en vivo- dijo Tenten acercándose y sentándose en el piso a un costado de la cama de la pelirrosa

En la habitación entraron entonces, Kiba, Hinata y Neji, seguidos más atrás por Shouji, Shikamaru y Shino, éste último intentaba detener a Lee quien de no ser por la horrible mirada que le daban tanto Nagato como Sasuke, no se hubiese detenido antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la pelirrosa, igual como antes lo había intentado el rubio

.

.

Una larga tarde, llena de risas y conversaciones sin sentidos, terminó cuando una voluptuosa rubia llegó a la habitación donde todos- incluyendo Nagato y Sasuke- yacían divirtiéndose con la vergonzosa actuación del Namikaze, que precisamente estaba imitando a la rubia con unos tacos de Sakura puestos y supuestos "sensuales movimientos"

-No es por ser la mala de la fiesta, pero es hora de que se marchen, ya es de noche, ustedes maána tienen clases y Sakura tiene que descansar

-¿Por qué está usted aquí?- preguntó Naruto, y con eso llegaba el nerviosismo a la de ojos jades

-Porque vivo aquí, ¿por qué más podría ser?- dijo como si nada, llegando hasta el escritorio de Sakura y dejando encima el libro que había sacado por la tarde

-Usted… es familiar de Sakura chan?

-Sí, soy su tía- respondió decidida

-Me alegra- dijo Naruto y sonrió junto a sus varios de sus compañeros- Me alegra a mí y a todos… saber que Sakura chan no está sola, que tiene a tantas personas que puedan protegerla… Tú teme no cuentas, sólo eres un acosador- dijo mirando de reojo al Uchiha quien entrecerró sus ojos en advertencia de una dolorosa muerte

-Bien bien, como sea, es hora de irnos.- Tenten tomó al rubio arrastrándolo con él. Le restaron importancia al asunto y alegres de que la pelirrosa no estuviese sola, además de tener a Sasuke, se marcharon del lugar, no sin antes prometer volver al día siguiente.

.

.

_**Sakura POV**_

.

Ya todos se habían ido, inclusive Sasuke. Seguramente Nagato había hablado con los Akatsukis ya que no habían venido a visitarme como todos los días. Me tomaban tanto en cuanta que me lastimaban. Comprendía a la perfección que querían que estuviese tranquila y descansara para que mi cuerpo sanase antes, sin embargo tranquilidad para ellos es sinónimo de soledad y es la soledad… la que me lastima.

Estiré mi mano alcanzando mi celular que solía mantener cerca en caso de emergencia. Marqué el número de Nagato y en menos de tres segundos él ya me había contestado

-Dime Sakura- habló con voz calmada

-¿no te olvidaste de tu promesa, o sí?- pregunte sin rodeos

-No, en un momento.-

Colgó y al instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a quien ahora se asemejaba a mi niñera, con una silla de ruedas frente a él- aunque parecía más un sillón con ruedas-

-Si saben que te saqué, me matan- comentó con voz calmada y restándole importancia- pero por sobre todo eso, las promesas son promesas, ¿no?- se acercó y retiró las cobijas que cubrían mi cuerpo, mostrando un extraño aparato de metal que mantenía una óptima temperatura tanto para mi cuerpo como para mis heridas, además de soportar el peso de las cobijas evitando que estas topaban con mis heridas. Retiró con cuidado el aparato y lo de ahí a un costado de la cama, cerca de mis mascotas.

Lo que siguió a eso quisiera no recordarlo, fue una tortura… al levantarme y solo allí, cuando Nagato se disponía a cambiarme a la silla, fui consciente de mis heridas porque me dolieron todas a la vez, inclusive algunas que no sabía de su existencia. Lo que más me dolió, fue el costado del abdomen, donde e había comentado Nagato, me había incrustado profundamente un vidrio tras la segunda explosión, inclusive provocándome una molesta hemorragia.

-Lo siendo, debió dolerte- se disculpó mientras comenzaba a andar sacándome del cuarto

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Nos detuvimos a cuatro habitaciones de la mía. Nagato abrió la puerta mostrando ante mi sorpresa una enorme habitación con una cama, y en ella, Sasori, recostado mirándome fijamente. Me acerqué con ayuda de Nagato a él y logré distinguir las heridas que lo tenían en ese estado

-Me veo lamentable- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos

-No más que yo- corregí con una sonrisa, una que no logró ocultar el dolor en mi voz-Lo siento…- dije sin contenerme

Lo supe antes que ellos, supe que una bomba los puso en peligro y sin embargo no llegué a tiempo para protegerlos… no, llegué a tiempo y aun así no logré protegerlos.

-No debes hacerlo-La voz de Sasori cobró más vida que antes y me miró. Al igual que yo lo miraba a él. No quería llorar sin embargo ya no era la dueña de mis actos, porque aunque no lo quise, comencé a llorar débilmente, con lágrimas huyendo de mis ojos-Tú no tuviste la culpa, eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros por involucrarte en esto- Sus manos estaban vendadas por lo que no podía tomarlas; omitiendo todo el dolor que sentí, me levanté y me arrodillé junto a la cama de Sasori, con la cabeza apoyada en un costado de la cama, dejándome guiar por el dolor y el miedo que había sentido

-Tuve tanto miedo- confesé y sentí como mi mente se liberaba de un enorme peso- miedo a perder frente a mí, a las personas que quiero- entre débiles sollozos sentí una mano acariciando mi cabeza, la cual comenzó a doler y Morfeo se encargó de alejar todo, dejándome a solas con él y sumida en el más profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos noté que estaba en mi alcoba, a solas. Mi cuerpo pesaba al igual que mis parpados y distinguí un suave aroma cerca de mí, proveniente de un abrigo que tapaba mi cuerpo por sobre las cobijas. Era el aroma de Sasuke. Sonreí sola en la habitación pero a la vez sabiendo que no estaba tan sola

-Hey, espía acosador- susurré- ¿no piensas irte?

-¿Tanto me quieres cerca?- una fingida voz dolida salió desde la oscuridad, acercándose a mí- aunque ahora que lo dices creo que me iré a dormir, son las tres de la mañana. Eso sí, sólo si prometes no hacer nada estúpido

-¿Yo?- pregunté- ¿Algo estúpido?

-Sí, tú y algo estúpido. Vamos, te vigilé el día completo y sé que no solo devoraste más de la mitad de aquellos libros- dijo apuntando al escritorio donde aún había una montaña de libros- además de eso comenzaste a investigar por tu cuenta

-Sí, le pedí a Nagato que me ayudara con eso, por cierto, no es estúpido y ahora vete, si mi espía- vigilante-acosador- se duerme, no sé qué será de mí- entre risas salió por el balcón

.

.

-_por fin-_ susurró mi Inner en mi mente

-Por fin nada, a trabajar donde nos quedamos.-tomé un lápiz y comencé a escribir en una de las tantas hojas que saqué de la mesa de noche junto a la cama- Bien, como decíamos el sujeto "x" es diferente al "y". Porque su forma de actuar es diferente. Por ejemplo, "y" quien intentó violarme es la misma persona que mató a mi familia y envió al conocido de mi padre. Por otra parte, alguien ajeno a "y" hizo explotar la primera bomba y las fotos de mi niñez

_-Exacto_

-Porque su forma de hacer las cosas es diferente.

_-sí, por eso_

-Las bombas fueron prueba de ello.

_-Fueron según Nagato, dos las bombas, la primera la explotó el sujeto "x" y la segunda y que nos hizo más daño, la hizo explotar el sujeto "y"_

-Esos dos tipos, son totalmente diferentes. Tanto en sus actos como en su forma de pensar.- Mi Inner asintió mientras yo seguía trazando líneas y escribiendo en el papel.- Pero tienen roces, por eso el sujeto "X" mató a esos hombres que le desobedecieron sus órdenes- como me había comentado Nagato, cuando encontraron dos cadáveres-, porque en verdad habían obedecido al otro sujeto, a "Y"

-_Exacto. Y ellos dos tienen en común…_

-El tercer sujeto, y quien los envió. El sujeto "z"

_-A la vez sujeto "y" intenta culpar de sus actos a "x"_

-Y sujeto "z" se lava las manos.

_-Tengo unas enormes ganas de Matar a ese tipo…_

-Yo igual. Pero entonces, "x" es menos peligroso que "y", e "y" a la vez menos peligroso que "z".

Una briza desde el balcón me distrajo, donde una sombra apareció entre las cortinas. La sombra se acercó a mí. Tal vez debía temerle y llamar a Nagato o a alguien que me ayudara, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, no lo hice

-Buenas noches- saludó acercándose a mí. Con la débil luz de la lámpara sobre el velador de junto a la cama, distinguí que se trataba de un hombre adulto, alto y de tez pálida.- Interesante propuesta.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté intrigada mientras me inclinaba a observarlo mejor.-¿eres… "x"?

-No.-dijo tomando el lápiz de mi mano y escribiendo una nueva letra en mi esquema.- Soy "D". Enemigo de x y... tu tío. – Pensaba que estaba muerto, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que éste fuese el impostor. Noté entonces su enorme parecido con el hombre que intentó violarme aquella vez por lo que involuntariamente intenté retroceder en vano.- Lo siento- se alejó con unos extraños ojos entre oscuros y violetas, muy triste. Me reprendí mentalmente. ¿qué tipo de enemigo pide disculpas y se presenta tan formalmente? Aunque su parecido era notable, claramente no eran los mismo. En su actuar se notaba.

-No, está bien, acércate, solo son miedos torpes- le sonreí y él se acercó unos pasos- ¿Qué te trae aquí… tío… Orochimaru? Pensé que estabas muerto…-

-Ayudarte.- tomó un par de hojas de las que tenía sobre mi cama y las entregó en mis manos.- Hoy serás mi psicóloga. ¿me escucharás, verdad?- asentí y él suspiró- Primero que nada, hago esto para protegerte, así no sea la mejor manera, es lo más rápido. Debes conocer quiénes son tus enemigos y por qué hacen tales cosas.

-Es más rápido decirme que dejar lo averigüe, me tomaría un millón de años- sonreí sin ninguna alegría y el correspondió mientras se sentaba en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la cama. Logré notar que su cabello era muy largo, bajo esa extraña capa que llevaba puesta y que sacó para empezar a hablar.

-Mi madre y mi padre, eran empresarios cuyas familias se habían unido por medio del matrimonio. Eran los únicos herederos de sus respectivas familias por lo que todo lo que tenían, lo unieron, creando una sola empresa, que manejaba varias otras más pequeñas. Bien, cuando tenía pocos años de vida, mi padre murió en un accidente dejándome solo con mi madre. Ella sufrió mucho... hasta que conoció a un hombre del que logró enamorarse. Ese hombre era tu abuelo.- sonrió y tomó a Missa que jugaba con su pelo, y quien a regañadientes dejó que la acariciara- Nació Tsunade más nuestra madre quedó débil… y murió a los pocos días. Entonces, tu abuelo me tomó a mí y a Tsunade y nos crió en igualdad de condiciones. Pero él era muy joven aún por lo que también volvió a enamorarse, ésta vez de su última mujer. Esa mujer, fue tu abuela… era una mujer con extraño cabello rosa, muy carismática y alegre. A veces tenía un humor de miedo…-rió mientras yo también lo hacía. A veces mi madre al parecer, era igual a ella-…pero nos amaba, y nos crió a Tsunade y a mí, como si fuésemos también sus hijos.

-Entonces… no estamos relacionados de sangre

-No. Ahora, cuando Tsunade era aún joven, tenía un futuro prometedor como médico, estaba a la mitad de sus estudios cuando viajaba junto a su novio Dan y Obito, a quien quería como hermano. Él, lamentablemente no pensaba igual que ella. Tuvieron un accidente donde ambos murieron, tanto Dan como Obito… murieron en los brazos de Tsunade.

-Tsunade…

-Pero…-alzó la vista y noté como su mirada se volvía más triste de lo que ya estaba.- tanto Obito como yo sufríamos una enfermedad poco común en ese entonces… creían que se había extinguido ya... pero no fue así; aquella enfermedad… era la catalepsia. – abrí los ojos asustada de lo que habría pasado… y que ya estaba imaginando.- Tenía un extraño presentimiento que no me dejaba dormir, por lo que a la mitad de la noche fui hasta el sementerio, donde un guardia me dijo que unos ladrones de tumba acababan de ultrajar la tumba de Obito… lo enterramos junto a sus objetos más preciados y cuando los hombres estaban robando aquellos objetos, tras haber abierto el ataúd de Obito… él despertó. Lo enterramos vivo… estuvo a punto de morir allí, hasta el punto de por la desesperación, falta de aire y de alimento se desmayó, solo para despertar cuando robaban sus objetos más preciados.

-Pobre Obito…

-él, siempre estuvo enamorado de Tsunade, pero ella nunca correspondió con ese tipo de amor. Porque aún tras la muerte de Dan, ella lo seguía amando.

-¿ella sabe que Obito está vivo?

-No. Él, en la oscuridad solía vigilar a Tsunade hasta que desistió y decidió renunciar a ella. Un año más tarde conoció a Mikoto y la amó como a Tsunade, solo que ella… tampoco le correspondió porque ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, de su hermano.

-Fugaku Uchiha- susurré con temor

-Sí. Se sintió traicionado y cambió su forma de ser, se volvió más cruel y violento. Convenció a sus padres para que negaran aquella relación. Pero Mikoto y Fugaku se amaban, por lo que aún desheredándolos, ellos no renunciaron a su amor. Obito cambió radicalmente, tanto que ya no lo reconocía, no sólo no podía hacerlo sino que también me negaba a hacerlo. Él se hizo de aliados y de gente peligrosa, entonces cuando ya se sintió seguro se su siguiente pasó, fue hasta Mikoto… y la violó- mi mente era rápida e imaginando el peor de los escenarios, adiviné lo que vendría.- Quiso destruir su relación con una traición como excusa, sin embargo consiguió todo lo contrario

-Entonces Itachi es…

-sí, es hijo de Obito. Fugaku lo supo por lo que abandonó el liderazgo de las empresas que había creando y se la entregó a un hombre de confianza, para él dedicarse a cuidar y a proteger a Mikoto. Ella sufría, pero su voluntad de ver nacer a su hijo, inclusive si su padre era el hombre que la había violado, ganó. Itachi sabe que no es hijo de Fugaku, pero no sabe que es hijo precisamente del hombre que mató a su madre.

-Pero tú lo sabías… entonces… ¿por qué no hiciste algo…?

-Fue más astuto que yo. A sabiendas de que yo sufría la misma enfermedad que él, me encontró cuando había sufrido un ataque de catalepsia y fingió mi suicidio. Mató a mi padre con drogas que debilitaron y degeneraron su cuerpo sin dejar evidencia. Juugo, el pelinaranjo que salvó a Sasuke y Roku cuando les dispararon hace unas semanas, me encontró ya que en ese entonces él trabajaba como guardia del lugar, logró escuchar mis gritos y me sacó de mi propia tumba. El resto de la historia tú la conoces.

-Sabía que alguien más había ayudado a Nagato porque no dejó que nadie de Akatsuki o de Konoha viese mis cicatrices, pero no sabía que había sido él

-Fue Roku, junto a Juugo, Nagato Kimimaro y yo quienes ayudamos a Sasori luego de que lo atendiera Tsunade, y Nagato y yo te ayudamos a ti aunque no ví ninguna cicatriz así que no te preocupes por eso

-No me preocupo… además Nagato también está tratando mis cicatrices, de aquí a unos seis o siete meses no quedará ninguna, ni siquiera las de las explosiones- lo dije con alegría saliendo por mis poros, mientras él también sonreía aunque su sonrisa era sincera, parecía algo siniestra, muy amplia. Me reí mentalmente por eso.-Por otra parte… entonces Obito es "x"

-Pensé que "x" era el menos peligroso de todos.

-Por eso. Dime, ¿quién podría matar a quién ama?-Obito me mantenía con vida... él... no era un omunstruo capaz de hacer eso

-Sin embargo él incluso fue capaz de violar a Mikoto. Acaso tu crees que…

-No, no lo creo. Estoy segura. El que esté enfermamente enamorado podría explicar el que haya violado a Mikoto san, para alejarla de Fugaku san. Obito estaba desesperado por tener a Mikoto, pero ¿por qué matarla? Ya antes aunque con mucho pesar logró renunciar a Tsunade, sin embargo algo cambió ahora. "se hizo de aliados" dijiste, pero te equivocaste, Orochimaru. Él no se hizo de aliados, los aliados se hicieron de él. Lograron manipularlo por medio del dolor que sentía

-De ser así, serían tres los enemigos y Obito sería el menos peligroso de todos, el controlado. ¿Recuerdas a Kabuto? - lo pensé unos momentos y no respondí- No, tú sueles llamarle "el conocido de tu padre"

-Jamás podría olvidarlo, sin embargo si pensamos que él es "y", al decirme que lo habían mandado a lastimarme, no se refería a Obito, se refería a…

-al tercero, a quien financia toda ésta locura y el único beneficiario de todo esto. Un hombre del continente del rayo, el dueño del único lugar que se vió directamente afectado con la creación de Konoha y sus cedes en ese continente. Aquel cuyas universidades fueron desplazadas y métodos de disiplina totalmente rechazados una vez salieron a la luz.

-Imposible- abrí mis ojos sabiendo que esto era más grande que una simple venganza y deseos de verme sufrir.

-También es el consejero de las mayores potencias económicas por bajo las que maneja mi hermana la Hokage. Danzo Shimura

-Entonces el problema no se limita sólo a dañarme a mí

-No, se limita a eso. Yo ya estoy legalmente muerto para todos, además de que llevo el apellido de mi madre, por lo que no tengo alguna relación de apellido o nombre con Tsunade. Tu madre y tu familia también están muertos y Tsunade no tiene hijos ni herederos. ¿Quién crees que es la única que podría convertirse en la heredera de todo lo que le pertenece por familia y apellido? Y lo más importante, ¿las universidades con las que tanto compite?

-Yo no…

-Sí, tú. Tú eres la única, por eso estás como estás ahora. No tiene caso matar a mi hermana si tú heredarás todo. Por eso él busca que tu mente se debilite, que estás legalmente incapacitada mentalmente por depresión o lo que sea, para él ofrecerse y apoderarse de tu custodia y solo allí… matarte y terminar con todo.

-No permitiré que los lastime- La única manera de incapasitarme mentalmente sería dañando a la gente que quiero, hasta que no lo soporte más y colapse

-¿y qué puedes hacer? Mientras estés con vida, él te perseguirá para lastimarte psicológicamente, porque por su importancia no sería mal visto que tomara tu custodia. Mientras estés con vida, él no dejará de perseguirte, y si tu no estás con vida perseguirá a Tsunade o a quien herede todo.

-Un camino sin salida… no hay forma de evitarlo, porque si lo hago más personas saldrán lastimadas. Solo… puedo enfrentarlo. Y debo hacerlo sola, porque entre más me ayuden… más saldrán lastimados

-No lo estarás, no te dejaremos. Obito atacará una vez te recuperes, en el aniversario de Konoha en cinco meses y medio más.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunté intrigada

-él me lo dijo- No sé por qué esperaba algo más… complejo

-Hablaste con él- dije convencida

-más bien intentó matarme como cada vez que me ve

-¿Akatsuki sabe de todo esto? ¿Y… Sasuke?

-Solo Nagato e Itachi. Se reusaron a decirte para no alterarte ni preocuparte, más ya te conozco mejor por lo que sé que eres fuerte. Te vigilé por muchos años, intentando protegerte siempre

-Si…tu… siempre me protegiste, ¿cómo es que mis padres murieron? ¿shiki desapareció? Cómo es que aún así… lograron hacer tanto daño?

-Porque soy débil… y se aprovecharon de eso. Mi cuerpo no es tan fuerte como lo desearía… cuando tus padres fueron asesinados, quienes me ayudan intentaban salvarme la vida ya que él me había disparado al intentar alejarlo de ellos. Cuando te tomaron aquellas fotos, intentaban matar a tu familia por lo que nos enfocamos totalmente en salvarlos y te descuidé a ti. Cuando Kabuto vino a ti, tuve que irme del país ya que tanto yo como Kimimaro habíamos sido envenenados, y estábamos a merced de quienes nos perseguían si no huíamos lejos

-¿...Kimimaro?- Era la segunda vez que oía ese nombre, la primera vez Oroshimaru dijo que había ayudado con Sasori... ¿por qué?

-Sí, así se llama ahora, aunque tú… solías llamarle Shiki.-abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y apreté mis manos

-No te pediré que lo traigas a mí, solo quiero saber dos cosas. – Él asintió y pregunté-¿está bien?- asintió nuevamente y sonreí- Donde sea que esté, ¿está allí por su voluntad? ¿Por voluntad propia?-No podía forzarlo a nada, sin embargo si él era el Shiki que yo recordaba... tenía motivos para no volver a acercarse a mí cuando yo lo notara

-Está conmigo. Es un médico formidable y aunque su cuerpo tiende a ser débil su fuerte voluntad lo compensa. Quiere protegerte y por eso permanece con nosotros, por voluntad propia.

-Ya veo…

-Es tarde, debes dormir, mañana por la noche vendré y traeré a Kimimaro conmigo, desea verte pero no quiere preocuparte ni tomarte por sorpresa- Comenzó a juntar los papeles dejando a Missa a un costado de mí, mientras yo la acariciaba y ella mordía débilmente mis manos

-Está bien, esperaré por ustedes… solo dime una cosa más. ¿Karin… es Karin?

-Eres astuta- sonrió recogiendo los últimos papeles dejando uno frente a mí, aquella del registro Matricula de Karin en Konoha.- Esta es de éste año, la que yace en el registro y ésta- sacó su celular mostrándome una imagen en ella-Esta es una imagen, de la verdadera Karin

No tenía habla. Las dos muchachas de las imágenes eran totalmente diferentes, sus rasgos eran parecidas sin embargo obviamente diferentes, los ojos de la verdadera Karin era mucho más brillantes y con un tono de desafío en ellos, mientras la Karin del registro tenía una mirada calculadora y cruel, además de que su cabello era más dócil que en la verdadera, en la cual donde un par de mechones se elevaban rebeldemente. Aquella mirada cruel y calculadora, me pareció verla antes sin embargo no recordaba donde.

-¿dónde está la verdadera?- pregunté dudosa

-Fue raptada hace años. Quien fue elegida para asistir a Konoha fue la Karin real, sin embargo como los hombres de Kabuto no quedaron en ella, debieron recurrir a métodos más sucios, al inicio del último año antes de la universidad raptaron a Karin, turnándola para asistir a clases con la impostora de manera que no sospecharan nada. Ahora a dormir, faltan pocas horas para el amanecer.

-Debería demandarte- bromeé acomodándome para dormir.- Sobreexplotas a tus trabajadores, Suigetsu se fue hace menos de una hora

-Yo le dijo Roku, si alguien descubre que es la misma persona estará perdido ya que también trabaja para Obito. Recuerda llamarle Roku o podrían descubrirlo

-Si… si… Prometo recordarlo

.

.

.

Hoy se cumplen cuatro meses desde que intentaron matar a los Akatsukis frente a mi. Sasori está bien aunque no completamente recuperado. Por mi parte yo, estoy a dos meses de recuperarme lo necesario como para caminar y cuidarme por mi misma y anque sea a regañadientes, me dejarán volver a Konoha porque simplemente no podía esperar más, solo que me prohibieron separarme de la silla de ruedas y como precausión me revisará Nagato dos veces al día. Al comienzo era realmente vergonzoso que Nagato se encargara de revisar mis heridas así como de ayudarme a vestirme y todas esas cosas, sin embargo ya me acostumbré. Por otra parte…

-Hola Sakura

-¡Joder!- mascullé mirando la ventana por donde entraba Roku.- Existen las puertas. Tú, Juugo, Orochimaru y Shiki son iguales.- Rabié mientras Nagato sonreía abrochando mis botas.

-Que carácter…- Y es que inclusive Shiki me visitaba; me sorprendieron sus cambios físicos más me explico que la mayoría habían sido para que no lo descubrieran. Son los días más alegres de mi vida; No podía creer la familia que tengo, Grande, variada, sobreprotectora y cariñosa, pero por sobre todo… Muy ruidosa

-¡SA-KU-RA CHAN!- un conocido grito fue seguido de un ya acostumbrado ruidoso Naruto. Me sorprendió verlo tan temprano aquí, y es que ni Sasuke llegaba todavía

-Apártate y cállate, dobe.- Y allí entraba mi novio. Vi como mi rubio amigo calló al piso mientras Sasuke pasaba sobre él pisando su espalda de paso con una sonrisa orgullosa de medio lado. Miré hasta donde hacía treinta segundos estaba Roku y no supe por qué no me sorprendió no verlo. Era sin duda el espía acosador más rápido que había visto

-¿pasa algo?- Sasuke me besó la frente tiernamente mientras Nagato levantaba del piso a Naruto quien no paraba de quejarse

-Nada, solo pensaba que era un poco temprano para que Naruto llegase aquí-

-¿el dobe? Pues no es el único que llegó temprano.- lo miré extrañada mientras se encogía de hombros y empujaba mi silla fuera de la habitación. Al llegar a la escalera me levantó como si no pesara nada y mientras Nagato advertía a Naruto de que debía cuidarme y bajaban tras nosotros con las silla de ruedas, me pareció escuchar débiles risitas en la parte baja de la casa

Parecía que a Sasuke le gustaba torturarme porque bajó lentamente las escaleras, dejando que su olor me embriagara. Alcé mis manos tras su nuca y mi rostro lo hundí en su cuello. Sus manos me sujetaban fuertemente y me sentía más protegida y apreciada que nunca.

No creí que enamorarse fuera así… cada vez queriendo alejarte menos de la persona que amas, pensando tanto en él y sufriendo con ese sentimiento de vacío cuando no está cerca… compensado a la vez con ese sentimiento superior a cualquier alegría existente cuando sí estás con él. Me acerqué más a su cuello, depositando un fugaz beso en él, lo que hizo que estuviésemos a punto de caer los dos juntos, ya que él se estremeció y me miró, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio.

Al llegar a la planta baja, reí al ver a tantas personas allí, al parecer no sólo Naruto se había levantado temprano. Hinata sonreía junto a Tenten, en compañía de "los guardias de seguridad" como apodamos a los chicos que siempre las acompañaban, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Shino; ellos eran realmente tiernos, no dejaban que ninguna de las personas de su grupo corriera peligro o estuviese desprotegida, por lo que jamás, en todos los días que había estado en ésta casa una de las muchachas había venido sola a verme, siempre uno de los chicos la acompañaba. Eran realmente... una hermosa familia, de la cual yo también formaba parte. No esperaba ver a Shouji aquí, sin embargo entró también en la habitación tendiéndome uno de los tantos paquetes de frituras que llevaba en sus manos.

Era invierno después de todo, era normal que lloviese o nevase por lo que Nagato arregló el abrigo que yo llevaba al sentarme en el auto de Sasuke, mientras mi novio guardaba la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera del auto. Las cicatrices de mi cuerpo ya casi habían desaparecido del todo, con excepción de las ultimas que gané hacía un par de meses atrás pues estaban muy recientes como para tratarlas como el resto, sin duda Nagato sabía hacer milagros con esas extrañas cremas y remedios que usaba en mi cuerpo. Por otro lado, ahora mismo yo vestía con unas botas largas y un vestido largo con un ligero abrigo pues aunque hacía frío, no tenía en suficiente como para abrigarme demasiado y mis heridas aún dolían como para usar ropa gruesa o pesada sobre ellas.

-Bienvenida de vuelta con nosotros, Sakura.- sonrió Tenten mientras el resto del grupo la apoyaba. Mientras terminaban de acomodar un par de cosas que debía llevar Sasuke para clases y Nagato para revisarme, los chicos no pudieron evitar bromear como siempre lo hacían, ésta vez tomándome a mí como el centro de sus risas, lamentando el estado en el que había dejado el auto que la Hokage me había dado y diciendo que jamás me darían el permiso para conducir. Además de eso, reían diciendo que pronto estaría lista para inaugurar la casa de la Hokage como un zoológico por tantos animales que yo mantenía, a lo que yo respondía que obviamente, ellos serían la atracción principal.

.

.

.

Tres semanas más habían pasado, desde que Sakura había vuelto a Konoha. Cada día tanto Sakura, como Orochimaru junto a Nagato e Itachi meditaban la mejor forma de enfrentar a sus amigos, sin embargo éstos dos últimos no habían dicho a nada del inminente ataque el día del aniversario de Konoha a Sakura, pues si ella era consciente de eso no dudaban que los enfrentaría y con eso correría peligro, claro que no contaban con que ella gracias a Orochimaru ya lo sabía todo.

Al volver a Konoha más de un maestro se sorprendió de que la muchacha no se hubiese atrasado en ninguna materia, sino al contrario. Por su parte tanto los Akatsukis como los que solían visitar a la pelirrosa no se sorprendieron pues sabían cómo ella devoraba libros con las materias que pasaban en la escuela, así como ellos mismos y los Akatsukis la ayudaban en algunas cosas para que no se retrasara en nada

Los días pasaban, y con eso las semanas también. La cuenta regresiva cada día era más estrecha hasta el momento en que solo quedaba exactamente un mes para el ataque anunciado por parte de Obito a Konoha, en busca de Sakura. La pelirrosa por su parte había conseguido una buena mejoría en sus heridas, al punto que ya no necesitaba de ayuda ni de molestas sillas para poder asistir a clase.

-Por eso…- la voz de la Hokage era escuchada por todos los alumnos en el edificio, pues por todos los altavoces que había en el lugar anunciaba un muy importante acontecimiento- Por eso el aniversario de éste año, el décimo primero, no sólo se celebrará con todo, sino que además de las competencias ya acostumbradas, se celebrará la inauguración de los dormitorios y también de los nuevos edificios en el centro de éstos muros.- Varios sonrieron imaginándose cómo la Hokage tiraría la casa por la ventana, aún más de lo que lo había hecho los años anteriores –Y no se olviden, las competencias empiezan en dos semanas, allí todos ustedes y en especial las candidatas a reinas y reyes, deberán demostrar sus talentos. El resto de la información la darán los profesores a cargo, hasta entonces, suerte.

Itachi sonrió, pues él estaba ahora frente a curso de novatos que comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos por todo eso. EL rubio Namikaze sonreía fantaseando mientras la pelirrosa se preguntaba a sí misma qué tipo de competencias serían y el azabache se divertía mirando a su novia

-Bien, muchachos. Como ya saben hay cuatro alianzas de diferentes colores y ustedes elegirán a cual ir. – Se paró frente a Naruto y mientras revolvía el cabello de muchacho para molestarlo, seguía explicando- Los alumnos de primero son libres de escoger una de las alianzas, la que quieran, mientras el resto está dividido equitativamente según cualidades. Los colores de las alianzas son Blanco, Negro, Rojo y azul. Ya todos eligieron esos colores hace un par de semanas, sin embargo…Sakura me faltas tú, en aquellos días estabas enferma así que…

-Negro- dijo la muchacha sin pensarlo siquiera. El negro era un color al que se acostumbró rápidamente, ya no sólo usándolo por estar de duelo por la muerte de su familia, ahora lo hacía simplemente porque le gustaba aquel color que nada podía perturbar ni contaminar, porque después de todo, el negro… es simplemente negro.

-Lo sabía.- Itachi puso una hoja con una lista frete a la muchacha y ésta la tomó, sorprendiéndose rápidamente por lo que allí yacía escrito

-Serás una buena reina…-Naruto sonrió a su cómplice y maestro Uchiha, mientras la pelirrosa leía una y otra vez el papel que con las diez firmas como mínimo, la nombraba candidata a reina de la alianza negra.

-Será un aniversario muy entretenido-

.

.

.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos? Ya estoy cansado de esperar…. Quiero cortar la carne de esa muchacha a quien tanto consideran "especial" ¿nos darás permiso Kabuto sama?

-Falta un mes para que Obito ataque… es un débil después de todo. Está bien, ataquenla cuando quieran, solo no la maten o mi jefe se molestará conmigo

-Entonces mañana iremos a hacerle… una pequeña visita

.

.

**_... ..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_..._**

**_... ..._**

**_._**

Konishiwa!

estoy viva! (por si alguien lo dudaba) si... mucho tiempo sin actualizar, la verdad no les diré los motivos porque solo serían escusas sin sentido.

El final del capitulo que viene, comenzará el drama y todo eso. El aniversario de Konoha en contraste con el intento de captura a Sakura, además de saber lo que pasará con esos tipos que irán por Sakura y que sirven a Kabuto

m... eso. Gracias por sus comentarios!

Dulcecito311; Vane Namikaze; Tsuki-chan-Uchiha. Luego les respondo sus comentarios por PM. Gracias y hasta... el lunes! o martes a más tardar!


	16. Preludio de enfrentamiento

_-Lo sabía.- Itachi puso una hoja con una lista frete a la muchacha y ésta la tomó, sorprendiéndose rápidamente por lo que allí yacía escrito_

_-Serás una buena reina…-Naruto sonrió a su cómplice y maestro Uchiha, mientras la pelirrosa leía una y otra vez el papel que con las diez firmas como mínimo, la nombraba candidata a reina de la alianza negra._

_-Será un aniversario muy entretenido- _

_._

_._

_-¿Cuándo atacaremos? Ya estoy cansado de esperar…. Quiero cortar la carne de esa muchacha a quien tanto consideran "especial"_

_-Falta un mes para que Obito ataque… es un débil después de todo. Está bien, atáquenla cuando quieran, solo no la maten o mi jefe se molestará conmigo_

_-Entonces mañana iremos a hacerle… una pequeña visita_

* * *

**.**

… …

…

**Celebración de fuego. Parte I **_** .**_

_**Preludio de enfrentamiento**_

**.**

…

… …

**.**

_¿Cómo narrar lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas? Ah… es verdad, simplemente demasiado rápido, tanto que no salía de una cosa para estar ya en otra. Era un mes, treinta días, y sin embargo no noté cuando ya era la hora…. De enfrentarme a todo._

_._

_._

_Di un paso al frente, caminando hacia mi destino, ¿destino? No, yo no creo en el destino, creo en el futuro que uno mismo hace. Mi cuerpo no dolía, más el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era insoportable. Dijo que me protegería, sin embargo rompió aquella promesa y también… me rompió a mí, porque cuando vi aquella escena… algo en mi interior se rompió._

_._

_No lloraba, no era capaz siquiera de derramar una lágrima. No desvié la vista de mi objetivo, pese a los gritos que escuchaba a mí alrededor. No detuve mi caminar, pese a que aquellos gritos rogaban porque lo hiciera. No dije una palabra, porque si lo hacía, no sería capaz de contenerme y regresarían todos los pasos que ya había dado._

_Caminaba hacia el infierno, sin embargo dejaba el purgatorio a mis espaldas._

_¿cuándo fue… que dejó de importarme el seguir con vida o no? No. No era que me importara o no vivir, era que no podía soportar…. Verlos a todos ellos morir. _

_._

"_si me voy con el demonio, los ángeles serán capaces de vencer al resto al no tener que preocuparse por protegerme" _

_Además con ellos estaba… aquel ángel caído, aquel que ahora, era capaz de volar nuevamente_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aún no podía creerlo del todo. Naruto me había inscrito como candidata a reina dela alianza negra y como rey, inscribió a mi novio Sasuke, lo cual no me molesto en lo absoluto; El problema en todo eso esas pequeñas cosas en las competencias… como tener que bailar frente a toda Konoha, desfiles en traje de baño y pruebas por el estilo las que me hicieron ponerme nerviosa.

Sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba; No podía renunciar a ser candidata porque Naruto estaría triste así que di mi autorización, lo que significó que tragándome la vergüenza, comencé a planear todo… los bailes y similares. Nagato dijo que se encargaría de intensificar los medicamentos a modo de que el día en que comenzaran las competencias, no sintiera ningún malestar ni tuviese una sola cicatriz.

Haciendo más planes que nunca, alcé la vista mirando el cielo, con débiles rayos de luna en él, anunciando que pronto el amanecer llegaría. La brisa movió mis cabellos y las heridas le dolieron ligeramente por la baja temperatura, faltaban 29 días para que viniesen por mí y no paraba de pensar en lo que haría para no poner en peligro a las personas que estuviesen en aquel instante cerca de mí, a quienes intentarían protegerme. Huir no era una opción, porque me encontrarían sin problemas y usando como señuelo a mi ahora, segunda familia.

-29 días más….- susurré al viento. Entré a mi habitación desde el balcón en que me encontraba y me dispuse a dormir un par de horas más aunque me resultara difícil, después de todo… algo me decía, que las cosas no estaban bien.

.

.

Miraba una y otra vez a mi alrededor, sin embargo nada parecía ir fuera de lo normal. Sospechaba y tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería muy pronto, sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de qué.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?- Naruto me preguntó un tanto indeciso, pues estaba totalmente distraída, caminaba más lento de lo normal y no le prestaba atención a mi rubio amigo como normalmente lo hacía. Estaba como ida, presente y a la vez no; era una sensación extraña y no se debía a nada en particular, simplemente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza

-¿tus heridas… duelen?- Sasuke, quien no se apartaba de mi lado, tomo mi mano haciendo que me detuviese, por lo que por fin reaccioné sonriéndole dulcemente para calmarlos

-claro que estoy bien… sin embargo creo que iré a mojarme el rostro, tanto encierro me marea- me adelanté unos pasos a los muchachos, dando media vuelta para sonreírles y luego seguir con mi camino. Ellos, no convencidos del todo, me dieron mi espacio como acostumbraban a hacerlo cuando se los pedía indirectamente.

Caminando como si fuese un zombi, guiada por un pensamiento ajeno a mí, entré en el los baños de mujeres que yacía solo y me dirigí hasta el fondo, entré al cubículo y suspiré de pié, reposando mi cabeza en la muralla. Estaba cansándome de pensar tanto y dormir tan poco… tendría que pedirle unas pastillas para dormir a Nagato

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- alcé la mirada nerviosa ya que una voz femenina entró a los baños seguida por los marcados pasos de otra persona, dos mujeres las cuales al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia

-Es el trato… Y recuerda, debes sacar una mejor calificación para la próxima.- al instante reconocí esa voz, era la de Karin, y quien estaba negándose a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, era la voz de Ino, la rubia cuya mirada triste intentaba disimularla con una sonrisa.

-No es justo… si odias a Sakura, si hiciste trampa para estar aquí, si quieres lanzarte desde la azotea ¡hazlo! Pero deja de incluirme en tus planes. Estuvieron a punto de descubrirme en el último examen, no me arriesgaré nuevamente a entregarte los resultados en medio de la evaluación.- su voz estaba nerviosa y alterada, parecía enojada y a la vez… triste. Tomé mi celular y envié un mensaje a Juugo, el primer subordinado de Orochimaru que cruzó por mi cabeza.

-Entonces… - un débil sonido se escuchó, agachándome un poco, logré ver los pies de la que supuse era Karin, demasiado cerca de Ino quien retrocedió levemente.- entonces debería hacer arder esa florería que tanto cuida tu madre… arderá bien… y más si tu madre está dentro.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Ahora comprendía por qué Ino se mantenía cerca de la pelirroja pese a su triste y extraña mirada. Ahora muchas de las piezas encajaban… la falsa Karin se mantenía en ésta escuela a costa del esfuerzo de Ino y ella debía obedecerla porque no tenía opción

-Está bien… lo aré… por favor, no lastimes… no… a mi madre no…- Rogó entre sollozos. Por eso estaba triste… las piezas poco a poco comenzaban a encajar.

-No me convences del todo.- Esa mujer… comenzaba a odiarla con todo mi ser

-¡Por favor!- rogó y un fuerte sonido se escuchó, seguido de más sollozos.

-… está bien, dejaré que viva. Pero recuerda el trato, si lo rompes, verás morir a mucha gente.- ¿quién rayos era ésta mujer? Pese a ser joven, tenía una maldad más grande a la que su cuerpo podía cargar

Los pasos nuevamente se escucharon, ésta vez saliendo del lugar. Esperé unos segundos para asegurarme de que no regresara y salí del cubículo, encontrándome con la rubia en el piso, arrodillada llorando.

-Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto… Ino- al escuchar mi voz alzó su rostro notando mi presencia y el que había escuchado aquella conversación

-Yo…

-No digas nada, lo entiendo.-de uno se mis bolsillos saqué un pañuelo y se lo tendí, mientras la abrazaba y ella apretaba con fuerza mi abrigo. No podía creerlo… Me negaba a ello. ¿Cuánta gente más… ha estado sufriendo en silencio por mi culpa?

-Sakura chan.- por la ventana entró Juugo, silenciosamente y se acercó a nosotras, ayudando a Ino a ponerse de pié- yo me encargo del resto. Ve con los muchachos, se preocuparán si no regresas.

-¿Quién… eres?- susurró Ino no comprendiendo nada

-Él cuidará de ti ¿vale? Estarás bien, buscaremos una solución, sólo te pediré que finjas que nada ha cambiado mientras pienso en cómo hacerlo para ponerlas a salvo

-Espera…- Juugo la tomó en sus brazos para salir de los baños por la ventana, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la petición de Ino.- Hay tres personas que acaban de llegar a la universidad… se infiltraron como guardias, van tras de ti… cuídate. No sé por qué… pero planean hacerte mucho daño, a ti y a quien te rodee.

-Gracias.- agradecí posando mi mano en el hombro de Juugo y con la vista en la de la rubia-Él te acompañará hasta que te calmes y gracias por advertirme, no sabía cuántos habían logrado entrar.

-De verdad… eres fuerte…- susurró mientras Juugo salía por la ventana del baño con ella a cuestas. Menos mal esas ventanas eran grandes, al igual que las otras del resto de los edificios, y menos mal esas ventanas daban a un pequeño grupo de arbustos que tapaban todo hasta el segundo piso, porque si no, no sé cómo podrían entrar y salir todos ellos sin que nadie los notase.

Ya sabía que las personas que me seguían eran tres, por lo que sólo me quedaba enfrentarlas. Con la excusa de que no me sentía del todo bien, logré que tanto Sasuke como Naruto me dejasen unos momentos a solas, diciéndoles que iría a la enfermería que solo estaba a unas salas de donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento. A veces era una muchacha normal, pero otras veces podía llegar a ser muy aterradora, por lo que haciendo uso de los genes de mi madre y de mi abuela, los empujé a ambos haciéndolos volver al salón ya que ya habían tocado el timbre para ingresas a clases. Sasuke me envió una mirada de cachorro que sólo él podía hacer, por lo que tuve que hacer uso de todo mi auto control para no permitirle venir conmigo, y por otra parte Naruto… bueno, él solo necesitó que alzara mi puño al aire para desistir de acompañarme.

Me desvié de mi aparente objetivo en el primer pasillo y me dirigí hacia la azotea, las cámaras de seguridad estaban en todos los pasillos sin embargo era obvio que los malos de la película ya las habían interferido para que no notasen hacia donde me dirigía y por tanto no pudiesen venir en mi ayuda. Tomé mi celular y rápidamente envié un mensaje, uno que sólo contaba con una palabra y dirigido quien consideraba mi hermano mayor, a quien ahora podía hablarle cuando antes lo había deseado y no podía hacerlo. Un mensaje a Shiki con una única palabra: "ayuda".

Suigetsu no podría ayudarme, eso ya lo sabía. Se lo había prohibido yo misma hace un par de noches, pues su identidad era lo que más debía proteger por sobre todo, ya que no sólo era alguien importante para mis enemigos, también podría ser una futura carta de triunfo con o sin mí presencia.

No me extrañó no toparme con nadie por el camino, seguramente ellos se habían encargado de dejar el camino libre para que me encontrara a solas con ellos, aunque claro que no contaban conque yo ya supiera sus planes.

Abrí la puerta al final de las escaleras, llegando a mi objetivo real. La brisa de viento que llegó hasta mí fue fuerte, mis largos cabellos se agitaron violentamente y el frío atravesó mi ropa, unos pantalones con unas botas cortas y una blusa con un grueso abrigo sobre él. Di un paso, decidida, encontrándome con el lugar vacío. Era blanco, al igual que el resto del edificio, contaba con tan solo unas barandas que llegaban a hasta mi abdomen ya que el paso al lugar estaba prohibido y solo había aquí un enorme estanque con agua, en caso de emergencia. Caminé hasta el fondo del lugar, a unos veinte metros hacia la derecha y me apoyé contra la baranda, escuché la puerta cerrarse y di media vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentar a mis enemigos.

-Hola… niña.- eran dos hombres y una mujer quienes estaban frente a mí. La mujer de tez clara y pelo negro, me recordó a la mujer que aquel día estaba en la tienda de flores, junto a Yashima, sin embargo su estatura y su cuerpo eran demasiado diferentes, además su pelo era muy largo en comparación de la otra muchacha. Los dos hombres era extraños, uno llevaba una llamativa venda en toda la cabeza y el rostro, con excepción de sus ojos y estaba ligeramente encorvado, mientras el otro llevaba en pelo levantado y revuelto, con una sonrisa siniestra y a la vez muy… asquerosa.

-Hola. Supongo que ustedes son los que vinieron por mí… pero díganme, ¿por qué hoy? Faltan un par de semanas para la fecha que dio aquel hombre.- mis palabras los tomaron por sorpresa y a la vez les causó una enorme risa, aunque yo no le encontré lo divertido.

-Tenían razón, eres especial niña.-el más alto de los tres avanzó y sentí miedo porque estaba sola, pero a la vez alivio porque no dañarían a nadie más que a mí.- Eso hace que me den ganas de torturarte.

-si me lastiman y me torturan, ¿dejarían en paz a todos?- pregunté directamente, con la viste clavada en el más alto de todos que era a la vez el que más cerca de mí se encontraba.

-Por supuesto… que no.- la mujer habló y yo le sonreí, lo que pareció desconcertarlos nuevamente

-Entonces, lo siento, pero no podré dejar que me atrapen.-con un rápido movimiento, logré subirme al borde de la baranda. Los tres habían avanzado y se encontraban de pié a menos de cinco metros de mí, sin embargo la expresión en sus rostros demostraba lo que ya suponía, querían lastimarme pero no les permitían matarme

-No te atreverías…- el muchacho cubierto con vendas al parecer no le gustaba mi actitud

-Lo siento nuevamente y díganle esto a Kabuto: No soy tan fácil de atrapar, después de todo, también aprendí a jugar su juego.- Frete a mí quedaron tres rostros totalmente desconcertados, el hombre que más cerca de mí se encontraba dio rápidamente un paso intentando atraparme, aunque claro que era tarde porque yo ya… había dado un paso hacia atrás, un paso en quedó en el aire al igual que yo, mientras caía por la azotea del cuarto piso del edificio.

.

.

-Imprudente.-me regañó nuevamente una conocida voz, la voz de Shiki, aunque más que molesto sonaba aliviado.

Ahora mismo estábamos en la enfermería, Nagato ya nos había revisado a ambos y gracias a esos milagros que existen, quedamos con no más que un simple rasguño. El salvarme de la caída había sido toda una hazaña; En el momento que pasaba por el tercer piso Shiki saltó y me atrapó, mientras nos dirigíamos a una dolorosa caída sobre el piso, los Akatsukis habían actuado y con ayuda de un enorme lienzo nos habíamos salvados, pues lo habían usado como amortiguador mientras ellos la sujetaban y al final todos caímos juntos, pero de menos de un metro de altura por lo que habíamos salido ilesos.

-Me alegra que salieras intacta, por otra parte… ya nos encargamos de los sujetos de arriba, logramos atraparlos y ahora mismo están camino a la estación de policía para interrogarlos como cómplices de quienes te buscan.- Itachi me miraba desde la cama contigua, donde estaba sentado. Ellos seguían sin decirme nada, ni Nagato ni Itachi me advertían del inminente ataque dentro de 29 días.

Recordé entonces el momento de mi caída, donde me sentí tan libre como nunca antes en mi vida, comparable solo en aquellas veces que visitaba las tierras de mis abuelos cuando ellos seguían con vida. Sentí que podía volar y que nadie podía hacerme daño y por unos momentos, sentada en aquella camilla, extrañé esa sensación.

-Debo volver a clase, gracias a todos- sonreí saliendo de la enfermería con la fija mirada de Shiki en mi espalda. En el pasillo el ambiente no era mucho mejor, aunque me alegró ver allí a todos los Akatsukis faltantes, su cariño era sobrecogedor, sus abrazos nobles y afectuosos, realmente los quería.

-Torpe.-Kisame revolvió mi cabello mientras yo nuevamente era abrazada por Hidan y Deidara, eran como unos niños pequeños que disfrutaban simplemente de un abrazo y yo como ellos, también lo disfrutaba. Un acostumbrado abrazo grupal de cuatro personas donde sólo faltaba Sasori, pues aún no se recuperaba tanto como para salir. Por otra parte y volviendo a mí, Realmente disfrutaba de éstos momentos, pequeñas cosas que te dan alegría, algo tan simple como un abrazo y a la vez más reconfortante que cualquier cosa material existente.

.

Los exámenes eran tres semanas antes del inicio del aniversario de Konoha, por lo que los resultados se entregaban al el último día antes de entrar a todo lo que significaba el aniversario de Konoha en sí. Solo faltaban 9 días para que vinieran por mí. No me esperaba que aun siendo tan cercana la fecha, Ni Itachi ni Nagato me hubiesen dicho siquiera que vendrían por mí, sin embargo decidí quitare importancia al asunto y concentrarme en pensar en lo que vendría.

Suspiré nuevamente – como por enésima vez- y miré a Naruto a mi costado izquierdo, quien mantenía las manos juntas pidiendo a quien sabe quién, suerte en los resultados de sus exámenes. A mi derecha, Sasuke mantenía mi mano entre la suya y miraba con aburrimiento a la sensei que frente a nosotros, hacía la última revisión a las hojas en sus manos antes de entregarlas.

Ocho asignaturas obligatorias, a la vez divididas en otras más pequeñas como economía, que incluía un pequeño curso de administración de empresas y otras. Dos asignaturas a elección y lo más importante, la asignatura que lideraba todo eso, la carrera que el estudiante eligió. En mi caso… hice un cambio de planes, decidí estudiar medicina como principal y medicina veterinaria como asignatura a elección, ya que quienes más corrían peligro eran las personas a mí alrededor y debía saber cómo protegerlas, por eso mis pequeños cambios… sin embargo no descuidaba ninguna y cuidaba por ambas en igualdad de condiciones.

Cosas extrañas comenzaban a suceder, cada día me sentía más observada y Karin me volvía la vida un poco más compleja cada vez que nos encontrábamos a solas, lanzando indirectas pero jamás enfrentándome directamente, posiblemente porque sabía que la más perjudicada de ambas sería ella, aunque claro que yo sabía que no era ella, inclusive ya tenía la sospecha de quien era ésta falsa Karin.

No sabía lo que sería de mí tras el ataque a Konoha dentro de ya, escasos nueve días, ya que según Orochimaru lo más probable es que atacaran en la finalización de todo, en el momento de más apogeo y eso era al final, cuando se nombraba a los nuevos reyes del aniversario. Y cómo no sabía realmente como librarme de ellos mientras protegía a los demás, preferí simplemente protegerlos. Sabía que intentarían debilitarme mentalmente por lo que no me quitarían la vida hasta que estuviese en las manos de Danzo, y solo allí matarían a todos. Pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente no podrían realizar lo último y aunque me costase mucho, intentaba prepararme mentalmente para el momento del enfrentamiento, donde seguramente vería a más de una de mis preciados amigos ser heridos por mi culpa.

-¡SII!- el grito de Naruto me desvió de mis pensamientos, mientras miraba con alegría y unos ojos extremadamente brillantes el resultado de su esfuerzo. No por nada nos habíamos juntado en familia, un enorme grupo de estudiantes, para ayudarnos mutuamente y salir adelante con más facilidad, aunque Karin fue un problema, finalmente se autoexcluyó de todas aquellas juntas, pues sabía que no era bienvenida aunque fuese una buena oportunidad para aprender, después de todo, su conocimiento en sí no era demasiado y confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Ino para salvar sus notas.

-Hmp.-La sensei entregó los resultados de los exámenes a mi novio, y él se limitó a asentir mi sonreír de medio lado, aquella sonrisa que ya sabía yo, ocultaba una alegría que no podía alcanzar sus expresiones faciales.

-Felicitaciones, Sakura.- La sensei sonrió mientras me entregaba os resultados finales del semestre, con todas mis notas en ella incluida las últimas. – Obtuviste la calificación más alta en toda la clase, eres una excelente estudiante.- Miré el final del papel, donde se indicaba la calificación final y me alegré de ver que allí, yacía una nota casi perfecta, una nota que me hizo pensar que aquellas noches en las que no dormí estudiando, que aquellas veces en que tuve que dejar de pasar tiempo con Sasuke, para que ambos estudiáramos por separado.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, Sakura chan!- Naruto me abrazó, alegre tanto por él como por nosotros, ya que de reojo logré ver que las calificaciones de Sasuke, también eran excelentes aunque con una mínima baja en la parte de relaciones sociales, y no pude evitar recordar cuando en el examen práctico debía tranquilizar a una persona supuestamente "angustiada" y terminó golpeándola pues esa persona era Itachi… y pues la persona que evaluaba no sabía de su relación familiar por lo que lo consideró un insulto y pese a que Itachi le pidió que no considerara eso… lamentablemente él lo hizo

-Mía.- Dijo Sasuke y me arrebató de los brazos de Naruto para envolverme en los suyos. Era realmente un novio posesivo, pero nunca eso me molestaba en demasía aunque claro que tuvimos uno que otro roce, nuestras actitudes son muy diferentes por lo que hemos tenido una que otra discusión pero no más que eso, algo que luego calificamos como "estúpido" y que dejamos olvidado cuando nos reconciliamos a las horas después.

-Posesivo…- se quejó Naruto haciendo berrinche, mientras yo reía débilmente con Sasuke abrazándome por los hombros.

-Bien muchachos, - la sensei llamó la atención de todos desde la entrada del salón- felicitaciones a todos ustedes, lo han hecho de maravilla. Recuerden, No se confíen en los resultados y sigan así en el segundo semestre, y a los que no obtuvieron buenas calificaciones esfuércense más, que si están aquí, es porque pueden hacerlo así que el resto… solo está en ustedes. – Tomó las cosas sobre su escritorio y se despidió con la mano alzada- Suerte en el aniversario, que gane el mejor.

-Esto amerita celebración.- Dijo Hinata sonriéndonos dulcemente mientras todos comenzaban a comentar los resultados de sus evaluaciones, muchos de ellos felices tan solo por el hecho de poder seguir junto a sus compañeros. Tenten entró y de inmediato se posó a nuestro lado, agitando feliz la hoja con sus calificaciones

-Sasuke, ¿podrías traer mi celular por favor? Lo olvidé en el auto…-susurré en el oído de Sasuke y mi novio al instante salió del salón en busca de mi celular aunque sólo había sido una excusa, pues realmente lo tenía en el maletín junto a mí.

-¿Y el teme?- preguntó Naruto al instante, mientras Neji y el resto de los muchachos se acercaban a nosotros planeando una pequeña celebración en casa de Tenten.

-Chicos… les he ocultado muchas cosas aún.- Con voz seria pero alta, comencé con los nueve días en los que daría todo lo que podía, para no arrepentirme de nada. No sabía si estos serían o no los últimos días con ellos, por lo que no quería ocultarles nada, y lo que pasaría ahora esa una de esas cosas.- Soy una persona falsa, con demasiados secretos. Les diré la verdad pero… antes de eso por sobre todo les pido… que no intervengan en esto, hay cosas que debo enfrentar sola.- Con una mirada interrogante me miraron extrañados los muchachos a mi alrededor, mientras yo avanzaba hacia la mitad del salón, el cual aún mantenía a todos sus alumnos dentro, haciendo planes de festejo.

-MALDITA!- La falsa Karin arrojó las cosas sobre su mesa en todas las direcciones, más furiosa de lo que en mi vida había visto a alguien. Tanta era su furia, que sus lentes cayeron y ella pareció no notarlo, al parecer las cosas resultarían más fácil de lo que pensaba.-REPITE ESO DESGRACIADA!

-¡No soy una maldita, jodida palo de escoba! Y l repetiré una y mil veces: No dañaré a nadie, me aburrí de ser tu juguete. Eres caso perdido, descubrí quién eres y ahora que lo sé no lo callaré.-Ino se mantenía firme frente a ella, a veces tenía una fuerza de voluntad admirable y éste momento era uno de esos.

-Lo pagarás.- sentenció sacando una navaja y apuntando al cuello de Ino

Es una lástima, pero tú pagarás primero.- Karin se distrajo al escuchar mi voz y ahora aquella navaja apuntaba a mi cuello, a escasos centímetros de él. –Hay miles de formas de quitarte eso sin lastimarme, baka.- tomé un cuaderno que estaba cerca de mí y se lo arrojé a Karin, ella por reflejo cerró los ojos y acercó las manos a su cara para protegerse- Ésta es una.- Me acerqué para tomar la navaja, sin embargo ella avanzó hacia mí logrando alcanzar mi mano, era elegir lastimar mi mano mi cuello, por lo que elegí lo más lógico.

-Sakura!- La voz de Ino sonaba alterada y no era para menos, pues la palma de mi mano chorreaba abundante sangre manchando el piso, porque para detener la navaja que venía a por mí cuello, la atajé con mis manos desnudas haciendo cortes en ellas.

-¡Ya basta!- grité arrebatándole por fin la cortapluma y parándome frente a Ino.- Basta de éste absurdo teatro, basta de intentar ser quien no eres porque simplemente no te queda. Basta de intimidar a Ino porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada.-Ignorando mis palabras, se agachó y desde su bota sacó otra cuchilla, ésta mucho más delgada y larga que la anterior.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?!- la pelirroja estaba furiosa, nuevamente amenazándome con el arma a mí, que a la vez protegía a Ino, su objetivo.- Ah… eres la protegida de la Hokage, es obvio que obtuvieras las notas más altas, es obvio que tuviesen tantas consideraciones contigo, después de todo, ¿es lo que la familia hace, no? Siendo la sobrina de la Hokage y viviendo con ella, además de tener una relación tan estrecha con los Akatsukis que son la mitad de nuestros maestros, es comprensible, lo que hagas tú siempre será lo correcto.-A mi alrededor las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los Akatsukis sólo eran reconocidos por sus capas con nubes rojas ya que el resto del tiempo vestían normal y sólo salían en casos importantes, aunque nunca sus identidades fueron confirmadas y de hecho muchos los consideraban un mero mito urbano, razón por la cual causaba tanta conmoción esa verdad además de mi relación con la Hokage. Si no aclaraba todo, nos veríamos envueltos en grandes problemas tanto la Hokage, como los Akatsukis, mis amigos y yo.

-¡No!- respondí tajantemente.- tú eres quien no sabe NADA. Las personas con las que estás asesinaron a mi familia, me quitaron todo lo que tenía, me arrebataron las personas que amaba hasta mi razón de vivir. ¡Y los Akatsukis… ellos me ayudaron… no dejaré que ofendas a quienes amo! ¡A quienes ahora son mi familia!

-Patrañas!- gritó alzando el cuchillo directo a mi cara. Logré cerrar los ojos en espera del golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó

-OYE….- aquella tétrica voz me parecía conocida pero a la vez… nunca la había escuchado tan furiosa. Abrí los ojos viendo una cabellera rubia y una chaqueta negra con naranjo.-Tu no… lastimarás…más a…Sakura chan!- Naruto gritó mientras Neji golpeaba junto a Hinata con suaves palmadas los brazos de Karin que la dejaron sin poder moverlos a voluntad

-Esto no se acabará aquí… -habló mientras retrocedía en vano, pues tras ella yacían Shino y Lee, mientras a los costados estaba Hinata y Neji por un lado, Shikamaru y Shouji por otro, y frente a mí Naruto y Tenten. – Pagarás tu traición rubia, pagarás con lo que más te duela.

-Es una lástima.- a mi espalda Ino alzó la voz, parándose junto a mí.- Es una lástima… porque tengo todas aquellas pruebas que te inculpan, las pruebas de tus intentos de destruir Konoha en mi poder, y no sólo eso. Tengo grabaciones donde tú y tus cómplices confiesan tus crímenes… es una lástima, que no lo hayas notado antes… falsa Karin.- con un rápido movimiento Ino jaló fuertemente la cabellera pelirroja y esta se desprendió, cayendo al suelo… quedando una pelinegra, una pelinegra de pelo corto que logré recordar al instante. Esa muchacha… era la que aquel día estaba junto a Yashima en la florería

-MALDITA!- gritó ella no dando más de la furia. El plan había funcionado y ahora teníamos las pruebas que inculpaban tanto a ésta muchacha como a Kabuto de varios crímenes, además de frustrar sus planes, que incluían atentados contra Konoha.-Pero… no importa… no importa porque después de todo… ¿creíste que confiaría todo a ti, no? "es una lástima…" eso debería decirlo yo.- Sonrió triunfalmente mientras se agachaba, y lo siguiente que supe era que todos yacíamos en el piso, ya habitación llena de humo y polvo, y que de Karin no había rastros.

No podía oír nada, sólo un ligero ruido que carecía de sentido alguno. A mis costado logré ver a mis amigos intentando ponerse de pié, mientras Tenten ayudaba a Neji y Naruto a Hinata. Ino estaba junto a mí, totalmente desorientada al igual que Kiba y Shino. El resto de mis compañeros no entendía lo que sucedía, entonces vi entrar al salón a Itachi, seguido por Sasuke, la Hokage y el resto de Akatsuki. Mi novio fue el primero en llegar hasta mí, el resto me miró y yo negué con la cabeza, mirando con preocupación al resto de mis compañeros, los cuales fueron atendidos al instante por la gente que llegó al lugar, que incluía a profesores y estudiantes de cursos superiores además de los Akatsukis y la hokage.

No necesité más de unos momentos para notar lo que había pasado. Una bomba, esa muchacha pelinegra la había usado para escapar. Entonces apenas acababa de salir del salón en los brazos de Sasuke, cuando en el fondo de un pasillo la vi pasar… pasar riendo. La furia me dominó, no podía creer la maldad de esa chica. Logré zafarme de los brazos de Sasuke quien me decía cosas que yo no lograba escuchar, me limité a abrazarlo y luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios, dejándolo lleno de dudas y corrí, corrí porque si no lo hacía, el responsable de haber herido a mis amigos quedaría libre.

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude esquivando a decenas de personas que corría a ayudar y ver lo que sucedía en mí salón, hasta llegar a la azotea donde cegada de ira me acerqué a la única persona que allí había, una muchacha pelinegra pequeña, que había quitado su maquillaje, lentes de contacto, botas altos y se mostraba tal cuál era.

-Felicitaciones, lograste llegar a mí.- apenas logré oírla, porque mis oídos no me lo permitían y porque tampoco quería hacerlo

-Lo pagarás.-Dijo y corrí hasta ella, sin embargo a unos pasos de alcanzarla me detuve. Tres figuras aparecieron junto a ella sin darme cuenta y me atraparon, dejándome boca abajo apegada al piso, mis brazos dolían ya que era fuertemente presionados y uno de ellos mantenía su pié sobre mi cabeza.

-Hola de nuevo, cariño- de reojo me di cuenta de que eran los mismos hombres de la otra vez, aquellos que habían sido detenidos por los Akatsukis y llevados con la policía

-¿no saludas?- preguntó la mujer de pelo largo, quien pateó mi estómago haciendo que involuntariamente intentara encogerme del dolor que sentí.

-Oigan… esa es mi presa, no la traten mal.-Aquella voz hizo que me paralizara, que olvidara cualquier dolor que antes había sentido, reemplazándose por el más profundo miedo. Los dos hombres y la mujer que antes m había golpeado se retiraron hasta una orilla, a misma donde estaba la falsa Karin.- Lamento que te tratasen mal… pequeña.-me levanté como pude y retrocedí. Frente a mí yacía el peor de mis miedos…

- Kabuto….-susurré queriendo que la tierra me tragase.

-Pequeña…- susurró él. Llevaba el pelo más largo que la última vez, ahora atado con una coleta media, lentes redondos y grandes y mirada fría. Vestía un abrigo azul y un pantalón holgado color blanco invierno. Sonrió y sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo -Llevas el pelo largo como siempre… me gusta cómo se ve, deberías dejarlo crecer más.

-Y tu deberías desaparecer, arruinas el paisaje con tu putrefacta presencia.-Dije sacando valor quien sabe de donde

-jajaja, se burlaron de ti.- la falsa Karin reía a carcajadas, como disfrutando de un gran chiste

-Silencio Koharu- no había alteración en su tono de voz, pero bastó para que la muchacha se tensara junto a los demás y no movieran un musculo- Mi pequeña… veo que eres más fuerte que antes. Eso me hace querer… destrozarte con mis manos… corromperte hasta que no quede nada por corromper en ti.- cada palabra la pronunciaba lentamente, impacientándome cada vez más y logrando alterar mis nervios aunque hacia lo posible por no demostrarlo.

-¿no te basta con el dolor que ya me has provocado?-logré encontrarlas palabras en mí, y las saqué con fuerza, con dolor e ira, con aquellos sentimientos que ocultaba.- ¿No te basta con haber asesinado a mi familia? ¿Con asesinar a los padres de Sasuke? ¿No te bastó con haber intentado violarme aquella vez y culpar a Orochimaru? ¿No te basta con joderme la vida a mí y a quienes me rodean? ¿No te basta con haberte llevado a Karin, a la verdadera? ¿ no te basta con… ser una porquería de persona? ¿No te basta con todo eso? ¿no te basta con culpar a Obito por todos tus actos?- terminé gritando, temblando de ira y dolor

-No me basta…- se acercó a mí, lentamente. Incapaz de retroceder más, ya que estaba contra la puerta por donde había llegado a la azotea, él tocó los mechones más largos de mi pelo, aquellos que caían por mi pecho.-No me bastará, hasta que tú misma digas "no quiero vivir". No me bastará hasta que vea con mis propios ojos cómo acabas con tu vida… no me bastará, hasta quitarte todo….-miró a su espalda y los cuatro que allí habían se fueron, saltando la baranda desde el lado izquierdo, donde había cerca un árbol y seguramente por allí mismo había subido antes Kabuto. Sus palabras me daban miedo, porque yo sabía… que a él le gustaba hablar y cumplir, que no amenazaba simplemente porque sí.- Hasta quitarte aquello que nunca me atreví a quitarte… aquello que nunca terminé de hacer porque bueno… prefiero las mujeres maduras a las niñas- se acercó más a mí, casi juntando nuestros cuerpos a lo que yo horrorizada logré escaparme y alejarme unos pasos de él

-Eres gay – le dije, recordando la relación que mantenía con aquel hombre.

-Soy bisexual, por lo que no olvides… que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tú vendrás conmigo voluntariamente y yo… te haré mi mujer, pequeña…- sonrió y se acercó a mí nuevamente, sin embargo no llegó a tocarme pues él mismo se alejó de mí, con burla dirigiéndose a la parte izquierda de la azotea, por donde mismo habían desaparecido los otros cuatro sujetos.

.

.

-"_Me gusta tu cabello…." _recordé sus palabras cuándo alababa mi cabello y cuando solía acariciarlo

"Lo siento… Sasuke…." Susurré en mi mente mientras tomaba las tijeras

"_Nunca lo cortes"_

-Sasuke…Lo lamento…- susurré mientras el cabello comenzaba a caer ya cortado, al piso.

-¡Sakura, no lo hagas!- escuché la voz alterada de Shiki, acercándose a mí. Estábamos en el baño de mi dormitorio y era ya de noche, solo que Shiki sería ésta vez quien hiciera guardia en mi habitación

-Está bien… Shiki… mi cabellos es algo que siempre adoré ¿lo sabías?... Es como el que alguna vez tubo mi madre… es parte de mí… es algo que a ustedes les gusta, es algo que a Sasuke le gusta… es algo que a mí me gusta, sin embargo…-Tomé la segunda y la tercera parte de mi cabello, haciendo que éste callera ya completamente cortado.- Sin embargo… es algo que también a Kabuto le gusta…. Y yo de él… no quiero nada, ni siquiera tener algo que a él le agrade.- me miré al espejo y vi mi cabello cortado a los hombros, también recorté mi flequillo y dejé ligeramente más corto los mechones que él había tocado

-Sakura… lamento no haber llegado antes…- se disculpó y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó por los hombros y acarició mi cabeza, como lo hacía años atrás.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero Sakura… no sólo Kabuto, también lo que dijo Karin…. Alteró a los demás estudiantes y ahora hay rumores acerca de ti y de Akatsuki…

-Ya veo…- se separó de mí, quitándome las tijeras para arreglar un poco más mi cabello- Casi lo olvidaba.

.

.

-¡Y por eso….!-miré a los estudiantes frente a mí. Estaba frente a todos los alumnos de Konoha, había pedido a la Hokage una reunión extraordinaria para aclarar mi situación- Los asesinos de mi familia me buscan, aquellos que dañan a mis seres queridos me buscan… quieren que me debilite… quieren apoderarse de mí porque yo tengo algo que ellos no podrán obtener sin mi ayuda, ayuda que jamás en la vida les daré porque sólo dañará más a las personas, a ustedes mismos. Si desean que me vaya de éste lugar, así lo aré. Si desean que quite mi nombre de la lista con las candidatas a reina del aniversario de Konoha lo aré. Sin embargo… no juzguen antes de conocer… No critiquen a quienes hacen el bien porque ellos no lo merecen. Y ¡si!¡es verdad! Soy sobrina de la Hokage… me enteré el día en que desperté, en el funeral de mi familia- un nudo se formó en mi garganta y tuve que tomar un pequeño descanso para poder seguir sin que mi voz se quebrara- Vivo con ella porque es el único familiar con vida que tengo, porque con ella aprendí lo que es amar a tu familia, aprendí que no estaba sola, aprendí que no debo rendirme… y no lo aré, no me rendiré hasta ver a quienes han cometido tantos crímenes tras las rejas, porque quien daña una vez, siempre podrá hacerlo nuevamente, así que…. Eso es todo…. si quienes criticarme, critíquenme, si quieren lastimarme, háganlo. Pero no permitiré que dañen a las personas que son importantes para mí, no los dejaré.- Suspiré y me alejé del micrófono, con cientos de miradas sobre mí, todo tipos de miradas.

-Oigan… ¿no se les olvidó algo?- Naruto gritó desde la primera fila de estudiantes.- ÉSTA ES KONOHA, Y EN KONOHA NO ABANDONAMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS, NO NOS IMPORTAN LOS APELLIDOS, PROTEGEMOS A QUIENES AMAMOS Y…JAMÁS TRAICIONAMOS A NUESTROS CAMARADAS. – me sorprendieron cada una de sus palabras, además de la energía con la que gritó

-SAKURA SAN, ERES NUESTRA AMIGA- gritó Lee intentando subirse al escenario

-Tú Sakura, ¿eres una de los nuestros, no? Entonces todo está resuelto. – Neji habló, y fue apoyado por Hinata y los demás. Varios asintieron y los estudiantes de grados superiores gritaron, alzando las manos, por varios minutos apoyándome y riendo, Naruto y el resto subieron al escenario, y me rodearon de abrazos, siendo el más cálido y sobreprotector de todos, el de mi novio Sasuke quien en ningún momento desde que subí a aquel escenario soltó mi mano

-Bien!- la Hokage habló y todos guardaron silencio.- Y ahora que eso está resuelto, ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA DEL DÉCIMO PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE KONOHA!

_Fueron tres momentos completamente opuestos._

_Primero el nerviosismo y la exaltación por enfrentar a quienes me perseguían, en especial en atentado de bomba en el salón de clases, donde la falsa Karin logró escapar junto al resto de sus cómplices, entre ellos Kabuto_

_El segundo día…_

* * *

**_... ..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

Konishiwa!

Estamos por llegar a las partes más importante, que comienzan en el termino del siguiente cap... esperelos con ansias!

Gracias por sus comentarios:

La enamorada: gracias, me alegro que te guste y espero teagrade lo que estoy por escribir. Gracias por comentar!

Dulcecito311: todo es complicaciones... la vida es complicada, ¿no? gracias por comentar! nos leemos el domingo!


End file.
